


Пионерский лагерь

by DeeLatener



Series: Пионерский лагерь [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Communism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Rugby, Sex, Soviet Union, Sports, Spy School, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Utopia, oedipus complex, pioneer, sovietpunk
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 60,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeLatener/pseuds/DeeLatener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Советская космическая антиутопия.<br/>История происходит в альтернативном недалеком будущем, когда границы Вселенной только-только удалось расширить и начинается освоение глубокого космоса. Уже произошли контакты с некоторыми цивилизациями, но активного взаимодействия пока нет. Солнечная система закрыта для любого вторжения.<br/>На отдаленной планете существует так называемый пионерский лагерь, куда отправляется со своими друзьями американец Наполеон Соло.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Первая серия

**Author's Note:**

> "Пионер" в данной истории означает первый, а также космический первопроходец. Соответственно, все герои совершеннолетние. На первых курсах проходит общая военно-спортивная подготовка, затем происходит распределение по специализациям: спорт, колонизация и шпионаж. Почему именно так - я надеюсь рассказать в самой истории. 
> 
> Наполеон и Илья здесь в общем-то в основном по девочкам, вернее, Наполеон по девушкам, а Илья - по женщинам (автора кинкует "Эдипов комплекс", в дальнейших частях это будет заметно). Но потом они случаются друг у друга, и программа дает сбой. 
> 
> Визуализация героев:
> 
> https://45.media.tumblr.com/1f1c2bab794637897c1ee285adb78cdc/tumblr_o1zaggQhZg1utowbyo2_r1_400.gif  
> https://45.media.tumblr.com/a7b2d90dc69f03d61c8a3861e59ff3b9/tumblr_o1zaggQhZg1utowbyo4_400.gif  
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/5/1/8/4/51848/83996595.jpg  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/7100996/

Лиз Марлоу была девчонкой что надо. Наполеон убедился в этом окончательно, когда она безо всяких кривляний и жеманства приняла его приглашение.   
Они стояли, обнявшись, у бесконечного окна космопорта, в стороне от суетного людского водоворота. То и дело доносились обрывки громкой речи, раздавались из-под купола объявления о рейсах на десятке языков. Силуэты сливались в поток, монотонной стеной отделяя двоих от всего мира.  
Лиз тесно прижалась к Наполеону, глядя снизу-вверх своими огромными голубыми глазами. Ее наливная грудь приятно ощущалась через одежду. Наполеон питал слабость к голубоглазым фактурным девушкам, это он в себе давно заметил. И даже пожалел, что не начал ухлестывать за ней задолго до отъезда.  
Соло украдкой, чтобы не портить девичий настрой, глянул на табло с часами. Мать тоже должна была приехать, но до момента их прощальной встречи еще оставалось время.  
\- Ты уверена, малышка? - шепнул он на ухо Лиз интимно, напустив в голос хрипотцы. - Выбор мест для романтического свидания здесь не велик.   
Дивный румянец во всю щеку и легкий кивок были ему ответом. Лиз прикусила чувственную губу и запустила наманикюренные пальчики Наполеону под ремень. Но далеко забраться не успела: Наполеон ловко обнял ее за талию и, миновав дверь в обычный туалет, быстро повлек к отдельно расположенному туалету для инвалидов. Здесь было куда просторнее, чем в обычной кабинке, намного тише, а главное - совершенно уединенно. К тому же здесь имелись поручни возле унитаза, за которые было бы удобно держаться.   
Наполеон прижался к нежному рту Лиз, проник в него языком. Девушка пылко ответила, обхватила его рукой за шею, а другую запустила ему между ног. Наполеон не отставал и, приподняв желтую воздушную юбку, нырнул пальцами Лиз в трусики. Девушку охватила чувственная дрожь. Она была как хрупкая изящная птичка в руках. От этой мысли сердце Наполеона до краев наполнилось теплотой.   
\- Тебе понравится, Лиззи, - прошептал он ей в шею и слегка прихватил губами нежную кожу.   
Пальцы Наполеона шевельнулись, путаясь в аккуратно выстриженных треугольником волосках, и скользнули дальше. Там, за легко преодолимой преградой, Лиз была горячая и влажная. Она тихо всхлипнула и сильнее прижалась к Наполеону. Вжикнула молния, и Соло впечатленно вздернул бровь: эта малышка не забывала про него. Ловкие пальцы обхватили его ствол через трусы и стали гладить.  
\- Какой ты... - смущенно проворковала Лиз и запустила ладонь под резинку.  
От контакта с ее горячей кожей, Наполеон шумно втянул воздух, а потом одобрительно улыбнулся, мерцая потемневшими глазами. Его губы шевельнулись в беззвучном: "Ты чудо". Он инстинктивно поддал бедрами, ерзая в ее маленькой ладони, размазывая первую каплю влаги. Девушка сжала его сильнее, явно стремясь порадовать. Эта ее старательность была, без сомнения, прекрасна, но могла вызвать преждевременные последствия. Соло был возбужден сильнее обычного. В том было виновато и само место их интимного свидания, и близость долгожданного приключения. Поэтому Наполеон мягко убрал ее руку и, чтобы загладить вину, поцеловал недовольно надувшиеся губы.   
\- Лиз, я хочу тебя попробовать. Ты позволишь? Разрешишь мне? - с придыханием прошептал Соло. Ему нравилось играть прелюдию, откладывать вожделенный момент, распалять себя и подружку. Так в примитивном в общем-то сексе ему виделось куда больше смысла. Так ему было интереснее. Конечно, он никогда не отказывался от захода-другого с симпатичной барышней, даже если та хотела по-быстрому. Но такие эпизоды ни себе, ни девице он не засчитывал.   
Наполеон опустился на одно колено, не сводя глаз с разрумянившейся девушки. Всем своим видом он говорил: "Я - твой преданный рыцарь, ты можешь довериться мне". От прикосновения повыше колена Лиз чуть вздрогнула и нервно рассмеялась. Наполеон улыбнулся в ответ: "Все в порядке", и повел ладонями вверх, под юбку. Подцепив трусики, он стянул их вниз, - Лиз аккуратно переступила - и сунул в карман спортивной куртки. Наполеон потянулся вверх, ведя ладонями до округлых бедер, и нырнул головой под пышный ворох складок юбки, находя ртом узенькую горячую вульву.   
Лиз содрогнулась всем телом, томно застонала, а в следующий миг чуть съехала по кафельной стене, раздвигая ноги шире и позволяя добраться до себя всей, проникнуть языком поглубже. Наполеон слышал ее тихие приглушенные вздохи: чтобы не шуметь, она зажала рот ладонью. Бедра в такт его ласкам двигались все сильнее и резче. Лиз задыхалась и всхлипывала. В такие моменты Наполеон всегда испытывал ликование. Он упивался собой, наслаждался тем, как бурно откликается подружка, как ярко она горит в его объятиях, как ей хорошо - и как он хорош в искусстве любви.   
Лиз нащупала его голову, уцепилась за волосы и настойчиво потянула вверх, заставляя выпрямиться.  
\- Ну же, - простонала она сквозь сжатые зубы.  
\- Сейчас, малышка, - откликнулся Наполеон и стал целовать девушку, попутно шаря в кармане в поисках презерватива. Вместо него как назло все время попадались трусики Лиз, но наконец пальцы выпутали из хитросплетения белья квадратик фольги. Наполеон ловко, в пару привычных, отточенных до минимализма движений, разорвал упаковку и раскатал смазанный презерватив по своему готовому к действию члену. Он торопливо спустил с бедер джинсы вместе с трусами, а дальше они уже сами сползли до щиколоток, спутали ему ноги повыше новеньких черных кроссовок.  
Пальцы Лиз, ловкие и изящные, уверенно обхватили его член, скользнули вверх вниз, разгоняя складочки на розоватой пленке презерватива.   
\- М-м, - прошептала она. - Я выиграла, - и, хитро сощурившись, шепотом пояснила: - Поспорила с Кейтлин Хауэр, какой у тебя размер.  
Соло хмыкнул и поцеловал ее в уголок губ.   
\- Он весь твой.  
Лиз поджала губы, неожиданно смутившись. Наполеон не торопил, и наконец она сама выбрала позу: поставила ногу на ободок унитаза и ухватилась за стальной поручень для устойчивости. Наполеон привлек ее к себе за талию, а Лиз обняла его за шею одной рукой.   
Спустя мгновение она сдавленно застонала и прогнулась, подставляясь проникновению.  
\- О-о-окхх... - Наполеон тут же заглушил гортанный страстный звук своим ртом. Он стал целовать девушку глубоко и жадно, ласкать ее язык своим. Одновременно его бедра пришли в движение, ягодицы накрепко сжались. Он начал неспешно, но вскоре набавил темп.  
\- Так нормально? - прошептал он.  
\- Д-да..! - пролепетала Лиз, цепляясь за его загривок, царапая его ногтями.  
Она стала двигаться навстречу, насаживаясь до самого конца, с упоением отдаваясь.   
По шее Лиз скатилась капелька пота. Наполеон слизнул ее и крепко прижался губами, оставляя засос. Золотистый локон Лиз насмешливо танцевал перед самым носом, то и дело щекотно задевая кончик.  
"Не вздумай чихнуть!" - приказал себе Соло.   
Внутри Лиз было горячо и туго. Она отчаянно подмахивала и тихо постанывала сквозь ладонь. Но вдруг дернулась вперед, накрепко обхватила обеими руками за шею, всем телом содрогнулась в его объятиях и вжалась распахнутым ртом в тонкую ткань футболки, стиснула ее в зубах, глухо подвывая от наслаждения.  
Когда девчонка так бурно кончала на нем, Наполеон чувствовал себя особенным, королем мира. Казалось, он может все. В сексе этот момент он любил больше всего - яркий финал своего партнера. После такого он и сам не мог долго сдерживаться.   
\- Лиззи..! Лиз! - выдохнул Наполеон и ткнулся лбом в ее макушку. В паху бешено зачастил пульс. Наполеон шумно засопел, зажмурился, оскалился от напряжения и наконец излился в ставший невозможно тесным презерватив.   
Отдышавшись, они расцепились. Лиз осталась прижиматься спиной к стене. Наполеон закрутил презерватив узлом и бросил в мусорную корзину.  
Потом они тщательно привели друг друга в порядок, дурачась, смеясь и целуясь. Трусики Лиз так и остались в кармане у Наполеона.  
Они вышли из туалета в шумный зал космопорта. Наполеон запрокинул голову, глядя на табло.  
\- Скоро мой рейс.  
Они крепко обнялись. Лиз цеплялась за него изо всех сил, и Соло подумал, что, пожалуй, будет по ней скучать, хоть они и были вместе совсем недолго и всего раз - вот только что - занялись сексом.  
\- Пока, милая, - сказал Наполеон и поцеловал девушку.  
\- Пиши мне! - воскликнула она и нежно погладила его по щеке.  
Наполеон пошел через зал, чувствуя ее взгляд. Хотелось обернуться, но это лишь добавило бы горечи в прощание.   
Раздалась переливчатая трель и дикторский голос объявил:  
\- Наполеон Соло, вас ожидают в зоне Д.  
Наполеон мимоходом глянул на схему: до зоны Д, куда прибывали рейсовые автобусы, было минут десять пешком и пять если бежать. Наполеон припустил через зал и влетел в коридор-перемычку между зонами. Народу здесь было немного, но все же он врезался в дородного, хорошо одетого мужчину.  
\- Извините, сэр! Опаздываю на рейс!  
Тот глянул с неприязнью, недовольно поморщился и зашагал дальше, таща за собой чемодан. Наполеон разминулся с ним и, ухмыльнувшись лукаво, запрятал поглубже за пазуху украденный бумажник. В ближайшем туалете он от него избавился, мельком просмотрев карточки и оставив себе только наличные.

Мама была в своем лучшем пальто, принарядилась. Наполеон даже не сразу узнал ее. Чуть не прошел мимо, но запнулся о знакомое лицо в толпе и обернулся.   
Они без слов обнялись. Мама ласково погладила его по голове.  
Когда они в последний раз вот так близко смотрели друг на друга? Чаще всего, если и виделись, Наполеон нырял к себе в комнату, перебросившись парой незначительных слов. "Как прошел день, милый?" "Нормально, мам!" Или мама суетилась у плиты и еле успевала сунуть в руку сыну бутерброд: "Хоть раз поешь нормально!" "Разве это нормально, ма?"  
Наполеон провел ладонями по ее предплечьям. Она очень похудела. Руки как спички, щеки запали, глаза огромные, с лихорадочным блеском на восковом лице.   
\- Мам, ты здорова? - он вдруг испугался, что мама болеет, но не говорила ему об этом, не хотела стать причиной отказа лагерю. "А вдруг я уеду, а она тут... умрет..." О таком даже думать было страшно. Раньше он никогда и не думал... Наполеон еще крепче стиснул маму в объятиях.  
\- Я что, так плохо выгляжу?  
\- Очень уставшей.  
\- Ну, я работаю вторую смену подряд, но вот сейчас провожу тебя и поеду домой спать. Буду представлять, как ты летишь, как устроился, как нашел верных друзей.  
\- У меня полно друзей, мам.  
\- Знаю я, что у тебя за друзья. Выделываетесь, кто во что горазд. Тебе нужен другой друг. Дружбой с которым ты бы гордился, с кого в хорошем смог бы брать пример.  
\- Ладно, мам, я поищу.  
\- Поищет он... - Мама вдруг всхлипнула и растроганно пробормотала: - Иди ко мне, сынок.  
\- Ма-ам, ну чего ты в самом деле, - Соло почувствовал, как жаркий румянец заливает щеки и нервно заозирался, но упираться не посмел, стоически выдержал сеанс материнской любви и даже крепко расцеловал ее. Мама отстранилась первой и полезла в сумочку за платком.  
\- Беги. Давай, пока я не передумала тебя отпускать. Береги себя, будь умницей!..  
Когда их объятия разорвались, Наполеон остро ощутил колкую, льдистую пустоту, хлестнувшую, как бичом, потерей и одиночеством. Глаза едко защипало. Наполеон быстро зашагал прочь, вошел в стеклянный переход к зоне отлета, но все же обернулся и увидел, как мама, отставая, идет за ним по другую сторону прозрачной стены. Он заставил себя широко и беззаботно улыбнуться ей и помахал. Мама вся встрепенулась, в порыве подалась вперед и тоже вскинула руку.

\- Эй, Соло!  
Наполеон запнулся о воздух. Конечно, он узнал голос Сэмми Уайта. Вот неугомонный ублюдок.  
С этим парнем у них были свои счеты. Сэмми, чтобы не позволить Наполеону участвовать в первом отборе в лагерь, обвинил его в воровстве. Было даже досадно, что к тому происшествию Соло на самом деле не имел никакого отношения. Наполеона оправдали за отсутствием против него улик, но на смотр он тогда не попал. Ему повезло, что был организован повторный отбор спустя полгода и уж его-то он не пропустил. Получив приглашение и выждав до последнего, Наполеон пробрался к Сэмми в дом, огромный, роскошный особняк, и вскрыл все сейфы его отца. Правда, ничего из этих сейфов не взял.   
Как же Уайт его нашел? Ах, да. На весь космопорт прозвучало объявление с его именем. "Повезло". Значит, Уайт пришел на место встречи, подождал, пока Наполеон попрощается с матерью, и только тогда нарисовался. Какое благородство.  
Наполеон в красках представил, что будет, если Сэмми его схватит. Он устроит драку, сделает все, чтобы Наполеон не успел на свой шаттл. Рейсы до Пратамы организовывались строго по запросу, и не факт, что ради одного заплутавшего новичка-первогодки этот запрос поступит. Тогда Сэмми сможет делать с Наполеоном, что захочет. А захочет он, в первую очередь, отдать Соло на растерзание своему отцу. Дело может дойти до того, что приглашение из лагеря вовсе отзовут.  
Все эти мысли промелькнули в голове Наполеона за две секунды, после чего все его тело превратилось в четко работающий, слаженный механизм. Наполеон понесся по коридорам, резко отмахивая руками, стремительно набирая скорость, словно был на регбийном поле, а впереди маячил мяч. В повороты он едва вписывался, мягкие подошвы кроссовок проезжали по отполированному полу. Наполеон почти падал, но успевал толкнуться рукой и бежать дальше. Он не оборачивался, но точно знал, что Сэмми, капитан его команды, не сдается.  
К Наполеону шагнул охранник и буквально на лету ухватил его за плечо. Наполеон дернулся и упал на задницу, а потом сразу вскочил.  
\- Сэр, мой рейс, сэр! - заголосил он и, глянув в сторону, заметил, что Сэмми замер неподалеку, как хищник, поджидающий жертву на выходе из безопасной норы.  
\- Куда летишь? - сухо осведомился полисмен.  
\- Пратама, сэр!  
Слово возымело волшебное действие. Рыжеватые брови мужчины приподнялись к самому лбу.  
\- Пионер, значит, - уважительно хмыкнул он.  
\- Еще нет, сэр, но очень надеюсь! - отчеканил Соло.  
\- Ну, давай. Только до твоего рейса еще полно времени, парень, - и кивнул на табло. Пратама стояла в середине второй части списка.  
\- Черт, - выдохнул нарочито изумленно Наполеон. - Часы спешат...  
Полисмен хмыкнул, похлопал его по плечу и отошел. Наполеон заставил себя чинно дойти до досмотровых капсул. Глянув через плечо, он заметил решительно шагающего к нему Сэмми. Кулаки парня были сжаты и готовы нести ущерб. Наполеон поджал губы и нервно зашарил взглядом по очередям к капсулам. Тут сбоку от него открылась еще одна: щебечущие девушки вернулись после обеденного перерыва и заняли свои места за пультом, зажглась зеленая лампочка. Наполеон метнулся туда, вскочил на отметки для стоп и обернулся. Сэмми почти врезался в закрывшуюся с тихим шорохом круглую створку и в досаде ударил в нее кулаком. К нему направился уже знакомый полисмен.  
\- Поднимите руки, сэр, - раздалось из громкоговорителя внутри кабинки.  
Сэмми побагровел и дышал как разъяренный бык, широко раздувая ноздри. Наполеон пропитал прощальный взгляд насмешливым сочувствием и вскинул руки, складывая пальцы в буквы V.

Наполеон прошел таможню и наконец выдохнул. Бурные выдались проводы. Теперь спешить было некуда. Он опустился в пластиковое кресло, чтобы обуться, отряхнул запылившиеся края кроссовок рукавом куртки. Своими кроссовками он гордился: дорогущие, из последней коллекции "аддикс". И он даже не украл их, он на них заработал. В свободное от учебы, тренировок и вылазок время Наполеон отмывал на кухне заводской столовой горы посуды, стопки подносов и безразмерные грязные чаны. Конечно, такая работа ему совсем не нравилась, зато прикрытие было отличным, и маме всегда было что ответить на вопрос: "Где пропадал?"   
Наполеон поднялся и застегнул ремень на джинсах. Перед ним простирались коридоры, выстланные мягкими синими коврами, по которым очень хотелось покататься. По сторонам тянулись магазины беспошлинной торговли, соревнуясь друг перед другом в блеске витрин, дороговизне брендов и белизне улыбок консультантов. На внутренних рейсах, которыми раньше изредка случалось перемещаться, все было гораздо скромнее.  
Наполеон выудил из кармана телефон и вызвонил своих дружков. Иззи и Митч были из одной с ним спортивной школы, Иззи даже из его регбийной команды, а Митч - из фехтования. Объединял их не только спорт. Наполеон считал, что ему с парнями повезло: в лагере сразу будут друзья, слаженная команда, которой можно будет манипулировать.   
Они встретились у кафе, обменялись рукопожатиями. Митч как всегда гонял из одного угла рта в другой пластиковую зубочистку.  
\- Как прошло? - спросил он и похабно заулыбался.  
Наполеон лишь приподнял бровь, мол: "Какие варианты?"  
\- Эх, а я вот не успел, - посетовал Митч.   
\- Да тебе и не с кем, - прыснул ехидно Иззи, - вон, опять прыщ на лбу вылез.  
Митч надвинулся на приятеля, собираясь уцепить за грудки, но Наполеон вклинился между ними. Он показал из-за пазухи краешки крупных купюр серо-зеленого цвета.  
\- Угощаю, мужики, - и кивнул на кафе за спиной.  
Иззи и Митч сразу повеселели и одобрительно переглянулись.  
Мимоходом Наполеон бросил взгляд на табло с курсами валют. Советский рубль опять перегнал американский доллар. Наполеон не слишком интересовался политикой и финансами, но порой обращал внимание на самые разные вещи, они по собственной воле откладывались где-то в памяти, а потом всплывали в тот или иной момент, складываясь в логическую цепочку, дополняя паззл. Из недельных новостей он знал, что Советы раскопали новое месторождение индрия под одной из своих антарктических баз. Это и вызвало в итоге скачку котировок. Америка владела большей частью запасов драгоценного минерала, но Советы, как обезумевшие кроты, рыли лед, заглубляясь на множество километров, и исследовали дно своих северных морей. Они изо всех сил стремились получить полную независимость от Штатов, единоличное право на освоение космических рубежей.  
"Неугомонные красные, - подумал Наполеон. - Доиграются до того, что Третья мировая все же случится. Господь завещал делиться. Хотя они-то в нашего бога не верят".  
Парни набрали по подносу еды и выстроились в короткую очередь на оплату.  
\- Ваш посадочный, - попросила миловидная девушка.   
Сердце Наполеона грели краденные, "грязные" доллары. Их было достаточно, чтобы по-королевски провести последние часы на Земле. Наполеон испытывал острую нужду делить свои накопления на "чистые" и "грязные", словно отношение меняло их значимость. Все свои "чистые" деньги он оставил маме. А "грязные" он мог добыть в любом месте буквально из воздуха.  
\- Возьмите сдачу, - девушка протянула Наполеону банкноты и чек.  
Наполеон пристально посмотрел ей в глаза и сказал:  
\- Здесь недостаточно.   
Глаза девушки изумленно и испуганно распахнулись.  
\- Как не...  
Наполеон подхватил ее руку под запястье, слегка провел по нежной коже кончиками чутких пальцев. Учащенное сердцебиение, она разволновалась не на шутку. А может, волнуется, потому что работает в этом кафе совсем недавно: под рукой лежит инструкция к кассовому аппарату и расшифровка кодов блюд, табличка с именем - "Клементина" - без единой даже крошечной царапинки, начищенная до блеска.  
\- Мне недостаточно просто чека, - обаятельно улыбнулся Наполеон. - Оставьте мне ваш номер на память. Я лечу на Пратаму. Через семь лет вернусь, сохранив мечту пригласить вас на кофе. Вы ведь поможете мне исполнить мечту?  
Девушка смущенно улыбнулась. Митч позади тихонько фыркнул и подпнул Наполеона бедром, "не задерживай, мол, очередь". Клементина все же написала несколько цифр на чеке и вернула его Наполеону.  
Наконец парни с нагруженными едой подносами уселись за столиком у окна с видом на стартовые полосы. Шаттлы то и дело разбегались по идеально гладким языкам асфальта и взмывали в ясное небо, оставляя за собой шлейфы из расплавленного воздуха. Звукоизоляция стекол делала их совершенно беззвучными.  
\- Пожрем как люди в последний раз, - Митч довольно сощурился и сразу откусил половину стейка.  
Вообще, Митч был из хорошей семьи, состоятельной. Дома он не выражался так, как обычно разговаривал с одноклассниками. Он находил особое удовольствие в том, чтобы жить двойной жизнью, быть паинькой и одновременно разбитным парнем. Ему нравилось быть грязным, а Наполеону доставляло удовольствие наблюдать его в этой грязи. Нет, он не настаивал, чтобы Митч участвовал в их с Иззи вылазках, тот сам напросился. Но все же Наполеон чувствовал себя сопричастным к порче этого парня и вовсе не раскаивался, напротив.   
Все трое были без какой-либо клади, из одежды только то, что на них надето. Одним из требований лагеря было отсутствие личных вещей. "Вы будете обеспечены всем необходимым".   
\- Это чтобы уровнять всех, - сказал Иззи.  
\- Нет, это чтобы ты не повесил у своей кроватки фотографию мамочки и не рыдал по ней каждую ночь, - плаксивым голосом передразнил Митч.  
Наполеон в пол уха слушал их перепалку и думал, что будет из кожи вон лезть, чтобы стать лучшим. Может быть даже досрочно пройдет обучение: еще на смотре комиссия отметила его способности. Он был быстрым, ловким. И он был левшой. Один мужик из комиссии - с вытянутым сухим лицом, кажется, мистер Уэйверли, - сказал про него коллегам: "Золотой левша". Это уже много значило, это уже говорило о его, Наполеона, исключительности. Он вернется звездой, всего семь лет, а может, и того меньше, и он вернется богатым и знаменитым, спортивные клубы будут стоять в очереди, чтобы предложить ему контракт. Мама никогда больше не будет ни в чем нуждаться.   
\- Эй, мужик, - Наполеон очнулся и заметил, что сидит, стиснув руки в кулаки. - Покурим? У тебя ведь осталась сдача?  
В ближайшем магазине "Покупай и лети" они купили блок сигарет "Мальборо" и завалились в курилку.  
\- Что ты будешь делать, Митчи, если у них там нет фехтования? - спросил ехидно Иззи.  
\- Раз меня отобрали, значит, какие-то мысли на мой счет у них есть. Глянь на мой бицепс. Неплохо, да? - он напряг руку, демонстрируя под футболкой солидный рельеф.  
Иззи охотно потыкал в мышцу пальцем.  
\- Сделают из тебя боксера. Или вот... - он сделал вид, что задумался, - будешь рубить лес на какой-нибудь далекой планетке. Эй, Митч, ты чего! Не хочешь быть переселенцем? Так бы и сказал, чего пинаться сразу.  
Иззи, посмеиваясь, пересел на скамейку к Наполеону.  
\- А ты, Нап? - спросил, вдруг посерьезнев.  
\- Я играю в регби, - ответил Наполеон, выпуская меж губ струйку белесого дыма. - Ничем другим я заниматься не намерен.  
\- А если они решили, что ты сойдешь за покорителя глубокого космоса? - не унимался Иззи.  
\- Значит, я пошлю их в глубокую жопу.   
Выйдя из курилки, они обнаружили, что на рейс до Пратамы уже объявлена посадка. Проходя мимо журнального киоска, парни задержались. Митч уставился на "Пентхаус" с роскошной красоткой на обложке, вздохнул и потащился дальше. Наполеон хмыкнул и протянул последние наличные продавцу.  
\- Эй, Митч, - когда парень обернулся, он сунул ему в руки журнал. - Держи свою подружку.  
Митч расцвел в счастливой улыбке.  
\- Я поделюсь, - сказал он искренне. - Я же не жадина и не единоличник, как ты, Соло.  
\- А хорошо сказал, двусмысленно, - хмыкнул Иззи, но на журнал посмотрел с предвкушением.  
Митч спрятал "Пентхаус" за пазуху и ласково погладил поверх.  
Они погрузились в шаттл. Внутри было три ряда и в каждом по три места, всего около сотни. Салон оказался заполнен всего на треть. Здесь были парни и девушки примерно одного с ними возраста. Пока троица пробиралась к своим местам в середине салона, они попутно обменивались взглядами с другими ребятами.   
\- К-конкуренты, - насмешливо прошипел Митч.  
\- Псст! - громко зашипел Иззи и кивнул в сторону сидящего у окна в гордом одиночестве парня.   
Наполеон осторожно скосил глаза, но эти игры были излишними. Парень явно тоже их узнал и тут же отвернулся, хмуро уставился в окно с противоположной стороны салона. У него были темные волосы, вытянутое лицо - про такое порой говорят "лошадиное", - и тревожные карие глаза.  
"Не поздоровался, - подумал Наполеон. - Подумал, наверное, что перед парнями меня этим унизит".  
Наполеон занял место у окна, Иззи оказался посередине, а Митч - у прохода.  
\- Мне нужно будет чаще всех отлучаться, - сказал он, многозначительно потрогав через куртку журнал.  
Наполеон разделял его опасения, что в лагере будет даже не до дрочки, не говоря уж о полноценном заходе. Наверняка будут пичкать какой-нибудь отшибающей все гормоны дрянью.  
\- Вы видели того чувака?! - возбужденно зашептал Иззи. - Его Бен зовут. Он не из нашей школы, но проходил комиссию у нас. Он, вроде, вообще нигде не учился последние три года. Понятия не имею, как он сюда попал.  
\- Так же, как и мы с вами, - ответил Наполеон.   
\- Вы не представляете, - не унимался Иззи, - в чем он на смотр явился! От него воняло!  
Наполеон нахмурился и перебил приятеля:  
\- Ты видел, как он проходил испытания?  
\- Неа, - сконфузился Иззи.  
\- Зато в чем он был ты запомнил, - досадливо поморщился Наполеон. - А кто-нибудь видел? Что говорили про него?  
\- Сэмми Уайт, вроде, видел. Говорил: "Ничего особенного".   
Наполеон выразительно приподнял бровь. А потом чуть качнул головой.  
\- Там вообще все про всех много чего говорили. - И добавил: - Я его знаю немного. Он из Бронкса. Встречались пару раз в центре. Я как-то по делам был на Линкольн-сквер, - Иззи понимающе хмыкнул. - Он там, пока копы не нагрянут, пел, зарабатывал мелочь. А в основном в порту на погрузчике. Его отец на войне погиб, с мачехой отношения не сложились, свалил жить в ночлежку. Он хороший парень на самом деле.  
\- Так в чем его крутость? - спросил, чуть унявшись, Иззи.  
Наполеон пожал плечами:  
\- Спорт мы с ним не обсуждали.  
\- Ни черта себе народу из Нью-Йорка! - осклабился Митч. - Будто у нас там аномальная зона, даже бомжи - самородки.  
\- Какое его полное имя? - Иззи закинул руки за голову, насмешливо глядя: - Бенджамин? Бенедикт? А может, Бенвенутто?  
\- "Бенвенуто" - это "добро пожаловать" на итальянском, - ответил устало Наполеон, чувствуя, что вот-вот стянет носок и заткнет им приятелю рот.  
\- Тоже мне полиглот, - фыркнул Иззи и переключился на Митча. - Ну чего? Доставай журнал.  
Они подождали пока стюард пройдет по салону, проверяя готовность к взлету, и наконец склонились над вожделенными глянцевыми страницами.  
\- Вот отучимся, вернемся, сразу станем звездами и только такие вот девчонки, - Иззи стукнул по обложке костяшками пальцев, - и будут нам давать.  
\- Да ты чего, мужик, - рассмеялся Митч, - бери выше. Такие девчонки будут в ряд стоять, сгорая от желания, а мы будем выбирать, - он сложил обе ладони горкой и покрутил ими, показывая, по какому основному критерию будет происходить его персональный отбор.   
Шаттл крупно задрожал и рванулся с места. Вокруг стал нарастать гул, уши заложило.   
Наполеон смотрел на удаляющуюся посадочную полосу, а его приятели не отлипали от журнала. Очень быстро комплекс космопорта превратился в скопление шариков будто бы лягушачьей икры, наползающих друг на друга, а на следующем витке набора высоты и вовсе исчез. Когда, судя по звуку и вибрации, ускорители выключились, остались мерно гудеть только маршевые двигатели, на табло погас значок пристяжного ремня, и Митч ринулся к туалетным кабинкам.  
Спустя двадцать минут пассажирам раздали воду и сок. Из еды были сэндвичи с курицей или тунцом и вафля в шоколаде. Салон заполнило сосредоточенное шуршание.   
Наполеон заметил Бена в дальнем конце прохода, вышедшего из туалетной кабинки, и поднялся.  
\- Эй, Бен, лови! - крикнул он и метнул через половину салона запакованную в фольгу вафлю. Бен ловко поймал ее, просто вскинул руку в нужный момент, и, не переменившись в лице и не проронив ни слова, занял свое место.  
\- Нам не предложил, - хмыкнул Митч.  
\- Да у тебя рожа и так поперек себя шире! - прыснул Иззи, выдернул у него из рук журнал и, сунув его под рубашку, направился в туалет.  
Спустя еще двадцать минут шаттл снова начал набирать высоту.  
Митч вернулся из второй своей вылазки и, блаженно вздохнув, сунул потрепанный журнал с явно слипшимися страницами в карман на спинке переднего сидения.  
Земля в иллюминаторе превратилась в шар с серо-коричневыми очертаниями материков и белыми хлопьями облаков, обрамленный сияющим голубым ореолом.  
\- Как думаете, мужики, мы встретимся с кем-нибудь из инопланетных уродов в лагере? - спросил Иззи, в его голосе слышалось волнение.  
Ему никто не ответил. Угол видимости изменился, и теперь в иллюминаторе среди черноты виднелась вдали серебряная игла верфи. Вокруг остова будущего космического левиафана роились грузовые и строительные суда. Отсюда не было видно, но Наполеон знал: все они с красной символикой Советов.  
Шаттл мягко пристыковался к космическому кораблю, включилась искусственная гравитация и пассажиры потянулись к шлюзу.   
Перешагивая через порожек шлюза, Наполеон почувствовал, как все внутри сжалось в тугой узел. Вот-вот Земля останется во множестве световых лет позади. Былой восторг и предвкушение приключения затмил страх перед неизвестностью. Наполеон накрепко стиснул челюсти, сжал руки в кулаки - и пересек черту.

Наполеон мягко вынырнул из сна, но открывать глаза не спешил. Голова кружилась, словно он перебрал с приятелями. Медленно подняв руку, он нащупал лицо и потер, разгоняя кровь. Тело затекло, и Наполеон с удовольствием потянулся, правда, кулаки ударились о мягкие стенки капсулы.   
Наконец открыв глаза, он увидел над собой низкий белый потолок, подкрашенный приглушенным светом, а слева - вытянутый иллюминатор. Наполеон в изумлении приподнял брови. Он видел Землю! Неужели он так никуда и не улетел? Космический корабль ему приснился? Может, он и сейчас спит и видит сон внутри сна? Лежит в своей собственной кровати? А Лиз, мама, Сэмми Уайт и полет на шаттле ему пригрезились? Наполеон тряхнул головой. Его тут же повело. Он попытался приподняться, но завалился обратно на спину.   
Он положил голову на бок и присмотрелся. Планету на первый беглый взгляд можно было принять за Землю, запечатленную на фотографии и отретушированную до высокой яркости. Много зеленых пятен на континентах, сочная лазурь океанов, сияющая белизна полюсов. Но потом сознание выявляло серьезные несоответствия одно за другим. Очертания материков были совсем другими, океанов и внутренних морей было больше, а экватор обозначал пояс бледной сиреневой дымки. Пожалуй, только облака, - белые перистые росчерки, - выглядели неизменно.   
Крышка капсулы, в которой лежал Наполеон, поднялась. Снаружи освещение было таким же приглушенным, раздавались шорохи и тихий говор: остальных тоже будили. Стюардесса протянула Наполеону таблетку и стакан воды.  
\- Выпейте, - сказала она. - Это нейтрализует последствия искусственного сна.  
Его первый прыжок через гиперпространство все-таки состоялся. Конечно, Наполеон хотел увидеть своими глазами, как звезды сольются в полосы, но всех пассажиров - "Еще успеете напрыгаться" - распределили по капсулам и уложили спать, чтобы шестичасовой перелет прошел легче.   
\- Мы прибыли на орбиту Пратамы, - добавила стюардесса. - Вы можете пройти в шаттл.  
Девушка выглядела превосходно, но Наполеону было не до заигрываний. Он ограничился легким кивком и пробормотал "спасибо".   
"Команда преодолевает перегрузки гиперпрыжка, обходясь безо всяких поблажек, - подумал Наполеон; цветущий и бодрый вид стюардессы произвел на него впечатление. - Наверняка, в лагере будут и не к такому готовить".  
Лекарство и впрямь быстро помогло: в голове прояснилось, дезориентация прошла, исчезла муть в глазах.  
\- Волшебные таблеточки, - справа нарисовался Иззи. - Бодрят. Нам бы их перед тем матчем с "Варварами".  
\- Зато накануне отлично провели время, - хмыкнул, пристраиваясь слева, Митч.  
\- Прощай веселье, - вздохнул Иззи.  
\- Не хнычь, - усмехнулся Наполеон. - Что-нибудь придумаем.  
Оказавшись в шаттле, в иллюминаторы которого приветливо заглядывала так похожая на Землю планета, Наполеон к удивлению своему испытал неуемный восторг, захлестнувший его с головой. Сердце заколотилось о ребра, словно он пробежал без остановки пятикилометровку. Удивительно, что первая часть полета не вызвала в нем таких чувств. А теперь тревога рассеялась вместе с земной пуповиной: они, будущие пионеры, были слишком далеко, у их ног лежал целый новый мир. Никто из них не был один. Теперь они - команда, а может - и семья.  
\- Ребята, - обратился Наполеон ко всем сразу, - кто-нибудь запомнил дорогу назад? - раздались нервные смешки. - Нет?! - Он добавил в голос истерические нотки, а потом продолжил задумчиво: - Вот черт... Тогда мы все в одинаковом положении... Нам стоит держаться друг друга. Через сорок минут мы окажемся в эпицентре красной угрозы. Кстати, меня зовут Наполеон Соло, очень легко запомнить.  
Ребята принялись знакомиться, представились даже те, кто до того помалкивал.  
Они все вдруг оказались на одной волне. Кроме их самих, двадцати человек из разных уголков Америки, в этом новом мире у них больше никого не было.  
Безудержное лихорадочное веселье включилось будто по щелчку тумблера. Ребята горланили и перекрикивали друг друга, рассказывая про свои школы, хвастаясь особыми навыками, споря до хрипоты о том, есть ли на планете разумные существа. Кто-то сказал: "Нет, их разогнали русские". Обсуждали, насколько там внизу опасно: "Я бы обследовал джунгли", "А что если там динозавры?", "Было бы круто!"   
Наполеон развалился в кресле, с довольным видом посматривая по сторонам. Он чувствовал себя режиссером в камерной театральной постановке. Веселье клокотало внутри, рвалось наружу. Наполеон приподнялся над спинками переднего ряда кресел и позвал Бена, который особенно ни в чем не участвовал:  
\- Бен, ты ведь знаешь "Больше, чем чувство"? Как там в начале... - и принялся напевать. Он подмигнул Бену, и тот, пропустив пару строк, включился в припев приятным тенором. Остальные радостно подхватили, на все лады завывая про ушедшую вдаль Марианну. Кто только не исполнял эту песню за всю историю, но, наверное, ни разу она не звучала настолько жизнеутверждающе. Усидеть на месте стало невозможно, ребята выбрались в проходы между рядов и принялись танцевать и дурачиться, чувствуя себя абсолютно счастливыми. Там, внизу, их не ждало ничего страшного и ничего плохого. Их прогрессивное государство никогда не отправило бы своих птенцов на встречу с опасностью. Они ведь не солдаты, выбравшие своей судьбой войну, а всего лишь недавние школьники. Так почему бы не повеселиться.  
Вошла стюардесса и похлопала в ладоши, привлекая внимание разбушевавшихся ребят.  
\- Рассаживайтесь по своим местам, мы готовы к полету.  
\- Мэм, это ведь наша последняя возможность потанцевать, - воскликнул разрумянившийся Наполеон.  
Девушка улыбнулась и мягко повторила просьбу.   
Стало потише, все расселись и пристегнулись, но атмосфера общности так и осталась, между ними всеми словно протянулись прочные нити.  
Шаттл содрогнулся, отстыковываясь. В иллюминаторе проплыл нарисованный на борту космического корабля советский герб: трудовой молот, перекрещенный с ним серп и восходящая пятиконечная звезда. За последние шесть лет в мире стало так много красного.  
А началась вся цепочка событий еще раньше.  
Индрий открыли русские одиннадцать лет назад во время испытаний во льдах Антарктиды нового глубинного бура. Одна из проб выявила новый минерал. Его исследования год держались в секрете. А потом Советы обнародовали свое открытие, вызвав громкий ажиотаж. Наверное, если бы этот минерал обнаружили американцы, они назвали бы его вальпургий, до того всемирная истерия походила тогда на шабаш.   
Советские ученые нашли способ обогащать индрием топливо. Новый вид топлива давал настолько мощную двигательную силу, что на горизонте забрезжил рубеж, близкий к скорости света.   
Наполеону тогда было шесть лет. Мир угрюмо молчал в страхе и ожидании Третьей мировой войны из-за конфликтов Советского Союза и Америки и дележки сфер влияния на Ближнем Востоке. И тут - это открытие. Словно на землю спустился Прометей, несущий в ладонях божественный огонь.   
Гонка вооружений сверхдержав стремительно превратилась в гонку научных достижений. Все лучшие умы были брошены на то, чтобы повторить опыт Советов по обогащению топлива. Предпринимались попытки сконструировать двигатель, способный достичь скорости света. Все разработки и со стороны Америки, и со стороны Советского Союза были в той или иной степени направлены на космос, но в итоге затронули многие области, вызвав прогресс в медицине, средствах связи и технике. Америка стремилась опередить Советы, но не смогла даже нагнать.   
"Почему так, мам?" - спросил как-то Наполеон. Ему было восемь, в то время он любил сидеть рядом с матерью, пока она смотрела новости или любимый сериал. В новостях говорили про "советский скачок", в этом маленькому Наполеону чудилась угроза.  
"Не знаю, сынок, - ответила мама. - Наверное, эти русские умнее, чем у нас принято считать".   
Тогда "умнее" у Наполеона проассоциировалось с "хитрее, опаснее".   
Теперь у него была возможность найти ответ на свой вопрос. "Что такого в этих русских?"  
Поговаривали, что в самом начале гонки на засекреченные объекты Советского Союза даже подсылали американских шпионов, но прошел еще один год, а дело так и не продвинулось. Только у русских был секрет гипердвигателя и особого сплава, способного выдержать световую скорость.   
Но был и у Советов свой камень преткновения. Огромному горячему сердцу космического корабля давало жизнь топливо, обогащенное индрием. Выяснилось, что залежи индрия на территории баз США в Антарктиде значительно превышают советские. Снова заговорили о Третьей мировой, на этот раз - за вечную мерзлоту.  
Но война так и не началась. Советский Союз совершил первые полеты в глубокий космос, первые прыжки через гиперпространство. Состоялись первые контакты с инопланетными расами. Америка, вдосталь налюбовавшись на соседские успехи, начала искать пути взаимодействия с Советами. Пока шли переговоры на высоком уровне, у простых граждан пестрело в глазах от появившихся повсюду пропагандистских плакатов: "США и СССР - диалог, а не конфронтация". Были достигнуты соглашения о взаимодействии и взаимопомощи. В американских школах стали учить русский, политики и кинорежиссеры демонстративно избавились от резких высказываний в сторону Советов, а по вопросу Ближнего Востока обе страны заняли нейтральную позицию. Приоритеты всего мира изменились. И хоть Советский Союз в умах простых американских граждан так и остался опасной и дикой страной, невозможно было отрицать - вожжи к космосу, а значит, и к будущему, оказались в руках коммунистов. Америка не упустила своего, в последний момент запрыгнув на подножку краснознаменного бронепоезда.

Чем сильнее рос сине-зеленый шар планеты в иллюминаторах, тем тише становились пассажиры. Даже Митч и Иззи не бегали в туалет с журналом, а так же напряженно, как и все, всматривались в рельеф континентов. Наполеон развлекал себя мыслями, какой климат там, на поверхности, и в каком из поясов расположен их новый дом. Ему не терпелось узнать, каков на вкус воздух, соленая ли вода в морях. Есть ли вредные насекомые, хищные птицы, рыбы или животные, насколько ядовит этот мир, успели ли его пропитать болезни. И тот самый вопрос о разумной жизни интересовал его не в последнюю очередь. Но он осадил сам себя, попенял за бессмысленное и бесполезное любопытство.  
"Не надо мне контактов никакой степени, - подумал Соло. - Я просто стану лучшим и вернусь домой".  
Ему вспомнились процедуры вакцинации, которые они все прошли за месяц перед вылетом. Прививали от гепатитов А и В, брюшного тифа, дифтерии, столбняка, бешенства, энцефалита, малярии и тропических болезней.   
"Спасибо, что не кастрировали".   
Тогда это казалось простой формальностью, подобные прививки делали и перед поездками в Восточную Азию или Африку. Теперь же Наполеон задумался: "Какой смысл прививать от земных болезней? Или нам просто не сказали, от чего прививают на самом деле?"  
Стали видны бесконечные зеленые джунгли, их резали на куски крупные реки, вода в которых была тревожного красного цвета. Кто-то из ребят даже охнул от такого зрелища. Потом под брюхом шаттла расстелился океан, пронзительно синий. Там, где красные реки впадали в него, расползалось огромное клубящееся зелено-оранжевое пятно.  
Наполеон подумал, что никогда не видел таких ярких цветов на Земле.  
Мелькнула череда лысых островов, похожих на белые зубы великана. А потом снова потянулся один только океан.   
Вот справа возник высокий отвесный берег из красного с черными прожилками камня. Шаттл пролетел над ним и стал снижаться решительнее. Внизу показались бетонный забор и посадочная полоса. Больше ничего рассмотреть Наполеон не успел. Шаттл мягко приземлился и побежал по полосе, размеченной по краям видимыми даже при свете дня огоньками. Загудели реверсы, прогоняя воздух обратной тягой, и скорость быстро снизилась. Шаттл не спеша покатил по космодрому и наконец остановился. За стеклом иллюминатора вползло в зону видимости одноэтажное бежевое здание с плоской крышей. На флагштоке у дверей степенно колыхался красный флаг.   
На некотором удалении стояло еще два шаттла, поменьше и поновее, чем тот, что доставил ребят с орбиты. Вероятно, эвакуационные.   
Наполеон отстегнулся и встал, тренированное тело напряглось из-за небольшой разницы в гравитации. Он прошел вслед за приятелями к люку, за которым все тонуло в золотистом свете. Можно было подумать, что они только что приземлились в Калифорнии. Такая схожесть с Землей подкупала, вызывала доверие.   
"Невероятно, что где-то во Вселенной нашлась настолько близкая копия".   
Спустившись по откидному трапу, ребята направились к зданию, крутя головами во все стороны и весело обсуждая ощущения. Наполеон задержался у трапа, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже, и даже прикрыл глаза. Хоть в воздух навязчиво вплетались запахи переработанного топлива и разогретого на солнце асфальта, все же он был невероятно вкусным, легким, напоенным сладковатым травяным ароматом. Каким же он будет вдали от космодрома?   
"Девственный воздух, не знающий заводов, копоти и гари".  
Температура была градусов двадцать.   
"Интересно, сейчас лето? Или здесь всегда так?"   
Наполеон довольно сощурился. Такое солнце, яркое, но не палящее, ласкающее своим теплом, робко целующее, он любил больше всего.   
\- Нап, чего застрял? - помахал ему Митч.  
Наполеон бегом нагнал остальных и вошел в прохладное здание. Внутренний зал был небольшим, с традиционными портретами вождей и гербом СССР на дальней стене, дежурным постом охраны, автоматами с водой и туалетными комнатами. Ни таможни, ни досмотра, ни паспортного контроля.  
Новоприбывших уже ждали. Это был среднего роста мужчина в песочном облегченном камуфляже и высоких ботинках, с планшетом в руке. Он, чеканя шаг, направился к ребятам, сбившимся в кучу и таращившимся по сторонам.  
Осмотрев всю группу, мужчина постучал планшетом по ладони и безо всяких приветственных слов перешел сразу к делу, устроив перекличку. Убедившись, что все из списка прибыли, он достал рацию и связался с шаттлом.  
\- Проваливайте, - сказал он добродушно. - Пока новенькие не ринулись обратно.  
Рация неразборчиво прокашляла в ответ, через стены донесся звук запущенных двигателей.  
"Вот теперь точно все", - пронеслась мысль.  
\- Построиться в шеренгу по росту, - приказал вояка и поморщился, наблюдая за суетливыми перемещениями.  
\- Я - капитан Чарльз Бьюкэнэн. Для вас - "капитан Бьюкэнэн" или "сэр", уяснили? Отлично. Теперь: кто у вас главный? - он мгновение смотрел в свой планшет, а потом вскинул глаза на обомлевших ребят, словно не ожидал, что ответа не поступит. - Кто главный, я спрашиваю? - повторил он жестко.  
Все стали коситься друг на друга. Наполеон тоже. И тут к изумлению своему он понял, что почти все смотрят на него.   
"Не сходи с ума, - подумал Наполеон, - стой и не рыпайся. Ну тебе что, больше всех надо, что ли? Одно дело: выпендриваться прикола ради или командовать доверенными парнями. Другое - заведовать этим детсадом. Молчи".  
\- Я, сэр!  
"Да бля", - Соло обругал сам себя. Бывали такие моменты, когда он словно катился с горы на огромной скорости и совершенно не мог совладать со своими порывами.  
\- Ты, - Бьюкэнэн прищурился. - Наполеон Соло, - он осмотрел всех еще раз и сделал несколько пометок в своем планшете. - И кто же тебя выбрал главным, Наполеон Соло?  
Наполеон растерялся и не нашел ничего лучше, как выдавить:  
\- Никто, сэр.  
\- Никто? - капитан приподнял бровь.  
\- То есть... Наверное, все... - предпринял новую осторожную попытку Соло.  
\- Это называется молчаливое согласие и перекладывание ответственности с больной головы на не менее больную, но не свою, - небрежным тоном лектора сказал Бьюкэнэн. - И если вы думаете, что этот номер у вас здесь пройдет, то вы все сильно ошибаетесь. Грузимся на флаеры. Бегом марш!  
Ребята распределились в машины по четыре человека. Наполеон с приятелями попал к самому Бьюкэнэну. Остальные флаеры пилотировали такие же подростки, как они сами, только одеты они были в униформу: белые рубашки, красные галстуки, темно-синие шорты.   
Раздался свист забираемого в сопла воздуха, сменившийся гулом антигравитационной подушки.   
Сперва флаеры летели низко. Кругом простирались холмы, поросшие шапками серо-зеленого кустарника, будто запорошенного снегом. В лобовое стекло врезался крупный жук; Наполеон, напряженно рассматривающий "дикую природу", вздрогнул от неожиданности.   
Холмы вскоре сменились рощицей с тонкоствольными деревьями, и флаеру пришлось набрать высоту. Мимо ярким росчерком промелькнула странного вида птица, следом за ней еще одна и еще. Флаер будто попал в косяк летучих рыб. Бьюкэнэн сбросил скорость и аккуратно поднял машину еще выше.  
Наполеон покосился в зеркало заднего вида: остальные не отставали. Шли со смещением, вертолетным строем.   
Наполеон облизнул пересохшие губы, прочистил горло.  
\- Сэр, можно вопрос, сэр?  
\- Спрашивай, - флегматично откликнулся Бьюкэнэн.  
\- Я думал, здесь будут одни русские.  
Бьюкэнэн невозмутимо рулил, спрятав глаза за солнечными очками и сунув в рот зубочистку. Митч посмотрел на его отражение в салонном зеркале и с завистью, голодно сглотнул: он не бросал курить, вовсе нет, но никак не мог избавиться от привычки что-нибудь жевать. От жвачки у него болел желудок, поэтому зубочистка не в пример лучше решала проблему.  
\- Что ты знаешь о взаимодействии Америки с Советским Союзом? - спросил Бьюкэнэн, перебрасывая зубочистку из одного уголка рта в другой. Митч тихонько заскулил рядом, словно щенок, исходящий слюнями на сочный кусок и мечтающий о команде "взять".   
"Придуриваются", - подумал Наполеон про обоих разом.  
\- Знаю, что мы взаимодействуем, сэр, - отчеканил Наполеон. Сзади кто-то прыснул.  
\- Остряк, - прозвучало как диагноз. - Мы теперь дружественные государства, Соло. Советам в общем-то плевать: составим ли мы им компанию в звездной Одиссее. А вот Америке совсем не плевать. Это государственный интерес. Если ты успешно пройдешь обучение, твоя родная страна будет гордиться тобой. А моя задача проследить, чтобы ты очень постарался ради этого. Я буду одним из тех, кто займется вашей военной подготовкой. На этом пока хватит с тебя познаний.  
Наполеон хмыкнул, но объяснять капитану, что не собирается ни в какую Одиссею, не стал.  
Роща внизу превратилась в лес. Синеватые шапки раскидистых крон чередовались с зелеными островерхими макушками. Впереди показалось серебрящееся на солнце озеро. Наполеон шумно вдохнул: вокруг озера и был разбит лагерь. Огромное пространство ограждал высокий забор, помигивающий красными датчиками, с несколькими смотровыми вышками по периметру. Внутри пространства были оставлены небольшие островки деревьев, все остальное было разровнено и застроено. Комплекс зданий с плоской крышей соседствовал с протяженным стадионом, а еще дальше виднелась полоса препятствий. Ребята в белых майках и шортах, еле различимые с высоты полета флаера, бегали по дорожкам стадиона и тренировались на снарядах в его центре. У озера собралось еще больше народа. Наполеон рассмотрел скопление байдарок, похоже, начинался заплыв. Все походило на жизнь в обычном бойскаутском лагере, а не на выживание на далекой и опасной планете.  
Флаеры приземлились на парковке у КПП, где стояло еще полтора десятка таких же машин. На воротах лагеря висела золотящаяся на солнце отполированная табличка с вытесненным: "Лагерь передовой молодежи". Наполеон заметил, что все стороны таблички были скошенными, как у картинной рамы, кроме нижней. Нижняя часть была ровной, словно ее срезали.   
На КПП у каждого из вновь прибывших просмотрели документы, проверили отпечатки пальцев и сетчатку глаза. От этих процедур Наполеон на миг почувствовал себя неуютно, словно попал в тюрьму.   
Бьюкэнэн направился к одному из советских парней, пилотировавших флаеры, дал ему задание разместить новеньких и показать им лагерь, после чего удалился. Остальные русские тоже смылись - в сторону озера, где, очевидно, происходило нечто интересное.  
\- Мое имя Сергей, - сказал провожатый по-английски. - Но все тут зовут меня Лом, вы тоже можете.  
Парень был крепкий, высокий, стриженный очень коротко, почти налысо. Помимо пионерского галстука на его плече красовалась алая повязка.   
\- Сейчас я отведу вас на первичный медосмотр, а потом к коменданту, получите форму и учебные материалы.  
Лом бодро зашагал впереди, но то и дело приостанавливался, чтобы убедиться, что никто не отстает.  
Они шли по усыпанным мелким щебнем дорожкам, по сторонам которых был разбит зеленый газон и высажена низкая живая изгородь. То и дело на пути встречались стенды с пропагандистскими плакатами: "На встречу со Вселенной", "Вперед, к дальним рубежам", "Глубокий космос в шаге от нас", "Изучение дальних галактик - ключ к мирной жизни на Земле", "Пионер! Будь готов ко встрече с межгалактическим сообществом!"  
На центральной площади стоял монумент: мужчина и женщина в развевающихся одеждах в едином порыве шагали вперед и тянулись вверх сцепленными руками. Постамент уровнями набирал высоту, добавляя ощущения стремительного движения. Казалось, еще немного - и он подтолкнет торжествующих первопроходцев вверх, к далеким манящим звездам.  
Наполеон скептически покосился на монумент: "Здесь они его ваяли или с собой прихватили?" Он бы не удивился, если Советы, из-за необходимой им как воздух символики отрядили для этой сладкой мраморной парочки специальный рейс, не жалея драгоценного топлива.   
Внутри медицинского блока было просторно и светло. Огромные окна с сетками от насекомых, хорошо отлаженная система вентиляции и стерильная чистота производили приятное впечатление. В коридоре то и дело пробегали медсестры с планшетами. Один раз открылась дверь в палату - четырехместную, Соло успел заглянуть - и оттуда выбрался парень на костылях с зафиксированной в белом гладком коконе ногой. Помимо него в палате лежал еще один пациент с повязками на руках.   
Лом провел ребят по лестнице вниз и, набрав код на тяжелой двери, с усилием задвинул ее в стену. Все замерли на пороге полутемного зала. Здесь было ощутимо прохладнее, но еще сильнее озноб пробирал от представшего зрелища. По залу было расставлено около двух десятков капсул, заполненных прозрачной, вязкой на вид жидкостью. Три из них не пустовали. Двое парней и одна девушка плавали в "сиропе", как саламандры в формалине. Их глаза были закрыты. От ноздрей и рта то и дело вверх ползли неспешные пузырьки. Никаких дыхательных масок на лице.  
Тело одного парня было сильно обожжено, но кожа нарастала буквально на глазах, обтягивая белой бугристой пленкой багровые рубцы. Тело девушки на вид было целым, но позади нее виднелась целая конструкция из металлических гибких трубок, постоянно движущихся, как щупальца осьминога. Лицо второго парня полосовал крупный порез, руки тоже были изранены - длинный нож или чьи-то когти? Этот парень вдруг открыл глаза и с удивлением уставился на ребят через бесцветную толщу. Он не корчился от боли, не страдал. В его глазах было одно лишь любопытство. Лом помахал ему рукой, а парень моргнул.  
\- Это он поздоровался, - перевел Лом.  
\- А что с ними такое? - спросил нервно Иззи.  
\- Ничего, - спокойно ответил Лом. - Учения, - и продолжил: - Эти бочки называются "реставраторы". Они заполнены ПФУ, то есть жидким перфторуглеводородом, и смесью регенараторов. ПФУ хорошо растворяет кислород, им можно дышать.   
Некоторые ребята поежились от отвращения. Мысль о том, как жидкость до отказа заполняет легкие, горло и ноздри, да там и остается, была и впрямь тошнотворной.   
\- Это не больно и не страшно, - сказал Лом. - С помощью регенераторов здесь восстанавливают тяжелые травмы.   
\- А кто-нибудь погибал на учениях? - спросили из-за спины.  
\- Закономерный вопрос. Нет, на учениях никто не погибал. Пойдемте дальше.  
Они вышли из зала через ту же дверь и снова поднялись по лестнице.   
"Эта прогулка не имела практического смысла, - подумал Наполеон. - Это была просто демонстрация".   
Спустя пять минут они были у кабинета врача и расселись по мягким скамейкам вдоль стен. За окном рос высокий кустарник, ветер колыхал его ветви, а по стене над головами ребят метались тонкие серые тени, будто длиннопалый исполин старался их схватить и все никак не мог.  
Стали вызывать в кабинет. Когда пришла очередь Наполеона, он прервал оживленную болтовню с приятелями о последнем матче и вошел внутрь. В кабинете преобладали белый цвет и хромированный глянец. Медицинское кресло выглядело высокотехнологичным, по крайней мере, в нью-йоркской клинике была установлена куда более простая модель. Врач, высокий худощавый мужчина, отстранился от странного вида ноутбука, чей корпус был прозрачным, но и микросхем видно не было, и посмотрел на Наполеона. Забавно: волосы доктора были почти белыми, а дужки очков - хромированными. Они с кабинетом являли единое целое.  
\- Меня зовут Андрей Витальевич Серебряков, - представился врач. - Я проведу первичный осмотр. С любыми недугами впоследствии можешь обращаться на медицинский пульт. Фамилия?  
\- Ясно, сэр, - на обращение "сэр" доктор чуть приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал. - Моя фамилия Соло.   
Врач снова повернулся к ноутбуку и вызвал на экран нужную карту, пробежал глазами по предоставленной Нью-Йоркским медцентром информации.  
\- Раздевайся, Соло, - сказал он и достал вязанку датчиков.  
Наполеон разделся до трусов. Когда холодные капли датчиков стали присасываться к его коже, по телу пробежали мурашки. Чтобы отвлечься, Наполеон скосил глаза на стеллаж и принялся изучать корешки медицинских изданий и надписи на коробках с лекарствами. Названия были русскими, но везде их дублировало мелким шрифтом латинское наименование действующего вещества.  
"Доксиламин", - прочитал Наполеон на бело-зеленом пластиковом пузырьке. Он узнал вещество: у матери в аптечке были таблетки с ним. Вроде, снотворное. Остальные названия были незнакомыми.   
В левой части экрана ноутбука медленно вращалась человеческая фигурка с отображением органов, а в правой формировался отчет и струился рисунок кардиограммы.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал врач, но когда Наполеон уже собирался одеваться, изумленно воскликнул: - А это еще что такое?  
\- Сэр? - Наполеон сделал вид, что не понял.  
Врач кивнул на правую ногу. На голени повыше щиколотки красовалась татуировка: стопа в крылатой сандалии, обрамленная лавровыми ветками.  
\- Это эмблема моего клуба, сэр, "Нью-Йорк Атлетик". Я играю в регби.  
Серебряков скептически скривил тонкие губы.  
\- Соло, ты читал договор, прежде чем подписать его? - устало осведомился он.  
\- Читал, - напрягшись, ответил Наполеон.  
\- Там сказано: на поступающем в лагерь не должно быть никаких ярко выраженных примет.  
Наполеон занервничал.  
\- Сэр, я понимаю, в чем смысл этого требования. Но я не собираюсь быть шпионом, - он рассмеялся. - Это же нелепо. Я поступил в ваш лагерь, чтобы улучшить спортивные качества.  
\- В этот лагерь не поступают, Соло. В него отбирают за особые таланты. Ты должен был понять, еще читая договор: не ты будешь решать, кем в итоге станешь.  
\- И что теперь, сэр? Отошлете меня обратно? - в голосе Наполеона прозвучал вызов.  
\- Конечно, нет, - повел плечом Серебряков. - Это слишком дорого и не разумно. Я просто уберу твою татуировку.  
\- Н-нет, - прорычал Наполеон, но тут же стих и сник. В нем кипел гнев, но ничего противопоставить такому решению он не мог. Бессилие было хуже всего. Наполеон вспомнил боль, которую пришлось терпеть. И особенно остро ощутил сейчас, как важно ему было носить этот рисунок.  
Серебряков вызвал ассистента и отправил его заниматься Наполеоном в соседнем кабинете. Проходя мимо приятелей, Наполеон перехватил их изумленные взгляды. Иззи дернул головой: что стряслось, мол. Наполеон отвернулся и закусил щеку изнутри.   
Сводить татуировку оказалось еще больнее, чем делать. Голень обтерли жидким обезболивающим, но до конца чувствительность так и не исчезла. Наполеон грыз губы и с ненавистью смотрел в белый потолок. Куда сильнее боли физической были его душевные страдания. Он чувствовал себя солдатом, с которого срывают знаки различия и лишают заслуженной славы.  
"С-суки. Красные суки".  
Ассистент закончил процедуру, намазал припухшие рубцы прохладной мазью и обернул защитным бинтом. Сперва ничего не происходило, но очень скоро лодыжку стало покалывать.  
\- Завтра зайди, - сказал ассистент. - Посмотрим, насколько хорошо твоя кожа воспринимает регенераторы. И вот еще что...  
Парень отпер ящик с медикаментами и отобрал несколько блистеров с разноцветными таблетками.  
\- Это - бифидобактерии, чтобы желудок перестраивался на местную пищу. А вот это - витамины для повышения иммунитета. Принимай перед едой один раз в день.  
Наполеон, стиснув челюсти, сунул таблетки в карман и вышел, не попрощавшись. Он мрачно усмехнулся про себя.  
"Они будут решать, кем мне быть. Эти суки будут решать. Хера с два. Могут сразу засунуть свои тесты себе в задницу".   
Прикинуться простаком с крепкими мышцами и отличными спортивными данными - плевое дело! Переиграть преподов? Да он был создан для этого!

Лом подождал, пока все ребята закончат с медосмотром, и повел их к коменданту в административный корпус. Наполеон шел молча, отвечая на сочувственные слова приятелей коротко и раздраженно.  
В холле здания стояли стенды с фотографиями преподавателей, расписанием занятий и тренировок, но на этот раз Наполеон не проявил любопытства. Нога невыносимо чесалась, необходимость терпеть эту пытку доводила до бешенства. Наполеон сжал кулаки, стараясь посильнее впиться ногтями в кожу, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься.  
Комендант раздал всем по два комплекта формы, запакованной в пакет, и по личной аптечке.  
\- А зимняя форма будет? - раздался вопрос.  
\- Только для специальных тренировок, - объяснил вместо коменданта Лом. - Лагерь построен в субтропической зоне, чтобы не было необходимости заниматься его обустройством в холодный период. Но учения в северных широтах и дисциплины в зимних видах спорта будут. Форму для таких занятий вы получите непосредственно перед ними.  
Каждый также получил по загадочному тубусу.  
\- Здесь ваш персональный ноутбук с записью учебной программы. Сейчас мы пройдем в класс, и я объясню, как пользоваться устройством.   
Лом привел их в подобие школьной кафедры. Шесть рядов по десять мест в каждом поднималось амфитеатром.   
\- Рассаживайтесь поближе, - Лом кивнул на ряды, а сам встал за кафедру, подключил трехмерную камеру и разложил свой экземпляр ноутбука. В воздухе перед первыми рядами возникла проекция устройства. - Вы можете открыть тубусы, они не опасны, - усмехнулся Лом губастым ртом.  
Наполеон открыл свой и вытряхнул два свернутых в рулон толстых листа чего-то, похожего на резину. На одном листе была размечена русско-английская клавиатура, на втором было всего несколько тисненых кнопок. Наполеон поднял лист и посмотрел на просвет. Он был сейчас практически непрозрачным.  
\- Нажмите на запуск, - Лом показал нужную кнопку, все его действия отображались на увеличенной проекции.  
Лист в руках Наполеона ожил, будто миллиарды крошечных песчинок всплыли из плотной мути к поверхности и превратились в экран. Только неширокая рамка осталась незадействованной. На синем фоне возникла надпись: "Зарегистрироваться в системе".  
\- Сейчас вам нужно прикоснуться к экрану любыми пальцами не менее шести раз. Это будет ваш пароль. Позже вы сможете сами сменить его.  
Нога чесалась как сволочь. Наполеон не выдержал и потер ее другой. Лодыжку будто кипятком окатило.  
\- Ерунда какая-то! - рыкнул Наполеон сердито.  
\- Конкретизируй? - добродушно усмехнулся Лом.  
\- Останутся отпечатки пальцев, - буркнул Наполеон. - Готовая комбинация для взлома без особых усилий.  
\- Это недавно разработанный советскими учеными материал, пластрезина, - ответил Лом. - Самообновляющаяся поверхность сотрет отпечатки спустя несколько секунд.  
Наполеон фыркнул. Иззи сочувственно на него посмотрел, и от этого взгляда почему-то стало стыдно. Наполеон нахмурился и уставился в экран. Потыкал в него, вводя тестовый пароль.  
"Пароль принят", - сообщила система, раскрылся рабочий стол с фотографией Пратамы из космоса и строгими рядами папок по левому борту.  
\- Это основное, - Лом поводил пальцем по своему экрану, на проекции указанные им папки выделились цветом. - Здесь учебники и задания. Вы можете заниматься и сами, но это не избавляет вас от посещения лекций. График уроков и сессий вы можете посмотреть на стендах в холле.   
\- Здесь, - Лом открыл одну из папок, - лежит Кодекс пионера. Вам нужно прочитать его и до завтрашнего утра выучить клятву. На рассвете в семь будет торжественная церемония по принятию вас в наши славные ряды. Кодекс вам нужно знать, чтобы не совершить нарушение. Нарушение дисциплины и норм пионерского лагеря будет караться наказанием. Суровость наказания определяется товарищеским судом. Все понятно?  
Ему ответил нестройный сонм голосов.  
\- Еще немного об устройстве ноутбука. Его можно приклеить к любой поверхности для удобства, хранить лучше в свернутом виде. Если вам захочется сделать его привычным, нажмите вот на эту кнопку.  
Наполеон нажал и с изумлением отметил, что ноутбук стал твердым, а кнопки на клавиатуре приподнялись над поверхностью листа. Теперь части ноутбука не гнулись.  
\- Чтобы воспользоваться флэш-картой или иным внешним устройством, верните ноутбуку мягкое состояние и просто введите разъем в рамку экрана.  
Лом продемонстрировал погружение флэшки. Под поверхностью экрана в месте ввода вспыхнули и погасли крошечные искры.  
\- Более подробная инструкция вот в этой папке. А эта иконка - выход в интранет, но им не увлекайтесь. Теперь, - Лом выключил демонстрационный ноутбук, - вы наконец сможете разместиться по корпусам и пообедать.  
Все с облегчением выдохнули и заторопились на выход.  
Наполеон подошел к Лому.  
\- Это невероятная игрушка, - сказал он. - Как это сделано? Материал будто живой.  
\- Что-то вроде, - ответил Лом. - Внутри вещество с эффектом памяти. Можно сказать, жидкий разум, - и насмешливо поинтересовался: - А что, ты хотел бы научиться программировать такие игрушки?   
\- Не знаю, - ответил Наполеон. - Но с радостью пообщался бы с тем, кто умеет.

Ребят разместили в одном из четырех одноэтажных корпусов. Остальные, по словам Лома, уже были заняты. В каждом корпусе было пять комнат, в комнату селили по четверо.   
Лом нянчился с новенькими как курица с цыплятами, старался, чтобы все хорошо устроились. Расселяться можно было по собственному желанию, поэтому Наполеон оказался в комнате со своими приятелями. Митч и Иззи не сильно возражали против Бена, хотя для порядка покривились.  
\- Пошли к нам? - предложил Наполеон Бену.  
\- Пошли, - пожал плечами тот, но по глазам было заметно, что обрадовался.   
В комнате вдоль левой стены стояло две двухъярусных кровати, а вдоль правой - раздвижные столы. Наполеон сразу застолбил верхнюю койку ближе к окну. У самой двери притулился узкий высокий шкаф, который можно было открыть своим отпечатком пальца, туда все сложили форму, а ноутбуки отправились в индивидуальные ящики столов.  
Санузел и душевые были общими и располагались по разным сторонам корпуса.  
Иззи попрыгал на матрасе и остался доволен его качеством.  
\- Неплохо. Я думал, красные спят на бревнах.  
\- Ты бы еще сказал - на иглах, как индусские йоги, - хмыкнул Митч.  
\- А хрен их знает. Учитывая их религию...  
В Советском Союзе был не то чтобы атеизм. Там не поклонялись американскому богу, всеведущему и всемогущему, вселюбящему и всепрощающему. Насколько Наполеон знал, в СССР обожествляли самого человека, как бы нелепо это ни звучало. Поклонялись возможностям разума и тела, саморазвитию и внутренней энергии, направлению ее на достижение недостижимого. Как есть утопия.  
Иззи свернулся калачиком на кровати и задремал. В дверь просунулась бритая голова Лома.  
\- Подъем, - сказал он насмешливо. - Программа на сегодня еще не окончена. Мне нужно показать вам столовую. Потом вы посмотрите приветственный фильм, и можете быть свободны.  
\- Господи боже, - застонал Иззи и натянул подушку на голову. - Я больше хочу спать, чем есть.  
Наполеон и Митч переглянулись, подхватили его за руки - за ноги и потащили в коридор.  
\- Куда нести? - радостно спросил Наполеон, а Иззи истошно вопил и вырывался. Наконец его отпустили. Иззи обиженно пихнул Наполеона плечом и побрел по коридору, зевая во весь рот.  
Столовая была просторной, со множеством шестиместных столов, автоматами с водой и электронным раздатчиком пищи.  
\- Вот здесь вы прижимаете палец. Вся информация о ваших физических данных и составе тела передается после первичного медосмотра в общую базу лагеря. Электронный раздатчик рассчитывает необходимую вам порцию. После прохождения повторного медосмотра по необходимости порция и состав пищи могут корректироваться. При интенсивных тренировках обычно назначается повышенное питание. На этом табло - меню. Можете выбрать, что вам больше нравится.   
Наполеон дождался своей очереди и прижал палец к датчику. На дисплее появилось меню.  
"Трудно выбрать между говядиной с овощами и курицей с овощами". Наполеон подозревал, что говядина будет как подошва, а курица – еще хуже: слишком нежное мясо, чтобы автомат с ним справился и не пересушил. Он выбрал курицу и получил свой поднос с ячейками, заполненными едой. В одной из ячеек дымился приятный на вид и запах бульон.  
К изумлению Наполеона еда оказалась более чем сносной. Он обменялся впечатлениями с приятелями, вылавливая из компота крупные ягоды, похожие по вкусу на черешню, но ярко-желтого цвета.  
\- Похоже, их здесь вырастили, - кивнул Наполеон на компот.  
\- Надеюсь, нас не заставят заниматься сельским хозяйством, - фыркнул Митч.  
Иззи сидел, подперев щеку кулаком, и то и дело нырял вниз, засыпая на глазах.  
На просмотре фильма он все-таки отрубился.   
В средних размеров кинотеатре, оборудованном еще и сценой, царил приятный сумрак. После сытного обеда глаза так и слипались. Наполеон специально сел рядом с Ломом, чтобы донимать его вопросами и тем самым скрасить себе просмотр.  
Фильм был откровенно пропагандистским. Сперва показали Землю с ее красотами и дикторский голос торжественно произнес: "Земля прекрасна, не правда ли? Наш с вами дом".   
Потом ракурс охватил всю Солнечную систему.  
"Мы уже знаем, что не одни во Вселенной, есть и другие планеты, населенные разумными существами. Мы делаем первые шаги к освоению глубокого космоса. Мы еще даже не школьники и познания наши очень скудны. Но даже сейчас мы можем стремиться к звездам, не забывая и о том, что дом за нашими спинами нуждается в защите".   
Появилось изображение мужчины крупным планом. Внизу экрана возникла подпись "Н.В. Курякин, ксенолог, исследователь".  
"Человечество агрессивно. Наивно полагать, что другие цивилизации будут с нами добры и поделятся своими сокровищами, будь то технические открытия или территории, пригодные для терраформирования. Наша задача: постепенно и аккуратно влиться в межгалактическое сообщество, изучить его и завоевать влияние, сохраняя Солнечную систему неприкосновенной и защищенной. Для этого Земле нужны отважные первопроходцы, те, кто словом и делом смогут расширить горизонты человечества. Земле нужны вы".  
\- Кто этот советский "дядя Сэм"? - спросил шепотом Наполеон.   
Лом хмыкнул:  
\- Курякин - основатель этого лагеря. Легендарная в СССР фигура.  
\- Мы его увидим на присяге?  
Лом приподнял брови:  
\- Нет. Он исчез. Пропал без вести три года назад.  
\- Вот так просто исчез? - Наполеон недоверчиво сощурился. - А не его ли имя было когда-то на табличке у КПП?   
Мясистые губы русского дернулись в усмешке.  
\- А ты наблюдательный. Точно, там было "имени Н.В. Курякина". Но эту часть срезали.  
\- Почему? - удивился Наполеон.  
\- Следи за мыслью: человек по официальной версии пропал. Никто не знает, как все было на самом деле. А вдруг он - враг народа?  
\- При этом фильм с ним оставили.  
\- А вдруг нет?  
Наполеон с усмешкой покачал головой: ох уж эта советская логика...  
Скоро фильм закончился, и Лом проводил ребят до площади с монументом.  
\- Не забудьте выучить клятву, - сказал он и, помахав рукой, собрался уходить.  
Наполеон догнал его.  
\- Лом, я видел, у озера начинались соревнования. Мне можно посмотреть? - заниматься ему сейчас совсем не хотелось, он рассчитывал, что выучит все за полчаса перед сном.  
\- Наверное, уже все закончилось, - Лом бросил взгляд на часы. - Но попробуй, может, и успеешь на финальный заплыв.  
Приятели не пожелали составить Наполеону компанию и отправились назад к жилому корпусу. Наполеон засомневался было, может, и вправду, черт с ними, с соревнованиями; поспать пару часов, встать по будильнику, выучить пресловутую клятву и снова уснуть? Но любопытство так и жгло изнутри. И ногу тоже жгло. Наполеон решил, что не уснет, а идти за снотворным в медпункт в первый же день – явное проявление слабости.   
Соревнования и вправду уже подходили к концу: финишировали последние лодки и, судя по последним нотам победного туша, победителей уже чествовали. Наполеон все равно пошел дальше и остановился у поросшего травой берега озера. Мимо него проходили ребята в пионерской форме, обсуждая соревнования. Они косились на новичка с любопытством, но не заговаривали.   
Наполеон остановился в стороне от основной толпы рядом с парнем, чья рука была замотана бинтом и висела на перевязи.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался он по-русски. - Я - Наполеон Соло, новенький.  
\- А-а, - парень тоже представился: - Костя Вишняков.   
Наполеон пожал ему здоровую руку.  
\- Ну, с прибытием. Как тебе у нас - не спрашиваю. Ты еще ничего не видел.   
\- Хотел соревнования посмотреть, да вот не успел.  
\- Было на что посмотреть, - сощурился Костя. - Ты сам как с байдарками?  
\- Никак, - ответил Наполеон. - Я регбист.  
\- Ну, тут придется разными видами спорта заниматься. Может, в чем-то особый талант проявится.  
Наполеон усмехнулся уголком рта. "Почему бы нет. Чем ярче талант, тем больше за него заплатят на Земле".  
Толпа зашумела, радостно загомонила, а потом расступилась, пропуская пятерых. Первым шел высоченный светловолосый парень. Уж на что Наполеон считал себя рослым, но этот опережал его на целую голову. Парень был хорошо сложен, его фигура подошла бы прыгуну с шестом или игроку в водное поло: длинные руки и ноги с гибкими крепкими мышцами, широкие плечи и узкие бедра. Он шел уверенно и твердо, как ходит настоящий вожак. И хоть одет он был неприглядно: в мокрую майку, спортивные шорты и высокие ботинки на грубой подошве, - все равно походил на дворянина горделивой осанкой. Позади него клином двигалась его стая. "Или свита", - подумал Наполеон, чувствуя в глотке желчь. О, он хорошо знал эту породу парней. Строят из себя борцов за добро и справедливость, благородных и кристально честных. А стоит взломать твердую корку и вмяться пальцами в нежное нутро, как гниль оттуда так и полезет. И вроде бы чище неба эти голубые глаза, и суровое, сосредоточенное лицо выдает патриота, загруженного идеалами Родины по самую макушку, но наверняка даже он способен на подлость и предательство.  
Наполеон ощутил прилив охотничьего азарта и, наблюдая, как компания шагает по дорожке в его направлении, медленно провел языком по зубам. Конечно, в этом тесном мирке, замкнутом на себя, рычагов воздействия не так много. Но одно оружие, самое эффективное и надежное, у Наполеона было - он сам.  
\- Псст, - позвал он шепотом стоящего рядом Костю Вишнякова. - Это что еще за принцесса?  
Тот изумленно вытаращился на Наполеона, а потом нехорошо сощурился.  
\- Ты слюни-то подбери. И попридержи язык. Он один из лучших. И фигура. Он тебя в асфальт закатает.  
Наполеон невинно ухмыльнулся, но внутри ощетинился. Он всем собой ощущал плотную волну силы и уверенности, шедшую от рослого незнакомца, чувствовал в нем своего самого серьезного конкурента. Это походило на множественные разряды электрического тока, пронзающие все тело. Парень был явно не простой, но тем интереснее будет пробираться ему под кожу. Наверняка, он был лучшим сразу в нескольких дисциплинах. Без сомнения, баловень судьбы и любимец девчонок. Стоило понаблюдать за ним, а потом, не торопясь, методично растоптать, обойти, обыграть - во всем, а попутно - вывернуть наизнанку.  
"Отличная мишень", - одобрил поставленную перед собой непростую задачу Наполеон.  
\- Кто бы это ни был, я его поимею, - прошептал себе под нос.   
Брови Вишнякова почти добрались до кромки каштановых волос. Он не мог сказать ни слова, пока компания не прошла мимо. После этого он наконец отмер.  
\- Придурок, - фыркнул Костя с сочувственным смешком и покачал головой.

Утро началось слишком быстро. Казалось, только сомкнул глаза, а трель будильника уже ввинчивалась в мозг. Этот звон был повсюду: сработала общая система радиооповещения. Захлопали двери, зашаркали ноги в коридоре, запустился, как гидротурбина, гул голосов. Иззи стенал, что не помнит ни слова этой гадской клятвы и держался за голову. Митч лихорадочно шарил взглядом по экрану ноутбука, то ли повторял, то ли учил. Бен вернулся из душевой: встал еще до побудки, ушлый черт.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут по радио заиграли позывные общего сбора.   
Все ребята, одетые в парадное, высыпали из корпусов. Лагерь превратился в гудящий улей. Наполеон удивился тому, как много на самом деле здесь людей.   
На площади у скульптуры "Покорители космоса" выставили два флагштока, на одном гордо реял кумачовый советский флаг с серпом и молотом. Алый цвет казался набухшей кровью раной на фоне акварельного рассветного неба, серо-голубого с розовым оттенком. На втором флагштоке вяло трепыхался не преданный еще ветрам звездно-полосатый "коллега".   
Действующие пионеры построились шеренгами в четыре ряда лицом к монументу. Новенькие оказались напротив них, спиной к скульптуре.   
К советским ребятам подошел сурового вида здоровяк в полевой военной форме, не иначе, коллега Бьюкэнэна, но из Советов, и устроил перекличку. Наполеон мазнул ленивым взглядом по ножкам девушек, наслаждаясь прекрасным зрелищем. Тут он поднял глаза и как нарочно столкнулся взглядом со вчерашним блондинчиком, стоявшим первым в шеренге.  
\- Курякин!  
\- Здесь!  
Наполеон почувствовал, как бровь его уверенно ползет вверх.  
За организованную рядом с монументом трибуну прошли преподы, здоровяк в форме присоединился к ним и встал рядом с Бьюкэнэном, они крепко пожали руки. Наполеон вывернул голову, стараясь рассмотреть всех. Парочка солдафонов, парочка старперов; пигалица, больше похожая на ровесницу, чем на училку; высокая красотка в черном милитари...  
"Ей больше подошел бы латекс или тесная кожа", - весело подумал Соло.  
К его удивлению, организовался и живой оркестр из ребят-пионеров.   
"Так вот как здесь развлекаются".   
Наполеону представился чопорный кружок игры на балалайках на фоне натянутых на стене красных стягов. Пришлось накрепко стиснуть губы, чтобы сдержать смех.  
Звонко и радостно протрубил горн, все замерли, вытянувшись по струнке, будто готовясь к чему-то особенному. Пауза, возникшая после, была похожа на единый удар десятков сердец. А потом грянул гимн СССР. 

"Союз нерушимый республик свободных  
Сплотила навеки Великая Русь.  
Да здравствует созданный волей народов  
Единый, могучий Советский Союз!"

Наполеон наблюдал за стоящими напротив парнями и девушками: все до единого гордо и слаженно подпевали. 

"Славься, Отечество наше свободное,  
Дружбы народов надёжный оплот!  
Знамя советское, знамя народное  
Пусть от победы к победе ведёт!"

Сынок опального Курякина тоже старался: его губы шевелились в такт с музыкой, а между бровей пролегла едва заметная сосредоточенная морщинка.

"В победе бессмертных идей коммунизма  
Мы видим грядущее нашей страны,  
И Красному знамени славной Отчизны  
Мы будем всегда беззаветно верны!"

Глядя на блондинчика, Наполеон подумал, что стоит научиться читать по губам. Такое умение могло пригодиться для его целей.

Уэйверли с точкой микрофона у губ, одетый в идеально подогнанный по фигуре костюм, больше походил на молодящегося лектора, чем на директора советской организации. Он прочитал короткую торжественную речь о том, какой сегодня особенный день, как все рады принять в надежные ряды пионеров американских друзей, и как это значимо для взаимодействия двух великих держав. Заиграл торжественный туш. Паренек с неизменным красным галстуком промаршировал к флагштоку и принялся ловко натягивать американский флаг. Наполеон заметил, как он стискивает губы и хмурится, явно борясь с зевком.   
Когда отзвучал гимн США, новенькие начали приносить пионерскую присягу. Выговаривая пафосные слова четко и по-театральному тщательно, красуясь, Наполеон чувствовал себя так, словно принимает двойное гражданство. Конечно, он не стал скрещивать пальцы, хоть и не выносил клятв. Клятва - это глупое самопрограммирование, не имеющее никакой практической ценности для современного цивилизованного человека.  
Уэйверли торжественно повязал на шее Наполеона красный галстук и сказал "Добро пожаловать". Внутри все мелко подрагивало от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Какой жалкий фарс. Его, американца, принимал в советские пионеры обрусевший брит.

В столовой царило лихорадочное веселье. Начало занятий в честь церемонии перенесли на полдень, и ребята зависали в столовой, болтая и наслаждаясь праздничным земляничным муссом, дополнением к питательному завтраку.  
Наполеон сидел за столом с Беном. Иззи и Митч еще стояли в очереди за завтраком.  
Позади раздались шаги и громкий голос:  
\- А, Илья! Вот тот парень, который очень хотел с тобой познакомиться. Его имя - Наполеон Соло.  
Наполеон скосил глаза на проход позади себя, где замерли блондинчик со своей свитой и Костя Вишняков.  
«Илья, значит, - подумал Наполеон, взглядом перерезая шею Костику. - Как русский богатырь. Ну-ну».  
Наполеон встретился взглядом с Ильей через плечо. На миг показалось, что тот смотрит как-то тревожно, но стоило моргнуть - и иллюзия исчезла. Глаза Ильи стали холодными, разящими наповал, как спрессованные изо льда пули. На его губах возникла едкая ухмылка.  
\- Ну здравствуй. Полечка.  
Прихвостни Ильи довольно заржали.  
Наполеон выждал паузу, а потом медленно развернулся, оперся локтем о спинку стула и выдал милую, дружелюбную улыбку. Он сказал громко, чтобы все слышали, ласковым тоном:  
\- Ты можешь звать меня хоть своей девкой, но в итоге это я буду тебя трахать.  
Все, кто был поблизости, замерли. Повисла звенящая тишина. Лицо Ильи на миг приняло недоуменное выражение, словно он не мог поверить, что действительно услышал то, что услышал.  
Наполеон с интересом уставился на него.  
"Что же ты будешь делать? При всех наплюешь на свой драгоценный кодекс? Нарушишь главное правило: никогда не драться с товарищем, кроме как на тренировке?"  
Лицо Ильи побледнело, а скулы пошли яркими пятнами, пальцы задрожали, он стиснул их в кулаки. Наполеон уловил шестым чувством, что сейчас будет. Он действовал синхронно с Ильей и успел подхватить свой поднос в ту самую секунду, как Илья подцепил стол за край и вздернул вверх. Стол подлетел на добрый метр, перевернулся, поднос и стаканы полетели на пол, гомон голосов потонул в оглушительном грохоте.   
В повисшей напряженной тишине раздался печальный голос оставшегося без завтрака Бена:  
\- Да вашу ж мать...  
К ним уже спешил дежурный с красной повязкой на плече.   
Наполеон покосился вслед прущему на выход как ледокол Илье.  
\- Вы что тут устроили?! - воскликнул изумленный дежурный.  
\- Виноваты, - отрапортовал Наполеон. - Мой приятель сел неудачно, - Бен возмущенно вытаращился на него. - Мы тут все уберем.  
Дежурный нахмурился, посмотрел по сторонам, но все тут же отвернулись, вернувшись к завтраку, хотя наверняка только и ждали, когда он уйдет, чтобы обсудить случившееся.  
Наполеон поставил уцелевший поднос на свой стул и помог Бену перевернуть стол. К ним подкатил робот-уборщик и принялся голодно, с хлюпаньем всасывать остатки еды, с хрустом втянул в широкий отсек пластиковый поднос.  
Наполеон поставил свой спасенный завтрак на стол и подтолкнул ближе к Бену.  
\- Налетай. Половина твоя.  
Бен покосился на поднос, потом перевел мрачный взгляд на ухмылявшегося Наполеона.  
\- Вероятно, теперь тебе понадобится телохранитель.


	2. Вторая серия

Наполеон стоял вместе со всеми в строю и выполнял команды "Равнение направо", "Равнение на середину" и "Вольно", чувствуя себя китайским болванчиком. Какая может быть польза от этой ерунды, даже на муштру-то не похожей?   
Потом они маршировали на месте и поворачивали то в одну сторону, то в другую, не выбиваясь из строя.  
Наигравшись в солдатиков, Терешков принялся раздавать спортивные назначения.   
\- Соло!  
\- Я, сэр!  
Терешков передернулся, будто его прижгли каленым железом, и брезгливо протянул:  
\- Какой я тебе "с-сэр", Соло. Я тебе "товарищ капитан". Ты на территории какой страны находишься?  
\- Самой лучшей, товарищ капитан! - отчеканил Наполеон.   
Ребята позади него тихонько зафыркали, еле сдерживая смех и, вероятно, предвкушая расправу.  
\- Остряк, значит.  
"Они как сиамские близнецы с нашим Бьюкэнэном, один мозг на двоих", - подумал Наполеон, а потом решил, что неправильно называть Бьюкэнэна "нашим". Никакой он не "свой", раз на Советы вкалывает.   
\- Так вот, остряк. Два шага вперед. Два круга бе-гом.  
Наполеон обогнул тренера и потрусил по дорожке.  
\- Шевелись, Соло, не позорься! - прикрикнул на него Терешков. - Моя семидесятилетняя бабуля быстрее бегает!  
Наполеон обернулся, мазнул взглядом по строю и выцепил в задних рядах длинную жердь Курякина, но тот на него даже не смотрел, отрешенно глядя перед собой в одну точку, словно выключенный киборг. А жаль. Наполеон хотел увидеть в его глазах насмешку, злорадство, хоть что-то, что сказало бы лучше всяких слов: "Ты не ошибся во мне".   
"И не должно быть просто".  
Зато на него смотрела Вероника Люблинская. Наполеон подмигнул ей и припустил по дорожке стадиона. На бегу он думал про манеру русских именовать друг друга. Взять хотя бы Веронику. Ее звали то Верочка, то Любаша. Фамилия Лома, как оказалось, Панкратов, совершенно не сочеталась с кличкой.   
"И вовсе не обязана сочетаться", - весело объясняла Наполеону Вероника.   
А Терешкова, тренера и военрука в одном флаконе, называли Танк или Петечка, по имени. Это вот "Петечка" заставило Наполеона вспомнить их словесную перепалку с Курякиным в столовой.   
"Полечка", - так теперь его и звали советские ребята, а порой и свои - смеха ради. И бесполезно было злиться и требовать прекратить: приклеилось, как родное. Из уст Вероники, правда, это обращение звучало ласково. Так может, Курякин и не издевался, не пытался унизить, поддразнивал только?   
"С чего бы", - фыркнул про себя Наполеон.   
Он сразу понял, что Костя Вишняков донес его неосторожные слова до курякинских ушей в своей интерпретации. Разумеется, тот ответил издевкой, это вписывалось в наброски его образа, составленные Наполеоном. Покрасоваться перед свитой для таких жизненно важно.  
"А сам-то хорош. Распустил язык".  
Наполеон вздохнул. Что верно, то верно.  
Ребята распределились по стадиону. Одни бегали по дорожкам, другие в центре тренировались на брусьях и кольцах, прыгали в длину и с шестом.  
Заканчивая второй круг, Наполеон затормозил напротив разминавшихся девушек, улыбнулся им и уже открыл было рот, чтобы в прозе воспеть их гибкость и очевидные спортивные качества, как раздался свисток Терешкова.  
\- Еще два круга, - безапелляционно приказал тот. - На время, - и жамкнул кнопку секундомера. 

Наполеон доплелся до своей комнаты, стянул рубашку и еле взобрался на койку. Стоило щеке соприкоснуться с подушкой, как он сразу же уснул, перевесив руку через бортик и пуская слюну в наволочку. Он вздрагивал: утомленные мышцы никак не могли расслабиться, - и сон его был тревожным и вязким.  
Наполеону снилось чудище о двух головах, одна из которых принадлежала Бьюкэнэну, а вторая - Терешкову. Головы смотрели друг на друга и кричали: "Не смей называть меня "сэр", товарищ!" и "Не смей называть меня "товарищ", сэр!" Наполеон попытался стать крошечным и незаметным, но вокруг была пустота, спрятаться было совершенно негде. И он стоял, дрожа от страха, и втягивал голову в плечи. Конечно, чудовище его заметило и обеими ртами засвистело в свистки. Оно нависло над Наполеоном, заслонив все небо огромной черной тушей, и заревело на два голоса, чеканя каждое слово: "Чтоб ты жил на одну зарплату!" Отчего-то это показалось особенно страшным. Наполеон громко застонал, заметался и едва не свалился с кровати. Спавший под ним Митч, не церемонясь, саданул ногой в его ярус и попал точно под задницу.  
Наполеон выплыл на самую кромку сна, но так и не прорвался в явь. Он успел подумать: "Хорошо, что не на животе лежал" - и нырнул обратно.   
Теперь он оказался в лесу с бесконечными деревьями-гигантами, чьи кроны были так высоко, что и не разглядеть. Осмотревшись, Наполеон понял, что не лес огромный, а сам он - маленький. Грибы с гармошками перепонок под сизыми шляпками могли бы послужить ему просторным укрытием от дождя и солнца, а пары ягод земляники хватило бы, чтобы насытиться на целый день. Наполеон пошел к дереву, собираясь залезть повыше по его изрезанной морщинами шершавой коре и выяснить, в какой стороне лагерь. Тут он заметил сидящих на дереве личинок цикад. Они были размером с флаер, и оттого особенно хорошо можно было рассмотреть каждую щетинку на панцире, каждую зазубрину на членистой лапке, каждую складку на омерзительном толстом брюшке. Наполеон испугался и попятился назад. Одна из личинок повернула к нему округлую башку и уставилась своими жидкими пятнистыми глазами, а потом раскрыла маленький рот буквой "о", явив острые игольчатые зубы, и оглушительно заверезжала.  
Наполеон подпрыгнул на кровати. Это был будильник. Остальные ребята тоже заворочались, заскрипели узкие матрасы, раздался страдальческий стон Иззи.  
"Личинки цикад не стрекочут и не поворачивают голову. У них нет зубов", - в голове все еще металось эхо образов из сна, а разум уже подключился, стараясь сгладить кошмар.   
Наспех умывшись, ребята высыпали на просторный газон за корпусами, регулярно подновляемый роботами-садовниками. Привычно встав в шахматном порядке и прослушав традиционные гимны, они приступили к зарядке. Сегодня ее вел Терешков.   
Сперва был комплекс традиционных, привычных Наполеону еще по нью-йоркской школе упражнений. Ребята отмахивали руками, приседали, отжимались, качали пресс. Завершающую часть зарядки обозначила перемена в музыке. Из бодрой и ритмичной мелодия стала текучей и мягкой, в нее примешивался шорох волн, сплетался с живым пением птиц. В школе Наполеон йогой не занимался, находя занятия поинтереснее. А здесь деваться было некуда. Русские, похоже, много значения придавали поиску внутреннего центра и спокойствия. Что, впрочем, не мешало их чувствам кипеть.   
Терешков теперь говорил без командного рыка, спокойно и приглушенно. Удивительно, что такой здоровяк умудрялся быть и очень гибким. Было интересно наблюдать за тем, как он, завернувшись в очередную позу, превращался в бугрящийся мышцами монумент и воплощение умиротворения одновременно.  
Наполеону было скучно, мысли текли вялым потоком, цепляясь то за один эпизод из прошлого, то за другой, отпускали его и двигались дальше. Так он вспомнил, откуда была страшная фраза из его сна: накануне в кинотеатре был старый советский фильм про недотепу с гипсом на руке, и Вероника зазвала Наполеона посмотреть. Русские вообще любили свою классику больше современного кино. А Наполеону очень понравилось смотреть на радостно хохочущую Веронику.  
Терешков назвал новую позу. Наполеон заметил, что Иззи так и остался в прежней, а, присмотревшись, понял, что парень спит в ней, уткнувшись щекой в коленку. Хмыкнув про себя, он решил не будить приятеля.  
На глаза Наполеону попался Курякин: из-за не самой большой разницы в росте они часто оказывались в построении поблизости. Их разделяло всего пять человек, двое из которых были из курякинских прихвостней. Поэтому блондинчик часто мозолил глаза Наполеону. Вот и сейчас. Складываясь в новую позу, Курякин завернулся в талии и вытянул длинные руки. Одной широкой ладонью он коснулся мыска кроссовки, а вторую, как стрелу, направил точно вверх и вывернул голову, глядя в пунцовое рассветное небо. Наполеон поморщился. Он слышал пару дней назад, как девчонки обсуждали Курякина, говорили, что он очень красивый, особенно во время зарядки. Чего они в нем нашли? Дылда и только.  
После завершающей медитации, все стали расходиться по корпусам, чтобы принять душ, переодеться и идти после этого завтракать.  
Наполеон подошел к опять уснувшему в позе лотоса Иззи, подхватил его под мышки и поставил на ноги. Парень тяжело вздохнул и ткнулся лбом ему в плечо.  
\- Надо с тобой что-то делать, - сказал ему на ухо Наполеон. - Двойная доза витаминов, глицин пачками.  
Кто-то презрительно хмыкнул рядом. Наполеон обернулся и встретился взглядом с одним из дружков Курякина. Тот смотрел через плечо холодными, волчьими глазами, а потом с небрежной ленцой повел плечами, хрустнул кулаками, повращал ими - и ушел, сунув руки в карманы спортивных шорт и чуть ссутулившись. Наполеон нахмурился. Что-то странное было в этом парне. Да и во всей курякинской компании.  
Вернувшись в корпус и собираясь мыться, Наполеон замотал бедра полотенцем, вдел ноги в мягкие тапочки, прихватил гигиенический набор и мокрую спортивную одежду.   
Перед душевыми была хозяйственная комната, там, в своем стиральном ящике, Наполеон оставил майку, шорты и носки, собираясь после умывания забрать их уже сухими и чистыми. Он вошел в свободную кабинку и с удовольствием смыл с себя пот прохладной водой. От влаги его волосы начали немилосердно кудрявиться, пришлось усмирять их феном и расческой. Ребята посмеивались над ним и называли пижоном, Наполеон зубоскалил в ответ. Закончил он утренний моцион, поскоблив подбородок бритвой и убедившись, что нормальная жесткая щетина еще так и не начала расти.  
Вернувшись в комнату, он переоделся в пионерскую форму, в белую рубашку и синие шорты. Открыв дверцу шкафа и глядясь в зеркало на внутренней стороне, он принялся повязывать галстук. Наполеон ждал приятелей, настроение у него было игривое, поэтому он не торопился и сперва повязал галстук на лбу так, что красный треугольник по-пиратски скрыл глаз. Потом повязал галстук под носом, и красные "хвосты" повисли, как унылые усы.   
\- А если взять два, - подал голос Митч, - то можно сделать лифчик.   
\- А если три, - добавил разом взбодрившийся Иззи, - то и мини-бикини.

Первый в этот день урок был совместным с советскими ребятами. Из-за того, что американцы попали в лагерь на пять месяцев позже, некоторые дисциплины: математику, физику, общую историю, космологию и природоведение, - им приходилось наверстывать ускоренным курсом. Расписание новоприбывших было куда более плотным, и вместо двух свободных часов вечером на ближайшие три месяца у них были запланированы классные занятия.  
Но некоторые предметы, такие, как малекулярно-генетическая информатика, у всех начались только сейчас. И если ту же историю или математику начитывали пионерам преподаватели с Земли, направляя свои лекции в виде видеозаписей через сеть ретрансляторов и спутников, и точно также получали на проверку файлы с домашними заданиями, то информатику вела совершенно реальная и вполне осязаемая местная персона.  
Это была Виктория Венцигова, та самая роскошная блондинка, которую Наполеон впервые увидел на церемонии принятия в пионеры. Сейчас, как и тогда, она была одета в черную военную рубашку и узкие брюки. Ее великолепные тяжелые волосы были собраны на макушке, только один длинный локон прихотливо выбивался из прически и лежал на плече. Глядя на эту красавицу Наполеон подумал: "Ее женственность только подчеркивает грубая военная форма. Какой изысканный контраст жесткой ткани с ее нежной алебастровой кожей. Выпутать бы эту роскошь из шелухи".   
В основном Наполеону нравились девушки помладше, но против такого произведения искусства он не мог устоять. Тонкая статуэтка, совершенные черты, легкий румянец, холодный взгляд голубых глаз и чуть надменный изгиб бровей.   
К сожалению, на ее уроке требовалось сидеть в виртуальном шлеме, а не упиваться тем, как Виктория прохаживается мимо кафедры, держась по-королевски гордо.  
Её голос казался Наполеону похожим на сладкую патоку и тек размеренно и вкрадчиво.   
\- Наденьте шлем и манипуляторы, - сказала она.  
Манипуляторы представляли собой латексные напальчники с уплотнениями на подушечках. Шлем закрывал лицо до половины, его датчики-присоски крепились к нескольким точкам: на висках, лбу и затылке.  
Наполеон вздохнул и вместе со всеми выполнил указание. Он нырнул в программу, но пока не видел ничего конкретного, все вокруг расплывалось, невозможно было сосредоточиться ни на одном образе.  
\- Пока идет загрузка, - раздался голос Виктории, пробравший до мурашек, - я расскажу вам о сегодняшнем задании. Сейчас вы окажетесь внутри одной из моих программ, направленной на целевую генетическую модификацию. На первом курсе вы будете познавать азы управления малекулярно-генетическим кодом. На более поздних курсах те из вас, кто окажется на факультете колонизации, будут изучать эту и ряд других программ более глубоко.  
Виктория рассказала о том, как оперировать манипуляторами, какие функции доступны в данной версии программы и как активировать "горячие" опции.  
\- Начнем сразу с практики. Ваша задача - за сорок минут разобраться в представленном вам коде и исправить его. Никаких вопросов. Я хочу посмотреть, на что вы способны без предварительной подготовки. Приступайте.  
Наполеон мазнул языком по нижней губе. С одной стороны, ему хотелось справиться быстрее и лучше остальных, чтобы произвести на красавицу впечатление. С другой - это могло повредить его плану не рваться вперед закусив удила.  
Муть вокруг рассеялась, и тогда Наполеон увидел себя в комнате, где не было ничего, кроме громоздкой сейфовой двери во всю стену. Он ожидал увидеть подобие технического кода, в котором он разбирался плохо, но сейф - дело привычное. Наполеон удивился, что малекулярно-генетический код предстал ему в облике головоломки. Дверь была привинчена к стене крупными болтами, некоторых не доставало. Были в ней и замочные скважины, кнопки и датчики - вероятные ловушки. Обратный отсчет на табло показывал 39:39.  
Наполеон подошел к двери и заглянул в одну из скважин. За дверью виднелся зал, подобный картинам сюрреалистов. Обшарпанная серая стена, сложенная из массивных блоков, узкие окна, прорубленные в каменной толще, а перед ней - спиральная лестница с несколькими обрушившимися пролетами.  
Это был многослойный трехмерный сейф. Поняв это, Наполеон пошевелил манипуляторами и принялся ощупывать все подряд. Очень быстро он выяснил, что может вытащить несколько болтов из двери, и что эти болты можно трансформировать. Наполеон снова заглянул в скважину, но на этот раз смотрел не сквозь нее, а на ее внутренний рельеф, запоминая изгибы и выпуклости. Все, что ему оставалось сделать - это слепить из болтов ключи нужной формы и заполнить ими все замки.  
Он уже собирался повернуть последний из ключей, когда, глянув на таймер, понял, что слишком быстро решил задачу. Если он повернет ключ сейчас, то может одним этим легким движением испортить себе всю спортивную карьеру и отправиться в ссылку на дальние рубежи.   
"А что если остальные решили задачу еще быстрее?"  
Быть в числе последних тоже не хотелось. Наполеон засомневался, а таймер все отсчитывал минуты. Когда осталось чуть меньше половины времени, Наполеон все же повернул последний ключ и провалился в зал без пола и потолка, с одними лишь бесконечными стенами и винтовой лестницей. Но больше ничего не произошло, не раздалось фанфар, не появилось надписи "Ты победил", не произошло возврата в реальный мир. Задача не была решена.  
Наполеон посмотрел на таймер: двадцать пять минут. Теперь он занервничал по-настоящему. Он ощупал лестницу, но та не поддавалась никаким изменениям, ее не получалось стянуть в сломанных местах, чтобы убрать прорехи, не получалось разделить на сегменты, чтобы оставить только целые.   
"Что же делать?" - в сердцах он толкнул лестницу и та закрутилась вокруг собственной оси, но осталась неизменной. Тогда Наполеон, думая, что проиграл, ударил кулаками в стену. Несколько серых блоков прилипло к его пальцам и отделилось. Наполеон попробовал пристроить их к лестнице вместо ступеней в разрушенных пролетах, и у него получилось. Он принялся поспешно вытаскивать новые блоки и встраивать их в лестницу. Но когда прорех в стене стало слишком много, она начала рушиться. Блоки сыпались в бездну, и Наполеон не успевал их поймать.   
В реальном мире его шею пощекотала крупная неспешная капля пота.  
Все же он успел закончить, когда на таймере оставалось семь минут. Программа высветила зеленую рамку с текстом "Задача решена" и вытолкнула его в реальность.   
Наполеон стянул шлем и провел ладонью по взмокшему лбу, нащупав попутно вмятину на коже, оставленную резиновой кромкой. Осмотревшись, он понял, что справился одним из первых, остальные ребята еще сидели в шлемах, их пальцы отчаянно шевелились.  
В следующий миг Наполеон усомнился, что вернулся из воображаемого мира. Сзади к нему подошла Виктория, положила на плечо руку с длинными цепкими пальцами и сжала. Ноздри подразнил утонченный аромат ее духов, а у самого уха раздался волнующий грудной голос:  
\- А ты молодец, Наполеон.  
Он хотел было ей сказать, что так его зовет только мама, но не стал. И даже прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. От этого ощутимого прикосновения и от близкого интимного голоса по всему телу расползлись восторженные мурашки.   
Когда Виктория отошла к следующему ученику, где-то в стороне недовольно фыркнули. Наполеон обернулся и встретился взглядом с насупившейся Вероникой.  
Позже, на перемене, ребята обсуждали задание. Оказалось, каждый видел что-то своё. Сошлись на том, что подсознание через программу предложило наиболее удобные образы для трактовки кода.  
Наполеон попытался расспросить у Лома про Викторию, но помимо насмешливого взгляда и пожатия плечами получил совсем мало данных.  
\- Ее мать русская, отец - чех, - ответил Лом. - Больше ничего про нее не известно. Но одно скажу точно: она как бамбук - длинная, тонкая, твердая и сломает не один хребет.

На уроке природоведения были только американцы. Показывали учебный фильм про богатую флору и фауну Пратамы, сравнивали ее с земной и проводили аналогии в классификации видов. Сменяющие друг друга картинки живой природы убаюкивали получше домашки по физике. Иззи уже сладко посапывал, скатав ноутбук рулоном и подложив под голову. Наполеон думал к нему присоединиться, все же после виртуального урока Виктории голова слегка кружилась с непривычки, но тут в углу экрана появился значок почтового конверта.   
"От кого бы это".  
В первую очередь он подумал про Веронику, но, оказалось, ошибся. Письмо было переадресовано ему после проверки, о чем была пометка курсивом в начале текста. Отправитель был внешним. Летиция Соло.   
Наполеону захотелось немедленно, не раздумывая, уйти, чтобы в тихом уединенном месте посмотреть видеопослание от мамы, но в учебном фильме стали рассказывать про ядовитые растения и методы их определения, и Наполеон замешкался. И как бы не подрагивало все внутри от нетерпения, как бы ни заходилось сердце от радости и предвкушения пусть и не личной, но все же встречи, он заставил себя остаться и продолжил делать пометки в текстовом варианте лекции.   
После описания опасных растений, насекомых и животных и об изученных методах защиты, в фильме рассказывалось об анализаторе, портативном устройстве, способном дистанционно считать состав веществ в том или ином предмете или объекте. Наполеон подумал, что такое устройство было бы ему крайне полезно и на Земле после окончания учебы.  
"Неплохо было бы добыть такой подарочек на память о советском лагере".  
Дослушав правила пользования нехитрым устройством, Наполеон все же вышел из аудитории, покинул учебный корпус и расположился на газоне в тени островка деревьев.   
Положив ноутбук на колени, он провел пальцами по значку конверта на экране.  
"Мама".  
Только сейчас он понял, что прошла всего неделя, а он уже соскучился. До чего странно. На Земле не скучал, хоть и виделись редко.  
На ветку над его головой плюхнулась крупная птица с ярким бирюзовым оперением - отвлекла. Она скосила голову, присматриваясь желтым глазом, подозрительно застрекотала и подняла пятнистый хохолок, то ли устрашая, то ли пугаясь. Наполеон сощурился, представляя, какой из нее мог бы получиться восхитительный стейк или подобие куриного бургера. Кормили в лагере здорОво, а потому особенно хотелось хорошо приправленного острого мяса.  
\- Цып-цып-цып, - позвал Наполеон. Птица в ответ с шипением ощерила пасть, полную игольчатых зубов, оттолкнулась от ветки и взмыла в небо, только мелькнул длинный змеящийся хвост.  
Наполеон недолго смотрел ей вслед, а потом открыл письмо и запустил видео.  
В первых кадрах мама сосредоточенно разбиралась с управлением и веб-камерой, поворачивала ее так и эдак, хмурилась, закусывала губу. Она сказала удивленно: "Ой, уже записывает?". Ее растерянное лицо стало совсем юным и трогательно беззащитным. Наполеон почувствовал, как нежно улыбается. Он был рад, что она все же взяла его ноут, хотя сперва сопротивлялась и говорила, что это его личная вещь.   
"Это же просто техника, мам. Не любимые носки", - к тому же, все излишнее для ее глаз он либо стер, либо спрятал под пароль.  
Мама смотрела то на экран, то на глазок камеры, смущаясь. Общаться с сыном через электронное устройство ей было не слишком комфортно.   
\- Привет, милый, - сказала она в камеру и ласково улыбнулась. - Возможно, ты сейчас недоволен, что я пишу слишком рано, ворчишь: "Я что, маленький?" - мама изобразила его интонации, и Наполеон поджал губы, чувствуя внутри горячую волну, от которой было и больно и очень хорошо одновременно. - На самом деле я написала тебе бумажное письмо в тот же день, когда ты уехал. Это было все равно что... обнять тебя. Пока я писала его, было так много мыслей, а сейчас смотрю в глазок видеокамеры и думаю о том, чтобы не наговорить глупостей, - она смущенно рассмеялась, совсем как девочка-подросток. - Не особенно дружу с такими штуками. Не буду читать тебе то письмо, оно получилось длинным, банальным и немного грустным. А ты сейчас, не сомневаюсь, очень занятой молодой человек. Поэтому лучше я прочитаю тебе другое письмо.  
Мама достала продолговатый конверт с яркой эмблемой и поднесла его поближе к камере. Наполеон рассмотрел печать и адрес и мысленно застонал.  
\- Ну и дела, - мама тепло улыбалась ему. - Я и не знала, что последние полгода оказываю поддержку обществу спортсменов-инвалидов.   
Она стала вслух читать благодарственное письмо, а Наполеону захотелось сквозь землю провалиться. Он почувствовал смущение, перетекшее в едкий стыд. Да, часть "грязных" денег он решил направить на нужды спортсменов, не потерявших надежду. Там было немного. Но все же - это были ворованные деньги. И эти люди благодарили его за них. А мама читала каждое слово из трогательного письма с огромной гордостью, теплотой и любовью. Наполеон порадовался, что смотрит мамино письмо без приятелей рядом. Его горящие уши наверняка стали бы поводом для подколок. А уж это письмо... Митч и Иззи точно покрутили бы у виска, посчитав его сентиментальным придурком.   
\- Я горжусь тобой, Наполеон. Конечно, - она добавила в голос насмешливого укора, - меня, как твою маму, смущает, что я до сих пор узнаю о тебе что-то новое. И я крайне удивлена, что за мытье посуды так хорошо платят, может, пора сменить работу? - она искренне шутила, в ее тоне не было подозрительности. - Все, что я узнаю о тебе, меня восхищает. Я счастлива, что ты - мой сын.  
Ее губы задрожали, она торопливо вытащила бумажный платочек и промокнула глаза.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Расскажи, как ты там, на что похожа эта Новая Земля. Люблю тебя, мой дорогой мальчик. Будь упорным, и, я уверена, ты добьешься всего, чего только пожелаешь.  
Мама помахала ему на прощание и экран потемнел. Запись закончилась.  
Наполеон поджал губы. На душе было странно, радостно и муторно одновременно. Он резко выдохнул, посмотрел на часы. Урок закончится через десять минут, хватит, чтобы записать ответ.  
Наполеон прижал ноутбук к шершавой коре ближайшего дерева, приклеил его, а сам уселся на газон напротив экрана так, чтобы камера захватывала его и видневшийся позади монумент "Покорители космоса". Он включил запись и отсалютовал.  
\- Здравствуй, мам. Я отлично устроился, уже вовсю учусь. Здесь почти как на Земле. Если не обращать внимание на странных животных и синюю листву, будто и не улетал никуда. Здесь абсолютно мирно. Ни астероидов, прорывающихся сквозь атмосферу, ни полчищ инопланетных захватчиков, ни туземцев, жаждущих крови землян. Мы даже за пределы лагеря еще не выбирались. Здесь есть озеро, бассейн и модифицируемый стадион, многие устройства я увидел здесь впервые, очень впечатляюще. И ты была бы счастлива, увидев, чем мне теперь приходится питаться, - Наполеон хмыкнул. - Мы не только наращиваем бицепсы. Сейчас у нас ускоренный курс академической программы: физика, математика, геометрия, история и даже литература с химией, хотя я совершенно не понимаю, как мне это пригодится в спорте. Но для общего развития кое-что познавать интересно. Не поверишь, здесь можно даже выбрать музыкальный инструмент и поучиться играть на нем. Такой вот досуг, даже отдыхая учишься. Ребята отличные. В основном. Ну, ты понимаешь.  
Про историю с обществом инвалидов он решил промолчать: не хотелось объяснять, почему делал доброе дело не от своего имени.  
"Доброе - это с какой стороны посмотреть", - подумал Наполеон.  
Поодаль раздались ритмичные шаги, сопровождаемые барабанной дробью и звонким голосом трубы - это отряд пионеров маршировал по дорожке мимо памятника. Наполеон покосился на них и чуть отодвинулся, чтобы они лучше попали в кадр.   
Ребята на разные голоса стройно распевали:

\- Маруся от счастья слёзы льёт,   
Как гусли душа её поёт.   
Кап-кап-кап, из ясных глаз Маруси   
Капают слёзы на копье. 

Поравнявшись с монументом, отряд на ходу лихо отсалютовал Покорителям космоса и пошагал дальше.  
Наполеон с благостной улыбкой снова повернулся к экрану ноутбука.  
\- Наверное, это вырежут, мам: вот так у нас каждый день. Здесь весело. Но я все равно по тебе скучаю. Слышал, вроде, в конце года могут устроить родительский день. Прилетишь ко мне? Люблю тебя. До связи, - он приблизился к краю экрана и поцеловал.   
Выключив запись, он задумчиво уставился на ноутбук, будто тот мог дать ценный дружеский совет: как ему быть с самим собой во всей этой круговерти.   
Отпечаток его губ медленно растворился в полупрозрачной пластрезиновой кромке.

Наполеон разминался на беговой дорожке: приседал, разогревал мышцы и тянулся. Он ждал, пока робот, похожий на летающий степлер, расставит барьеры на дистанции в четыреста метров. Тот парил над дорожным покрытием и выплевывал из "живота" метровые "скрепки", отмеряя каждые тридцать шагов.  
Сегодня была очередь Бьюкэнэна развлекаться, и его голосина слышался то из одного сектора стадиона, то из другого.  
Когда робот закончил задание и полетел дальше, вызванный тренерским пультом, Наполеон попрыгал на месте, потом согнулся в предстартовой позе, дал сам себе команду - и побежал. Он выкладывался от силы наполовину и сшиб два барьера. Конечно, ему хотелось быть первым, но гордыня должна знать свое место - и время. Он решил для начала применить осторожную, разведывательную стратегию, не спешил бить рекорды, это всегда успеется. Следовало оценить, как те или иные достижения влияют на решения преподов. Наполеон собирался выдавать средний результат, держать уши наготове, а глаза - широко открытыми.   
Барьеры закончились, Наполеон пробежал до конца дорожки, собираясь зайти на второй круг, когда услышал свисток. Бьюкэнэн отмахнул ему.  
\- Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь? Ничего не болит?  
\- Нет, сэр!  
В глазах Бьюкэнэна отразилось сомнение, но все же он приступил к наглядной демонстрации.  
\- Смотри, когда преодолеваешь барьер, ногу нужно выносить боком. Ты не перепрыгиваешь препятствие, а как бы перешагиваешь его. Пробуй.  
Наполеон пробежал снова, на этот раз уронив только одну стойку. А потом еще раз, и еще...  
Бьюкэнэн подошел ближе, выключая секундомер, и, судя по суровому выражению лица, ничего доброго сказать не собирался.  
\- Соло, - начал он мрачно: - Четыреста метров за минуту и десять. Совершенно не стараешься. Ты думаешь, если я не был на отборочном смотре, я не пойму, что ты идиотничаешь? Домой захотел? Устроим. Только как ты родителям в глаза посмотришь? Ты ведь, вроде, рвался сюда. Никого насильно не тянули. Что же ты теперь делаешь? И зачем?  
Вспыхнуло острое желание объяснить ему, что так он протестует против отсутствия выбора. Ученики должны сами управлять своей жизнью, а не быть безропотными инструментами системы. Но промолчал: понял, что от таких слов станет только хуже. Наполеон уже и сам сомневался, что сможет победителем перебраться через эту чертову красную стену, в плену которой оказался. В голове застучало молоточками: "Не сможешь, не сможешь, не сможешь".  
\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы твои родители гордились тобой? - спросил Бьюкэнэн. - Чтобы твоя страна, вложившая в тебя огромные средства, гордилась тобой?   
"Я просто кирпичик в бесконечной стене. Я не могу побороть то, частью чего уже являюсь".  
Все внутри взбунтовалось, Наполеон крепко стиснул кулаки. Он не будет частью оболваненной невнятными идеалами и стремлениями массы.  
\- Вместо тебя мог полететь другой одаренный парень, - продолжал Бьюкэнэн. - Выходит, ты украл чей-то шанс и теперь его с успехом проебываешь.  
Наполеон едва сдержал ухмылку.   
"Чего я только не крал".  
\- Чтобы на следующей неделе был минимум в центре турнирной таблицы.  
\- Таблицы, сэр? - вскинул голову Наполеон.  
Бьюкэнэн приподнял бровь.  
\- Тебе не показали? Вон там табло со списком всех дисциплин. Иди и посмотри на свои жалкие результаты. И чтобы я такого больше не видел.   
\- Так точно, сэр, - Наполеон отсалютовал тренеру и направился к информационной стойке.   
Он ввел свою фамилию и пролистал свои показатели в спортивных дисциплинах, возя пальцем по экрану. В беге он был неплох, примерно в середине общего списка, а все остальное ему было просто не нужно, но от него требовали усердия везде и сразу.  
Досадливо поморщившись, он открыл общий список учеников с рейтингом в каждой из дисциплин.   
...Даже хорошо подумав, Наполеон не смог бы объяснить силы оглушивших его эмоций, накативших штормовой волной. Живот разом противно свело, и показалось, что под ногами разверзлась пропасть.   
Как он и предполагал при первой встрече с Курякиным, тот был чемпионом не в одной дисциплине, но Наполеон никак не ожидал, что так во многих. Каждый новый список с именем блондинчика в первой строке был личным оскорблением и ударом под дых. Наполеон с изумлением перелистывал страницы. Он сравнивал результат Курякина и следующий за ним и злился тому, насколько существенной зачастую была разница.  
"Чертова блондинистая дылда. Неужели тебя так трудно обойти?"  
Наполеон перелистнул еще одну страницу.  
"Бег на десять километров за полчаса! Ничего себе..."  
Под кожу пробрался колючий холод. Наполеон понял: даже если он будет выкладываться вовсю, Курякина обойти будет едва ли возможно. Это был кошмар наяву. Курякин, Курякин, Курякин. Самбо, бег, метание копья, прыжки в длину и с шестом, спортивная гребля, плавание, биатлон, конькобежный спорт...   
"Да он человек вообще?.."  
\- Господи, ну хоть в спортивной гимнастике-то он не первый?..   
Наполеон открыл нужную страницу. Обошлось.

Вечер воскресенья выдался таким теплым, что сидеть в корпусах никому не хотелось. Ребята вытащили несколько столов и стульев на улицу, но в основном расположились на газонах. Никто не шумел. Лагерь погрузился в закатный бронзовый свет и необыкновенный покой. Воздух плыл, пропитанный запахами цветов, травы и земли, прогретой за день солнцем. От этого голова слегка шла кругом. Казалось, в этот вечер можно завернуться как в уютный мягкий плед.  
В столовой раздавали пластиковые мисочки с фруктами местного урожая. Особенно Наполеон был рад встрече с черешней размером с перепелиное яйцо.  
\- Это все генетическая программа, - объяснил ему словоохотливый парнишка с видом закоренелого ботаника. - Пока ее испытывают на местных культурах. Разве не здорово, попав на любую пригодную для терраформирования планету, заложить в ее природу нужные человеку параметры? - и отправил в рот почти белую, прозрачную сливу.   
За одним из столов ребята увлеченно играли в домино, позабыв про свои фрукты. Фишки были двусторонними: на одной стороне черные точки на цветном фоне, на другой - наивные яркие картинки с черникой, земляникой, малиной и некоторыми незнакомыми Наполеону ягодами.  
"Детсадовский блэкджек", - подумал он с ухмылкой и тут же вздернул бровь от посетившей его мысли.  
\- Ребята, - сказал он заговорщицким тоном, - я знаю игру поинтереснее.  
Он объяснил правила блэкджека, упростив их и переиначив на номинал доминошных фишек.  
\- У нас есть такая игра, - сказал один из ребят. - Двадцать одно называется.   
\- А на что играть будем? - спросил другой. - На интерес?  
Наполеон качнул головой, умилившись наивности советских пионеров. Играть тут и впрямь было практически не на что, ни денег, ни личных вещей, ни услуг. Вот он, светлый коммунизм. Но кое-чем поживиться прямо здесь и сейчас было можно.   
\- Вот на это, - сказал он, кивнув на фрукты. - А я раздавать буду.  
Никто не возражал.  
На второй раздаче издалека донесся гулкий звук "вом-м-мп!", а за ним "крра-кх! ра-ра-ах!" - и еще, и еще, сливаясь в канонаду хлопков и громовых раскатов.  
Все замерли, прислушиваясь.  
\- Что это? - спросил Наполеон, чувствуя, как по спине ползут мурашки, а волоски на загривке становятся дыбом. Что-то по-настоящему страшное, первобытное было в этих звуках.  
\- Да армия наша, - ответил новый знакомый, Миха, - нас бережет.  
\- Сперва посадит, потом стережет, - поддакнули ему со смешком.  
Ребята не слишком испугались, так, насторожились только.  
\- Зверье всякое отпугивают звуковыми винтовками, - таинственно пояснил Миха.  
\- А как же полевые занятия по природоведению?   
Миха пожал плечами.  
\- Сперва армейцы зачищают периметр, чтобы оградить нас от излишеств этой самой природы, а потом мы изучаем то немногое, что осталось.  
\- А если бы прорвалось зверье? - настойчиво спросил Наполеон.  
Миха пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда мы все, не создавая паники, прошли бы в убежище, а солдаты разобрались бы с происшествием. Но такого ни разу не случалось. Так что не трясись, Соло. Что там у тебя? Восьмерка на земляничках?  
Наполеон хмыкнул.  
"Одно дело - теоретическая ситуация из справочника по технике безопасности, а другое - настоящая опасность".  
Ему случалось быть в опасности, он хорошо помнил, каково это - "почти влипнуть". Будто ледяное длинное лезвие проникает сквозь все нутро от паха до самой глотки. И поджилки трясутся, и тошнота накатывает. И не ясно: парализует страх или наоброт запустит все силы разом.  
Игра в ягодный блэкджек возобновилась, будто ничего и не было.  
Спустя полчаса Наполеон вылез из-за стола, нарочно проиграв сливы и клубнику, и выиграв всю черешню. Исчерна-красная горка едва умещалась в миске. Он с наслаждением съел одну сочную и сладкую ягоду и едва не застонал от удовольствия. Вкус был необыкновенным, ярким, а кисловатый сок чуть щипал язык.  
Наполеон отправился гулять по лагерю. Его приятели остались загорать на газоне, стянув футболки.   
Недалеко от доминошников расположились за столом шахматисты. Наполеон заметил Курякина, который учил одного из своих прихвостней игре, и поморщился.   
"Строит из себя интеллектуала".  
Парень, с которым играл Илья, похоже, не был в таком уж восторге от партии, хмурился и тер лоб. Курякин отвернулся, чтобы переброситься парой слов с проходящим мимо знакомым. Наполеон, со своего места оценив ситуацию на доске, подумал, что сейчас самое время стянуть вражескую туру. К его изумлению, парень именно так и поступил, переставил черного коня, попутно прихватив в кулак белую фигуру. Курякин закончил разговор и повернулся к своему партнеру, что-то сказал негромко, даже не посмотрев на доску. Парень вдруг вспыхнул, опустил бегающий взгляд, досадливо сморщился, но туру на место поставил.  
Наполеон отправил в рот еще одну ягоду и, развернувшись, едва не столкнулся с быстро шагавшей по дорожке Венциговой.  
\- Виктория! - вырвалось у него. Женщина слегка нахмурилась и уже собралась отчитать его, когда Наполеон растянул губы в искренней восторженной улыбке и протянул свой выигрыш. - Черешни?  
Виктория изумленно приподняла брови, взгляд ее стал на миг растерянным, она словно принимала решение: казнить или помиловать. Протянув изящную руку к предложенному угощению, она взяла одну ягоду и покрутила ее в длинных красивых пальцах, словно необыкновенного цвета жемчужину.  
"В этих руках все выглядит как драгоценность", - подумал Наполеон.  
Стало нестерпимо жарко, когда губы красавицы прижались к спелому, упругому боку ягоды, а влажный розовый язык слизнул сок. Виктория милостиво улыбнулась Наполеону, обошла его и продолжила свой путь.   
Наполеон с трудом сглотнул. Учиться здесь будет совсем не просто, и не только из-за постоянных тренировок.  
Под раскидистым деревом расположилась компания ребят. Здесь были и американцы. Все они слушали, как поет рыжеволосый веснушчатый парень под аккомпанемент трубы и размеренного барабанного бита.   
\- Я для тебя не богат,   
Не знаменит и не престижен,   
Но всё равно мне смешно   
И на тебя я не обижен.   
Пускай сегодня я никто,   
И пусть твердят тебе, что я не то, но... 

Наполеон почувствовал укол в сердце, словно что-то в этой песне могло его уязвить.

\- Дай мне этот день, дай мне эту ночь,  
Дай мне хоть один шанс, и ты поймешь,   
Я то, что надо.

\- Нет, все-таки без гитары не то, - сказал солист придирчиво, будто бы отвечая последней строке песни.  
\- Да когда теперь Венька вылечится, - вздохнул трубач.  
\- А что случилось с Венькой? - встрял Наполеон.  
Ребята хором посмотрели на него, явно пытаясь понять, должны ли они быть знакомы.   
\- У нас позавчера природоведение было, - все же ответил солист. - Венька нарвался на рой лесных пчел и свалился с дерева. Теперь вот... в подвале отмокает.  
Наполеон протянул сокрушенное "У-у-у" и отправил в рот черешню, а потом протянул миску ребятам.  
\- Все будет хорошо с Венькой. Там и не такое лечат.   
Наполеон отметил ободрившиеся взгляды и сел рядом с другими слушателями. Черешня быстро закончилась.  
\- Кстати, я знаю одного отличного гитариста с опытом, - сказал Наполеон как бы невзначай, когда речь в общей беседе зашла о составах групп и музыкальных инструментах. - Могу познакомить.

Было уже почти темно, когда Наполеон заметил длинную фигуру, прошедшую мимо их компании по дорожке.  
"Куда это он рванул на ночь глядя? - подумал Наполеон и поморщился. - Да мне какое дело".  
Но так и не смог сидеть спокойно. Его выворачивало наизнанку от любопытства. Он решил: "Ладно, прослежу", - приобнял негромко играющего на гитаре Бена за плечи и шепнул ему на ухо, что уходит.  
Сперва он пошел не таясь, но когда ребята уже не могли видеть его за поворотом дорожки, скрытым деревьями и кустами, он перемахнул через живую изгородь и стал красться следом за Курякиным. То и дело он осторожно высовывался над кустами, чтобы не упустить цель из вида.   
Судя по направлению, Илья шел к домикам преподов. Наполеон, стараясь ступать бесшумно, перебегал от укрытия к укрытию, оставляя Курякина на самой границе видимости. Один раз он чуть не попался: уже подался было вперед из-за кустов на прогалину, но тут Курякин резко обернулся. Наполеон нырнул обратно и замер, сердце колотилось как бешеное, в крови кипел азарт куда сильнее, чем от доминошного блэкджека. Илья пошел дальше, Наполеон - за ним. Вдруг Курякин резко сменил направление, свернул на перекрестке тропинок вправо, к поляне с деревьями. Наполеон потерял его, скрытого тенями, из виду и так и не смог отыскать. Ни звука шагов, ни шороха, ни хрустнувшей ветки не дождался. Выждав время, он выбрался из-за кустов и безрезультатно побродил среди деревьев. Он сгорал от любопытства: заметил ли Курякин слежку?

Форма для практикума по природоведению Наполеону очень понравилась. Темная, но совершенно не жаркая, с обилием карманов на поясе. К ней прилагался военного покроя черный берет, правда, подпорченный вездесущей красной звездой. А еще с этой формой не нужно было носить пионерский галстук.  
В связи с уроком в поле ребят покормили завтраком раньше обычного и отменили зарядку. Еще на рассвете все построились и погрузились на флаеры. Наполеон отметил, что вместе с ними летят и русские, хотя у них урок уже был и не так давно.   
Судя по болезному гитаристу Веньке, дело это было не такое уж безопасное, даже не смотря на наличие вооруженной охраны. Поэтому накануне Наполеон пересмотрел учебную видеозапись про ядовитые растения и опасных птиц, насекомых и животных. Некоторых из них было все равно любопытно увидеть, хоть издали. Особенно полуразумных. Это ведь было бы почти то же самое, что увидеть живого инопланетянина. Как-то Наполеон спросил у Лома, встречал ли тот, как старожил лагеря, хоть одного разумного представителя иной цивилизации. Тот ответил, что нет, и добавил, мол, рано еще. Больше всего шансов было у тех, кто попадет на шпионский или колонистский факультет.  
В окнах флаеров показался лес. Машины двинулись на снижение, стали заходить на разворот по очереди и приземляться на покрытый невысокой травой уже изрядно вытоптанный луг. Сопровождавшие ребят в качестве смотрителей Терешков и Бьюкэнэн раздали всем анализаторы. Наполеон бережно сжал в ладони аппарат, испытывая к нему уважение, как к солидной ценности. Не терпелось начать с ним близкое знакомство.  
Из грузового флаера, обозначенного красным крестом, выпрыгнул Серебряков. Он активировал точку микрофона у губ и принялся рассказывать о технике безопасности.  
\- Напоминаю, что на каждом анализаторе имеется красная кнопка экстренного вызова. Также ваше физическое состояние, считанное датчиками, вшитыми в форму, будет регулярно передаваться на основной медицинский пост, сюда, - он указал на флаер с красным крестом. - Даже если по какой-то причине вы сами или ваши товарищи не смогут позвать на помощь, мы очень быстро отыщем вас.  
Он перешел в своем повествовании к содержимому походных аптечек, распределенному по нескольким поясным карманам. В финале он достал из кармана и продемонстрировал ребятам квадратик из фольги. Со стороны американцев раздался дружный хор ехидных смешков.  
\- Да, это тоже есть в ваших аптечках, - сказал Серебряков строго. - Не будем строить из себя наивных деток и отнесемся к вопросу серьезно.   
После него слово взял Терешков.  
\- Ребята, сегодняшнее занятие - индивидуальное. На локационном экране анализатора вы будете видеть желтые точки - это ваши товарищи. Старайтесь не пересекаться и исследовать лес самостоятельно, не копируйте результаты друг друга. Красная линия - это граница выделенной для занятия зоны. Выходить за нее запрещается. Ваша задача - найти как можно больше разнообразных представителей флоры и фауны. Те двадцать человек, которые справятся с задачей лучше всех, а может, и найдут новые, ранее не обнаруженные никем образцы, первыми отправятся в институт океанологии.  
Наполеон удивился, что на Пратаме есть и другие объекты помимо лагеря, об этом раньше нигде не упоминалось.   
Советские ребята заулыбались и радостно зашептались, новость их явно взбудоражила.   
"Было бы из-за чего, - хмыкнул про себя Соло. - Тоже мне награда".  
С другой стороны ему стало любопытно повидать новое место и прокатиться на флаере к океану. Конечно, на красоток в бикини рассчитывать не приходилось, но и сам вид, судя по картинке из космоса, обещал быть дух захватывающим.  
Терешков скомандовал "разойтись". Наполеон запрокинул голову и сощурился от яркого солнца.  
\- Очки бы не помешали.  
\- В лесу они тебе не понадобятся, - сказал ему стоящий рядом Бен.  
Русских в минуту и след простыл. Американцы не так торопились, но вскоре и они разобрались куда двигаться и что делать, чтобы не слишком мешать друг другу при этом.  
Трава в лесу была всех оттенков желтого и красного. На розоватых кустах висели крупные фиолетовые ягоды. Стволы деревьев - то гладкие, золотистые, то грубые багровые - были увиты нитями лиан, поросли мхом и грибами. Кроны над головой сливались в сплошной лоскутный ковер: то белые пятна, то лазурные, то черные.   
Непривычные цвета давили на глаза, вызывали ирреальное ощущение компьютерной игры, призванной свести с ума. Одновременно с тревогой, чужеродная для человека природа будоражила, дергала за ниточки любопытство.   
Звуки тоже были непривычными. То слышался перезвон колокольчиков, то истошный гвалт, то скрежет, то низкочастотный звук, как от взрыва глубинной бомбы. Даже листва шелестела иначе, с картонным перестуком.  
Наполеон сразу углубился в лес, посматривая на экран анализатора в ладони и торопясь убежать от всех ближайших точек, обозначавших других исследователей. Он наставлял лазерный прицел анализатора на все подряд и бегло просматривал отчет. Названия многих веществ, содержащихся в местных растениях, он не знал, да и не все имели земные аналоги. Об уже изученных веществах выводилась короткая сводка с возможностями применения.   
Мимо пролетел зеленый жук с огромными парусами-крыльями. Он с огромной скоростью отталкивался ими от воздуха, двигаясь рывками, как крошечная каракатица. Наполеон мазнул анализатором в его направлении, но так и не поймал лучом. Жук плюхнулся на ствол ближайшего дерева и затоптался на месте, прячась между наростов коры. Не успел Наполеон прицелиться, как его жука на лету схватила пернатая ящерица.  
\- З-зараза! - ругнулся Наполеон.   
Ящерица задала круг над его головой и уселась на высокую ветку. Там она с аппетитом захрустела жуком. Наполеон мстительно направил красную точку прямо ей в глаз. Ящерица моргнула, дернулись створки белесой пленки, а потом раздула плотный зоб, похожий на желтоватый воздушный шарик и заухала, заклекотала, завыла. Череда диких звуков резанула по ушам, проникла в сознание, вызывая нестерпимую первобытную панику. Наполеон почувствовал, как между лопаток в одно мгновение проступил холодный пот, а сердце зачастило, стремясь прорваться сквозь ребра. Он отступил, попятился, уходя из поля зрения ящерицы. Та сразу смолкла. Наполеон тихо выдохнул и посмотрел на анализатор.   
"Банши", - прочитал он и досадливо поморщился. В этом лесочке наверняка было полно подобного дерьма.  
Пока он стоял, восстанавливая дыхание, на его ботинок успел заползти крупный серый слизень, оставляющий неоново-зеленый след.   
"Ядовитый", - вспомнил Наполеон, "подстрелил" его из анализатора и подождал, пока он спустится в траву.  
Грибы, от мала до велика, к большому сожалению, были совсем не интересными: не содержали ничего веселого. А может, "веселые" были предварительно изъяты с территории практикума.   
Было бы занятно побывать в первозданном, не зачищенном пратамском лесу, но Наполеон не без оснований полагал, что на первом этапе подготовки вряд ли это переживет.  
Он остановился на поляне, образованной гибелью огромного дерева, сейчас догнивающего и похожего на изъеденного падальщиками кита. "Труп" был плотно покрыт грибами и траурными черными колокольчиками цветущего мха.  
Наполеон чертыхнулся и шлепнул себя по щеке. Хоть он и намазался защитной мазью, ее запах больше отпугивал его самого, чем кровососущих. Брезгливо посмотрев на ладонь в перчатке, Наполеон обтер ее о ствол ближайшего дерева. Честно говоря, самый большой страх и самое большое отвращение он питал именно к насекомым. Земные были даже не такими отвратительными, как здешние.  
На него наползла длинная тень. Наполеон быстро обернулся, но позади никого не оказалось. Осталось только ощущение движения где-то на самой кромке видимости. Наполеон поежился. Мог ли кто-то наблюдать за ним? Он посмотрел на анализатор. Одна желтая точка была неподалеку, но не настолько близко.   
\- Выпустили стадо, - тихо буркнул себе под нос, в основном для того, чтобы успокоиться, звуком собственного голоса обозначить: все в порядке.  
Изменив направление, Наполеон дошел до самой границы отведенного для практикума участка. За деревьями он даже услышал переговоры солдат, шипение и скрежет раций.  
Сквозь помехи раздалось:  
"Двадцать шестой - первому. Вижу ракшасу. Самка. Движется к границе".  
"Пугани аккуратно".  
Наполеон услышал громовой раскат совсем неподалеку и напряженно сглотнул. На загривке волоски встали дыбом.   
"Вот черт..."  
Чтобы успокоиться, он поправил берет, нащупал звездочку и до боли сдавил в пальцах. А потом быстро двинулся прочь от границы.  
В очередной раз отметив безумного вида насекомое, похожее на глубоководного удильщика, он сердито сплюнул. Ничего нового здесь не найти. Все уже давно обнаружено. Пустая трата времени.  
Он решил возвращаться к флаерам. От солнечных пятен и игры теней рябило в глазах. Но натолкнувшись на поваленное дерево, похожее на гигантского спрута благодаря могучим вывороченным из земли корням, Наполеон замешкался и, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на плотный полог в вышине.  
"Стоит попробовать".  
Да, ему вот так глупо и опрометчиво захотелось забраться на самую вершину, продраться сквозь крону и увидеть лес на километры вокруг. Преподы огласили ограничения только на горизонтальные перемещения.  
Поваленное дерево застряло между двумя собратьями, образовав удобный подъем до середины нужной высоты. Наполеон подтянулся на руках и взобрался на толстый ствол, помогая себе мысками ботинок, вбивая их в изукрашенную рельефным узором кору. Он пошел вверх под углом около сорока градусов. Ботинки оказались вполне пригодными для этого, грубая подошва надежно удерживала на неровной поверхности.   
С поваленного ствола плотной ветошью свисали лишайники. Кора, кое-где плотно изъеденная древоточцами, сочилась сладко пахнущей смолой. «Голиаф» был еще жив, но оставалось ему недолго. Он умирал не один. Над лужицами смолы кружились мелкие мошки. Ради того, чтобы отведать ароматную сладость, они готовы были заплатить жизнью – и обрести янтарную вечность.   
Наполеон дошел до места соединения живых деревьев с гибнущим и снова посмотрел наверх, сложив ладонь козырьком. Метров десять. И столько же вниз.  
"Интересно, кто-нибудь из русских забирался на такую высоту? Это вам не с шестом скакать".  
Он усмехнулся и сжал кулаки. Перчатки защитят его ладони. Наполеон сунул анализатор в поясной карман и подпрыгнул, ухватившись за сук над головой. Раскачался и перебросил ноги через другую ветку, растущую из соседнего дерева. Переплетение было достаточно тесным, при должном упорстве восхождение не должно было составить труда. Оно обещало превратиться в череду монотонных движений: перехватиться руками, раскачаться, закрепиться на соседнем дереве, встать, повторить.  
К середине пути руки уже гудели, а тело будто налилось свинцом.   
"Зачем это тебе? Глупость какую-то придумал. Никто ведь не узнает, не восхитится, не позавидует". Но Наполеон упрямо продолжал восхождение.   
"Я буду знать, - сказал себе твердо. - Сделаю, потому что могу".  
Он старался не смотреть наверх, чтобы не отчаиваться. И вот, когда он почти изнемог, вокруг зашуршал плотный полог из листьев и лиан. Пробравшись сквозь него, Наполеон зажмурился от нестерпимо яркого после сумрака леса солнца. Здесь дул ветер, пришлось придержать берет, чтобы не улетел. А потом Наполеон все же открыл глаза - и рот, от восхищения.   
Вдали на горизонте собирались грозные тучи, набрякшие черным и лиловым. Левее, над пестрым морем леса, горела радуга. Ее полосы были традиционных цветов, но куда более ярких.  
Над деревьями носились птицы, охотясь на насекомых. На миг закрыл солнце пологом кожистых крыльев гигантский летающий ящер.  
Наполеон обернулся и увидел луг, усеянный серебристыми каплями флаеров. Он самодовольно ухмыльнулся и тут вспомнил об анализаторе. Не спеша спускаясь, он снова принялся ловить в прицел все, что попадалось под руку.   
Мельком глянув на краткий отчет о клочке фиолетового мха, он собрался уже соскользнуть на ветку пониже, но тут в его сознании что-то щелкнуло. Наполеон вернулся к отчету и просмотрел его внимательнее. И зажмурился от блаженства и предвкушения, слыша сладкозвучное пение ангелов у врат Рая под аккомпанемент эоловой арфы.  
Никотин. Этот замечательный инопланетный мох содержал его почти в той же мере, что и листья земного табака. Наполеон сглотнул, чувствуя, как распухает внутри жадность. Он сорвал один фиолетовый комок, второй, застонал, поняв, что такое обилие одинаковых образцов вызовет подозрение.  
\- Я возьму немного, - сказал он себе. - Сейчас все равно не во что завернуть и нечем поджечь. Я проведу маленький эксперимент. И если все получится, тогда... Не последний же это практикум.  
Расставаться с мхом было тяжко. Наполеон распихал несколько комков по карманам, по пути нарвал листьев и ягод, отщипнул волокно лишайника. Такое прикрытие может сработать.   
"Придется с заумным видом изображать тягу к знаниям".  
Наполеон продолжил спуск. По дороге ему попалось небольшое дупло, и он скорее машинально, чем сознательно посветил внутрь огоньком анализатора. В следующий миг в миллиметре от его носа клацнули крупные желтые зубы. Наполеон шарахнулся прочь и едва не свалился с сука, вскрикнул и дернулся обратно, обнялся с деревом, чувствуя неприятный холодок и дрожь в коленях. По стволу вниз мелькнуло гибкое пушистое тельце размером с ласку. В первый момент зверек показался куда крупнее. Наполеон выдохнул, сжал ладонь и только тогда понял, что анализатора в руке больше нет. Он в очередной раз облился потом от ужаса. Без встроенного компаса он наверняка заблудится здесь. Если анализатор разбился, этот практикум может стать его финишной прямой прямо в пропасть.   
Наполеон стал быстро спускаться, позабыв про усталость и осторожность. Оказавшись в верхней точке поваленного ствола, он увидел в траве внизу анализатор и любопытного зверька, который обнюхивал неизведанный предмет.  
\- Нет... О нет, - пробормотал Наполеон.  
Зверек поддел анализатор носом и лизнул кожаный ремешок. Похоже, тот ему понравился: в ход пошли зубы.  
Наполеон представил, как сейчас эта мстительная белка или бурундук - на пушистой спине проступали полоски - рванет в кусты вместе с анализатором. А ему придется гоняться за зверьком по всему лесу. И преподы-наблюдатели подивятся скорости и траектории движения желтой точки с именем Соло.  
Но к счастью анализатор оказался тяжеловат для бурундука, он лишь медленно поволок его к кустам, напряженно посматривая на прежнего обладателя: не погонится ли. Зверьку не повезло. Наполеон спрыгнул с поваленного ствола и в один прыжок покрыл все расстояние. На всякий случай он наступил на анализатор краем ботинка, не стал хватать рукой: вдруг бурундук бешеный и накинется. Зверек отскочил, возмущенно зачирикал и текучей молнией забрался обратно на дерево, скрылся в дупле, словно его и не было.  
Наполеон поднял анализатор, осмотрел: не сломан, но от удара о землю сам переключился в режим карты. Наполеон нахмурился. К нему с разных сторон приближалось пять желтых точек. Он прочитал их имена и напряженно сглотнул. Случайность? Он попятился к ближайшему стволу дерева. Нет, прятаться бессмысленно. Они найдут его благодаря датчикам, вшитым в форму. Нажать на аварийную кнопку? Попытаться сбежать?   
"Струсил?" - Наполеон мысленно подначивал себя, понимая: выбора у него нет.   
В кустах раздался шорох и на поляну вышел невысокий парень с короткостриженным ежиком на голове и угрюмыми стальными глазами. Наполеон слышал, что его называли Щука. С других сторон показались остальные из компании: рослый Волк, вроде как старший брат Щуки; тот самый воришка, который не смог чисто стянуть фигуру с доски - Сорока; и широкоплечий, но простодушный на вид Миха. Последним показался Костя Вишняков.   
"Курякин сам не явился. Не захотел ручки пачкать", - презрительно подумал Наполеон и медленно сжал кулаки.  
\- Ба-а, какие люди, - осклабился Щука и мрачно добавил: - На ловца и зверь бежит.   
Наполеон отшагнул к поваленному стволу, прикрывая им спину. Палец машинально мазнул по краю анализатора, нащупывая сигнальную кнопку. Щука проследил этот жест и сощурился.  
\- Чего дергаешься, капиталист сраный? - осведомился холодно. - Испугался что ли? А ты не бойся. Мы тебя не очень больно будем воспитывать. Ату его, братва.  
Трое его приятелей стали заходить со спины. Вишняков остался стоять в стороне.  
Наполеон не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Когда нападают вот так, всей сворой, обсуждать, кто прав, а кто и в чем виноват, точно не собираются.  
Щука набросился на него, попытался въехать кулаком в челюсть, красовался перед своими, хотел свалить с одного точного удара.   
"Недомерок", - успел подумать Наполеон и выставил блок той рукой, в которой держал анализатор. Удар оказался сильным, многострадальный аппарат взлетел в воздух и шлепнулся в траву где-то посередь поляны. Щука скривился и принялся молотить противника, вкладывая в каждый удар всю силу своего жилистого тела. Он дрался так, как делают это уличные пацаны, стремясь безыскусно достать противника. Наполеон отвечал тем же, не щадя себя.   
Его схватили сзади за горло, пережав, крепко придушив, потянули назад голову. Он должен был освободиться, немедленно. Или хотя бы уменьшить число противников. Наполеон ударил Щуку ногой. Тот не успевал увернуться и выставил руку. Ботинок проехался по ней, попал носком по голой коже. Щука еще мгновение продолжал рваться в бой, но вдруг изумленно захлопал глазами и отскочил.  
\- Бля... - пробормотал он. Там, куда попал ботинок, кожа на глазах покрылась красной сыпью, пошла водянистыми пузырьками. Почти сразу рука повисла, как плеть, Щуке пришлось придерживать ее другой. - Ты что сделал...  
Наполеон и сам не очень понял, и предпочел не особенно размышлять об этом – не до того было. Он дважды саданул кулаком назад, не целясь, и попал второму обидчику в ухо. Тот рявкнул и швырнул Наполеона вперед, где тот сам налетел на кулак верзилы Михи. В глазах потемнело, а над головой повели хоровод звездочки. Наполеон упал, задохнувшись. Рядом он увидел анализатор и потянулся к нему рукой, растопырив пальцы, но тут до того стоявший в сторонке Костя Вишняков аккуратно отодвинул аппарат подальше и глянул на Наполеона сочувственно, с сожалением.  
Чья-то не слишком заботливая рука вздернула Наполеона на ноги. Он не стал сопротивляться инерции и спиной повалился на того, кто его держал. Перед собой он увидел сыплющего матюгами Волка, прущего навстречу, засучив рукава форменной куртки. Наполеон выждал момент и быстро поджал ноги, предоставив весь свой вес ухватившему его Михе. А потом резко выбросил ноги вперед, попав ими в живот Волку. Тот шатнулся назад, шумно выхаркнув весь воздух из легких.  
\- Ах ты, с-сука, - процедил он. - Держи его, Миха. Держи крепко.  
Наполеон попытался вывернуться, аж суставы на плечах захрустели, но ничего не вышло: хватка была и впрямь медвежьей.  
\- Отойди, - приказал Щука. - У меня с капиталистом счеты.  
\- Ты уже свое получил, мелкий, обтекай.  
\- Пошел в жопу. У меня еще одна рука целая. И не только она.  
\- Может, мне наклониться? - поинтересовался Наполеон. - Чтобы тебе поудобнее было.  
Щука зыркнул на него убийственным взглядом, стремительно подошел и, подпрыгнув, треснул лбом по носу. Голова Наполеона дернулась и прилегла затылком к плечу Михи. Из сломанного носа полилась кровь. Боль оглушила.   
\- Без рук справился, - Наполеон услышал сквозь пелену растянутый, как в испорченном проигрывателе, голос Щуки.  
\- Сорока, теперь ты давай.  
Наполеон услышал нерешительные шаги. Удар тоже был робким, больше похожим на тычок - в скулу.  
\- Кто так бьет, э-эх. Учи тебя учи, а все без толку.  
Волк подошел и отвесил такую оплеуху, что в ушах зазвенело.   
Наполеон усмехнулся разбитыми губами.  
\- Хорошие вы ребята, пионеры. Сразу видно: всему при... - он не договорил. Кулак влетел ему под ребра.   
\- Подождите, ребята, - раздался голос Кости Вишнякова. - Вот мы его воспитываем, а он, наверное, даже не догадывается, в чем виноват.  
Он подошел ближе и, глядя на разукрашенное лицо Наполеона, сокрушенно поцокал языком.  
\- Как нехорошо получилось, да? Девочки теперь смотреть не будут. Но мы ведь даже не поэтому. Ты Илью при всех ребятах оскорбил, а до сих пор не извинился.  
\- А ты что, группа поддержки? - начиная злиться, выплюнул Наполеон. - Илья ваш зассал сам со мной разобраться? Шавок своих подос... - ему снова не дали договорить. Костя просто отшагнул, а его место без лишних слов занял Волк. Он принялся методично избивать Наполеона, целя в живот, печень и почки.  
В какой-то момент Наполеону очень захотелось потерять сознание, но этого, как назло, не случилось.   
Со стороны донесся вскрик:

\- Ша, пацаны! Угроза! - но он не придал этому никакого значения. Удивился только, что захват Михи ослаб, а потом исчез вовсе. Колени подкосились, и Наполеон сполз в истоптанную траву, прижался щекой к теплой земле и закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал пульс в носу, чувствовал уже запекшуюся корку на губах. Но ничего почему-то не слышал. Он даже решил, что оглох.  
Но тишину наконец нарушил голос Курякина. Он звучал непривычно тяжело и устало.  
\- Вишняков. Подойди.  
Наполеон услышал, как зашуршала трава под ботинками.  
\- Твоя идея?  
\- Илья, я как лучше хотел! У них ведь, американцев этих, никакой совести, думают, что им все можно. Нужно было проучить...  
\- Что за методы? - процедил Курякин. - Зачем все это? Не ожидал от тебя.  
\- Илья, - не унимался Вишняков. - Я что же, по-твоему, хуже остальных? Раз решил твоего обидчика наказать?  
Тон голоса Курякина снова стал тяжелым:  
\- А ты сам его наказывал? Своими руками?   
\- Илья...  
\- Ступай, Вишняков.  
\- Я же..!  
\- Ступай.  
Наполеон приоткрыл один не заплывший фингалом глаз. В поле зрения на миг попал и сразу исчез темный силуэт. Вишняков продрался сквозь кусты, и снова стало тихо.  
\- Теперь вы. Кого вы слушаете? - Курякин говорил со своими прихвостнями, как с неразумными детьми.  
\- Илья! - зазвенел голос Щуки. - Он же про тебя гадости говорит! И... за девчонками нашими увивается! И смотри, что с рукой моей сделал, паскуда.  
\- А молодец, - сухо откликнулся Курякин. - Значит, один на один он бы тебя и подавно уделал.  
Щука задохнулся от возмущения, а Илья продолжил:  
\- Не по-человечески это. Герои. Четверо на одного. А вы бы поодиночке с ним силой померились. В лагере все для этого: бокс, самбо. Мало разве дисциплин? Разве мало возможностей пар выпустить? Или вы его только все вместе не боитесь?  
Соло попытался фыркнуть про себя - "Тоже мне, воспитатель херов", - но скривился от боли в разбитой губе.  
\- Вот ты, - продолжал Курякин. - Ты себе кличку Волк выбрал. Волк - это санитар леса. А то, чем вы тут занимаетесь, не санитария, а разбой. Над товарищем своим.  
\- Да ты что, Илья! - возмутился Волк. - Эту гниду давно пора было на место поставить! Какой он нам товарищ!  
\- Пусть не товарищ. Но он тоже пионер. Человек он, ясно вам? И если у меня к нему претензий нет, значит, у вас тем более быть не должно.   
\- Как это нет? - опасно спросил Щука.  
\- Сам с ним разберусь, - отрезал Курякин. - Мое это дело. Не сметь его и пальцем трогать. Это мой вам последний приказ.   
\- Как это? - переспросил Щука.  
\- А так.  
Наполеон приподнял голову. Курякин стоял скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Вот чего вам не хватало, а? Особые тренировки - пожалуйста, улучшенный рацион - разумеется, увольнительная - раз в неделю. Теперь вот новый проект оружейный для вас выбил, думал: "Этим ребятам можно и не такое доверить". Гордился.   
Курякин отвернулся, и солнечный луч, пробравшийся сквозь крону, мазнул его профиль, блеснул над головой нимбом.  
\- Не желаю я быть больше вашим вожатым.  
\- Так ведь не отпустят, - пробормотал опешивший Миха.  
\- А как они меня заставят? - с вызовом спросил Курякин.  
\- Илья... - буркнул Щука. – Ну, мы это... Сглупили. И ты прекращай дурить.  
Наполеону это сразу же напомнило смешной советский мультик "Остров сокровищ", просмотренный на днях. "Я достал вам карту, а вы упустили "Испаньолу". Я не желаю быть капитаном у сборища идиотов". "Сильвера, Сильвера в капитаны!"  
Илья еще похмурился, а потом качнул головой.  
\- Идите к флаеру. Я догоню.  
Парни, покашиваясь на привалившегося к корням дерева Наполеона, смылись. Илья постоял еще немного, словно прислушивался к их шагам, а потом угрюмо поджал уголок рта, тряхнул головой. Он решительно подошел и, наклонившись, протянул широкую ладонь.  
\- Живой?  
Наполеон постарался изо всех сил придать лицу безразличное выражение, что удалось ему только наполовину - другая половина опухла и не желала подчиняться. Он демонстративно оперся на локти позади себя, не собираясь реагировать на жест Курякина.  
\- Тебе-то что за дело? - спросил с вызовом.  
\- Давай до медчасти помогу добраться.  
В Наполеоне все закипело - необъяснимо, яростно.  
"Сдам. Сдам и тебя, и сучат твоих, - подумал. - Полетите отсюда домой. Будет вам и светлое будущее, и космическая пионерия".  
А потом пришли мысли: "Что же я - слабак? Курякин шакалов своих с рук кормит, а я зассу? Плакаться побегу?"   
Илья вел себя так, будто не боялся, что Наполеон может их всех заложить. Не кинулся угрожать, не требовал сохранить драку в тайне, хоть Наполеон только и ждал этого и даже просил мысленно.  
\- Сам доберусь, - процедил в ответ. - А ты давай, догоняй своих шавок. Поводки не упусти. А то в следующий раз им самим в медчасть потребуется.  
Илья побледнел и стиснул кулаки до хруста.  
\- Не нарывайся, Соло, - Наполеон не без удовольствия отметил, что Курякин запомнил его имя. - Не трогай их, и они тебя больше не тронут. Ручаюсь.   
Он выпрямился, сразу стал недосягаемо высоким, черной тенью над головой, и собрался уходить.  
Наполеону мучительно захотелось поддеть его еще, посильнее, чтобы взвился, потерял самообладание. И он, с трудом поднявшись на ноги и проехавшись спиной по грубой коре, бросил в спину негромко:  
\- Я не удивлен, что ты со всякой швалью якшаешься.  
Курякин тут же остановился, обернулся рывком.  
\- Ну-ка поясни?..  
Его голос звучал опасно, но остановиться Наполеон уже не мог.  
\- Да так, - сказал он небрежно. - Яблочко от яблони...  
Илья двигался стремительно. В один миг он оказался рядом и коротко замахнулся. Выставить блок или уклониться не оставалось времени, и Наполеон инстинктивно зажмурил единственный зрячий глаз. Что-то ударило в дерево у самого его виска так, что раздался треск. Наполеон сильно вздрогнул и тут же возненавидел Илью еще сильнее - за этот свой испуг.   
Он увидел спину уходящего Курякина, его мелко трясущуюся руку со сбитыми костяшками, которую он тут же сжал в кулак. Наполеон со странным упоением смотрел ему вслед. Он наслаждался своим триумфом: "Достал я тебя. Сделал. Попал по больному месту".   
А потом вдруг стало едко во рту, замутило, словно от тяжелого похмелья. Погано стало.  
Наполеон подождал, пока во рту накопится побольше слюны и сплюнул на траву, заодно выражая свое отношение к долбаному выскочке. Он выждал время, чтобы не столкнуться в лесу с Курякиным, его прихвостнями, да и, желательно, с кем-то вообще из ребят, потом включил карту и отправился к стоянке флаеров.


	3. Третья серия

На обеде Иззи причитал, что видеть больше не может овощи.  
\- Я скоро заблею!  
Наполеон осторожно приоткрыл рот и заложил за щеку маленький вилок цветной капусты.  
Губы слева были заклеены заживляющей пленкой, не позволяющей есть нормально. К тому же сам процесс жевания вызывал мучительную чесотку и покалывание в половине лица, поэтому настроение у Соло было скверное.  
\- Кончай ныть, - недовольно сказал он приятелю. - Ты что, рассчитывал, что русские будут кормить тебя бургерами и ребрышками барбекю?  
\- Должно же быть хоть какое-то послабление, - продолжал Иззи, уныло ковыряясь в тарелке. - Хоть по выходным!  
\- Ты еще и месяца здесь не провел, мужик, успокойся! И жуй салат!  
Иззи был нервным не только из-за постылых овощей. Он сильно переживал, что у него до сих пор не проклюнулась поросль на груди, в то время, как у того же Наполеона несколько темных волосков уже прочно обосновалось посередь торса.  
\- Стоит ли считать выходным один день в неделю, когда у нас только спортивные тренировки с утра? - подал голос Бен.  
Иззи застонал и провез ладонью по лицу.  
\- Слушай, - Наполеон почувствовал, что начинает злиться не на шутку, хотя Иззи в общем-то не был ни в чем виноват. - Никто кроме тебя не ноет. Не нравится - топай к Уэйверли и просись домой к мамочке. Тебе шанс дали, такие раз за всю жизнь бывают, а ты сидишь тут и сопли размазываешь.  
Тут он поймал себя на том, что цитирует Бьюкэнэна и его отповедь в собственный адрес, и еще больше помрачнел. Еще и Иззи вздумал пререкаться.  
\- Так ты же и сам не особенно рвешься, - сказал он колко. - Я-то знаю, на что ты способен, ты здесь даже в пол силы не выкладываешься.  
\- Я в середине таблицы. Пока этого достаточно, - буркнул Соло.  
Он был раздражен: казалось, что все лицо болит и чешется. Ощущения были куда хуже, чем тогда, после сведения клубной татуировки с голени. Воспоминание об этом эпизоде вновь всколыхнуло в душе неприятную тяжесть. Ужасно захотелось почесать кулаки - хоть о боксерскую грушу. Но желательно, конечно, о того, кто ответит взаимностью.  
"Тебе мало?"  
Наполеон поморщился, вспоминая, как шел к медфлаеру, а ребята косились на него. В их взглядах не было удивления, скорее, сочувствие и легкая насмешка. Вот новичок, который облажался, решив, что практикум в лесу - просто веселая игра.  
Наполеон порадовался, что отправил маме послание до этого самого природоведения. Иначе в ответ он бы получил пятнадцатиминутное стенание, не имеющее никакой реальной пользы и особого смысла. Он так и слышал, как мама говорит: "Это твои "друзья" с тобой так пообщались?"  
У медфлаера Наполеон столкнулся с Щукой и позлорадствовал: на лице и шее парня виднелись красноватые точки; он баюкал руку, погруженную по локоть в переносную емкость с медицинским бульоном. Они разминулись, на краткий миг встретившись взглядами.  
В медфлаере санитар занимался рукой симпатичной рыжеволосой девчонки, покрывал лечебной пастой длинные тонкие царапины. Серебряков сидел в стороне с ноутбуком и торопливо барабанил по клавиатуре, похоже, отчетов составить ему предстояло много.  
Наполеон машинально покосился на небольшой контейнер с медицинскими отходами. Сквозь полупрозрачную крышку было видно, что он почти до верха заполнен комками ваты, обрезками бинтов, оболочками от ампул с инъекциями. Это немного утешало самолюбие, да и встреча со Щукой подняла настроение.  
Все трое присутствующих во флаере повернулись к нему. Девушка тихонько присвистнула. Серебряков остался бесстрастным и поднялся, чтобы приступить к осмотру.  
\- Как тебя угораздило? - спросил он, быстро промывая раны на лице Соло, обкалывая область вокруг отекшего глаза и нанося на опухоль мазь.  
\- Поскользнулся. Скатился с пригорка. И в дерево врезался, - соврал Наполеон, не поведя бровью.  
Доктор ответил крайне недоверчивым взглядом.  
\- А-ну, раздевайся.  
Девушка заинтересованно обернулась. Серебряков запахнул ширму, отделившую узкий отсек флаера от остального пространства.  
Наполеон разделся. На груди, боках и у паха расплылись лиловые синяки. Серебряков нахмурился и принялся водить по отметинам холодным щупом диагноста.  
\- Что ж вы сыплетесь-то, как спелые груши, - пробормотал, снова берясь за шприц.  
Наполеон выдержал все уколы и обмазывание холодящей мазью, не переменившись в лице. Но все же под конец сощурился, спросив с вызовом:  
\- А почему вы не примчались на помощь, как обещали? Или с датчиками моего костюма были проблемы?  
Серебряков приподнял белесую бровь.  
\- Никаких проблем. Твое состояние даже к условно-критическому не приблизилось. Ты же не в детском саду, Соло.  
Он вправил Наполеону нос - в ушах оглушительно хрустнуло, - тщательно промыл и установил временный фиксатор, чтобы хрящ заживал.  
И вот теперь, после всех его манипуляций, Наполеон сидел за ужином со своими приятелями с прищепкой на переносице и с плотной повязкой на одном глазу, сделавшей его похожим на пирата.  
Сбоку раздался тихий посвист, и в поле зрения показалось лицо Лома.  
\- Я слышал, ты отличился, - сказал он и по-дружески похлопал Соло по плечу. - Не переживай. Бывало и похлеще.  
Он подсел к ним за стол, ребята подвинули свои подносы, делясь пространством.  
Лом склонился поближе к Наполеону и доверительно сказал:  
\- Хотя я подозреваю, кто тебя так. Никто не предупредил на счет..? Ну, этих ребят? Нет?  
Наполеон сузил единственный глаз, мол, "кому бы я сдался". Лом вздохнул и помял большим пальцем уголок салфетки. А потом сделал манящий жест и, когда ребята придвинулись ближе, таинственно сказал:  
\- Оно в общем и не удивительно. Все предпочитают делать вид, что *их* среди нас нет. - И уже будничным тоном продолжил: - Они - бывшие уголовники, из колонии для трудных подростков.  
Иззи от изумления шумно втянул компот через трубочку.  
А Наполеон почти не удивился. Не особенно верил, что такое возможно в чинном советском лагере, но это объяснение казалось самым очевидным и напрашивалось давно. Вот они какие, советские пионеры, всем примеры. Вот кого тут воспитывают и даже не перевоспитывают, а дрессируют, учат акул тыкаться носом в ладонь. Не понимают, что ли, что скоро рук не досчитаются?  
\- И Курякин? - вроде и дела нет до белобрысого выскочки, а все же любопытно: может ли сын бывшего начальника лагеря быть из малолетних преступников?  
\- Нет, Илья нет, - решительно качнул головой Лом и глянул недоуменно: как такое в голову-то пришло. - Он хорошо их держит. Держал. - И пояснил с неожиданным смущением: - До тебя ни разу не срывались. За него они любого порвут. А ты, по слухам, лишнего про него сболтнул.  
Наполеон поморщился. Неосторожные слова теперь навсегда с ним, как позорное клеймо. И не исправишь, не отмотаешь назад. Да и не промолчал бы он тогда в любом случае, не позволил бы над собой насмехаться. Никому не позволил бы, даже сынку бывшего крупного начальника.  
\- И как же он управляется с этой сворой? - снисходительно хмыкнул.  
\- Они его уважают. Он - их вожатый, вожак. Авторитет.  
Наполеон усмехнулся, а потом задумался: какими средствами этот вроде бы правильный парень добился такого уважения у уголовников?  
\- У вас тут никто не дрался до моего случая?  
В глазах Лома зажглись хитрые искорки. Ответил он едва слышно.  
\- Дерутся, конечно. Но преподам друг друга не сдают. Негласный кодекс. Так у нас до вашего прибытия повелось. Не попадайся - и не судим будешь. А если попадешься - то отвечать придется по всей строгости перед товарищеским и директорским судом. Могут и отчислить, хотя прецедентов пока не было. - Помолчал, а потом спросил настороженно: - Сам-то что думаешь на счет обидчиков своих?  
Наполеон мазнул взглядом по приятелям.  
\- Стоило бы их проучить.  
Лом нахмурился.  
\- Да никого ты не проучишь. Пойдешь на открытый конфликт с привлечением преподов - только себе жизнь испортишь. Эти ребята из спецпрограммы. Только я тебе ничего не говорил, сам понимаешь. Пока она не афишируется. Смысл ее в том, что даже уголовников можно направить на путь истинный и сделать полезными для своей страны.  
На какой-то миг в глубине души всколыхнулось подобие сочувствия Курякину. Никто по доброй воле на такое не подпишется. А он вон как старается, удила закусив.  
"Дурак, потому что. Пролетарий оболваненный", - задавил в себе чуткость Соло.  
\- Откуда вы все это знаете?  
\- Из разных источников, но в основном от Кости Вишнякова. Он у нас доверенный информатор из первых рук. Папаша его - шишка изрядная, гидроэлектростанциями заведует. Отчисления делает в лагерь, сыночка своего в пример ставит, мол, "За нашими детьми будущее, отправляйте смелее отпрысков в Лагерь, товарищи". Вишняков - сплетник, но полезный.  
\- А вы, значит, не сплетничаете?  
Лом снисходительно глянул на Наполеона.  
\- Мы обмениваемся новостями. Нужно ведь понимать, в каком мире живешь. Вдруг представится случай себе соломки подстелить. А что тебя не устраивает, Соло?  
\- Меня-то как раз все устраивает. Налаженный поток информации - дело важное.  
"Вишняков - сука та еще, подлец и проныра". С ним стоило быть аккуратнее с самого начала, но теперь вряд ли получится наладить выгодный контакт. Наполеон мысленно обругал себя за серьезные ошибки и неосмотрительность.  
Парни, сидящие напротив, вдруг одновременно покосились куда-то за его плечо. Лом обернулся и поприветствовал громогласно:  
\- А, привет, Вероничка!  
Наполеон немного напрягся. Он не знал, как отреагирует девушка на его новый, хоть и временный, облик.  
\- Она знает? - шепотом спросил он у Лома.  
\- Вряд ли, - ответил тот.  
\- Привет, ребята! Привет, Полечка! - девушка приобняла его сзади вокруг шеи.  
Наполеон медленно повернулся и приподнял один действующий уголок рта в подобии улыбки.  
Вероника ахнула.  
\- Что это с.., - а потом нахмурилась и спросила почему-то у Лома: - Это они? - Тот слегка пожал плечами. - Я их прибью, - сказала она сурово и засучила рукав форменной рубашки.  
\- Мы со всем разобрались, - поспешил убедить ее Наполеон. - Возникло недопонимание. Все уже улажено.  
Бен подвинулся, и Вероника села рядом с Соло.  
\- Могу себе представить это "разобрались" и "улажено", - поморщилась она.  
\- Я сам нарвался, - просто ответил Наполеон.  
\- Лучше бы вы, мальчишки, так на стадионе выкладывались.  
\- Какой смысл выкладываться, если там везде Курякин? - хмыкнул Наполеон.  
\- Не везде. И как это какой смысл? - возмутилась Вероника. - Мы же каждый сам с собой соревнуемся, свои личные рекорды побить стремимся. Зачем же соперничать с товарищем?  
Наполеон кривовато улыбнулся, умилившись ее запальчивости.  
\- А что, кого-нибудь за успехи уже отобрали на спортивный факультет? - заинтересовался Митч.  
Лом принялся рассказывать, что успел узнать сам.  
\- Еще нет. На спортивный факультет будут зачислены те, кого потом выгодно продадут земным спортклубам. Они обеспечат лагерю дополнительное финансирование. Я слышал, Уэйверли не особенно рассчитывает на постоянство дотаций второй Родины. Изначально спортивного факультета вовсе не было. Но расширение набора на факультет колонистов и разведки потребовало больших вложений. Поэтому Уэйверли придумал спортивную линию. Подготовка на первом курсе не сильно отличается. И все это устройство пока на стадии эксперимента. Вероятно, на спортивном факультете срок обучения и перечень предметов будут меньше, чем на остальных.  
Он помялся, но продолжил:  
\- И вы уж не обижайтесь, ребята, но на спорт в основном вас, американцев отправят.  
\- Так это же здорово! Круто! - хором воскликнули Митч и Иззи. Бен молча отхлебнул компот.  
А Наполеон подумал: "Вырисовывается занятная схема. В то время, как "Дядя Сэм" раскатал губу на глубокий космос и пропихнул двадцать своих лучших и перспективных ребят в надежде на их работу на благо Америки в будущем, Советы по-прежнему не очень спешат делиться. А что, всегда можно сказать: не подошли для колонизации и разведки, а для спорта - в самый раз. Конечно, всех они не смогут завернуть, хотя бы пару человек принять придется во избежание скандала. Повезет же кому-то", - Наполеон усмехнулся, посочувствовав потенциальным "удачливым" согражданам.  
\- Мы за тем и приехали, - сказал он в тон восторженным приятелям.  
\- Постойте, вы хотите сказать, что предпочли бы быть проданными спортивному клубу на Земле вместо того, чтобы отправиться в величайшее путешествие своей жизни? - переспросил Лом, добродушно ухмыльнувшись.  
Вероника же сперва изумленно распахнула синие глаза, а потом нахмурилась. Подавив в себе минутное возмущение, она спросила почти спокойно:  
\- Полечка, ребята, вы ведь не серьезно? - и добавила осторожно: - Это ведь так... приземленно.  
\- Колонистом быть почетно и похвально, - приобнял ее Соло, - но лично я предпочел бы сытую счастливую жизнь звезды спорта без авантюр и риска для жизни.  
Иззи громко прыснул. Наполеон еле сдержался, чтобы не потянуться к нему с оплеухой.  
\- Странно, что здесь нет никаких старшекурсников-колонистов и почти готовых шпионов, - подал голос Бен. - Не логично как-то вести только один поток от начала до конца и только потом набирать следующий.  
\- Кто тебе сказал, что нет? - Лом перемигнулся с Вероникой. - Шутка.  
\- Почти шутка, - пояснила Вероника. - Курякин и его рапторы заранее причислены к факультету разведки.  
"Рапторы, надо же, - что-то неприятное, жгучее шевельнулось внутри. - Курякин уже признан особенным. За свои достижения или благодаря знаменитому папаше. И хочет он того или нет, ему придется отправиться в глубокий космос. А мне достаточно просто стать чемпионом на Земле".  
\- Когда он после общего курса первичной подготовки перейдет на свой факультет, чемпионский титул в спорте освободится, - добавила Вероника с ехидной улыбочкой.  
Наполеон понял, к чему она клонит. Но к изумлению своему почувствовал, что без Курякина быть чемпионом ему будет не так интересно. Некого будет уделывать, какой тогда смысл в соревновании? Факт, что других кандидатов в соперники он даже не рассматривал, Наполеон решил даже с самим собой не обсуждать.  
\- Отвечая на твой вопрос, - сказал Лом Бену. - До нас в лагере было только два специальных потока. Это были уже взрослые люди, учились они совсем недолго. Примерно половина их отправилась обживать новые миры. А остальные поставляют знания об инопланетянах для нас. Задача тех, кто будет на шпионском факультете, расширить и углубить эти знания. Возможно, когда нас всех распределят, наберут новую партию новичков.  
\- Чтобы быть разведчиком, человек должен уметь и знать очень многое, - взбудоражено вклинилась Вероника. - Физическая подготовка и интеллектуальные познания важны в равной степени. Еще нужно быть превосходным ксенопсихологом и даже обладать актерским мастерством. Это ведь безумно интересно и неизмеримо важно: добывать данные об инопланетянах и их замыслах, защищать Землю. Разве не здорово?!  
\- Ты хотела бы стать шпионкой? - спросил Соло.  
\- Разведчицей, - поправила Вероника. - Да, очень.  
Они закончили обедать, перейдя с темы про разведку на более прозаическую спортивную.  
Веронике и Лому нужно было отправляться на занятия по астрофизике. Американцам этот предмет еще не преподавали.  
Прощаясь с Наполеоном, Вероника невесомо тронула повязку на его глазу губами, немного испачканными в земляничном соке. Остался едва заметный розоватый отпечаток. Наполеон смотрел ей вслед, а потом перевел взгляд на приятелей. Иззи ехидно хмыкнул.  
\- Лучше б она тебе там глаз нарисовала. Кстати!.. - он выудил из кармана фломастер и потянулся было к Соло.  
\- Вот только тронь, - Наполеон, отвечая на дурачество, наставил на него пластиковый нож.  
В столовой стал нарастать взбудораженный гомон. Кто-то крикнул:  
\- Выложили результаты практикума!  
Бен тут же полез за своим ноутбуком и открыл нужную страницу на учебном форуме. Митч заглянул ему через плечо.  
\- Ого! Ты один из первых. Как это ты умудрился?  
Бен заметно смутился.  
\- Было познавательно.  
Наполеон тоже попал в число тех, кому предстояло отправиться с поощрительной экскурсией в институт океанологии.  
Курякина и его прихвостней в списке не было. Не слишком стремились преуспеть? Или у них было задание поинтереснее?

 

Очередная тренировка по ультра-самбо проходила на свежем воздухе. Маты расстелили прямо на газоне стадиона.  
\- Сегодня отрабатываем захваты, - объявил Бьюкэнэн. - Болевыми приемами не увлекаться.  
Он распределил учеников по парам и переставлял их после каждого поединка, давая все более трудного противника.  
\- Тасует на повышение, - успел шепнуть на ухо Наполеону его недавний коллега по доминошному покеру, с которым их поставили в третью пару.  
Разошлись вничью: вышло время поединка, а ни один так и не сдался.  
Изредка среди регулярных глухих ударов от падения тела на мат раздавался вскрик, и дежурный медик спешил на помощь. Хоть болевыми приемами в основном и не пользовались, травмы все равно случались.  
Четвертый противник Наполеону попался непростой, верткий и жилистый. Он все время цеплялся за отвороты борцовского халата, не давая перебросить себя на живот, а сам, наплевав на указания Бьюкэнэна, норовил применить болевой прием, заехать локтем в кадык или вдавить пальцем глаз. Видимо, уж очень боялся проиграть.  
Оба натужно сопели, возясь на матах, толкаясь в упругий ковер пятками. Пот щекотно тек по спине. Иногда противники замирали, тесно сплетясь, и тогда казалось, что время тоже остановилось, а во всем мире не осталось ничего, кроме пульса в ушах и чужого сердцебиения где-то на ребрах.  
Наполеон выждал момент и провел обманный маневр. Противник попытался перехватить его захват, выкрутил руку. Наполеон подчинился, позволил почти повалить себя грудью вперед, но проехался по мату, вывернулся и сам ухватил горло соперника в изгиб локтя, навалился на спину, вжал колено в поясницу и давил, пока не последовал шлепок по насту: "Сдаюсь".  
Они поднялись и поклонились друг другу.  
\- Сколько уже? - весело спросила запыхавшаяся Вероника, подбежав к Наполеону.  
\- Трое. И одна ничья.  
\- А у меня четверо и ни одной ничьей. Поборемся? - и хитро подмигнула.  
\- Бьюкэнэн не ставит нас вместе. Не знаешь, почему? - насмешливо спросил Наполеон.  
\- Конечно, знаю. Он хочет эффективной борьбы, а не заигрываний.  
\- Значит, ты со мной заигрываешь? - Соло насмешливо изогнул бровь.  
\- Я думала, ты, - прыснула Вероника в ответ.  
\- Так, Люблинская, - позади нарисовался Бьюкэнэн, как всегда идеально не вовремя. - Победила? Хорошая работа. Становись с Панкратовым. А ты, Соло, потренируйся с Курякиным.  
Наполеон недоуменно вскинул глаза на тренера. Тот недовольно нахмурился.  
\- А ты хочешь только на равных себе тренироваться? Побеждать любишь? Так ты ничему не научишься. Свои слабые стороны не нащупаешь, границы свои не осознаешь. А пока не осознаешь - не сможешь их расширить, усек? Двигай давай.  
Наполеон тихонько чертыхнулся себе под нос. С другой стороны, подумал он, рано или поздно это должно было случиться. С одним из компании Курякина, с Волком, он уже стоял в паре, и ничего, долго продержался. Даже интересно, сколько времени продлится его поединок с Угрозой.  
Илья поприветствовал его молчанием и холодным взглядом, а потом сложился в традиционном поклоне.  
Они закружили по мату. Курякин не торопился, наблюдал. Наполеон терпением не отличался. Ему надоело ждать первого хода, он совершил выпад, скользнул стопой за щиколотку противника, ухватился в перекрест за борцовский халат и попытался повалить с подсечкой. Илья просто отступил назад, и не успел Соло моргнуть, как переместился ему за спину, взял одной рукой за шкирку, а другой зашарил по поясу, чтобы ухватить для броска покрепче.  
Наполеон завел руки назад, стараясь вытолкнуть себя из захвата. Пальцы проехались по прикрытым халатом ребрам Ильи. Вырваться не получалось, а Курякин уже приподнял его так, что только пальцы ног касались настила. Наполеон вывернул голову и едко прошептал:  
\- Нравится лапать меня за жопу?  
Илья шарахнулся от него, как от огня, а Наполеон нагло расхохотался. Курякин оскалился от гнева и в следующий миг без особого разбора схватил Наполеона и швырнул его на маты. Соло упал, сгруппировавшись, перекатился через плечо и снова вскочил на ноги. Попрыгал на месте, потряс ушибленной ногой и снова ринулся в атаку. Илья и бровью не повел. Блокировал его захват и самому вывернул руку, но сразу отпустил, просто обозначил поражение. Наполеон скрипнул зубами от злости. Он решил: "Хватит нежничать", и в следующей атаке попытался применить болевой прием - ударить по щиколотке, а потом уронить ошеломленного противника через колено. Но и тут не повезло. Реакция Ильи была быстрее, он успел поднять ногу и избежал удара. Соло рассмотрел в его взгляде презрительную снисходительность, мол, "быстро же ты прибегнул к особому средству, уже всё, сдулся, больше ничего предложить не можешь?" Вскипев, Наполеон попер напролом, прилепился к Илье, пытаясь перехватить его руки и повторить опыт с подсечкой. Он снова поймал взгляд Курякина, льдистый, колкий. На короткий миг стало неприятно, будто желчь по нутру разлили. Но Наполеон не дал себе задуматься. Он ухватил Курякина за грудки и вместе с ним кувырнулся на землю. Илья неожиданно легко повалился, Наполеон понял, что это ловушка, но было уже поздно. Лежащий Курякин так стиснул его ребра ногами - конечно, достал, гад, своими длиннющими ходулями, - что дыхание перехватило. Соло подергался, пытаясь вывернуться, а потом выдохнул зло:  
\- Ну всё, всё! Хватит.  
\- Сдаешься? - холодно спросил Курякин.  
\- Сдаюсь.  
Хватка ослабла, и Наполеон нагнулся вперед, обхватив руками ребра.  
\- Если бы это был настоящий бой, - прохрипел он, - я бы в первую же минуту разбил тебе морду.  
Илья только усмехнулся, даже отвечать не стал. И к своему неудовольствию Соло понял: ничего бы он не успел сделать.  
Подошел Бьюкэнэн.  
\- Хорошая практика, радуйся, - сказал он назидательно.  
Наполеон брезгливо поморщился:  
\- Он выше меня на целую голову. И тяжеленный, как бизон.  
Бьюкэнэн посмотрел на него, потом - оценивающе - на Илью. Тут в его поле зрения попала Габриэлла Теллер, преподша по механике и техническому обеспечению. В отличие от Виктории, работающей с тонкими информационными материями, Габи, как все пионеры ее между собой называли, занималась грубым железом. Например, тренировала русских на флаерах. В распоряжении американцев были пока только тренажеры.  
\- Мисс Теллер, можно вас на минутку?  
Габи обернулась, оценила происходящее и решительно направилась к ним.  
\- Мы отрабатываем захваты, и у некоторых юных пионеров нездоровое сомнение в своих силах. Не поможете их развеять?  
Габи посмотрела на Курякина. А тот на нее. Его взгляд сразу стал растерянным, взволнованным и восторженным одновременно. Кажется, он даже покраснел. Наполеон нахмурился. Такая реакция была слишком подозрительной. Хотя... Как бы он сам себя чувствовал, если бы ему приказали бороться с эдакой хрупкой пигалицей? С другой стороны, Бьюкэнэн точно знает, что делает.  
В груди разгорелось болезненное любопытство. Не терпелось посмотреть, что будет дальше.  
\- Только захваты? - уточнила Габи, а получив ответ, кивнула и стянула с головы технарские очки с парой масляных пятен на затемненных толстых стеклах. - Подержи, - она всучила их Наполеону, потом сбросила - мыском по пятке - грубые ботинки, и босиком шагнула навстречу Илье. Приняла низкую стойку, поддернула широкие штанины.  
Наполеон лишь немного посторонился: не хотелось ничего пропустить. Он заметил, что и многие ребята, закончившие поединок, тоже смотрят. Бьюкэнэн жестом подозвал их поближе.  
\- Смотрим внимательно, - сказал он.  
Вокруг собралась толпа, а Курякин и мисс Теллер были в ее центре. Илья посмотрел на свои руки, словно не знал, куда их девать, а потом с заметной нерешительностью принял стойку.  
\- Не стесняйся, - сказала ему Габи. - И не бойся меня покалечить.  
Илья смутился, даже уши покраснели. Соло наблюдал за ним со злорадством, упивался неловкостью, сквозящей во взгляде и каждом движении соперника.  
Курякин и Теллер задвигались по кругу, будто исполняя странный танец, парный, но лишенный контакта. Если Габи начинала приближаться, Илья скользил назад, сохраняя прежнюю дистанцию. Вдруг Габи остановилась и выпрямилась.  
\- Значит, ты не хочешь драться, - постановила она. - А что же ты хочешь делать? Танцевать?  
Она сорвалась с места и в следующий миг прыгнула на Илью, ударилась в него с такой силой, что он отшатнулся назад, потеряв устойчивость. Габи припала к полу и сделала ловкую подсечку. Курякин грохнулся на маты, но тут же вскочил. Малышка Габи не собиралась давать ему передышку. Она ухватила его за плечо и крутнулась через него, увлекая назад всем своим весом, а когда крепкий корпус повело, снова сбила с ног.  
Упав дважды меньше чем за минуту, Курякин наконец очнулся. Следить за поединком стало интереснее. Илья перехватил запястье Теллер, попытался опрокинуть, но она просто повисла в его руках, вскинула ноги и оттолкнулась от его живота. Илья шумно выдохнул, а Габи упала назад, сразу оказываясь в стойке на руках и вскакивая на ноги.  
Снова разбежавшись, она запрыгнула на бедра Ильи, но не смогла опрокинуть, так и осталась сидеть на нем, вцепившись в плечи. Курякин вспыхнул, как маков цвет.  
\- Так тоже бывает, - вторгся голос Бьюкэнэна. - Главное - не останавливаться. Нужно продолжать прощупывать противника.  
Курякин аккуратно, будто фарфоровую статуэтку, снял с себя Габи и поставил на ноги. Та склонила голову, озадаченно глядя на него. Слегка пожала плечами.  
А потом все закончилось в пару мгновений. Габи вспрыгнула на Илью, упершись пальцами одной ноги в пояс его борцовского халата, и сдавила ему горло коленным захватом другой. Когда же он попытался сбросить ее с себя, поднырнула ему под руки, оказываясь спиной на полу, и спутала ноги своими. Небольшого усилия оказалось достаточно, чтобы Курякин снова упал. Габи оказалась верхом на его животе и зажала ему шею локтем. А Курякин...  
Наполеон глазам своим не верил. Курякин послушно запрокинул голову, глаза его закатились от удушья, а на губах проскользнула довольная улыбка.  
И он услышал, поскольку стоял ближе всех, как Габи, склонившись чуть ниже, хрипловато сказала:  
\- Я думала, твоя любимая игра шахматы, а не поддавки.  
Она отпустила захват и отстранилась. Илья поднялся следом, глядя на нее горящими глазами.  
Наполеон скривился. От отвращения живот скрутило, по груди словно тигриные когти полоснули.  
"Совсем охренел, - подумал Соло. - К преподше кадрится".  
\- Было не скучно. Повторим как-нибудь, - сказала Габи.  
Бьюкэнэн словно не замечал эту парочку. С видом усталого ментора он вещал, подводя итог поединку:  
\- Для чего мы изучаем захваты. Захваты мы изучаем как раз для того случая, когда ваш противник крупнее вас. Важно правильно применить его собственную силу и перенаправить в нужную вам сторону. Вот так, легко и изящно, все вы должны это уметь.  
Захотелось сплюнуть, но челюсти свело. Наполеон скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся.

 

Всю дорогу до океана Наполеон пялился на симпатичные коленки Вероники, пока девушка вела флаер. Для экономии машин тем ученикам, которые уже сдали летный экзамен, разрешили пилотировать самим. В итоге двадцать "туристов" и двое сопровождающих - Терешков и Гриша Шанцев, ассистент Серебрякова, - набились в четыре флаера.  
По случаю поездки в океанологический институт, расположенный на теплом берегу, пионерам разрешили взять купальные костюмы. Некоторые девочки переоделись в платья, правда, одинаковые, синие, простого прямого покроя, зато приятной длины выше колена.  
Наполеон предавался фантазиям и представлял, как было бы замечательно, если бы Вероника забыла купальник. Купаться ей все равно хотелось бы, и тогда он, как настоящий джентльмен, не только нашел бы уединенную райской красоты лагуну, но еще и составил бы Веронике компанию в обнаженном купании, чтобы она не стеснялась.  
"Интересно, какой у нее вкус", - Наполеон сглотнул набежавшую слюну.  
Бьюкэнэн как-то, заметив его активный интерес к прекрасному полу, буркнул насмешливо: "Пустили лису в птичник", а потом отправил бегать с препятствиями: "Чтобы напрягались правильные части тела, а не те, что обычно".  
Вероника отличалась от последней эпизодической девушки, Лиз, острым умом и авантюрной жилкой. Наполеону нравилось быть с ней. Но порой Вероника, дочь полковника военной авиации, осуждала взгляды Наполеона на жизнь со всей непримиримостью. Вмешивались неизбывные советские ценности и впитанная с молоком матери мораль.  
Наполеон не торопил события. Сложности только будоражили охотничий интерес. У них было очень много времени, ни к чему было спешить. Можно и поиграть в ухаживания к обоюдному удовольствию, походить вокруг да около, дать чувствам разгореться и протомиться как следует. Вероника тоже не торопилась, присматривалась, хотя симпатия, несомненно, была взаимной.  
Девушка повернулась к Наполеону и улыбнулась. Ее взгляд скрывали зеркальные солнечные очки.  
Внизу промелькнул высокий берег, цепочка островов, а потом осталась только гладь океана, то золотистая на отмелях, то иссиня-черная на глубине.  
Наполеон заметил несколько огромных ярко-розовых пятен не менее десятка километров в диаметре, будто исполинские анемоны поднялись к самой поверхности. Внутри них то и дело возникали белые вспышки.  
\- Что это? - он указал на пятна.  
\- У кораллов брачный период. Этот узор видно даже из космоса, - ответила Вероника и весело рассмеялась озадаченному лицу Соло. - Еще и не такое увидишь!  
Внизу появился заросший джунглями остров, окруженный прерывистыми концентрическими кругами отмелей и рифовых гребней. Поблизости от него проходила чернильная полоса глубоководной трещины.  
Флаеры снизились и описали круг над островом. На самом берегу в южной его части что-то ярко блеснуло.  
\- Это и есть наша цель, - сказала Вероника.  
Институт океанологии с высоты походил на каплю росы, замершую на краю зеленого листа, готовую сорваться.  
На площадку перед воротами института высыпала из флаеров взбудораженная сине-белая ватага. Наполеон не сомневался, что не один он мечтает: скорее бы закончилась эта экскурсия, скорее бы искупаться.  
Позади института виднелся пандус, уходящий прямо в воду. Второй точно такой же вел от посадочной площадки к воротам института, толстые створки которых казались неприступными, как гермоворота в старинных бомбоубежищах. Ребята ступили на пандус, и он пришел в движение, увлекая "туристов" внутрь. Ворота раскрылись. При ближайшем рассмотрении с краю от них обнаружилась золоченая табличка: "Ордена Ленина и Ордена трудового красного знамени институт океанологии".  
Холл института был белоснежным, с прозрачным изнутри куполом крыши. Можно было запрокинуть голову и любоваться ярким синим небом и неспешными пунцовыми облаками. Время от времени купол перечеркивала стремительная стая красноперых птиц, похожих на земных ласточек.  
В центре холла ждала молодая женщина в кипельно-белом форменном костюме.  
\- Добро пожаловать на борт, - весело сказала она. - Меня зовут Марина. Я проведу для вас экскурсию.  
Наполеон мазнул взглядом по ее груди и тихонько присвистнул. Он дернул Бена за рукав, привлекая внимание, и зашипел на ухо заговорщицки:  
\- Посмотри на ее нашивку. Ее фамилия - Терешкова. Вот почему Танк такой суровый. Так близко и так далеко.  
\- Вообще, он регулярно меняется с Бьюкэнэном, - шепнул Бен в ответ. - Наверняка все время сюда летает. Могу себе представить радость от каждой встречи.  
\- Точно, - глумливо поддержал Соло. - Танк спешит на нерест.  
Бен отвернулся, прижав кулак к губам, чтобы не издать ни звука, и задрожал от беззвучного смеха.  
\- Балбесы, - услышавшая их Вероника треснула обоим по затылкам.  
У левой стены холла стоял двухметровый беломраморный обелиск с мемориальной доской у подножия. В камне были выбиты слова: "Первые навсегда" и восемь фамилий в два ряда.  
Отвечая на вопросительные взгляды, Марина пояснила:  
\- Это мемориал в честь тех, кто погиб в первые годы освоения океана Пратамы. Конечно, первопроходец принимает на себя огромный риск на каждой новой планете, в каждом неизведанном мире. Но для того мы и работаем каждый день, исследуем и учим вас, чтобы минимизировать его.  
\- Что с ними произошло? - спросил кто-то из американцев.  
\- Было два инцидента, - ответила Марина. - Причиной первого стало цунами. Трое ученых совершили неоценимый героический подвиг: до последнего они переносили в бункер из лаборатории уникальные образцы. Второй случай... - Марина скорбно поджала губы и потупила взор. - Мы оказались недостаточно готовы к специфике некоторых представителей морской фауны. Об этом я еще вам расскажу. - Она заставила себя бодро продолжить: - А пока следуйте за мной. Вас ждет первое знакомство с подводным царством Пратамы.  
В основном ездовые дорожки использовались, чтобы перемещать по институту тяжелые грузы. Сейчас же они помогали Терешкову следить за ватагой подростков, которые не стремились с них сойти.  
\- Мы направляемся в аквариум, - сказала Марина. - Это не самый нижний уровень. Все самое интересное находится глубже. Лаборатории и, наконец, бункер с возможностью выхода в открытый океан. Там же имеется шаттл, способный в случае крайней опасности вывезти лабораторию и ученых на орбиту.  
Судя по всему, людей в институте работало немного. По крайней мере по пути к аквариуму пионеры никого не встретили.  
Фиолетовые сумерки аквариума после белизны институтских коридоров ненадолго ослепили. Когда глаза привыкли, Наполеон едва не издал разочарованный вздох. Он ожидал чего-то грандиозного, а увидел обычный коридор с аквариумами по обеим сторонам, какие встречались в каждом даже самом маленьком зоопарке Земли.  
В первом аквариуме плавали среди водорослей похожие на морских коньков рыбы. Кончик приподнятого хвоста заканчивался второй головой.  
\- Это фальшивая голова, - сказал кто-то из ребят. - На Земле тоже есть такие рыбы и, кстати, змеи, которые так маскируют... ой!  
"Фальшивая" голова повернулась к зрителям, и теперь рыба наблюдала за "туристами" в четыре глаза. А потом кинулась прочь в мерно колышущиеся желтые заросли.  
\- Мы назвали их тяни-толкаями. У них два мозга, что позволяет быстрее реагировать на опасность, - объяснила Марина.  
\- Интересно, что они делают, если опасность повсюду, - прошептал Наполеон на ухо Бену, а тот в ответ пожал плечами.  
Ребята продвигались по коридору, надолго прилипая к каждому аквариуму. Существа за стеклом иногда походили на земных рыб, но в основном были диковинных форм, с всевозможными отростками вместо привычных плавников, с шершавой кожей вместо чешуи или крупными порами по всему телу. Одни рыбы метались по аквариуму без остановки, превращаясь в яркие росчерки, едва уловимые человеческим глазом, другие степенно плавали из одного конца аквариума в другой. Морские обитатели смотрели на "туристов" множеством глаз, скалились иглами зубов или отвечали любопытством, подплывая к самому стеклу. Одни прятались в засаде среди камней или водорослей, другие тщательно ощупывали стекло ртами, третьи ползли по песчаному дну, оставляя за собой след-паутину. Некоторых и рыбами-то язык не поворачивался назвать, камни и камни.  
В одном из аквариумов - Соло даже за сердце схватился, - лежали блестящие, тщательно отполированные золотые самородки. Самый маленький был размером с кулак.  
"Антураж с советским размахом, - подумал Наполеон. - Любители пустить пыль в глаза".  
Но стоило ему прижать ладонь к стеклу, как один из самородков медленно развернулся. Обозначился заостренный хвост, похожие на прозрачный шлейф плавники, морда с тяжелой челюстью и крошечные глазки россыпью. Рыба проплыла мимо, приоткрыв рот с тремя рядами зубов-крючьев, и кося глазом на непрошеного зрителя.  
\- А здесь потребуется демонстрация, - сказала Марина, указывая на последний аквариум. Невзрачная коричневая рыба с плавниками-крыльями не казалась опасной, тем интереснее было разгадать ее тайну.  
Марина взяла пульт. Раздался тихий шорох, с которым исчезла боковая стенка аквариума. К коричневой рыбе присоединилась "золотая рыбка"-самородок. Она двинулась вперед с акульей целеустремленностью. Ребята напряженно замолчали. Трудно было поверить, что специально для них устроили это жертвоприношение.  
Коричневая рыба мгновенно заметила опасность, и тут же контуры ее стали оползать, размываться. Сперва рыба стала прозрачной, можно было отчетливо рассмотреть позвоночник, ребра, кишечник. А потом вся она превратилась в густой сгусток желеобразной массы. "Золотая рыбка" и не думала отступать: ухватила желе зубами и попыталась оторвать кусок. С тем же успехом она могла жевать воду. Быстро разочаровавшись в добыче, "золотая рыбка" отплыла в сторону, а потом и вовсе скрылась в своем соседнем аквариуме. Боковая стенка поднялась, отделяя хищника от неудавшейся жертвы. Коричневая рыба снова обрела форму, не осталось и следа от яростных укусов.  
\- Рыбы-фантомы способны менять свою физическую структуру. Это совсем юная особь. Взрослые вырастают до восьми метров.  
\- Какие же у них естественные враги? - спросил Бен.  
\- Те, кто достаточно умен, чтобы раскусить их уловку, - загадочно ответила Марина.  
Следующий коридор шел под уклоном вниз. Освещение так и оставалось сумеречным. Группа миновала двери, ведущие в лабораторию.  
\- Сюда мы вернемся в конце экскурсии. Я обязательно покажу вам лабораторию, но прежде, чтобы лучше понять суть исследований, вам нужно познакомиться с открытым океаном и его обитателями.  
Коридор превратился в трубу десяти метров в диаметре, вместо пола была самодвижущаяся дорожка. Стены и потолок становились все прозрачнее. Стало ясно, что "туристы" уже давно идут под водой, причем, судя по ее цвету и количеству проникающего с поверхности света, на глубине в пару десятков метров вдали от берега.  
\- Сейчас вы увидите несколько отсеков для крупных морских обитателей. Не пугайтесь. Они все безобидны. На данный момент.  
За стеклом появилась плотная пленка, колышущейся стеной уходящая в темную толщу воды.  
\- Стены загонов выполнены из особой пластрезины. Материал достаточно прочный и в то же время он не причинит такого вреда, как сеть. Это собственная разработка института.  
\- Смотрите! - воскликнул кто-то из ребят. Из темноты к ним приближалось светлое пятно, оно стремительно росло, превращаясь в исполина, сравнимого размером с кашалотом. Стали отчетливо видны гладкие округлые бока и приплюснутая голова, покрытая темными отверстиями. Сквозь отверстия, как тесто сквозь ячейки сита, проступала мягкая субстанция, она то поднималась, то опадала.  
\- Из него что, мозги лезут? - раздался потрясенный шепот.  
\- Он дышит, - ответила Марина. - Мы назвали таких существ китами-дыхоглавами. На самом деле это нечто среднее между панцирной рыбой и млекопитающим. Порами в голове он впитывает кислород из воды. Основной мозг получает самое обильное питание. Затем остатки кислорода разносятся по кровеносной системе и попадают ко второму мозгу - он в центре позвоночного столба, а затем к самому маленькому хвостовому мозгу. Три мозга обеспечивают дыхоглаву быструю реакцию, не взирая на его огромный размер и кажущуюся неповоротливость. У него два сердца, одно ближе к голове, второе над желудком.  
\- Что вы с ним делаете? - спросил кто-то из ребят.  
\- Лечим. Дыхоглавы достаточно интеллектуальны, чтобы передавать информацию друг другу. Еще в первый год мы вылечили от ран одного кита, попутно изучая его. С тех пор время от времени они приплывают сюда, чтобы попросить о помощи. Они не сопротивляются содержанию в изолированном отсеке, знают, что им ничего не угрожает, и что со временем мы их отпустим. У этого кита перелом хвостового плавника. В ближайшие дни мы его прооперируем.  
Следующий загон был пустым. А вот в смежном с ним был... человек. Аквалангист плавал у самого стекла. Ребята изумленно умолкли, а потом все разом засмеялись, решив, что это шутка. Аквалангист помахал им рукой в знак приветствия. И тут позади него мелькнула огромная вытянутая тень. Пионеры притихли, кто-то посмотрел на Марину, но большинство не отводило глаз от происходящего за стеклом. Аквалангист отплыл немного назад. Снова мелькнула тень, она замерла в глубине, едва различимая, черная на черном. Показались щупальца, каждое из которых было толщиной с тело аквалангиста. Они оплетали его, а он и не думал спасаться. На зрителей напало оцепенение. Неужели сейчас на их глазах погибнет человек?  
\- Это должен быть просто фокус, - прошептал Наполеон на ухо Веронике. - Как с рыбой-фантомом, верно?  
Гигантские щупальца раскрылись цветком, потом сомкнулись вокруг человека изящной клеткой. Аквалангист вынырнул наружу, но одно из щупалец поймало его и аккуратно потянуло назад. Человек свернулся клубком, а щупальца слегка подтолкнули его, заставляя медленно вращаться. Это была не сцена убийства, это был танец или игра. Когда аквалангист достал из поясной сумки крупный кубик, вместо щупалец с ним рядом оказалась голова, похожая формой на грушу. Щупальца потоньше, росшие в нижней ее части, суетливо нащупали кубик и на глазах измельчили и затолкали в возникший в куполе хоботок. Человек приобнял голову, потеребил ладонью в перчатке, а та потерлась о него, боднула, так, что аквалангиста подбросило.  
\- Это Марс, кракен-самец, - стала рассказывать Марина. - Один из основных объектов наших исследований. Он здесь по собственной воле. С удовольствием общается с учеными и всегда рад игре и угощению. Перед периодом спаривания, который случается в строго определенное время, кракены становятся слишком агрессивными, и мы выманиваем нашего гостя подальше в океан. Охотящийся за самкой кракен попытается уничтожить на своем пути любой достаточно крупный объект, приняв его за конкурента. В первый год исследований мы не знали о разрушительной силе этих существ. Так пятеро сотрудников нашего института погибли. Броня на батискафах тогда была не такой крепкой, как сейчас. К тому же ученые полагались на скоростной двигатель, поэтому подпустили самца слишком близко. Кракен нагнал их и смял батискаф.  
Марина нахмурилась и горько поджала губы. Трудно было говорить о таком, но необходимо.  
\- В остальное время это милейшие и очень любопытные существа, - продолжила она, вернув силу в голос. - У кракенов два сердца. Если нужно двигаться особенно быстро, они подключают второе и тогда могут даже преодолеть скорость звука. Возможно, кто-то из вас еще помнит автомобили с бензиновым двигателем? У некоторых машин была возможность подключить так называемый полный привод, и тогда они становились практически вездеходными. Второе сердце кракена - примерно то же самое. Если кракен запустит второе сердце близко к поверхности, вы наверняка узнаете об этом по водяному столбу как от взрыва глубоководной бомбы.  
Вот это было впечатляюще. Всем сразу захотелось посмотреть на такой эффект.  
\- К сожалению, или к счастью, это возможно только если кракен спасается от опасности или охотится. В обоих случаях нам с вами лучше бы быть от него в этот момент подальше.  
Стеклянный подводный тоннель привел пионеров к стоянке батискафов. Похожие на крабов машины располагались вокруг посадочной площадки кругом, как лепестки ромашки. Ребята погрузились в четыре батискафа. Марина управляла первым, а остальные присоединила цепочкой.  
\- Мы погрузимся на глубину в сто метров. Вы можете отслеживать погружение на мониторах, расположенных в спинке сидения перед вами.  
"Гусеница" из батискафов мягко оттолкнулась от площадки и быстро поплыла вперед и вниз. Вода быстро темнела. От этого возникло неприятное сосущее чувство, проснулся страх сгинуть во мраке и вечной мерзлоте.  
"Странно", - подумал Наполеон. Летать в космос он не боялся.  
На экране монитора отображалась температура за бортом, снижавшаяся с каждой минутой.  
Наконец вокруг батискафов сомкнулась абсолютная темнота. Фары не включились, должно быть, Марина предпочитала вести по приборам. И вскоре стало понятно, почему.  
Вокруг стали зажигаться огоньки, обозначая глубоководных жителей океана. Свет одних призывал жизнь, свет других - смерть.  
Впереди показалась сплетенная неизвестно кем светящаяся белым сеть. Батискафы подплыли к ней ближе. Оказалось, в сети запуталось множество рыбы, какая-то еще вяло трепыхалась, другая оказалась наполовину переваренной. От сети оторвался объеденный дочиста скелет и исчез в темноте.  
Из салонного громкоговорителя раздался голос Марины:  
\- Все эти хитросплетения - тело одного живого существа, рыбы-невода. Оно плотно пронизано нейронами. Информация о попавшейся в путы добыче добирается до основного мозга через лабиринт по самому короткому пути. Ответная реакция мозга активирует выделение желудочного сока в нужном участке сети, чтобы переварить добычу и впитать питательные вещества.  
На их пути попадались скопления крошечных зеленоватых огоньков и одинокие, похожие на подводные солнца желтые гиганты. Мимо проплывали пульсирующие медузы, чей купол источал мертвенный лунный свет, и покрытые наростами чудовища с огоньками-приманками. Чернота вокруг то и дело расцвечивалась яркими всполохами, словно за бортом был переполненный неоновой рекламой, но совершенно безлюдный, заброшенный город.  
Наполеону казалось, будто они летят на космическом корабле посреди звездной бесконечности.  
"Далеко вверх и глубоко вниз - одно и то же, - мысли в голове плыли вяло, подобно глубоководным обитателям океана. - Испещренная точками чернота - как прослойка между разными уровнями реальности. Реальность - как бесконечный слоеный пирог..."  
Вероника потормошила Наполеона, уронившего голову ей на плечо:  
\- Не засыпай! 

Наполеон не особенно разбирался в лабораторном оборудовании, но даже ему было ясно: Советы не поскупились. В сам исследовательский зал их не пустили, чтобы не нарушали стерильность. Ученые - вот они все где! - походили на космонавтов в своих костюмах и шлемах. На два монитора, установленных за стеклом бокса, выводились некоторые опытные манипуляции.  
На ребят надели белые халаты и только после этого пустили в инкубатор. Там, с крышек заполненных водой просторных аквариумов, свисали гроздья продолговатых кальмарьих яиц, опутанные трубками и облепленные присосками датчиков.  
\- Мы отловили несколько яиц кракенов, - объяснила Марина, - и теперь с помощью программы модификации генов, разработанной доктором Венциговой, сможем создать полностью безопасное для человека потомство. Более того, родившиеся в лаборатории кракены станут защищать нас от своих диких сородичей.  
Бен задумчиво поскреб подбородок и прошептал на ухо Наполеону:  
\- Что-то подобное уже где-то было... Только вот не могу вспомнить где... И чем оно закончилось...  
Наполеон его не слушал. При упоминании Виктории внутри все встало с ног на голову и закружилось в восторженном водовороте. Вероника не производила на него настолько будоражащий эффект. С ней все было спокойно и размеренно. Перспективный вариант. А вот Виктория... Властная красавица, обладательница нетривиального интеллекта, и наверняка - взрыв сверхновой в постели. Мечта. Конечно, никакого "надолго", да и не надо. Виктория - это Эверест. Достиг его, установил флаг - и быстро назад, в теплый уютный дом.  
Мысли с образа Виктории неожиданно переключились на Курякина.  
"Интересно, чем он там занят?"  
Наполеон злорадно ухмыльнулся, представляя, как этот неотесанный остолоп пытается охмурить малышку Габи. Чтобы добиться успеха у женщины, нужно хотя бы иметь представление о том, что ей нравится и иметь опыт. У Курякина же опыт мог быть только в укрощении уголовников, строевой подготовке и отдаче чести трудовому красному знамени.

Песок на пляже был желто-зеленым, как хризолитовая крошка. Он приятно похрустывал под ногами, массируя стопы.  
Вероника собрала волосы в пучок на макушке и помчала к воде, вздымая пятками искрящиеся на солнце брызги песка. Наполеон остановился, чтобы полюбоваться ей.  
Терешков сидел на берегу рядом с переодевшейся в купальник Мариной. Казалось, они мило воркуют, но сомневаться в его бдительности не стоило: он зорко следил за каждым.  
"Да и плевать", - подумал Наполеон.  
Он насладился зрелищем плывущей Вероники, напитался им вдоволь, а когда стало совсем невмоготу, спустил себя с поводка.  
Вода оказалась теплее воздуха. У самого берега проходило течение, согретое подводными вулканами.  
Наполеон мощно погреб следом за Вероникой, разрезая воду сложенными лодочкой ладонями и рывками выныривая по грудь.  
Вероника ждала его, уцепившись за край коралловой стены, доросшей до самой поверхности. Наполеон подплыл совсем близко, а потом еще ближе, и ухватился за стену по сторонам от Вероники, ограждая ее от остального мира.  
Он поймал ее руку за запястье и поцеловал, слегка прикусил изящную косточку. Ее кожа была соленой и теплой. Взгляд Вероники потемнел. Она положила ладонь на плечо Наполеону, подалась вперед, чтобы тесно прижаться к нему. Горло враз пересохло, когда Наполеон почувствовал ее отвердевшие от воды соски. Его возбуждение наверняка стало заметно, но Вероника и бровью не повела. Она запустила пальцы ему в волосы, слегка потянула. Наполеон позволил ей запрокинуть себе голову. Позволил поцеловать кадык, куснуть его в отместку за запястье.  
И тут Вероника застала его врасплох, порывисто оседлав его бедра и впившись в рот жарким поцелуем. Наполеон мягко придержал ее под ягодицы. Отвечая на поцелуй, он протолкнул ей в рот язык. Вероника впустила его, но потом настойчиво ответила тем же. Они целовались, забыв про дыхание, забыв про все. Наполеон чувствовал, как сильно колотится ее сердце.  
Наконец Вероника отстранилась, облизнула нижнюю губу, хитро посматривая на Соло.  
\- Я знаю, ты хотел бы большего, - сказала она.  
\- Я могу и потерпеть. Пока ты тоже не захочешь.  
Вероника снова поцеловала его - в щеку, а потом обняла и устроилась подбородком на плече.  
\- Не хочется переходить черту. Мне нравится так, как есть сейчас.  
\- Как было до того, как ты меня поцеловала, или после? - насмешливо спросил Соло, вдыхая сладкий аромат ее кожи.  
\- Во время, - фыркнула Вероника и навалилась на него, игриво притапливая. Наполеон отпустил ее и отплыл в сторону.  
\- На перегонки до берега? - предложил он, старательно пряча легкий налет невесть откуда взявшегося разочарования - в ней ли? в себе?  
Вероника склонила голову, изучающе рассматривая Наполеона. Она снова оказалась рядом, снова обняла, снова завладела его ртом.  
\- У меня от тебя голова кругом, - выдохнул Соло, когда она отпустила его. - Ты решила замучить меня?  
\- Это тренировка, - рассмеялась Вероника, а потом добавила устало: - Для нас обоих.  
\- Поскорее бы попасть на экзамен, - ответил Наполеон хрипло.  
Они не торопясь, не выпуская друг друга из вида поплыли к берегу и улеглись на теплый песок, взявшись за руки.

Рано утром, еще до завтрака, чтобы совершать летные кульбиты налегке, Наполеон вышел за ворота лагеря и направился к стоянке флаеров. Следом за ним шагала Вероника, выпросившая именно его в свои ученики. У пионеров это называлось "взять шефство". Советским ребятам, уже научившимся как следует управлять флаером, поручили подтянуть американцев, прибывших в лагерь на полгода позже. А экзамен у новичков спустя две недели будет принимать лично Габриэлла Теллер.  
\- Сосредоточься, - напутствовала Соло Вероника. - Не хочу краснеть за тебя перед мисс Теллер. До экзамена успеем еще всего пять раз позаниматься.  
\- Ты еще суровее, чем она, - лукаво улыбнулся Наполеон. - После твоей подготовки мне ничего не страшно.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, что вас всех ждет... - вздохнула Вероника.  
Над ними раздался гул заходящего на посадку флаера. Единственное свободное место было тесным, по соседству с краем забора, но машина приземлилась ювелирно. Спустя полминуты из флаера выбрался огромный букет диковинных светлых цветов. Что примечательно, букет был на Курякинских ногах.  
"Правильно говорить "на курьих ножках"", - поправил сам себя Соло, вспомнив слова из советской сказки.  
Илья повернулся, чтобы закодировать дверь флаера. Обхвата его руки едва хватало, чтобы удержать букет и не дать цветам рассыпаться. Казалось, он целиком сорвал пышно цветущий куст.  
В своей черной полевой форме, с солидного вида винтовкой за плечом и с этим огромным букетом Курякин выглядел живым воплощением солдата с плаката "За мир". Такие плакаты десять лет назад висели по всему Нью-Йорку - в ответ на слухи о третьей мировой войне.  
Илья прошел мимо, козырнув ладонью к звездочке на берете. Наполеон уловил восхитительный тонкий аромат, исходивший от букета. Крупные молочного цвета лепестки казались восковыми и слегка искрились в рассветном солнце.  
"Один. Да еще и с оружием. Всё ему позволено. Везде он первый. Самый правильный и на особом счету. Фальшивка".  
\- Что? - переспросила Вероника, и тогда Соло сообразил, что произнес последнее слово вслух.  
\- Меня тошнит от этого, - процедил Соло, сморщив нос, когда Илья скрылся за воротами.  
Вероника укоризненно на него посмотрела:  
\- Любовь прекрасна, глупый.  
Соло скривился еще сильнее:  
\- Да меня не от любви, а от этого конкретного мудака тошнит.  
Вероника, похоже, расценила его нервозность по-своему.  
\- Не переживай, Полечка. Мне ты можешь экзотических цветов не дарить. Ты и сам подарок.  
Соло хотел было ответить: "да при чем тут цветы", но все же промолчал.  
Вероника первой забралась в учебный флаер. В машине были установлены вторые педали и дополнительный руль со всеми тумблерами.  
\- Взлет, - скомандовала она и добавила: - Отдала.  
\- Взял, - ответил Соло, принимая управление на себя.  
Флаер подскочил слишком резко. Вероника недовольно посмотрела на Соло.  
\- Мягче.  
Это только на первый взгляд казалось, что машина примитивна и проста в управлении. Когда ученики отрабатывали полеты на тренажере, разобраться во всем было для Наполеона несложной задачей. Но в жизни все оказалось намного труднее. "Живая" машина обладала своим собственным норовом, восприимчивость педалей могла сильно разнится, в зависимости от срока службы флаера, а самое главное - опасность ощущалась намного реальнее. Обычной практикой для шефов было обрубить контакты в полете и наблюдать за действиями практиканта. В первый раз Соло просто вытаращился на Веронику, а она сказала: "Мы падаем. Я не притронусь к приборам. Делай, что хочешь". Тогда он смог погасить тряску сбесившейся машины и заставил ее парить на воздушной подушке. Посадка была жесткой. И Вероника, как и обещала, не участвовала в процессе. Тогда Соло впервые осознал, насколько серьезно их готовят. "А если бы я не справился?" - спросил он у Вероники. "Скорее всего, подушки безопасности уберегли бы от смертельных травм, - ответила та, - но неделю другую покиснуть в реставраторе нам бы пришлось".  
Наполеон заложил круг над парковкой и повел флаер к полигону.  
Перед глазами застопорился образ Курякина с букетом.  
"Надо же. Наш правильный мальчик тяготеет к женщинам постарше", - Наполеон упивался собственным ядом. Видел ли кто-нибудь Курякина с ровесницей? Нет, никогда. Его только с его шайкой и видят. А тут вдруг на тебе. Решил запрыгнуть на Габи Теллер. А все почему? Потому что она - преподша. И хоть и выглядит почти как ровесница, статус ее много выше. Курякин тешит свое самолюбие, непомерное эго. "Кто-то должен спустить его с пьедестала. Кто-то должен размазать его самодовольную физиономию. Потому что какого собачьего хера он... такой...".  
Там, где Наполеон рос, задавак не любили и быстро отучали задирать нос и важничать. Правда, если объект охоты мог дать отпор, его оставляли в покое. Так было и с самим Наполеоном. Не раз он приходил домой крепко избитым, но не побежденным. Сам никогда не участвовал в травле, находил для себя занятия поинтереснее. Он заставил себя уважать. Те, кто раньше насмехались над ним и норовили подстеречь в подворотне, в итоге стали приходить за советом, как раздобыть легких деньжат. И уже Наполеон решал, брать ли их в дело или обойтись близкими приятелями. Там, в Нью-Йорке, он представлял из себя фигуру. А здесь - он просто один из толпы таких же сине-белых оболтусов.  
"Вопрос времени. Будут настоящие большие бабки, будут судьбоносные матчи, будет уважение от первых лиц. Все будет - по щелчку пальцев".  
Полигон представлял собой модифицируемую площадку протяженностью в километр. Здесь отрабатывались в относительной безопасности фигуры пилотажа. Ученики тренировались сажать флаеры в ограниченном пространстве и дозаправлять их в воздухе друг от друга. Помимо полигона каждый раз отрабатывался "город", именно так русские называли полеты по пересеченной местности.  
\- Штопор, - скомандовала Вероника.  
Наполеон лихо закрутил флаер вверх. Он весь кипел изнутри, и это сказалось на его действиях. Машина натужно затряслась, задребезжала приборная панель.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросила строго Вероника. - Ты либо тормоз сильнее отпусти, либо обороты сбавь.  
Наполеон начал сердиться еще и на себя. Дался ему этот Курякин. Все равно спустя полгода он свалит на этот свой шпионский факультет. "Будет лучшим. Будет первым". Наполеон сцепил зубы и бросил флаер в мертвую петлю на всей скорости. Перегрузка вдавила обоих пассажиров в кресло, но тут же ослабла, флаер выровнялся и завис - это Вероника забрала управление.  
\- Ты проверил высоту, когда решил выместить свою злость на учебном процессе? - спросила она сухо, как настоящий инструктор.  
\- Я выровнялся бы у самой земли, - ответил Соло резче, чем хотел. - Тебе стоит доверять мне чуть больше.  
Вероника посмотрела на него искоса.  
\- Да что с тобой сегодня? Ты сам не свой. Все еще переживаешь из-за Угрозы с букетом? Хотя, мне кажется, ты не можешь ему простить ваши стычки.  
\- Нет мне до него никакого дела, - рассердился Соло.  
Вероника хмыкнула.  
\- Прости, - Наполеон состроил скорбную мордаху. - Я был резким.  
\- Не можешь без соперничества? - Вероника смотрела на него оценивающе. - Ну, может это и неплохо, если это делает тебя лучше. Но гоняясь за Угрозой в попытке его переплюнуть ты только разочаруешься. Оставь его. Расти над собой, Поль, а не над кем-то другим.  
Наполеон отвернулся, чтобы скрыть едкую ухмылку в уголках губ. Советское морализаторство.  
\- Видишь вон ту посадочную площадку?  
\- Тот наперсток? - буркнул Соло.  
\- Да. Займись-ка делом. И не вздумай задеть ни одной сигнальной отметки.

\- Может, на последний ряд? - предложил Наполеон.  
\- Чтобы тебе там было удобнее спать? - хмыкнула Вероника.  
\- Ты совершенно права. Уверен, ваши пропагандистские фильмы ничуть не интереснее наших.  
\- Зря ты так думаешь, - с уверенностью возразила Вероника.  
Задний ряд кинотеатра больше никого не привлек. Остальные ребята старались сесть поближе, будто попали не на добровольно-принудительный показ фильма о советских достижениях, а в цирк вместо учебки.  
Бен сел со своими местными приятелями, советскими ребятами из новообразованной музыкальной группы "Терра инкогнита". Они бурно жестикулировали, обсуждая предстоящую репетицию, но умолкли, едва погас свет и зажегся экран.  
Первые кадры показывали арку главного входа Выставочного центра народных достижений. Затем в панораму вползло стометровое колесо обозрения правее арки, а следом и стеклянные небоскребы, похожие на выпрыгнувших из воды голубых китов. Колесо обозрения степенно переместилось из вертикальной плоскости в горизонтальную, а потом подняло спицы вверх, напомнив волан для бадминтона. Так смотровые вагончики оказались еще на пятьдесят метров выше. В кадр попал и проспект, заполненный флаерами на всех трех уровнях. Вровень с верхним уровнем трассы выставочный центр опоясывал стеклянный тоннель с пониженной гравитацией - для поездов.  
Множество ярких туристических флаеробусов почетным караулом выстроилось на парковках по сторонам главного входа.  
Камера приблизилась к массивной арке главного входа, а затем поднялась до самого верха, чтобы взять крупным планом бессменный памятник трактористу и колхознице с золоченым пшеничным снопом, и наконец заглянула скульптурам за плечи.  
Приятный женский голос зазвучал за кадром:  
"Ежегодно миллионы гостей посещают выставочный центр всесоюзного значения. Здесь представлены новейшие достижения науки и техники, наша гордость, неоспоримое доказательство первенства советского народа в общемировом прогрессе".  
Камера поплыла над комплексом, передавая его размах: огромную зеленую территорию; павильоны, больше похожие на мавзолеи с монолитными колоннами; золоченые фонтаны, сияющие на солнце; и множество людей, кажущихся с высоты текущими по дорожкам муравьями. Повсюду развевались флаги союзных республик, перемигиваясь гербами и красными звездами.  
По аллеям комплекса гуляли сплошь счастливые улыбающиеся люди. Они никуда не спешили и, казалось, просто наслаждались хорошей погодой и друг другом. Они катались на ретро-моделях дирижаблей и воздушных шаров, пробовали на вкус ощущения космонавтов в копиях аппаратов из центра подготовки, обгоняли друг друга на роликах и велосипедах. Они пили газировку и квас из стилизованных под старину автоматов, угощались аппетитными на вид пончиками и еще более восхитительными шашлыками, дегустировали вина и минералку. Они играли в волейбол босиком на покрытой травой спортплощадке или загорали на берегу искусственного пруда. Они покупали книги, саженцы растений, спортивный инвентарь, полезную технику. Дети тянули родителей за собой к новым открытиям и тайнам, из одного павильона в другой, по дороге обрастая флажками и облаками сахарной ваты. Все вместе, всей семьей, люди удивлялись и восхищались. Кругом ощущались увлеченность, дружелюбие и радость, словно каждый день в жизни советского человека - сплошной праздник.  
От этой умело скомбинированной идиллии сводило зубы.  
Наполеон покосился на Веронику. Девушка смотрела на экран восторженно и сосредоточенно. Ее глаза блестели от гордости.  
"Игра на патриотических чувствах - отличный способ задурить идеалистам голову. Они пойдут на смерть ради абстрактного - и даже не своего - завтра".  
Если бы кто-то смог открыть глаза этим наивным глупцам... И что тогда? В этих людях нет рационального зерна, они - винтики системы. Без контроля они утеряют смысл существования. Система - их божество, беспощадное и жадное. Капитализм честнее. Богатство и слава не даны по праву рождения? Так вырви зубами, укради, главное - не попадись при этом. Ищи возможности, не жди подачки, не надейся на систему. Это правильно. Такова жизнь хищников.  
"Они пытаются вырастить солдат из тех, кому сами подпилили клыки и чей разум загадили байками о повсеместно благополучной жизни".  
Лицо Соло оставалось бесстрастным, но внутри он испытывал отвращение к советским методам оболванивания. Он никогда не рвался бы сюда, если бы от учебы в лагере не зависело его безбедное будущее.  
Звенящим голосом диктор продолжала: "Каждая союзная республика вносит свой вклад в развитие и процветание нашей общей Родины".  
На экране один павильон стал сменяться другим. Кадры сопровождал рассказ об основных выставках.  
"Машиностроение и ракетостроение - приоритетные области в современном советском хозяйстве".  
На экране появился макет ракеты в четверть настоящей величины, установленный перед павильоном "Космос".  
"Советскими учеными-металлургами создан новый сплав. Он в десять раз прочнее основного, применяемого сейчас в ракетостроении. Корабли с обшивкой из нового сплава сойдут со стапелей уже в этом году. Конструкция ракет также претерпела значительные изменения. Бюро инженера-изобретателя Удо Теллера при содействии Урало-Кузнецкого Краснознаменного металлургического комбината разработало и провело тестовый запуск корабля нового поколения. Благодаря особому сплаву его размер удалось уменьшить вдвое, что значительно ускорит и удешевит его сборку. Новая топливная система и усовершенствованный двигатель в три раза сократят потребление индрия".  
"Теллер? - мелькнула мысль. - Уж не родственник ли нашей малышки Габи?"  
\- Отец, - шепнула на ухо Вероника, отвечая на естественный ход мыслей.  
Голос за кадром заливался соловьем, взахлеб воспевая советских ученых и их изобретения.  
"Настоящий прорыв совершен в области микробиологии! Усовершенствованы вакцины против всех известных на настоящий день инопланетных инфекций и вирусов".  
"А земные болезни вы все победили?" - подумал Соло глумливо, а вслух шепнул:  
\- Усовершенствованы?  
\- У некоторых ребят, - ответила Вероника, - которых должны были взять в лагерь, случилась аллергическая реакция на вакцины. Вместо них вас и приняли.  
\- Значит, дело не только в заработке на спортивных кадрах? - приподнял бровь Наполеон, вспоминая с десяток уколов, сделанных ему перед вылетом.  
\- Это тоже, но будь нас еще больше, чем сейчас, преподаватели просто не справились бы.  
"В промышленную эксплуатацию запущены новые сельскохозяйственные машины! Тракторы, комбайны и молотилки легко запрограммировать на автономную работу под контролем искусственного интеллекта. Управлять целой армией машин может всего один оператор".  
Камера сладострастно облизала хромированные изгибы выставленных в павильоне машин. Одни походили на танки с гибким хоботом вместо пушки, другие - на гигантских улиток, третьи - на самоходную мясорубку.  
"В павильоне "Атомная энергия" представлена модель искусственного солнца. Этот проект в дальнейшем позволит менять климат на непригодных для терраформирования планетах, а возможно и приведет к зарождению жизни на них".  
"Позади павильона "Животноводство" в просторных вольерах под открытым небом вы наконец можете встретиться с мамонтом, шерстистым носорогом и гигантским оленем, выращенными в естественных для них условиях на территории Якутского эко-заповедника".  
"В Мичуринском саду представлены новые сорта овощных и злаковых культур и плодовых деревьев, устойчивые к болезням и неблагоприятному климату. Они были созданы путем селекции земных и инопланетных растений. Их питательные качества и урожайность значительно повысились".  
В одном из павильонов камера мимолетно проехалась по яркому плакату: "Советское - значит лучшее".  
Наполеону это всё было знакомо. Когда он был совсем мальчишкой, перед каждым фильмом в кинотеатре крутили подобную чушь, фантастические обещания светлого будущего сопровождались будоражащими воображение картинками. И где сейчас эти изобретения? Уж точно не на службе народа. Советы ничем не лучше. Но как умело дурят головы. Вот Вероника - умная же девушка, а слушает, затаив дыхание.  
Тут Вероника, будто услышав свое имя, повернулась к нему. В ее глазах горел восторг, торжество. Губы мягко изогнулись - это была и улыбка, и приглашение. Наполеон просто не мог позволить себе упустить момент, к тому же, он планировал этот поцелуй с самого начала. Он подался вперед, а Вероника положила ладонь ему на плечо. Сперва Наполеон почувствовал на своих губах теплое, частое от волнения дыхание. Он прижался к Веронике, порывисто обнял ее за талию. Сперва они лишь сдержанно ласкали губы друг друга, но вскоре Вероника задышала еще жарче, без слов прося: "Еще". Наполеон обвел языком ее губы, а потом настойчиво проник им глубоко в рот.  
Как было бы здорово в этот момент щелкнуть пальцами, и чтобы заиграли скрипки, а итальянец - непременно итальянец, ведь нет романтичнее языка на Земле - запел о любви. Но подобной красоты не могло произойти в советском лагере, поэтому все поцелуи здесь, несомненно, случатся или в тишине, или под рев Бьюкэнэна, или под мурлыканье пропаганды.  
Наполеон опустил ладонь на гладкую коленку Вероники и медленно, дразня, повел выше. Хватка пальцев на его плече стала крепче, а поцелуй - голоднее.  
\- Товарищи пионеры, ведите себя прилично на информационном мероприятии, - раздался тихий, но твердый голос прямо над ухом.  
Наполеон вздрогнул и едва не подавился Вероникиным языком. Обернувшись, он сперва наткнулся взглядом на металлическую пряжку со звездой. Подняв глаза выше, он увидел голубую в свете экрана рубашку, темнеющий галстук, а потом и лицо Курякина.  
Вероника испуганно отстранилась от Наполеона. Ему это не очень понравилось: кто такой Курякин, чтобы им указывать?  
\- Ты что, шпионишь, Курякин? - прошептал Соло с вызовом.  
Он ждал, что Илья рассердится, взбесится, может, перевернет его кресло, и даже сгруппировался - на всякий случай. Но тот неожиданно улыбнулся. И смотрел, сукин сын, эдак снисходительно-понимающе.  
\- Дежурный я, Соло, - сказал примирительно Курякин и показал повязку повыше локтя. Потом кивнул смущенной Веронике и ушел на боковое кресло, сочтя свою задачу выполненной.  
Наполеон поджал губы.  
\- Что это с Угрозой? - пробормотал он.  
\- Влюбился, что же тут непонятного? - хихикнула Вероника.  
Наполеон улыбнулся ей в ответ, поднес к губам ее руку и стал целовать и слегка покусывать костяшки пальцев. Вероника смотрела на него во все глаза, а голос диктора все ворковал:  
"После посещения выставочного комплекса не забудьте заглянуть в Музей космонавтики. Советская трудовая молодежь каждый день совершает неоценимый подвиг, участвуя в освоении далеких космических рубежей. Это наши герои, которыми гордится вся Земля. В музее вы узнаете больше о пионерских проектах, о тех смельчаках, кто уже внес огромный вклад в изучение и установление взаимосвязей с внеземными цивилизациями, о тех, кто отважно шагает по новым мирам, и о тех, кто только собирается взять в руки общее дело мира и благополучия Солнечной системы, обеспечения ее независимости от других цивилизаций, росту ее влияния на межгалактической арене".  
Соло чуть сморщил нос. Хоть советские мастера пропаганды и знали свое дело, его им не поймать в капкан ради сомнительной чести быть одним из прославляемых пионеров. Но - он вынужден был признаться себе - на этом самом ВДНХ чертовски захотелось побывать.

На крутом подъеме педали стали такими тугими, что едва удавалось их проталкивать. Мышцы ног немилосердно жгло, и все сильнее они наливались свинцовой тяжестью. Правую лодыжку начало сводить, Наполеон подал пятку вниз, но такая уловка помогла лишь на время. А сдаваться было нельзя: чуть ослабишь усилия - и скатишься с горы на прежние отметки. Воздух, горячий, плотный, казалось, можно резать ножом. Он забивал ноздри и вяз в легких.  
Мимо прочесал Курякин. Он пер вперед, как танк, и смотрел только перед собой, обнажив в оскале стиснутые до скрежета зубы. Его майка была насквозь мокрой и плотно облепляла жесткие мышцы. Можно было пересчитать каждый позвонок. Сквозь ставшую прозрачной ткань просматривалась загорелая кожа. Илья дышал громко и ритмично. Примерно так же, как на тренировке по самбо, когда он швырял своих противников на ковер одного за другим.  
Наполеон попытался было угнаться за ним, но почти сразу ноги окаменели, еще немного - и вовсе перестали бы двигаться. Пришлось снизить скорость и еле тащиться вверх.  
"Чертов киборг".  
Фигура Курякина мелькнула на вершине и исчезла из вида.  
"Ничего, - подумал Соло, чувствуя, как в ушах шумит кровь. - Я смогу обойти его в чем-нибудь другом. Он еще насмотрится на мою спину".  
Пот заливал лицо, ел глаза. С носа и слипшихся в сосульки волос падали на руль крупные капли, оставляя темные пятна.  
Наполеон еле взобрался на верхнюю точку горы и застонал от блаженства, когда велосипед сам помчал вниз.  
По параллельному треку, изображавшему холмы, уныло катил Митч. Он выбился из сил и задыхался. Рядом с ним оказался Бьюкэнэн, подгонявший всех отстающих. Он был еще хуже Курякина - почти не вспотел.  
\- Симмонс! Стопы параллельно земле! Нагнись ниже! Пресс напряги сильнее! Если научишься правильно распределять нагрузку, потом уже не сможешь сделать не правильно, тебе твое тело не позволит, оно умнее тебя!  
Митч хмуро зыркнул на тренера.  
\- Ты не на меня злись, ты на педали злись! Дави их, сучар! Вот так, сильнее! Резче! Резче! Трахни их! Да! Молодец! Пошел! Не спи, Симмонс, не спи! Жалеть себя дома будешь!  
Наполеон добрел до стойки с результатами. Он был двенадцатым. А кто же первый... Наполеон сердито сплюнул: кто бы сомневался. Он отпил из бутылки воды, а потом полил себе на голову.  
Развалившись "звездочкой" на газоне, он уставился в неоново-голубое небо и сощурился, прикрыл глаза ладонью. Занятия на сегодня были окончены, можно было предаться безделью, а пока даже шевелиться не хотелось.  
Рядом с ним со стоном повалился на траву Иззи.  
\- Пристрели меня.  
\- Какое место занял?  
\- Даже не хочу говорить об этом. Это издевательство, а не спорт. Скучища. Вот в нашей спортшколе было весело. Беготня, толкотня, дружеские потасовки...  
Наполеон приподнялся на локте.  
\- Слушай, Иззи, а давай поиграем в регби? Как дома.  
\- Вдвоем? - лицо Иззи вытянулось от изумления.  
\- Привлечем пацанов, Бена и Митча, - Иззи недоверчиво хмыкнул. - Основные правила все знают.  
Иззи воодушевился:  
\- Да, было бы круто. Только где мяч взять, ворота?  
\- Инвентарь беру на себя. А ты зови парней.  
Усталости как не бывало. Наполеон высмотрел Бьюкэнэна и побежал к нему.  
\- Сэр! - он вскинул руку. Бьюкэнэн резко затормозил на своем велосипеде, подняв облачко пыли, а потом подкатил к Соло и кивнул: "Чего надо", мол. - Сэр, можно мы с ребятами в регби поиграем? Нам бы мяч и ворота. Одолжите пульт?  
Бьюкэнэн приподнял бровь.  
\- А стриптиз тебе не сплясать? - спросил мрачно и добавил: - Ты на велокроссе умирал без сил. Второе дыхание открылось?  
Наполеон изобразил тоскливый взгляд, и Бьюкэнэн смягчился.  
\- Ладно. Будет вам регби.  
Он пробежался пальцами по кнопкам пульта, и тут же робот под кодовым названием "органайзер" появился над ровным газоном в центре поля. Он выставил по сторонам виртуальные ворота в виде буквы "Н" с низкой перекладиной и воткнул в землю "щупы", особые датчики, которые, при вылете мяча в аут, отметят этот факт, а затем один из них притянет мяч обратно. Потом "органайзер" подлетел к ожидающим его Соло и Бьюкэнэну, открылась глянцевая крышка, из нее выдвинулся ложемент с регбийным мячом, похожим на дыню.  
\- Держи, - Бьюкэнэн передал мяч Наполеону. - Потом вернешь «органайзеру».  
Наполеон вцепился в мяч, как в плечи лучшего друга, крепко прижал к груди.  
\- Спасибо, сэр! - воскликнул он.  
Тренер посмотрел на него оценивающе, но, видно, никакой фальши не обнаружил. Его губы дернулись, изобразив подобие ухмылки, глаза смотрели и вовсе умиленно.  
\- Соскучился, Соло? Не переживай. Скоро начнутся командные игры.  
Вернулся Иззи с Беном и Митчем.  
\- Как играть будем? - спросил Бен.  
\- Пара на пару, - ответил Наполеон.  
\- То есть почти каждый сам за себя, - хмыкнул Иззи.  
Конечно, это и регби-то нельзя было назвать. Классический матч представлял собой свалку вокруг мяча, когда обе команды плечами напирали друг на друга. Время от времени эта куча-мала разворачивалась в стремительное щупальце вслед за ведущим атаку, чтобы настичь его и снова превратиться в копошащееся скопление уже в другом месте поля.  
Ничего подобного нельзя было изобразить вчетвером. Можно было привлечь других ребят, набрать две полноценных команды, но не хотелось тратить на это ни силы, ни время. В этом не было необходимости. Сейчас не нужны были ни судьи, ни хитрые комбинации.  
Следующие десять минут Наполеон чувствовал себя абсолютно счастливым.  
Солнце двинулось к закату, оставляя алые "хвосты" на облаках, воздух стал прохладнее и приятно освежал разгоряченное лицо. В мире остались только эти солнце и воздух, упругая земля и мяч, который можно было догнать, только став ветром, а там - схватить в руки или отправить в сторону Бена, напарника.  
Наполеон чувствовал упоительный восторг, будто оказался дома.  
Но радость его оборвалась, когда он увидел Курякина с его шайкой. Они шли мимо, но тут Илья остановился и стал смотреть в сторону играющих, а потом заговорил со своими дружками.  
Наполеон стиснул зубы.  
"Нет. Не вздумай. Не лезь к нам. Пошел к черту".  
Но Курякин всегда действовал наперекор всем желаниям Соло. Приблизившись к полю, он помахал рукой и дружелюбно обратился:  
\- Эй, ребята, можно к вам?  
Наполеон обернулся, чтобы выкрикнуть резкое "Нет", но тут встрял Иззи. Он забубнил, дернув Наполеона за майку:  
\- Слушай, Полечка, а правда, давай. Ну чего мы как дураки - двое на двое. Так хоть подобие команды получится. Сможем отыграть "коридор" и "схватку". Крошечную "схватку", но все лучше, чем ничего.  
Наполеон насупился. Уж лучше было бы сразу собрать полноценную команду, тогда Курякину было бы некуда втиснуться. Но он этого не сделал, не предусмотрел такое развитие событий. Сам виноват.  
Наполеон выждал долгую паузу, а потом все же с тяжким вздохом кивнул и сказал Иззи:  
\- Согласен. Взамен ты перестанешь называть меня "Полечкой".  
\- Неа, - нагло заухмылялся Иззи и махнул курякинцам: - Идите сюда!  
Когда те подошли, Наполеон скрестил руки на груди и вздернул подбородок:  
\- Вы хоть как-нибудь играть в регби умеете?  
Илья ответил спокойным, даже благодушным взглядом, в этом ощущалось превосходство, словно взрослый общается с ребенком.  
\- Как-нибудь умеем, не беспокойся.  
Взбесить он точно умел.  
\- Надо еще одного в нашу команду, - сказал Митч. - Вас пятеро, а нас четверо.  
Илья быстро посмотрел на своих парней.  
\- Это ничего. Нам ведь нужен судья. Сорока, будешь судьей?  
\- Я? - опешил парень. Он был самым тощим из всех в компании Курякина. Соло одобрил выбор - слабак не будет путаться под ногами и портить игру.  
\- Ты разве правил не знаешь? - спросил Сороку Курякин. Ясное дело, придуривался.  
\- Знаю! - в голосе Сороки прозвенела обида.  
\- Ну и замечательно, - постановил Илья и обратился уже ко всем: - А играть будем тремя нападающими и одним защитником. Мало нас для полноценного деления, но на пробу и так сойдет.  
\- Играем сорок минут или до тридцати очков, - добавил к условиям Соло.  
Но подготовка к игре на этом не закончилась.  
\- Раз у нас матч, надо как-то назвать команды, - сказал Митч. - Чтобы не "синие трусы" против "белых маек".  
\- Верно, - согласился Илья.  
Команды посовещались, встав в тесный кружок и обнявшись за плечи, склонив голову к голове.  
\- Мы будем "Ковбои", - сказал наконец Соло.  
Илья осмотрел своих подопечных и с гордостью ответил:  
\- А мы - "Витязи".  
Его рапторы заухмылялись, вроде бы смущенно, но на глазах переменились, расправили плечи, грудь выставили колесом, спины выпрямили.  
\- Я слышал, они спецы по регби, - с эдакой хищной ленцой, вроде как только для своих, но при этом нарочито громко сказал Волк, кивнув на Соло с Иззи.  
\- Мы не хуже, - возразил Илья. - Кто такие ковбои? Пастухи. А витязи - это воины, защитники. Будем играть доблестно.  
Наполеон поморщился, а Илья, заметив его кислую мину, напротив, улыбнулся глазами.  
\- Вы уже играли до нас, а мы со свежими силами, - сказал он. - Так что вам полагается фора. Первый вброс ваш.  
\- Как же мы без вас, благодетелей, раньше обходились, - процедил под нос Соло. Илья то ли сделал вид, то ли и вправду не услышал.  
Что если Курякин таким вот образом пытается примириться? Загладить свои былые промахи и нападки?  
Такая мысль льстила, но была слишком привлекательной для правды. С чего бы Курякину идти на мировую?  
От команды «Ковбоев» в полузащитники или так называемые «блуждающие защитники» определили Бена. От «Витязей», закономерно, Щуку. Раньше Соло посчитал бы, что победа у них в кармане, с таким-то мелким защитником, но пообщавшись с жилистым парнем тесно, он не рискнул бы предопределить исход игры. Курякинские рапторы все еще оставались не до конца изученными темными лошадками. Каковы они в регби можно будет понять только в процессе игры. Конечно, в отличие от футбола, соккера, регби в Советах не было так популярно, как в Штатах. Но раз Курякин с компанией вызвался в противники, хотя бы правила они знать должны. Нападающие «Витязей» превосходили «Ковбоев» комплекцией. Один Медведь чего стоил. Опрокинуть такого или сдвинуть с места будет трудно. Больше всего Наполеон рассчитывал на свой опыт, но на одних плечах командную игру не вынести. В нем проснулся злой азарт, которого не было в игре с одними друзьями.  
Обе команды разошлись по сторонам от центра поля, чтобы тихо обговорить план действий.  
\- Какие прогнозы? – спросил Соло у Иззи.  
Тот глянул хитро:  
\- Помнишь матч против «Крусейдерс»? Такого громилу, как их третий номер, мы больше никогда не встречали. До сегодняшнего дня. Но и на него тогда нашлась управа.  
\- Нас слишком мало, чтобы отрядить кого-то всю игру висеть на ногах Медведя, - качнул головой Наполеон. – Митч, старайся всегда держаться позади меня или Иззи. Будем пасовать тебе мяч. Если удастся удержать его, попытайся под нашим прикрытием добежать до зачетной зоны противника.  
\- И не перепутай! – страшным голосом прошептал Иззи, Митч скривился и пнул его плечом.  
\- Если я или Иззи окажемся позади тебя, пасуй мяч нам. Ты, Бен, ждешь на нашем поле, в зону противника не углубляйся. Твоя задача перехватить соперника, ведущего мяч. Когда будем разыгрывать «коридор», я и Митч подбрасываем Иззи. Наш вброс первый, сразу атакуем. Бен, не зевай. Лови ноги, пояс, не выше.  
Бен кивнул. Его лицо было напряженным. Наверное, представлял, как поволочется следом за Медведем через все поле.  
\- Мы готовы! – крикнул со своей стороны Курякин. Его игроки заняли свои места.  
Сорока забрался на «трон» - парящее кресло, позволяющее судье перемещаться быстрее игроков, и надел на свисток одноразовый мундштук.  
Иззи сжал покрепче мяч и отошел к боковой линии. Как только раздался свисток, он подбросил мяч и ударил ногой. Бешено вращаясь, мяч полетел на половину «Витязей». Игра началась.  
Все внимание Соло сжалось на белом овальном пятне. Он испытал ликование, сильнейший прилив энергии, и помчался следом, чувствуя себя хищной птицей, летящей низко над землей и уже готовой схватить в когти добычу.  
На половине «Витязей» в него врезался Щука, обхватил руками вокруг талии. Наполеон было завяз в их совместном движении, но тут же повалился на землю, кувырнулся через плечо, сбрасывая противника, и побежал дальше. Его догнал Курякин, но Иззи тоже не зевал. Они разыграли ловкую комбинацию. Пока мяч был у Иззи и Курякин отвлекся на него, поймал за ноги и повалил, Иззи в падении перебросил мяч обратно Соло. Наполеон припустил во все лопатки. Земля жестко билась в подошвы его кроссовок. Зачетная зона «Витязей» стремительно приближалась, дергаясь из стороны в сторону. Наполеон глянул в бок – ему наперерез бежал Щука, но тут рядом с защитником возник Бен, придержал. Этого хватило, чтобы влететь в зачетную зону противника, обнимая мяч. Обернувшись и найдя взглядом Курякина, Наполеон демонстративно ударил мячом о землю, тот послушно подскочил обратно ему в руки. Это было слишком легко. На Соло повисли ликующие соратники. Наполеон и сам был собой доволен. Этим прорывом он сразу задал быстрый и агрессивный темп игры, объяснил противнику, с кем тот имеет дело. Щадить из-за неопытности он не собирался.  
\- «Ковбои» - пять очков! – провозгласил Сорока, подплывая на «троне» ближе, и отмахнул условным знаком, приглашая Соло к «реализации».  
Успешная «реализация», удар по воротам, принесет команде еще два очка.  
Наполеон отбежал на положенную дистанцию. «Витязи» построились перед воротами в обороне. Наполеон размахнулся и ударил по мячу, отправив его по дуге, целя выше перекладины.  
За весь свой игровой опыт он не видел, чтобы кому-то удавалось отбить гол «реализации». Всегда этот гол был просто красивым довеском к заносу мяча в зачетную зону. Поэтому Соло не слишком насторожился, когда Курякин сделал два больших прыжка навстречу снаряду. Но когда на третьем он взвился высоко вверх и выпростал к мячу длинную ручищу, сердце Наполеона замерло. Как в замедленной съемке он видел каждый кадр этого полета. Курякин поднимался все выше, мяч приближался к кончикам его растопыренных вытянутых пальцев.  
Наверное, также ощущали бы себя земляне, наблюдая за близким полетом метеорита: заденет – не заденет.  
Наполеон превратился в этот короткий миг в одного из тех мальчишек с советских постеров, которые с трепетом и восторгом заглядывают в величественное и грозное космическое пространство через телескоп. Курякин же был сияющим росчерком ракеты, дерзким и бесстрашным, разрывающим черноту надвое. В случае неисправности или просто плачевного стечения обстоятельств ракета могла взорваться, в то время как сидящий в обсерватории мальчик ничем не рисковал. Но ракета уже была среди звезд.  
Да, это был звездный час Курякина. Вернее, был бы им, если бы он смог дотянуться до мяча. Ему не хватило всего нескольких сантиметров, хоть он тянулся изо всех сил всем своим телом. «Реализация» состоялась. Команда Наполеона получила дополнительные очки. Но эта маленькая собственная победа впечатлила Наполеона куда меньше, чем проигрыш Курякина. Наполеон восхитился его ловкостью и отчаянным порывом. Этот человек пытался совершить невозможное, и ему почти удалось. Казалось, для Ильи вообще не существует препятствий, по крайней мере, тех, которые не стоит испытать на прочность.  
В следующие десять минут «Ковбои» заработали еще семь очков, и столько же отыграли у них «Витязи». Они быстро учились и, не смотря на небольшой опыт, разобрались, как использовать свои преимущества.  
Игра стала монотонной чередой то коротких, то, напротив, затяжных перебежек, и частых падений. Такой ритм изматывал, отуплял. Играть полным составом было бы куда легче.  
Обе команды еле продержались до пятиминутного перерыва. Как только Сорока дал свисток, все, не сговариваясь, стянули мокрые насквозь и перепачканные в земле майки. Пожалуй, их было уже проще выбросить, чем отстирать. Наполеон припал ртом к струйке чистой воды из питьевого фонтанчика, зачерпнул полные пригоршни и умылся. В голове немного прояснилось. Обернувшись, он наткнулся на Курякина. Тот сменил его у водопоя, но прежде чем напиться, глянул одобрительно и сказал:  
\- Не расслабляйтесь. Мы еще поборемся.  
Второй тайм начался не слишком удачно. Чтобы не отдать противнику мяч, Иззи запустил его в аут через боковую линию. Сорока назначил в наказание «коридор», вбрасывать поручили Щуке. Нападающие выстроились друг за другом, одна команда параллельно другой. Когда мяч полетел в их сторону, Митч с Наполеоном подбросили Иззи, как девчонку-чирлидершу, и тот успел перехватить мяч, опередив Волка. Но когда "Ковбои" маневрами и передачами преодолели половину вражеского поля, противникам удалось завладеть мячом. "Витязи" жаждали отыграться и хотя бы сравнять счет. Мяч замелькал в обратном направлении, пересек половину поля, все ближе становилась зачетная зона. Бен метнулся под ноги Курякину и перехватил мяч. Он прижал его к груди, а потом припустил назад к воротам противника. Остальные бросились ему на помощь, стараясь придержать атакующих "Витязей". Не переступая допустимых правилами границ, удалось выиграть для Бена лишь несколько секунд. Но, ко всеобщему удивлению, этого оказалось достаточно. Бен бежал так быстро, что его не смог догнать даже длинноногий Курякин. Щуку, поджидавшего в обороне, он обставил стремительными разворотами, и донес мяч до зачетной зоны.  
Друзья нагнали его и подхватили на руки - качать. Наполеон крепко потрепал его по волосам.  
\- Засранец! Какой же ты охуенный засранец, Бен, - прошипел он радостно. - Так вот за какие особые способности тебя взяли, а? И ты до сих пор их скрывал.  
Бен неопределенно пожал плечами и загадочно улыбнулся.  
\- Не у одного тебя припрятаны козыри в рукаве.  
Курякин тоже подошел.  
\- Это было впечатляюще, - сказал он. – Ты молодец.  
Наполеон тут же ощетинился, глянул на него хмуро, но заставил себя расслабиться. Что за глупая ревность? Противный голосок подсознания шепнул: «Кого к кому – вот вопрос». Наполеон тряхнул головой и переключился на игру, отбросив дурацкие мысли.  
Мяч был у Щуки, когда Иззи обхватил его за ноги и повалил. По правилам игры Щука тут же отпустил мяч, но над ним непреступным бастионом навис припавший на четвереньки Медведь. Он посмотрел на Иззи и подоспевшего Соло, демонстративно оскалился и зарычал. Наполеон замешкался на мгновение, но все же бросился к нему, принимая вызов. От удара о стальное плечо в глазах потемнело, Наполеон упал на траву, скорчился и от боли едва не потерял сознание. Очнулся он от похлопываний по щекам и отголосков речи.  
"Ключицу выбил?", «Вот так, всё на месте» и "Прости, парень".  
\- Очухался? - полоска с нашатырем исчезла из-под носа, в голове сразу прояснилось.  
\- Заканчиваем игру, - это Курякин.  
\- Нет, - Наполеон услышал свой хриплый голос. - Порядок. Продолжаем.  
Он поднялся, потирая плечо, и сердито сплюнул. Илья похлопал его по спине и побежал к своим. От этого простого прикосновения будто молнией протянуло. Наполеон хмуро уставился Курякину вслед.  
Сорока свистнул в свисток, и команды снова пришли в движение.  
Плечо все еще напоминало о себе, но поднывало вполне терпимо. Наполеон перехватил мяч. Через десяток метров его догнал Волк, попытался обнять. Соло крутнулся в сторону и бросил мяч Иззи. Того заблокировал Курякин, но пас он передать успел, и мяч оказался у Митча. Парень побежал было вперед, но столкнулся с Медведем, который перехватил его так, что Митч мог только болтать ногами в воздухе. Мяч выпал, над ним завязалась борьба, но Сорока остановил игру.  
\- Запрещенный прием, - объявил он, отмахивая в сторону Медведя. Лицо того вытянулось от изумления: «И ты - Брут?» - как бы спрашивал он взглядом широко распахнутых невинных глаз.  
Сорока назначил штрафную «схватку». Нападающие выстроились по схеме двое спереди, один позади. Их задачей было вытолкнуть мяч ногами в сторону своего защитника. По свистку одна стена вдавилась в другую. Парни теснили друг друга плечами. Илья и Наполеон прижались друг к другу, стараясь вытолкнуть назад и дотянуться до заветного мяча ногой. Очень некстати Наполеон рассмотрел раскрасневшуюся скулу Курякина, выгоревшую добела на жарком пратамском солнце щетку ресниц, мокрые от пота волосы над ухом. И запах - пот и горячая кожа. Его дыхание совсем рядом. Капля пота соскользнула с волос Ильи и попала на плечо Наполеона. Вернулись ощущения от поединка в самбо. Сейчас пОтом пахло резче. Этот запах будоражил, кружил голову. Кровь в жилах вскипела. Остро захотелось дотянуться до курякинской холки, вцепиться в нее зубами. «Безумие какое-то…» Илья дернулся, напирая, качнулся в сторону. Наполеон подался следом, будто боялся потерять контакт. «Не отступай. Дай мне погореть еще». Слишком близко. Слишком тесно. В этот момент Наполеон услышал музыку. Она зазвучала прямо у него в голове. Сперва он не понял, что это за песня, что-то искрящееся, ласковое и теплое, как весеннее утро. А потом он разобрал слова, вспомнил, почувствовал.

You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love, who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine

Сердце настороженно замерло, весь он на миг потерялся в своем собственном ответвлении реальности.  
Защитники суетились позади, выжидая, пока выкатится из-под ног мяч. Щуке повезло больше.  
\- Мяч! Они сперли мяч! – первым опомнился Бен и бросился на перехват.  
Этот крик заставил Наполеона очнуться. Он заморгал, изумленно уставился вслед удаляющимся игрокам, побежал за ними. Он так и не понял – не позволил себе понять, что же это было: наваждение или особый прием, отвлекающий маневр, гипноз, которому Курякин успел научиться?  
Время игры подходило к концу, все полностью вымотались. Счет был 21 – 14 в пользу «Ковбоев». «Витязи» пошли на прорыв в последней отчаянной попытке сравнять счет.  
\- Эй, была игра вперед! – завопил Иззи, замахав руками.  
Одновременно с ним раздался свисток. Обе команды и судья собрались в центре поля.  
\- Щука передал мяч Волку, когда тот был ближе к нашей зачетной зоне! – выпалил обвинение Иззи.  
Щука же нахально смотрел на него.  
\- Не было, - сказал он.  
\- Было! – Иззи рванулся вперед, от возмущения готовый вцепиться в соперника. – Я был ближе всех и видел!  
Илья посмотрел на Сороку.  
\- Как наш судья решит, так и будет. Ну, что скажешь, судья? Было - не было?  
\- Не было, Сорока. Говори. Ведь не было, - тихо, вкрадчиво обратился к приятелю Щука.  
Тот сперва затравленно посмотрел на своих, на Илью, а потом коротко, мазком, - на "Ковбоев". Наполеон со странным самодовольством следил за напряжением в лице Курякина.  
"Тебя ждет большое разочарование, парень, - подумал с мрачным удовольствием. – Шакалью натуру не вытравить красивыми словами про честь".  
Сорока сглотнул, прочищая горло, а потом расправил плечи и сказал твердо и громко:  
\- Было. Конец игры. "Ковбои" победили.  
Лицо Ильи в тот же миг осветилось. Он смотрел на Сороку с гордостью, восторгом и умилением учителя, чей ученик-двоечник наконец-то выучил урок. А чему радовался? Тому, что его прихвостень один раз честно ответил? Команда-то проиграла…  
«Вот для чего Курякин вмешался в игру, устроил своим птенчикам очередную проверку».  
Наполеон испытывал двойственные чувства. С одной стороны отголосок чужой радости тронул его сердце. С другой - ему не хотелось, чтобы один из курякинских подшефных, один из уголовников, оказался способен на честный поступок. В этом было что-то личное, чего он сам не мог до конца понять. Словно этим Сорока покусился на нечто ценное для него.  
Нет, Соло не собирался радоваться за Курякина, хоть свечение того было заразительным. Наполеон признался себе, что Илья интересует его - но только как конкурент. Как тот скалолаз, по которому он проползет вверх, наступит ему на голову и первым перевалится через край покоренной вершины.

Периметр охранялся в несколько кордонов, так, словно они - не космические первопроходцы, а сливки преступного общества, устроившие себе что-то вроде фестиваля на лоне дикой природы.  
Играла бодрящая музыка, солнце светило ярко, а еще ярче светила перспектива облагородиться общественно-полезным трудом по самые помидоры.  
Ребята, одетые в новенькую пятнистую форму оттенков хаки, построились в четыре шеренги по десять человек и ждали своего распределения. Они улыбались, гомонили, словно не работать приехали, а на веселый праздник.  
На все четыре стороны, насколько хватало глаз, простирался "колхозный" сад. Здесь были и аккуратные розоватые кусты с гроздьями крупной голубики; и деревца, похожие на вывернутые ветром зонтики со стручками, постукивающими друг о друга с пластиковым звуком, и просвечивающими на солнце; и плотные глянцевые шары, лежащие на взрыхленной бахче; и округлые короба высотой повыше пояса, кружевные, похожие на скелет морского ежа, с торчащими из каждого отверстия мясистыми отростками. На одних ухоженных грядках краснели соцветия укропа, на других курчавилась лимонного цвета морковь. Были здесь и приличные деревья, практически соответствующие земным аналогам - раскидистые черешни и сливы с сине-зеленой листвой.  
\- Кто занимается всеми этими угодьями, пока не пригоняют нас? - спросил Соло шепотом у стоящего рядом в строю Лома.  
\- Когда сами военные, когда техника. Но технике можно доверить не все манипуляции. А в остальное время сад консервируется, помещается под парниковый колпак.  
Ребята получили назначения. Кто пошел копать, кто рыхлить, кто собирать урожай. Наполеону досталось загадочное дело - "борьба с кротами". Ничего трудного в этом благородном деле нет - пообещали ему. Трижды в год в определенный сезон под корнями плодовых деревьев выводятся прожорливые личинки местной природной интерпретации жука-веероуса.  
Почему личинок называют кротами Соло быстро понял, когда увидел вокруг корней деревьев солидные холмики рыхлой земли. Он напряженно сглотнул, подумав, какого же они размера.  
Сперва требовалось выманить личинок из-под земли, рассыпав специальные безвредные для человека гранулы у корней. Не съеденные личинками гранулы потом растворятся в воде и превратятся в удобрение для деревьев. Когда личинки выберутся на поверхность, их нужно собрать в контейнеры и отнести в портативную печь для сожжения.  
\- Собрать? Собрать личинки, вы сказали? - напрягся Соло. - А как их собирать? Дайте хоть пылесос какой-нибудь. Нет? Руками в перчатках? Преодолеть брезгливость..?  
Наполеон сник, но деваться было некуда. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что на одном из вверенных ему деревьев собирала черешню Вероника. Ну как собирала. Из пяти ягод три точно попадали в ведерко.  
Наполеон с завистью посмотрел на девушку, весело болтающую с соседом по сборке, сидящем на ближайшем суку. А потом опустил взгляд вниз, на изрытую, поднятую землю.  
Повторяя действия коллег по несчастью, он надорвал край пакета с гранулами, пористыми, белого цвета, и рассыпал их по земле. В воздухе разлился тяжелый сладкий запах. И не успел Наполеон спросить "Долго ли ждать", как земля под его ногами пришла в движение. Он рывком отскочил к стволу, встал на крутой изгиб шершавого корня. С ужасом он наблюдал, как на поверхность выбираются толстые налитые личинки отвратного желтушного цвета, размером больше ладони. Их треугольные лапки с крючьями на концах жадно подгребали землю под надутое брюшко. Черные точки глазков, рассыпанные по всей голове, влажно поблескивали. Личинки выпускали из обрамленных жесткими щетинками круглых ртов маслянистые капли, напитывали ими гранулы, а потом принимались за еду.  
\- Не спи, Соло, собирай! - хохотнул один из ребят.  
Личинок было так много, что вся земля вокруг превратилась в копошащийся белесый покров. Наполеон осторожно спустился со своего жалкого насеста, но тут же наступил на одну из мерзких тварей. Та с готовностью вывернулась наизнанку, явив миру вязкие, осклизлые внутренности. Наполеон громко охнул и отвернулся.  
\- Полечка, ты что, боишься насекомых? - свесилась с ветки добрая Вероника.  
\- Разумеется, нет, - с достоинством ответил Наполеон и рывком сложился вдвое, избавляясь от завтрака. 

Ребята тесно сидели вокруг огражденных защитными кольцами костров, раскачивались под музыку и пели песни.  
Митч сунул под нос Наполеону нанизанную на шпажку толстую сосиску, белесую, с лопнувшей шкуркой.  
\- Самая походная еда!  
Наполеон резко отвернулся, зажав рот ладонью. Он все еще не отошел после общественно-полезного труда и не мог проглотить ни крошки.  
\- Мне нужно расслабиться, - сказал он, сглатывая вязкую слюну. - Есть кое-что, - и подмигнул приятелю.  
Они прихватили с собой Иззи - Бен остался со своими музыкантами играть "Землю в иллюминаторе" - и отправились в ближайший лесок. Укрывшись за пологом хвойных веток, троица расположилась на корточках близко друг к другу. Наполеон запустил пальцы за манжет формы и жестом фокусника или профессионального шулера вытащил маленький продолговатый сверток. Он развернул его и продемонстрировал приятелям самокрутки из желтоватых листьев, тонкостью и текстурой схожих с пергаментом.  
\- Самые первые, - сказал Наполеон. - Экспериментальные.  
Митч голодно сглотнул.  
\- Бля, - выдохнул с вожделением, - как же мне этого не хватало. Все зубочистки сожрал, как последний бобер.  
Наполеон чиркнул зажигалкой из походного набора и подпалил кончик папиросы. Закурился тонкой струйкой сизый дымок, пахнущий сеном.  
\- Горько, - он облизнул губы. - В следующий раз можно вымочить листья в остатках сиропа.  
\- Или в кофе, - ответил Иззи, снимая пробу.  
Дым затекал в легкие мягко, ласково, чуть щекотно. Он не сушил горло, не вызывал кашель.  
\- Что там внутри? - спросил Митч. Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, источая блаженство всем своим обликом.  
\- Мох. Потом познакомлю вас с ним. Вместе наберем больше.  
Наполеон затянулся еще, и тут его голова поплыла, во всем теле проснулось ощущение легкости, восторга и ликования. Соло чувствовал себя королем мира, и никто, разумеется, даже не посмел бы посягнуть на его пьедестал.  
Он откинулся на ствол дерева, закинул вверх руки.  
"Боже, какой я улетный".  
В голове зазвучало:  
"I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that".  
Наполеон беззаботно рассмеялся. Мир вокруг пританцовывал, кренился то на одну сторону, то на другую. Соло поднялся, отвесил плывущему пейзажу насмешливый поклон и присоединился к нему в их общем празднике.  
Успокоившись и утомившись, он снова плюхнулся на свое место.  
\- Ч-черт, - процедил он, обнаружив, что пепел упал с сигареты на галстук и прожег в нем черную дырку насквозь. - Дурацкая тряпка.  
Он стянул галстук и сунул его в карман.  
Митч разглагольствовал:  
\- ...И вот он сперва сидит в кресле подсудимого, а потом поднимается и идет, обходит судейский стол, его никто не пытается усадить на место. И он говорит: "Мы имели их всех, копов, судей. И они все тянули к нам руки, все хотели наших денег". Он подходит вплотную к камере, и ты понимаешь, что он уже говорит с тобой, что срать он хотел на судилище, на весь этот фарс, это просто декорации за его спиной. Он вне всего этого. Он говорит с тобой через камеру, именно с тобой, чувак. Это такой охрененный момент, просто... просто охрененный... - с оттяжкой, речитативом говорил Митч.  
\- Митчи-Митч, тебя вштырило? - хмыкнул Наполеон.  
\- Еще блять как, Полли.  
Наполеон самодовольно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
Он представил Веронику, танцующую стриптиз под "Cherry Pie" в наряде удалой девушки-ковбоя. Она двигалась грациозно и раскованно, демонстрируя соблазнительные изгибы. Вероника отвернулась, встала к нему спиной и поиграла с лямочками лифчика, оттянула одну, вторую, и наконец расстегнула застежку. А потом вдруг стянула свои золотистые чуть вьющиеся волосы и покрутила ими над головой. Наполеон потрясенно уставился на парик, небрежно отброшенный в сторону. Вероника развернулась, обхватив себя руками. И оказалась Курякиным. "Как он ходит на таких каблучищах? - скользнула тенью безумная мысль. И словно эхо пришел ответ: - Шпион экстра-класса".  
Курякин оказался совсем близко, присел перед ним и хрипло сказал:  
\- Ты охрененный, Наполеон Соло. За тобой никому не угнаться, даже мне. Я хочу быть твоим другом. Разреши мне. Разрешишь? - и почему-то потянулся к Соло и крепко обнял. Наполеон сперва смутился, а потом подумал: "Чего такого? Человек капитуляцию предлагает, а я артачиться буду?" И потянулся в ответ. И они даже отчего-то поцеловались. Наполеон чувствовал под ладонями подрагивающие от волнения плечи, жар льнущего тела. Сердце забилось часто и счастливо, будто птенец, впервые ощутивший радость полета. Губы Ильи были почти такими же мягкими, как губы Вероники. Или Элизабет. Или... кажется Кристин...  
Вдруг где-то совсем рядом раздалось громкое:  
\- Йи-и-их!  
Наполеон открыл глаза, заморгал удивленно - и тут же дернулся в сторону.  
Мгновение назад они с Иззи лежали рядом, крепко обнявшись. Наполеон отчетливо ощутил крепкую эрекцию, уткнувшуюся в бедро. А Митч с перекошенным от отвращения лицом таращился на них необыкновенно светлыми из-за сжавшихся в точку зрачков глазами.  
\- Вы ебанулись, мужики?  
"Не успели, - подумал Соло с облегчением и рывком отодвинул от себя разомлевшего Иззи. - И слава богу".  
Привидится же такой бред...


	4. Четвертая серия

На экране медицинского ноутбука медленно вращавшаяся проекция человека наконец остановилась, появились отметки, и многие части тела окрасились красным, обозначая прирост мышечной массы. Наполеон залюбовался своей "схемой разделки туши". Определенно, местная беспощадная подготовка шла на пользу его будущей карьере, только вот есть хотелось почти постоянно даже при увеличенном содержании белка в рационе.  
Серебряков закончил осмотр и быстрыми скупыми движениями отлепил от Наполеона датчики.  
\- К учебе и строевой службе годен, - сказал он сухо, а потом добавил: - Ты опять за старое?  
Наполеон изобразил саму невинность.  
\- Нет, сэр, это ребята надо мной подшутили. Задремал во время отбоя "на картошке", проснулся уже с этим.  
\- Ты что же, голым спал?  
\- Жарко было.  
Серебряков сердито отмахнулся: ступай, мол.  
Наполеон оделся и выплыл в коридор с довольной ухмылкой.  
\- Ну, что он тебе сказал? - спросил еще ждущий своей очереди Иззи.  
\- Да ничего. Не сдирать же с меня кожу. Это просто загар, сам сойдет со временем.   
Наполеон был доволен собой: его первая победа в борьбе против коммунистической системы, маленькая, но приятная.  
Под летными брюками не было видно знака различия, но само осознание его присутствия грело сердце: на лодыжке снова красовалась эмблема "Нью-Йорк Атлетик", светлая на фоне загорелой кожи.  
"Не зря полночи вырезал трафарет и три дня пекся на солнце в одних трусах".

Лётный экзамен по базовой подготовке управления флаерами был давно сдан, но теперь кому-то из верхушки вздумалось погонять пионеров по усложненной программе. Ребятам предстояло, разделившись на команды, преодолеть полосу препятствий, растянутую на тысячи километров. Перечень испытаний не огласили, намекнули лишь, что проверять будут реакцию и смекалку.  
"Ну, ясно", - мрачно усмехнулся про себя Соло. Необходимость контролировать себя и свои возможности ради того, чтобы пройти дорогой, выбранной им самим, давно его тяготила. Поскорее бы закончились этот год, этот общий курс, это распределительное сито. Когда наконец их разделят по факультетам - ему достанется спортивный, конечно - Наполеон сможет расслабиться и проявить себя в полную силу, сможет радоваться каждому дню и своим успехам. До чего муторно было тащиться в середине таблицы, брезгливо морщиться от заработанных баллов. Хотелось большего. В конце концов, он, Наполеон Соло, был рожден победителем и хозяином своей судьбы.  
\- Вы должны выбрать капитана команды, - скомандовала Габриэлла. Она, как маленький, но очень стойкий солдатик, замерла перед строем, разбившимся на четверки, уперла руки в бедра и смотрела строго. Больше всего она походила на ученицу-отличницу, которую преподаватель попросил себя подменить. Мешковатый комбинезон подчеркивал ее миниатюрную мальчишескую фигуру, а грубоватая кепка - тонкие черты лица.   
"Совсем не в моем вкусе", - подумал Соло.  
\- Капитан остается за рулем всю дорогу. Остальные по очереди сменяются в качестве второго пилота. Маршрут будет обозначен непосредственно в полете. По машинам.   
\- Соло, давай за первый руль? - ткнул Наполеона локтем Иззи, пока они шли к своему флаеру.  
\- Не стоит этого делать, ребята, - лениво улыбнулся Наполеон. - Я собираюсь слить испытание. Буду тошниться в хвосте.   
\- Почему? - напрягся Иззи.  
Соло презрительно хмыкнул:  
\- Достало, что эти красные лезут ко мне со своими шпионскими испытаниями, - и добавил мрачно: - Пошли они в жопу, вот почему.   
Команда уже готова была загрузиться, когда у флаера показалась Вероника. Она подбежала к Наполеону, ухватила его за плечо, развернула к себе, заглянула в глаза.  
\- Я в тебя верю. Будь молодцом, - сказала она наставительно, а потом ласково погладила ладонью по щеке и так же стремительно, как появилась, исчезла.  
Мгновение Соло смотрел ей вслед, с удовольствием облизывая взглядом с головы до пят.  
\- Это было многообещающе, - задумчиво сказал из-за спины Бен.  
\- Одним - все, другим - журнальчик, - тяжко вздохнул Иззи.   
Парни погрузились в машину. Наполеон так и чувствовал на себе пытливые взгляды.  
"Нет, ребята. Я бабник, а не подкаблучник". Конечно, Вероника ему нравилась, но он найдет иной способ произвести на нее впечатление, нежели учебное рвение. О да, в некоторых способах ему не было равных.  
Наполеон демонстративно плюхнулся в кресло второго пилота, развалился в нем, раскинул руки по краю спинки. Он глянул на Иззи.  
\- Я пас, - тут же откликнулся тот и сел позади.  
Бен и Митч обменялись взглядами, после чего Митч скривился, будто наелся кислятины, и присоединился к Иззи. Бен пожал плечами и опустился в капитанское кресло.  
Поcле переклички - флаеру Соло и компании достался позывной Желтый-2-6, - все одновременно зажгли двигатели. По корпусу машины пробежала тягучая вибрация, на мгновение возникло ощущение невесомости, а потом земля будто сжалась, и все постройки и окружающий лагерь лес уменьшились в размере вместе с ней.   
На приборной панели экран отобразил пунктиром отрезок пути. Наполеон прокрутил его вперед и выяснил, что спустя километров восемьдесят он обрывается, дальше курс не определялся.  
"Барышня любит сюрпризы, - усмехнулся про себя Наполеон. - Интересно, как они с Курякиным развлекаются?"  
Думать об этом было не то, чтобы неприятно. Но... не безразлично. Соло не мог понять, хочется ли ему попредставлять эту орясину, сжимающую в объятиях хрупкую Габриэллу, или нет. Пока он думал об этом, то, конечно, сразу представил. А после не смог рассудить, что испытывает, возбуждение или... что? отвращение? зависть? У него с Вероникой пока были лишь поцелуи. Как далеко зашел советский танк со своей пушкой?  
"Какой у него размер?" - мелькнула ревнивая мысль.   
\- Построение - двойной треугольник, - раздался в наушниках голос Габи.  
Бен подтянул штурвал к себе, двинул им в сторону, глядя то в одно боковое зеркало, то в другое, занимая позицию в строе.  
\- Теснее, - велела Габи.  
Флаеры сбились в два треугольника, один позади другого, едва не царапая друг друга бортами. Наполеон посмотрел в боковое окно и отсалютовал соседям с напряженными лицами. Флаер Габи порой появлялся впереди в пределах видимости, но чаще его закрывал первый треугольник построения. Ведущая машина и первый треугольник построения мигали на экране навигатора красными точками, вторая часть строя - желтыми.   
\- Подстрахуй меня, - сказал Бен, вовлекая Наполеона в процесс.  
\- Да брось, я в тебя верю, - Соло забросил руки за голову и вытянул ноги, насколько это было возможно в тесной кабине.  
\- Это приказ капитана, - откликнулся Бен, вроде и шутливо, но в то же время...  
Наполеон окинул его оценивающим взглядом, хмыкнул, потом все же принял подобающую позу и обхватил ладонями гладкие края штурвала.  
Они летели вперед по чистому утреннему небу, Габи отдавала команды: "Высота шестьсот метров. Восемьсот. Скорость триста. Четыреста", - и вот джунгли под ними уже слились в пеструю полосу.  
\- Кто-нибудь уже разбился? - нервно спросил Иззи, вжимаясь в кресло и потуже затягивая ремни безопасности.  
\- Пока нет, - ответил Наполеон, бросив взгляд на экран с желтыми и красными точками машин.  
Вдруг джунгли под ними исчезли, быстро мазнула иссиня-черная каменистая кромка высокого берега - и оборвалась в пропасть. Далеко внизу, за вертикальным отвесным краем, начиналось царство ослепительной синевы. Местами ее разрывали молочные и розоватые пятна атоллов, разрозненные или образующие причудливые узоры. Солнце щедро заливало лучами волны, они сияли и лениво перекатывались, будто спины огромных чешуйчатых рыб. Обыденная картина леса так внезапно сменилась бесконечным простором, что на короткий миг перехватило дыхание.  
Перестроившись в куда более спокойный шахматный порядок, флаеры полетели низко над водой. По команде Габи они поднимались вверх четверками или шестерками, чтобы отработать фигуры пилотажа, а затем возвращались в строй. За ведущим штурвалом побывал каждый из команды.  
Наполеону такие занятия показались скучными. Перегрузки его не пугали; многократные повторения одно и того же, чтобы довести реакцию пилота до автоматизма, вызывали зевоту. Куда интереснее было бы устроить гонки, а лучше - охоту или дуэль, подобие воздушного боя!.. Он оборвал свои мысли и отвернулся к окну, пряча хмурое лицо.  
Впереди показался большой остров, окутанный туманом. Гигантские деревья, растущие в его центре, сплелись лысыми ветвями в труднопроходимую паутину. Даже лишайники и лианы не стремились урвать себе хоть немного жилого пространства на стволах угрюмых серых великанов. Совсем немного колючей растительности желтело у берегов острова, в остальном же его делили между собой причудливой формы валуны и окаменевшие деревья.  
На навигаторе замерцал новый отрезок маршрута, он вел прямо в гущу древесной паутины. Флаеры, выстроившись цепочкой, двинулись туда следом за ведущим. Сперва скорость была невысокой, но очень быстро Габи разогналась, и остальным пришлось не сладко. Навигационный пунктир то исчезал, то появлялся, маршрут достраивался внезапно, требуя мгновенного перестроения.   
\- Она издевается, - простонал Бен, напряженно смотрящий вперед.   
Некоторые флаеры не выдерживали гонки, они резко смещались в сторону, там замедлялись и продирались сквозь тесное переплетение ветвей наружу.   
Бен так увлекся маневрами на полной скорости, что словно бы не замечал надвигающийся на них толстый серый ствол, сильно потрескавшийся от времени.  
\- Эй, кэп, тормози, - шутливо сказал Наполеон.  
Но тот азартно тряхнул головой.  
\- Обойду, - сказал он.  
Наполеон быстро глянул на навигатор, на спидометр, а потом снова на Бена. Его чутье подсказывало, что ни черта они не обойдут. Флаер наверняка занесет. И если здесь еще есть немного пространства для торможения, там останется только стена из окаменевших ветвей.  
\- Тормози, - в голосе Наполеона отчетливо послышался металл.  
\- Ох, бля... - простонал позади Иззи.  
Бен глянул на Соло, сузив глаза.  
\- Прости, Нап, - сказал он. - Я не буду тормозить.  
Они неслись вперед, приближаясь если не к гибели, то к серьезному крушению.  
\- Черт тебя еби, Бен! - рявкнул Соло и дернул штурвал на себя. - Отдай управление!  
К удивлению Наполеона, Бен тут же подчинился, даже не пришлось прибегать к помощи Митча.  
Наполеон закусил губу и врубил реверсивные двигатели, попутно уходя с траектории движения тех, кто летел позади на меньшей скорости. Ремень безопасности завибрировал, беспощадно вдавливая в кресло.  
\- Твою мать, твою мать, - тихонько стенал позади Иззи, а Митч молчал так выразительно, что и слов не требовалось.  
Заднюю часть флаера занесло, машину закрутило и повело в сторону, прямо в гущу ветвей. Наполеон вцепился в штурвал так, что побелели пальцы. Он лихорадочно высматривал возможность выровняться.   
"Вот оно!"  
Пальцы в едва различимом стремительном движение отщелкнули один тумблер и включили другой. Реверс в один миг сменился форсажем. Наполеон плавно повернул штурвал в направлении заноса, набавляя скорость. Флаер, крутнувшись в воздухе, на излете вошел в теснину между двумя толстыми ветвями, заметался в узком коридоре, устремляясь все выше, и наконец вылетел в небо, как пробка из бутылки, получив лишь легкие царапины.  
Там Наполеон перевел флаер в висение и яростно оттолкнул от себя штурвал. Сердце бешено колотилось в ребра. Отдышаться бы немного...  
Наполеон повернулся к Бену, сгреб его за грудки и подтянул к себе поближе.  
\- Какого. Мать твою. Хера, - прошептал он низко.  
\- Да ладно вам, - примирительно забормотал Иззи, - все же нормально, все целы.  
Бен виновато сложил брови домиком.  
\- Я думаю, что справился бы.  
Наполеон фыркнул и отпустил приятеля, уселся обратно в кресло и скрестил руки на груди. А потом снова покосился на него.  
"Он это нарочно?.. Да нет, зачем бы ему..."  
Габи назначила новый курс. Цепочка флаеров полетела над пустошью, укрытой туманом, разрывая на клочки его белесые пласты. То и дело из дымки выныривали причудливые скалы, похожие на скелеты гигантских животных. Флаеры то и дело ныряли между ребер, кружили вокруг, как рыбки у рифа. Эфир наполнился восхищенными возгласами.  
\- Это действительно скелеты, - сказала по общей связи Габи. - Мы называем остров Парком монстров. Миллионы лет назад здесь произошло землетрясение. Огромный пласт песчаника поднялся со дна океана на поверхность. Эрозия, как кропотливый скульптор, счистила все лишнее с окаменелых останков. Так и получился этот "парк".   
Эфир стих, все переваривали информацию. Наконец кто-то спросил:  
\- И как часто здесь происходят землетрясения?  
\- Одно из них - прямо сейчас, - ответил Габи. - Хотите посмотреть?  
Они хотели. Единогласно. Да, черт возьми.   
На пути к эпицентру им встретились стаи птиц, спешащих прочь от попавших под удар островов. Внизу, под поверхностью воды, обозначались тени морских обитателей, тоже спасавшихся бегством.  
\- В море Митры сходятся две литосферные плиты. Сейчас они вздумали притереться друг к другу потеснее. Разлом между плитами будет полностью закрыт, а вместе с ним сгинут и сотни километров большого рифа.  
Вот и эпицентр. Его обозначали множественные водовороты, один мощнее другого. Вода закручивалась с огромной скоростью, образуя воронки глубиной под сотню метров. А потом поднялась волна. Зрелище было настолько грандиозным и страшным, что все замерли, не в силах даже дышать. Оклик Габи заставил пионеров очнуться и поднять флаеры повыше. А волна все росла и росла, пока не достигла восьмидесяти метров в высоту. Она двинулась в сторону экватора, горевшего далеко на горизонте едва различимым заревом.  
\- Такая волна запросто одолела бы наш берег, - сказал кто-то потрясенно.  
\- У берегов континента не бывает землетрясений такой силы, - успокоила ребят Габи.  
Навигатор отобразил новый курс. Он вел прямо к штормовому фронту, раскинувшемуся над морем Митры севернее. Темные тучи походили на клещи Кракена, норовившего погрести под собой лазурные воды.  
\- Смена рулевого. Штурвал - второму номеру, - скомандовала Габи по общей связи и добавила чуть насмешливо: - Кто смелый - за мной по курсу один. Кто не уверен в своих силах - набирает высоту по курсу два и обходит шторм поверху.  
Наполеон неохотно сменил сидевшего в этот момент в кресле второго пилота Митча и взялся за штурвал.  
\- Хватит с меня этого дерьма...  
Но остальные ребята будто не слышали его.  
\- Давай за ней! - азартно воскликнул Иззи.  
Флаер Габи мчал к клубящейся грозной черноте, многие ребята следовали за ней, восторженно вопя в предвкушении. Они скользили по краю фронта, взбивая облака, и исчезали в грозовых тучах.   
Наполеон замешкался. Все внутри него вдруг вскипело и заискрило от азарта. Закололо в пальцах, ладони взмокли от нетерпения. Его одолевали любопытство и желание бросить судьбе и самому себе вызов. Руки задрожали в этой беззвучной борьбе с побуждениями.  
"Нет. Не вздумай. Не вздумай разрушить все, ради чего ты здесь".   
Курс номер один навязчиво и неприкрыто, как неоновая реклама, означал: "Добро пожаловать в разведку". Курс два, нейтральный и безопасный, вел к спортивной славе. Казалось бы, о чем думать, в чем сомневаться? Разум требовал от Наполеона следовать вверх, но все его страстишки, все его самолюбование требовали набрать скорость, не меняя курса, и подобно штопору, ввинтиться в самое сердце бури. Он готов был завыть от отчаяния, когда, стиснув зубы до скрипа, потянул на себя штурвал, поднимая машину над тучами.  
Мимо проносились флаеры, кружили друг над другом, вытянувшись в обезумевшую от восторга и нетерпения спираль.  
"Ну давай. Ты же хочешь этого. Хочешь узнать, каков твой предел и предел этого корыта. Давай выжмем из него все соки".  
"Что за внутренняя хрень все время меня подзуживает?!" - разозлился Соло, чувствуя себя опустошенным и жалким.

Они возвращались, летели над уже знакомыми джунглями, когда крошка Габи обозначила очередное испытание:  
\- Экстремальное приземление. Ваша задача: долететь до тренировочной площадки и посадить машину.  
Ребята даже не успели запаниковать. Габи "нажала на красную кнопку": все флаеры разом тряхнуло, а потом начался всеобщий хаос. В кабине Желтого-2-6 взвыл сигнал тревоги, а на приборной панели замигал красным датчик топлива. Впереди летящий флаер, мгновение назад легко маневрировавший между скалами, превратился в метеор, несущийся вперед и вниз. Эфир наполнился растерянными перепуганными воплями. Наполеон потянулся к приборной доске и просто отключил связь. В ней все равно не было никакой нужды.  
\- Мы не долетим. Без шансов, - сказал Митч.  
Флаеры других экипажей проносились мимо, кто кубарем, кто - плавно болтаясь из стороны в сторону, как сонные мухи по осени. Судя по всему, у всех были разные неисправности, мешавшие штатной посадке.  
Наполеон нервно облизнул губы, а потом уставился на едва ползущий впереди флаер. На губах расползлась хищная ухмылка.  
\- Мне нужен руль.  
\- Бля. Бля, - выдохнул Иззи, подаваясь вперед и глядя в лицо приятелю. - Я знаю, что это значит, но не надо безумств. Давай просто как-нибудь приземлимся в лесу и дальше пойдем пешком.  
\- Спокойно, мужики, - сказал Соло. - Вам понравится.  
Он выдавил газ, сжигая остатки топлива. Двигатель взревел, почти сразу зачихал, флаер тряхнуло. С громким гулом машина помчалась вперед, больше похожая на подбитый истребитель времен древних войн.  
Впереди по-прежнему вяло болтался чей-то флаер.  
\- Выпускаю бур-захват! - крикнул Соло. - Держитесь!  
Парни заорали: цель росла в обзорном окне слишком стремительно. Из днища флаера выдвинулся и включился на полную мощность треугольный бур.  
\- Ты их убьешь! - крикнул Бен.  
Но в этот момент произошла насильственная стыковка. Бур вошел глубоко в заднюю часть обшивки несчастного флаера, и Соло сразу отщелкнул тумблер на "выкл.".   
\- Хорошо засадили, - сказал Иззи и в нервном изнеможении сполз вниз по креслу.  
\- Они не могут маневрировать, но у них есть топливо, - сказал Наполеон самодовольно и выкрутил руль, принуждая слитые воедино флаеры лететь по ему угодному курсу.  
Эфир они так и не включили, хоть Наполеон видел мигающий на приборной панели колокольчик вызова.  
Они подлетели к тренировочной площадке и почти удачно сели: пристыковавшийся Желтый-2-6 перевесил, и вся конструкция завалилась назад. Наполеон, чьи колени вдруг оказались вровень с ушами, извернулся в кресле, отстегнул ремень и пополз по стене к выходу, смотревшему сейчас строго вниз. Он открыл люк, ухватился за край руками, а потом спрыгнул.  
Выбравшись на воздух, он осмотрелся и отметил, что остальные флаеры не разбились, пойманные у самой земли в грави-подушки.  
Люк у второго флаера тоже открылся. Из него показались хмурые рожи Щуки с Волком.  
\- О-о, - Соло крутанулся на пятке и, тихонько насвистывая, двинулся в противоположном направлении.  
\- Бля! - раздался за спиной голос Митча. Он бегом догнал Соло и поймал за плечо. - Они нас прибьют, - зашептал он. - Поль, сходи к ним, побеседуй осторожно, ты это умеешь.  
Наполеон сурово глянул на приятеля, покосился на Бена и Иззи, растерянно замерших у двухслойной летательной конструкции.   
Сунув руки в карманы, он двинулся навстречу курякинским рапторам. Илья потеснил своих парней, пробиваясь вперед, и первым поравнялся с Соло.   
\- Твоя идея? - спросил Илья.  
\- Ага, - Соло с вызовом выставил волевой подбородок.   
\- Ты - молодец, - Илья не улыбался, но его голос звучал мягче обычного. - Без вас мы бы точно свалились. Посадочные двигатели отказали и штурвал заклинило. Так что спасибо.  
Наполеон остался стоять столбом, когда Курякин уже возвращался к своим отмахнув им рукой в сторону лагеря, туда, мол. Соло пошел назад, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, когда Илья снова окликнул его.  
\- Соло!  
Он обернулся. Илья показал поднятый вверх большой палец.   
Наполеон удивился собственной реакции на этот простой жест признания: внутри потеплело от гордости и радости, и будто бы соловьи запели.

Сразу после возвращения в лагерь протрубили общий сбор, чтобы подвести итоги летного практикума. Все расселись в аудитории с огромным трехмерным экраном (хотя больше всего сейчас хотелось поесть и отдохнуть). Присутствовал сам Уэверли. На экране один за другим замелькали острые моменты "экскурсии". Габи разбирала и объясняла ошибки пилотирования каждого экипажа, отмечала успехи и удачные решения. Уэверли начислял баллы за практикум, просматривая на своем ноутбуке отдельную запись.  
Наконец, речь зашла о вынужденном "спарринге" экипажей Желтого-2-6, Наполеона и компании, и Красного 1-4, Курякина с его зверинцем. Соло даже проснулся и вскинул голову. На щеке остался отпечаток рукава летной куртки.  
Маневр стыковки выглядел на экране весьма впечатляюще. Наполеон торжествующе осмотрел сидящих рядом ребят.   
\- Действия команд не засчитываются, - сказал Уэверли.  
\- Как! - вырвалось хором у Наполеона и Ильи, оба вскочили с мест, не глядя друг на друга, только вперед, только на Уэверли.  
\- Мы ведь не упали, а совершили аварийную посадку, - Наполеон старался говорить спокойно, но металл в голосе выдавал негодование. Ребята вокруг тихо зашушукались. - Мы не разбились.  
\- Не было ошибки пилотирования! - одновременно с ним возмутился Курякин, глянул мельком на Габи, но та только качнула головой.  
\- Подобные действия подвергали опасности своих же товарищей. К тому же, вы должны были справится с задачей в одиночку, - ответил Уэверли. - Что бы вы стали делать, если бы не было опорного флаера?  
\- Но он был, сэр! - воскликнул Соло. - Разве не правильно использовать все имеющиеся возможности ради выполнения задания?  
\- Вы не правильно поняли задание, Соло, - отрезал Уэверли.  
\- Засчитайте результат хотя бы команде Соло, - потребовал Курякин. - Они активно действовали, управление ситуацией было на их стороне.  
Наполеон все же покосился на Илью, не веря своим ушам. "Какого черта он выебывается? Строит из себя героя?"  
\- Результат не засчитан, - повторил строго Уэверли.  
Когда разбор полетов завершился, в коридоре Наполеон подошел к своим ребятам.  
\- Да, не хорошо получилось, - поскреб подбородок Бен. - Выходит, мы и себя подставили, и их.  
\- И что, мне теперь извиниться перед Курякиным?! - возмутился Соло. - Даже не подумаю, - и почему-то добавил: - Да пошел он.

\- Свиные ребрышки в тонкой медовой корочке. Фунт. Нет, два...  
\- По мне так лучше стейк из отборной телятины чуть меньше инча толщиной. Только черный перец и крупная кристаллическая соль. Ничего лишнего. Идеально приготовленный, сочный и не пересушенный.  
\- Я согласен и на уличный буррито.  
Слушая болтовню парней, Наполеон с удивлением отмечал, что разговоры их все чаще скатываются на еду, даже не на девочек.  
"Дурной признак", - подумал он, но вынужден был признать, что подобные изыски и ему самому снились последние несколько ночей.  
Наполеон мазнул большим пальцем по губе, принимая решение. У него был козырь в рукаве и, честно говоря, сперва он хотел использовать его только для себя, но парни закисали, и всем, включая его самого, нужна была позитивная встряска.  
\- Как хотите, мужики, - сказал он, - но нет ничего лучше, - он эффектно воздел руку, будто демонстрировал чемпионский кубок, - доброго портера, смолянисто-черного, с плотным бархатным вкусом и стойкой пенкой. Мясо можно и здесь исхитриться достать и правильно приготовить. А вот отменный портер...   
Все согласились с ним, уныло вздохнув.  
\- Но нет ничего недостижимого, - добавил невинно Соло спустя десяток тягостных секунд.  
Иззи первым вскинул голову, внимательно посмотрел на приятеля, а потом начал смеяться, низко, в духе злодеев из старинных фильмов.  
\- Я знал, что ты не подведешь. Каков расклад, босс?  
Наполеон прижал палец к губам - "тшш", - а потом подошел к своему столу и аккуратно оттянул прорезиненный защитный край.   
Ребята уставились на изувеченное перочинным ножом нутро стола. На их лицах читался вопрос: "Когда успел".  
Наполеон просунул пальцы в тайник и бережно достал свое сокровище. Это оказался "волшебный" мох. Наполеон пробормотал: "Не то", - и повторил действие. Обернувшись к друзьям он раскрыл ладонь, демонстрируя маленький черный кубик с тонкими нитями проводков.   
\- Что это за хрень? - насторожился Иззи.  
Бен нахмурился:  
\- Ты не сдал анализатор?  
Наполеон глянул на него с нескрываемым интересом. Значит, этот парень тоже вскрыл свою "игрушку" и знал все ее потроха.  
\- Сдал, конечно, - ответил Соло. - Но не совсем в прежнем виде. Его изрядно помяло во время прошлой вылазки. Объяснительную писал, - он самодовольно дернул уголком губ.  
\- Проблему обнаружат, - настаивал Бен. - А тебя отчислят.  
\- Они обнаружат всего лишь сломанный анализатор с сильно промятым корпусом, - Соло пожал плечами.  
\- Тут не простаки работают. Они наверняка уже все знают, - покачал головой Бен.  
\- Может знают, а может и нет, - безмятежно улыбнулся Соло. - Отмажусь.  
\- Ты готов рискнуть своей карьерой ради пива?  
Наполеон насупился.  
\- Ну и занудой ты порой бываешь, мужик. Это просто шалость. Все дурачатся. Про Уэверли вон, какие только слухи не ходят.  
\- Ты что, не знаешь? - хмыкнул Митч, глянув на Бена покровительственно. - Полечка у нас - большой любитель дергать тигра за усы.  
\- Отчего же, - тихо откликнулся Бен. - Знаю.  
\- Я собираюсь подключить мозговой центр анализатора к пищеблоку, - шепотом сказал Соло, когда ребята встали кружком. - И кое-что подправить.  
\- Ты думаешь, что сможешь синтезировать портер?  
\- Я почти уверен, что пищеблок при поддержке анализатора сможет не только это, - Наполеон поиграл бровями.  
\- У нас нет никакого сырья для портера.  
\- Есть. В местных лесах всё есть. Я составил примерный список, который понадобится для нашей цели. Разделим его и на следующем уроке природоведения наберем все, что нужно. Немного, на пробу.   
\- У нас нет варочного аппарата.  
\- Загрузим все в пищеблок, и задача решена.   
\- Тебе придется обмануть пищеблок, - угрюмо сказал Бен. - Он выдает строго определенное количество пищи по личным параметрам.  
\- А вот это и есть основная проблема, но она тоже решаема.   
Операция "Портер" началась.

\- Ты сделал что?.. - опешили ребята.   
\- Теперь тебя точно выгонят. И нас за компанию.  
\- Не парься, зануда, - усмехнулся Наполеон, поглядывая на Бена. - Я сделал все аккуратно.  
\- Ты сделал что?.. - снова надрывно простонал Иззи.  
\- Все было чисто. Я ведь даже ничего не украл. Просто позаимствовал один инструмент из арсенала программы товарища Венциговой. Он обеспечит полный контроль над пищеблоком. Если что, скажу, что ошибся. Подцепил лишнего вместе с домашкой. Нечаянно. Я ведь не умею писать программные коды, пользуюсь только наглядными их аналогами в виртуальном интерфейсе.  
\- Ты скачал программу в свой ноутбук.  
\- Только один инструмент, - упрямился Соло.  
\- Ты сделал что?!..  
\- Заткнись, Иззи.  
Наполеон нахмурился.  
\- Вот что, мужики, если вы сдрейфили, можете не участвовать. Я сам все сделаю. И даже поделюсь с вами портером, не смотря на ваше предательство.  
Повисла гнетущая тишина.  
\- Ну же, решайтесь. У нас ведь все готово для варки века!

За окном сгустились сумерки. Желтый свет фонарей стал ярче, превращая аллеи в театр теней.  
Наполеон повернулся к своей команде и сказал:   
\- Пора. Первая фаза операции: выступаем я и Бен. Я понесу сырье в рюкзаке. Мы провернем все манипуляции с перепрограммированием пищеблока. Если все получится, то Бен возвращается назад один и больше не светится. Вторая часть: Иззи, ты берешь две пустых канистры от воды, они стоят у кулера, и идешь ко мне в столовую. Следующий заход твой, Митч. Постарайтесь не попадаться никому на глаза.  
Оказавшись в столовой, Бен с Наполеоном вскрыли панель на боку пищеблока, подсвечивая себе зажатыми в зубах фонариками. Наполеон приклеил рядом свой ноутбук и подсоединил к нему сердечник анализатора, с помощью которого собирался научить пищеблок, что и с какими продуктами делать. Выпотрошив наружу провода пищеблока, ребята долго выясняли, к какому нужно подключиться. Наконец на экране ноутбука появилась панель доступа к системе приготовления и распределения пищи и запрос пароля.   
\- Иди ко мне, детка, - проурчал Соло и запустил скопированный у Виктории инструмент-взломщик. Дальнейший процесс походил на решение трехмерного паззла. Детали разного размера и формы заполнили большую часть экрана. В углу появился счетчик времени, обозначавший, сколько минут осталось до экстренного отключения аппарата и, возможно, оповещения системы о попытке взлома. Наполеон торопился, передвигая детали пальцем по экрану и крутя во все стороны, стараясь заметить смежные стороны. От выплеска адреналина зашумело в ушах. И, стоило признать, Соло это нравилось - быть на грани. Только в этом случае победа приносила удовольствие.  
Оставалось меньше минуты, когда он наконец собрал код и провалился внутрь системы, в самый мозг пищеблока.   
Наполеон довольно хмыкнул и посмотрел через плечо на бледного, вспотевшего от напряжения Бена.   
\- Ты готов творить магию, друг мой? - торжественно обратился он к приятелю, а тот откликнулся сипло:  
\- Всегда готов.  
Наполеон сел на корточки перед рюкзаком и вытащил несколько небольших, заботливо закутанных в черный целлофан свертков. Один из них тут же попытался дать деру.  
\- Держи дрожжи! - громко зашипел Соло.   
Бен поймал сверток и прижал к груди, погладил сочувственно.  
\- Они не хотят в пиво.  
\- А придется, - кровожадно сказал Наполеон.  
Ингредиенты: местное зерно, заменившее солод, истолченное в порошок; серебристая хвоя, отобранная на роль исландского мха; пригорюнившиеся и поджавшие ложноножки дрожжи, и, наконец, черный с прожилками хмелевой камень, - отправились в ячейки пищеблока.  
Наполеон напряженно потер переносицу, а потом с ноутбука через анализатор запустил заранее заготовленный алгоритм всего процесса. На стадии варки солода он заложил паузу, чтобы убедиться в полном осахаривании крахмала. Очень скоро по столовой разнесся сладкий медвяный аромат, и Бен отправился воевать с вытяжкой, чтобы запах впитался угольными фильтрами и не просочился наружу.  
Когда пришло время, Наполеон сунулся в ячейку с суслом и взял пипеткой пробу. Он добавил в каплю пробы немного йода, взятого из походной аптечки. Коричневая капля почернела.  
\- Рано, - вздохнул Соло и снова запустил варку.  
Они с Беном сели на пол рядом, прислонившись спинами к подрагивающему от натуги аппарату.  
\- Как думаешь, - спросил его Бен, - русские подпустят хоть одного из нас к своему межзвездному проекту?  
Наполеон повел плечом:  
\- Вероятно. Чтобы избежать конфликта с нашим правительством, - и добавил со смешком: - Человек трех. Не завидую этим козлам отпущения.  
Бен поджал губы и нервно сплел пальцы вокруг колена. Соло смотрел на него долгое мгновение.  
\- Не-е-ет. Нет. Ты же не хочешь сказать...  
Бен ответил ему серьезным взглядом.  
\- Хочу. Понимаешь, торги эти, спорт так называемый... Просто реклама, средство наживы. Переварят, употребят - и в унитаз спустят. Не хочу я именной ценник, Поль. Хочу настоящего. Риска, цели. Посмотри на этих русских ребят. У них глаза светятся, когда они о стране своей говорят. Послушай, как они говорят это - "Родина". Сколько в них отваги, порыва, любопытства, искренности. Они каждому дню радуются, хоть и не просто им жилось.  
Наполеон смотрел на Бена, как на сумасшедшего, и наконец прыснул.  
\- Ну ты даешь, мужик. Мы словно в разных лагерях живем. Большая часть этих деток - отпрыски партийной верхушки. И даже среди них полным полно гнилых яблочек. Предателей, воров, подлецов. Как у нас. Как везде. Но ты не запаривайся сильно. Хочешь в веселую советскую компанию - рви удила. Они тебя заметят.  
Бен хмурился, и тогда Наполеон сказал примирительно:  
\- Я тебя хорошо понимаю. Все получится.  
Они замолчали, и только в наступившей тишине Наполеон понял, что пищеблок остановился. Соло тут же позабыл о разговоре по душам, вскочил и кинулся открывать заднюю крышку аппарата. Он, волнуясь, повторил йодную пробу - отрицательная! - и радостно потер руки. Потыкав в экран ноутбука, он запустил следующую часть процесса, фильтрацию.  
\- Хмель добавим на глазок, - сказал он Бену. - Побольше.  
Они добавили еловую хвою и измельченный хмельный камень. В этот момент содержимое варочной ячейки стало стремительно чернеть и ярко запахло свежесобранным горьковатым хмелем.  
\- Кипятим серией по пятнадцать минут, каждый раз снимаем пробу.  
Бен кивнул, хотя мысли его явно были заняты другим. Наполеон мысленно посочувствовал другу. "Этот готов".   
Процесс продвигался хорошо и быстро. Первые же пятнадцать минут дали желаемый результат.  
\- Теперь самое важное. Дрожжи.  
Стоило добавить в варочную ячейку подергивающих ложноножками прозрачных амеб, как черная жидкость стала густеть и пениться. Когда бурный процесс утих, Наполеон замерил плотность.  
\- Гуще гудрона, - хмуро сказал он и добавил с отчаянием: - Я все испортил.  
\- Давай разбавим.  
Они взяли одноразовый стакан, добавили в него ложку полученного вещества и залили водой до самого верха. Вода стремительно почернела, покрылась сверху плотной сливочного цвета пенкой.   
Снова замерив плотность, ребята переглянулись. Наполеон шумно сглотнул голодную слюну и не устоял, жадно выпил весь стакан.  
\- Господи... - выдохнул он, чуть не пустив слезу от блаженства. - О господи...  
Бен дружески похлопал его по плечу.   
\- Как назовем?  
\- "Портер навсегда".  
\- Больше подойдет "Портер "Горе от ума"".  
Они выпили по стакану, слегка стукнув краями - за удачу. Пришло время для фазы "два".  
\- Нужно больше бутылок, - напутствовал Наполеон Бена, сам он собирался остаться и следить за ценным продуктом, не мог с ним расстаться. - Все бутылки, какие найдете. Будем разбавлять концентрат прямо здесь.

Иззи заглянул в ячейку с портером и присвистнул.  
\- Его тут дофига! Литров сорок, а то и больше? Надо выпить что сможем, а остальное слить в очистной бак, иначе запалимся.  
\- Слить?! - Соло захлебнулся от возмущения. - Нет, нет. Все, что не выпьем, перельем во все емкости. В раковины в душевой тоже.  
\- Все равно слишком много. Надо позвать тех девчонок из третьей комнаты, - Иззи поиграл бровями.  
\- Отличная идея, приятель!  
Наполеон осмотрел четыре трехлитровых бутылки, заполненных под крышку. А сколько концентрата еще осталось!  
\- Надо таскать попарно. Иначе до утра провозимся.  
Они покрепче закрутили крышки, чтобы запах особенно сильно не просочился, и двинулись в обратный путь.  
\- О-о че-ерт, - прошептал Иззи. - Бьюкэнэн.  
Бравый капитан шел им навстречу, насвистывая "О Сюзанна".  
Прятаться в кусты было поздно.  
\- Молчи, - шикнул Наполеон на Иззи.  
Они поравнялись. Бьюкэнэн нахмурился, глядя на ребят.  
\- Здрасьте, сэр, - сказал Соло и отсалютовал.  
\- Что у вас там? - подозрительно спросил капитан.  
\- Компот из сухофруктов, сэр! - не моргнув глазом отчеканил Соло. - Жарко, даже ночью пить хочется. Каждый раз таскаться до столовки некогда, домашки много задали. Вот мы и решили сразу много принести.  
\- Вы что, верблюды?  
\- Мы на всех, сэр, - вдохновенно врал Соло. - Договоренность у нас, дежурство питьевое. Сегодня мы водоносим, завтра опять первый корпус.  
Бьюкэнэн скептически приподнял бровь.  
\- А почему компот такой темный? И пахнет странно.  
\- Это все из-за черноплодки, - ответил со вздохом Соло и доверительно добавил: - Не люблю ее, вяжет, но, говорят, витамины. Вот и потчуют нас.  
Капитан кивнул, сказал сухое "Молодцом" и больше их не задерживал.

Оказалось, что к соседям, с которыми пришлось поделиться пивом - не пропадать же добру, - заглянули девчонки из второго корпуса. Угостили и их. А там и весь корпус потихоньку, малыми группами, приобщился к прекрасному. Ребята веселились и гомонили, набившись в тесную комнату. Одни лица сменяли другие. Портер тек рекой.  
Наполеон протиснулся мимо кровати. Со второго ее яруса свешивались рядком прекрасные девичьи ножки. Приложившись поцелуем к загорелой коленке - раздалось смущенно-довольное хихиканье, - Соло вскинул руку, прося тишины.  
\- Отдыхайте, ребята, а мы пока сгоняем за добавкой. Бен, тащи сюда свою джаз-банду. Только чтобы тихо.  
Выйдя на свежий воздух, Наполеон сладко вздохнул. Жизнь определенно была прекрасна в этот вечер.  
На пути к столовой они встретили двух девушек. Одна таинственно помахала им рукой, а приблизившись, зашептала:  
\- Слышали, ребята из четвертого корпуса перепрограммировали пищевой аппарат и устроили вечеринку? Идем с нами!  
Сперва Наполеону показалось, что эта популярность может быть не к добру, но ему было уже так хорошо, что он отбросил сомнения и воспринял всеобщую известность своего подвига, как признание гениальной идеи. Он хотел повеселиться, а что может быть лучше для этого, чем отменное пиво и большая веселая компания.  
\- Да мы сами из четвертого. Идем за добавкой, - весело откликнулся он.  
\- О! - обрадовалась девушка. - Тогда принесите побольше чипсов. 

Наполеон обалдело уставился на парней, тащащих к четвертому корпусу тонкие листы противозвуковых экранов, которые стопками валялись у стадиона и обычно использовались в тренировочном закрытом полигоне, чтобы не выпустить шум наружу или не впустить внутрь.  
\- Это для чего? - Соло поймал за локоть одного из носильщиков.  
Тот покровительственно усмехнулся, мол, "ничего ты не понимаешь, салага".  
\- Ты про вечеринку в четвертом слышал?  
\- Я ее устроил, - процедил Соло, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. Его идею разворовали, растащили, и, похоже, пытались недодать лавров.  
\- А-а, - парень тут же смягчился и уважительно глянул на Наполеона. - Ну, это чтобы музыку снаружи не было слышно.  
\- Кто распорядился? - строго спросил Наполеон слегка уже заплетающимся языком.  
\- Курякин, - ответил носильщик.  
Наполеона охватил ледяной озноб, на лбу выступила неприятная испарина. Какого хрена. Какого, мать его, хрена. Его вообще не должно было там быть.  
Но невозможно было отрицать, что идея была дельной. Что же могло заставить советское воплощения ума, чести и совести пойти против правил? Наполеон вспомнил последнее летное испытание и позлорадствовал: "Курякин взбунтовался".

Здесь был весь лагерь, все четыре корпуса набились в один. Пионеры толпились в коридоре, во всех комнатах и, судя по всему, даже в туалете и душевых. Подтянулись даже ребята из медблока с загипсованными руками и ногами.   
Везде мелькали белые пластиковые стаканчики. Пиво начали разбавлять водой из-под крана, чтобы всем удалось попробовать.   
"Совсем как дома".  
Наполеон протолкался через страшную давку в коридоре. Все же на такой размах он не рассчитывал. Стены по обе стороны были уже надежно прикрыты звуконепроницаемыми экранами, и, надо сказать, это отлично сработало. Сейчас парни устанавливали последние экраны у самой двери. Было шумно и душно, как в популярном ночном клубе среднего класса.   
Пионеры сдвинули вместе шесть столов у стены в дальнем конце коридора, заодно расчистив пространство комнат. На этой шаткой сцене Бен со своей музыкальной бандой закончил исполнять "Born to be wild" и, после эффектного утяжеленного вступления, перешел к "Smooth Criminal".   
Он определенно нравился девушкам. Даже у Наполеона по коже заскользили мурашки, а волоски на руках встали дыбом, что уж говорить о чутких барышнях. Удивительное дело: физиономией Бен не особенно вышел, но сейчас он сражал наповал, источая бешеную энергетику. Что у него было в Нью-Йорке? Линкольн-сквер, ночлежки и помоечная жратва. Путешествие к звездам вдохнуло в него новую жизнь.   
Наполеон заметил в толпе Иззи и пробрался к нему.  
\- Какого черта тут творилось? - прокричал он, стараясь превозмочь гвалт, смех и грохот музыки, но не услышал даже собственного голоса.  
\- Что?!  
\- Выйдем! - прокричал Соло в самое ухо приятелю и указал на "тамбур".  
Тут было немного тише.  
\- Что за дела с противозвуковыми экранами?  
\- А... - сконфузился Иззи. - Мы знаем, что ты с Курякиным в контрах, но тут было не отмазаться. Он зацепил Бена с его балалайщиками, спросил, куда это они собрались после отбоя. А Курякину же врать бесполезно. И он с повязкой дежурного был. Ну, парни ему все объяснили, что - как. А он тогда про экраны им сказал. Ну и... они его пригласили, в общем.  
Наполеон стиснул челюсти, на скулах вздулись желваки. Иззи смиренно вздохнул.  
\- Они тут в полном составе.   
Ногти до боли впились в ладони. Вроде, сейчас не было особого повода злиться на Курякина, а все же Наполеон чувствовал сильное беспокойство из-за его присутствия.  
\- Отлично. Просто здорово. Лучше не бывает. Ну, давай, Иззи, развлекайся теперь.  
Тот снова кивнул и сперва поплелся было к остальным веселящимся, изображая тяжкий груз вины за недосмотр, но через пару шагов распрямил плечи, выпятил грудь и радостно вклинился в толпу.  
Едва стихла "Call me", как зазвучала "Сказочная тайга", Бен пел ее почти без акцента.  
Пионеры: американцы и русские, веселились от души. Наполеон даже удивился, что советские сухари на такое способны.  
Под "В Кейптаунском порту" в одной из комнат началась потасовка, и ребята по очереди ходили посмотреть на процесс. Когда туда сунулся Наполеон, он увидел старого знакомого, Щуку, который месил здоровенного американца. Мнения о том, что послужило причиной, разошлись. Одни ребята утверждали классическое "шерше ля фам", другие клялись, что Щука оскорбил американца фразой "Понаехали тут". Пока шли дебаты, поединщики уже утомились и теперь сидели рядом, тяжело дыша. Кто-то подсунул им по стаканчику с пивом. Щука придирчиво заглянул в тару к американцу, а тот, заметив, что у него больше, плеснул в соседний стаканчик - до равного.   
Наполеон хмыкнул и протиснулся обратно в коридор.  
\- Полечка, иди к нам! - раздался звонкий девичий голос. Наполеон вскинул ладонь в приветствии, заметил симпатичную девушку, кажется, из третьего корпуса, но он даже не помнил ее имени. Изобразив пантомиму "буду у ваших ног через минуту", он смылся в направлении душевых. Еще на подступах он заподозрил неладное, а подойдя вплотную, и вовсе начал злиться.  
В душевой полосами висел белесый сладковатый дымок. Таки разворовали и разбазарили верные дружки-приятели стратегический запас ценного мха - "чтобы стало еще веселее".   
Народа здесь было немного, в основном пионеры предпочитали танцевать снаружи, превратившись в единый пирующий организм. А здесь... Вон Митч самозабвенно целуется с брюнеткой из первого отряда. Вон ребята сидят у стены, пуская сигарету по кругу. Вон Панкратов стоит в дальнем углу, а рядом с ним... Наполеон глазам своим не поверил. Курякин.   
Илья держал самокрутку по-зековски, зажав ее между большим и указательным пальцами. Вот он поднес ее к губам, затянулся и выпустил облачко дыма, а потом продолжил разговор с Панкратовым.  
"Мой стратегический запас..." - растерянно подумал Соло. Но если для других, кроме своих приятелей, ему было жалко, и за этих других он еще устроит выволочку Митчу и Иззи, то для Курякина жалко не было совсем. Соло даже испытал странную переслащенную смесь удовлетворения и радости. Ему понравилось смотреть, как Илья курит, не спеша, с достоинством и даже легкой небрежностью. Захотелось приблизиться, чтобы рассмотреть получше как он это делает, оказаться в облаке его дыхания.  
Сердце разом пошло вразнос, заколотилось, подкатило к горлу, ему стало мучительно тесно в грудной клетке, и только ребра не выпускали на волю.  
Недосягаемая вершина. Невзломанный сейф. Неразгаданная загадка.  
Наполеон тряхнул головой. Мысли путались. Всему виной пиво и пассивное курение.  
Вдруг они встретились взглядами - Наполеон "Полечка" Соло и Илья "Угроза" Курякин. Илья чуть сощурился, будто бы оценивал - как противника? как человека? А потом он - хотя возможно и нет, игра воображения и приглушенного света - едва заметно приподнял уголки губ в тени улыбки.   
Да нет же. Никакой ошибки. Он улыбался ему. Улыбался ему.  
Илья давно отвернулся, а Наполеон все еще собирал себя по кусочкам, пытаясь вернуть целостность мыслям и чувствам.   
"Что со мной. Что, черт подери, со мной такое..."  
Кто-то вошел и вместе с ним в душевые ворвался голос Бена, пропущенный через усилители:  
"Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love".  
Наполеон кисло поморщился. Сплошная романтика, сопливый репертуар.  
Он глубже вдохнул запах мха.   
С его мироощущением явно было что-то не так, сердце тревожно билось, внутри все сжималось будто бы в предвкушении чего-то судьбоносного.  
Наполеон круто развернулся и стремительно вышел, унося с собой сладко-древесный запах прелой лесной почвы, а вместе с ним - растерянность и смущение.  
Заметив в толпе Веронику, Наполеон испытал облегчение. С ней он совершенно определенно знал, каким быть и чего добиваться.  
Рядом с Вероникой крутился малознакомый парень. Соло нахмурился и "пошел на таран". Оказавшись позади девушки, он нежно обнял ее и выразительно посмотрел на ее приятеля, давая понять, что его время истекло, а шанс упущен. Вероника развернулась в объятиях Наполеона и насмешливо покачала головой.  
\- Если бы я не узнала твои руки, то непременно бы врезала.  
\- Кто это был такой? - вместо ответа спросил Соло.  
\- Товарищ по отряду, - ответила Вероника просто.  
Наполеон в который раз поразился ее чистоте и невинности. Действительно, чего такого. Просто товарищ. Как можно ревновать к товарищу. В СССР и ревности тоже нет.  
Наполеон теснее привлек к себе Веронику, бережно огладил ее спину, скользнул ладонями к талии. Обычно девушки в такой момент клали ладони ему на плечи или обвивали шею, но Вероника обняла его за спину, просунув свои руки у него под мышками. От этого прикосновения по телу пробежала дрожь предвкушения. Наполеон медленно потянулся к ее губам, Вероника не возражала и прикрыла глаза, приподняла лицо навстречу. Они стали покачиваться в своем собственном ритме, не особенно считаясь с музыкой. Их то и дело толкали: толпа двигалась вокруг, превращалась в потоки и водовороты, меняла ритм. Наполеон и Вероника замерли в своем отдельном коконе и не спешили отпускать друг друга.  
Когда же Наполеон оторвался от мягких девичьих губ, еще чувствуя их тепло, еще упиваясь сладким откликом, он увидел Илью, который протискивался к выходу, обмениваясь со знакомыми ребятами шуточками и приветствиями. Он был как звезда среди фанатов. Все были рады получить от него знак внимания. Внутри шевельнулась зависть или даже... "Нет", - отрезал Соло, запретив себе развивать возмутительную - и слишком смелую - мысль.  
Курякина перехватила привлекательная американка, поймав за плечо. А Илья не стал ломаться и разделил с ней танец.   
Наполеон следил за Ильей, за его то текучими, то ритмичными движениями, и в который раз удивлялся способностям советского вундеркинда. Все, что Илья делал, он делал на высший балл. Даже сейчас, в разгоряченной толпе веселящихся пионеров, он был первым, за кого цеплялся взгляд, и приковывал к себе.  
Как в рекламном калейдоскопе в сознании Соло замелькали моменты: Курякин улыбается ему - вскидывает большой палец - тесно обхватывает за бока в борьбе за мяч - взвивается вверх в отчаянном прыжке, - и наконец идет навстречу, просто идет навстречу в тот первый день после байдарочных гонок.   
Во рту пересохло, пульс зачастил. Наполеон нашарил сбоку от себя стаканчик с пивом, вынул его из руки обалдевшего парня и опрокинул в горло залпом.  
"Возможно, он умеет танцевать и доисторическую классику". Существовало ли что-то, чего Курякин не умел? Наполеон все не мог определиться, бесило его это или восхищало.  
Было в этой идеальности и что-то ущербное. Словно не было у Ильи права на промах, глупость, ошибку. У всех было, а у него - нет. Хотя, участие в разгульном мероприятии уже было глупостью само по себе. И этим, Соло вынужден был признать, Илья располагал к себе еще больше.  
Наполеон зашептал Веронике на ухо нежные глупости, поглаживая по спине и талии, желая подразнить. Но не единожды поймал себя на том, что косится в сторону, выискивает в толпе Илью. И каждый раз, как находил, его сердце вспыхивало, а внутри все сжималось в сладком спазме.  
Вероника льнула к Наполеону, смотрела своими невероятными голубыми глазами. А Наполеон к стыду своему думал об Илье, о том, какой он, все таки, отличный парень. Не чуждый простых человеческих удовольствий, хоть и здесь пыжится и, скорее всего, по привычке действует четко и идеально гладко, как от него ждут. Илья - способный, ответственный. Лидер. Пример для подражания. Наверное, хороший друг.   
"Вот бы подружиться с ним по-настоящему".  
Нестерпимо захотелось пойти к нему, да, прямо сейчас. Пожать руку, сказать, что рад видеть. Но нельзя, никак нельзя. Побуждение жгло изнутри каленым железом. Внутренний голос подзуживал сделать то, чего сейчас больше всего хотелось. А что хуже всего - Соло испытывал острое лихорадочное возбуждение, пах налился тяжестью, сердце загнанно заколотилось.  
\- Поль, - прошептала на ухо Вероника. - Ты в порядке?  
Наполеон посмотрел на нее почерневшими от растекшихся зрачков глазами, и девушка вспыхнула, поняв его состояние.  
\- Идем, - жарко прошептал он ей в ответ и повлек за собой через толпу.  
К возбуждению примешался стыд. Наполеон почувствовал угрызения совести: он же использует Веронику, как таблетку от Курякина. И подспудно он боялся, что лекарство это не поможет или поможет, но ненадолго.   
У выхода из корпуса Наполеон притянул к себе Веронику за руку и коротко, сладко поцеловал. Будто сам себя проверял.  
\- Кое-что нам обязательно нужно прихватить с собой, - сказал он, отпустив ее, и взял один из звуконепроницаемых экранов. Вероника с любопытством наблюдала за его манипуляциями.   
Держась за руки они добежали до дальних густых кустов и перелезли через них на небольшую полянку. Там Наполеон соорудил из листа подобие шалаша и галантно поклонился:  
\- Прошу внутрь, прекрасная мисс. То есть, товарищ.  
Вероника прыснула, игриво ткнула кулаком ему в скулу и забралась в импровизированную палатку. Наполеон нырнул следом, опустился на коротко подстриженную траву и привлек Веронику к себе. Он, глядя с вожделением и страстью, погладил ее распущенные волосы и поднес к губам прохладные пальцы.  
Вероника наблюдала за ним и вдруг сказала с оттенком сожаления:  
\- Мне не нравится твое новое химическое увлечение.  
Наполеон поднял на нее взгляд.  
\- Ну, прости. Больше не буду, - соврал, не моргнув глазом.  
\- Как тебе пришло в голову все это устроить?  
\- Почему бы нет? Спроси любого врача: период рабочей активности должен перемежаться периодом отдыха.  
Но Вероника шутку не поддержала.  
\- До тебя никому и в голову не приходило развлечься так. И, если честно, меня это беспокоит.   
\- Почему? Тебе не нравится вечеринка? Не любишь музыку и танцы?  
\- Дело не в этом. Никто не пытался получить больше, чем позволено. Пойти против правил.  
\- Есть запрет на вечеринки?  
\- Н-нет, - неуверенно сказала Вероника. - Это в правилах не оговорено. Но не уверена, что это вписывается в постулат о трудолюбии и рвении. Ты словно нарываешься, Поль, как будто хочешь, чтобы тебя выгнали.  
\- Ты меня выдашь? - проникновенно спросил Наполеон, сделав горестную моську.   
Вероника растаяла:  
\- Конечно, нет, глупый, - и погладила его по щеке.  
Наполеон потерся о ее ладонь, поцеловал самое сердце, потом осторожно вобрал в губы миниатюрный палец и стал посасывать. Вероника смотрела на него темнеющими глазами, с зарумянившимися от удовольствия скулами.   
\- По-оль, - прошептала девушка, отнимая от его губ палец.  
\- Мм? - с готовностью откликнулся Наполеон, подсаживаясь теснее, обнимая ее за талию, притягивая к себе. Он наклонился к ушку Вероники и поцеловал его, обмял губами тонкую кромку. По телу девушки прокатилась волна дрожи.  
\- Холодно? - Наполеон крепче сжал ее плечи, огладил.  
\- Нет, - ответила Вероника. - Ты же знаешь, что дело в другом.  
"Знаю?" Вот как. Она не питала никаких иллюзий на счет опытности Соло. Тем лучше. Они поцеловались, сперва нежно, осторожно ласкаясь. Потом Наполеон притянул к себе Веронику и осторожно уложил на спину, и сам последовал за ней, укрывая собой. Его язык мазнул по ее губам, а следом проник глубоко в ее рот не встретив никакого сопротивления. Ладонь огладила стройную лодыжку и двинулась выше. Вот гладкая коленка, вот край тонкой юбки, вот...  
Вероника шумно вздохнула и чуть отстранилась.  
\- Я слышала, у вас принято предупреждать, - она посмотрела Наполеону в глаза, мягко улыбнулась, и в этой улыбке не было смущения, только волнение. - Я - девственница.  
Наполеон потрясенно уставился на Веронику. Но не из-за полученной ценной информации, а из-за того, как просто она это сказала. "Да, вот такая у меня на данный момент особенность". Ни одна из прежних девушек Наполеона не могла бы сказать этого так. Намеки, иносказания, а то и выяснение факта в процессе. Но не так - вслух, оглушающе честно.  
Вероника погладила Наполеона по щеке, тронула за подбородок.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы это был ты. Хочу дойти с тобой до конца.  
В других обстоятельствах Соло бы обрадовался и счел за честь такое доверие. Но не теперь. Сейчас внутри него всколыхнулась нежданная паника. Он не был готов лишить девушку невинности, не сейчас. Если бы он не был первым, тогда другое дело...  
Причина, по которой с ним происходил этот сбой, это жалкое бегство в самый неподходящий момент, была слишком невероятной, чтобы он сам смог осмыслить ее до конца и принять на веру.  
Наполеон с трудом сглотнул и прижался горячими губами к виску Вероники, поцеловал бережно.  
\- Давай не будем торопиться с этим, - сказал он севшим от волнения голосом.   
Надо же. Девушка заставила его волноваться во время близости. Небывалый случай.   
"Эти русские меня доконают".   
И добавил:  
\- Я хочу оправдать твое доверие. Есть много хорошего и без... конца.  
Вероника широко распахнула глаза, а потом тихо рассмеялась над двусмысленной фразой и притянула Соло к себе.  
\- Я так много хочу с тобой испытать, что не знаю, с чего начать, - прошептала она ему в ухо.  
\- Тогда позволь мне выбрать. Тебе понравится.  
Они снова целовались. Пальцы Вероники путались в волосах Наполеона, а он тем временем выпутывал ее из одежды. Не торопясь, пуговицу за пуговицей, он расстегнул ее белую рубашку. Нельзя было спешить, заходить следовало издалека. Давно он не был с невинной девушкой. Почти что минное поле, хоть и не настолько смертельное.  
Наполеон прижался губами к шее Вероники, повыше повязанного пионерского галстука. Этот поцелуй вызвал во всем теле девушки новую волну сладострастной дрожи. Наполеон скользнул ниже и облизал ее ключицы, слегка покусал их. Дыхание Вероники наполнилось чувственностью. От этих сладких вздохов ее тугие груди, похожие на налитые соком, спелые плоды, высоко вздымалась. Наполеон огладил их, еще спрятанные под простым белым бельем. Вероника тихо охнула и прогнулась, она закрыла глаза и жадно вслушивалась в новые ощущения.   
Горячие ладони мяли упругие округлости, и очень скоро соски отвердели и проступили через ткань твердыми бусинами. Наполеон прижался к ним ртом, стал лизать. Вероника вздрагивала и тихо постанывала, кусала губы, и без того ярко-алые.  
\- Нас здесь никто не услышит, - шепнул ей на ухо Соло. - Не сдерживайся, порадуй меня.  
Сейчас Вероника смутилась. Ее щеки вспыхнули, но она так и не решилась открыть глаза.  
Наполеон осторожно сжал в пальцах ее соски, отчетливо видные сквозь мокрую, ставшую прозрачной ткань. Вероника снова охнула и изогнулась сильнее, подставляясь под его ласки.  
\- Ммм, - прошептала она хрипло. - Так... очень приятно.  
\- Я запомню, - промурчал ей на ухо Соло. - Запомню все, что тебе нравится.  
Вероника едва заметно кивнула и поджала губы. Ей хотелось звучать, но воспитание требовало сдерживаться.  
Но Наполеон не был бы собой, если бы не справился с советскими пережитками. Его пальцы умело ласкали соски, теперь смелее, потягивали, покручивали, слегка царапали через ткань. И Вероника, забыв обо всем, о смущении, о пионерском долге и строгом воспитании, сладко стонала. Ее бедра стали нетерпеливо покачиваться, подчиняясь естественному инстинкту. Тогда Наполеон скользнул руками ей за спину и ловко справился с застежками лифчика. Парни, которые, случалось, сходили с дистанции на этом этапе, вызывали у него только насмешку. Аккуратно и быстро избавить девушку от белья - искусство сродни взлому многоступенчатой защиты сейфа.  
Вероника тихо ойкнула, распахнула глаза и посмотрела на Соло. Он поцеловал ее, стремясь успокоить, погладил ладонью тонкую талию. Вероника отстранилась сама и отвела назад точеные плечи. Она хотела продолжить. Наполеон накрыл ртом ее пунцовый сосок, а другой оказался в плену умелых пальцев. Стон Вероники, сорвавшийся с блестящих приоткрытых губ, был хриплым, исполненным страсти.  
\- Ох, Поль... - одновременно в этом было столько доверия и беззащитности, что Наполеон на короткий миг почувствовал себя сволочью, но тут же отбросил глупости. Он доставляет девушке удовольствие, что еще нужно?  
Горошины сосков под его языком стали горячими от прилившей крови и совсем затвердели.   
Красный галстук горел на шее Вероники, все время попадаясь на глаза. Наполеон не удержался, накрыл его концами девичьи грудки и стал гладить соски через прохладную, гладкую шелковую ткань.   
\- Мм-мф... - Вероника закинула руки за голову, подставляясь жаркому удовольствию, ее ноги разъехались в стороны, а юбка задралась выше бедер.  
Как же хотелось сейчас просто сдвинуть ее трусики, даже не снимать, и вставить сразу глубоко, плотно. Соло точно знал, она там мокрая, очень мокрая. И восхитительно узкая. Она восхитительно пахла. От этого запаха и от ее стонов, от того, как она извивалась в его руках, Наполеона вело, в брюках было невыносимо тесно, а в мозгу роились мысли: чего такого? Она ведь сама хочет. Давай, порадуй девушку.   
"Нет", - он не мог сейчас. Не мог позволить себе настолько ее использовать. Может, другую смог бы, но не ее.  
\- Поль, пожалуйста!..  
Она сама толком не знала, о чем просила? Нет, знала. Наполеон едва не взвыл от безумного противостояния против самого себя. Вероника хотела его, открыто говорила об этом, а он вел себя, как последний трус.  
"Ей будет хорошо. Очень хорошо", - придумал он себе индульгенцию.  
И потянулся к бедрам Вероники, подцепил края хлопковых трусиков и сдвинул их вниз.  
Вероника шумно втянула носом воздух и нервно посмотрела на Наполеона, но очень быстро расслабилась, сладко, по-кошачьи выгнулась перед ним. Наполеон накрыл ее промежность ладонью, стал поглаживать вкруговую, размазывая влагу, задевая кончиками пальцев клитор. Вероника тихонько всхлипывала, бедра ее покачивались ему навстречу.  
\- Не бойся, милая, - прошептал хрипло Соло. - Расслабься. Тебе будет только хорошо.  
Вероника прикусила губу, а потом послушалась и шире раскрыла коленки.  
Пальцы еще покружили вокруг влажно блестящего, потемневшего от крови входа, а потом отступили на второй план.   
Вероника громко охнула и прижала к губам запястье, застонала громче, когда Наполеон прижался к ней ртом, когда его язык заскользил между тугих нежных складочек, когда задел ставший особенно чувствительным, возбужденный клитор.  
\- По-оль..! - рука легла на его макушку и, неожиданно крепко ухватив за волосы, требовательно прижала крепче. Наполеон даже улыбнулся: приятно иметь дело с такой смелой и откровенной девушкой.   
Он вылизывал ее долго, упиваясь ей, ее томными стонами и откровенными движениями бедер. А как жарко она выдыхала его имя. Она, несомненно, была готова дойти до конца.  
Вероника громко охнула, ее бедра качнулись отрывисто раз, другой, а потом, с протяжным выдохом, она растянулась на измятой траве, оставаясь в облаке сладкой истомы. Наполеон не беспокоил ее, прилег рядом и потерся щекой о ее плечо. Вероника приоткрыла глаза и устало провела рукой по влажному от пота лбу.   
\- Давай его сюда, - прошептала она.  
\- Что? - усмехнулся Наполеон. - Мы ведь решили...  
\- Я тебе подрочу, - проникновенно сказала Вероника и довольно улыбнулась.  
Наполеон быстро обдумал перспективы. Внутри его головы царил такой сумбур, что ее неопытная ручка вряд ли сможет хоть что-то из него выдоить.  
\- А можно попросить тебя кое о чем интимном, милая? - проурчал он, обцеловывая ее зарумянившееся аккуратное ушко.  
Вероника посмотрела с любопытством.  
\- Я хочу подрочить сам и хочу, чтобы ты посмотрела.  
Девушка широко улыбнулась.  
\- Такой вот я извращенец. Никому не рассказывай.  
Вероника продолжала улыбаться, а потом чуть отстранилась, улеглась на бок и сделала приглашающий жест рукой, "можешь начинать", мол.  
Наполеон облизнул заветрившиеся губы и, глядя на Веронику из-под полуопущенных век, взялся за дело. Головка его потемневшего, налившегося члена то появлялась из кулака, то исчезала в нем.  
Вероника смотрела на действо сперва с естествоиспытательским любопытством, а потом ее глаза потемнели, пряча за поплывшими зрачками плотские страсти. Она быстро входила во вкус.  
Неожиданно в голову пришла мысль: что если бы Курякин вот так смотрел. Наполеон едва не застонал в голос. Конечно, парни мерились всеми доступными причиндалами, но это была просто детская глупая игра, далекая от влечения.  
В голову продолжала лезть всякая нелепица. Приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы подменять навязчивые образы привычными. Вместо крепкого рельефного торса представлять нежные округлости, вместо длинного мясистого члена, перевитого венами - раскрытую, сочащуюся соками вульву. Наполеон метался внутри себя и не мог понять, что возбуждает его сильнее, и почему сейчас возбуждает то, что не должно и никогда раньше не будоражило. Срываясь то в эйфорию, то в отчаяние, он возился над собой намного дольше обычного. Вероника уже задремывала, но честно вскидывалась обратно и старательно смотрела. Наконец, Соло кое-как довел себя до финиша, заработал рукой часто, накачивая себя особенно крепко перед оргазмом, и, стиснув зубы и запрокинув голову, кончил. Длинная струя брызнула сквозь пальцы и попала на Веронику. Та вскрикнула от неожиданности и в первый раз сильно смутилась. Даже извинилась и замерла, не зная, как прилично будет поступить в такой ситуации.  
Наполеон пошарил в кармане и вытащил свой пионерский галстук, прожженный в лесу сигаретой и до сих пор не заштопанный. Им он осторожно промокнул вязкие белые капли на груди и животе Вероники, а потом обтер и себя. Девушка чуть нахмурилась, следя за его манипуляциями, но ничего не сказала.  
Наполеон улегся рядом с Вероникой, тщательно оправившей одежду. Они обнялись. Вероника положила голову ему на плечо и задышала ровно, будто уснула.  
А Наполеон все думал. Он утешал себя тем, что обстоятельства были никудышные. В другой раз он подготовится как следует: увлечет Веронику во флаер или устроит им романтичное гнездышко в джунглях во время очередного практикума, и вот тогда-то... Но под кожу уже забрался холодной змеей липкий страх, что все теперь будет иначе.  
Он испытывал неприятную тяжесть и чувство вины. Перед кем? За что? Ответов он не находил. Но виноватого - запросто. Курякин. Что в нем такого, что рядом с ним невозможно ничего контролировать и не знаешь, куда себя деть? То ли морду ему набить хочется, то ли впечатлить до невозможности... Дерьмо какое-то.   
На кромке сознания мелькнула мысль, как тень глубоководной рыбы, мелькнула и растворилась во тьме. И была она настолько гнусной, настолько сокрушительной, что Наполеон постарался поскорее выбросить ее из головы, только презрительно хмыкнув.  
Они с Вероникой нежились в объятиях друг друга, когда услышали шум со стороны корпуса. Звук был такой, словно стадо обезумевших от страха антилоп гну ломилось через узкий каньон. Доносились обрывочные вскрики, но в основном загадочное действо происходило почти в полном безмолвии, если не считать топота десятков ног и эпизодического грохота от падения чего-то тяжелого.  
Вероника с Наполеоном вынырнули из их укрытия. Соло бросил защитный экран, не до него сейчас. Они прокрались через кусты к дорожке.  
\- Похоже, там что-то случилось, - сказал Соло. - Я пошел.  
\- Я с тобой, - тут же откликнулась Вероника.  
Наполеон качнул головой.  
\- Пожалуйста, милая. Так будет лучше. Не хочу тебя вмешивать в свои гнусные дела.  
Он быстро поцеловал ее, недовольно скрестившую руки и надувшую губы, и побежал к своему корпусу, держась тени.  
Вот и четвертый. Из него, как из разворошенного муравейника, бежали расхристанные, не слишком стойко держащиеся на ногах пионеры. Наполеон обязательно притормозил бы и полюбовался этой волшебной картиной, но ему срочно требовалось попасть в эпицентр бури.  
Он запрыгнул внутрь через открытое окно и по стенке проскользнул в свою комнату. У входа в корпус слышались громкие голоса: похоже, Терешков вступил в конфронтацию сразу с несколькими ребятами. Судя по громким ойканьям, страдали чьи-то уши. Наполеон шмыгнул в свою комнату и нырнул в кровать под одеяло.  
Когда в комнате зажегся свет, а с Наполеона сдернули одеяло, он выдержал паузу, потом недоуменно заморгал, стал тереть глаза, взъерошил и без того растрепанные волосы и приподнялся на локте.  
\- Что, опять учебная тревога? - пробормотал он, щурясь на хмурого Терешкова.

Определенно, тактику нужно было менять: совсем небольшой промежуток времени, а Наполеон уже второй раз оказывался на ковре Уэверли вместе с Курякиным. Вместе. Какого черта.  
Наполеон сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу на американский манер и изображал недовольство из-за попранной чести. Курякин сидел рядом с прямой окаменевшей спиной, на самом краешке, накрыв ладонями мосластые колени, и смотрел на Уэверли открыто, словно говорил: "Бичуй меня, пытай, я все стерплю, я же сошел с советского конвейера".  
\- Я знаю, что вы двое - организаторы мероприятия.  
\- Мы?! - гаркнул Илья, вскочил, стиснул кулаки до хруста.  
Наполеон только качнул головой, ухмыльнулся уголком рта - и промолчал.  
\- Полагаю, изначально эта идея принадлежала мистеру Соло, но он смог донести ее до остальных ребят и вызвать нездоровый ажиотаж.  
\- Я вообще спал, мистер Уэйверли, - миролюбиво откликнулся Наполеон. - Так устал на практике, что уснул в полете и не просыпался, пока меня не вытряхнули из кровати и не потащили к вам.  
Наполеон чувствовал, как Илья буравит его негодующим взглядом. И даже имел наглость ответить своим, всем видом выражая "Прости, братан, я же не виноват, что не при делах".  
Уэверли перевел взгляд с одного на другого, крутя в пальцах стилус от ноутбука.  
\- Пока обойдемся без товарищеского суда, - сказал он.   
Илья немного расслабился от этих слов, но выглядел недоумевающим.   
"Ну еще бы не обойдемся. Ведь все "товарищи" поучаствовали в вечеринке, надо наказывать всех, но это слишком серьезный диссонанс".  
\- Дисциплинарное взыскание будет обозначено для каждого из вас после педсовета. На счет тебя, Илья, я буду говорить с Олегом Федоровичем. Он получит полный отчет и примет решение по твоему проступку.  
Илья побледнел, бросил короткий, угрюмый взгляд на Уэверли. Соло хмыкнул и машинально сделал про себя пометку: "Любит наставника, уязвимое место".   
Уэверли покачал головой и устало потер переносицу.  
\- После этого инцидента я делаю неутешительный вывод: учебная программа недостаточно насыщена. Мы пересмотрим график. Оба свободны.  
Итак, наказаны будут все.  
"Нас закопают заживо", - мрачно подумал Соло. Но ведь все так радовались его вечеринке, пиву, музыке. Час расплаты настал.  
В коридоре Наполеон покосился на Курякина. Тот шел, нахмурившись, повинно склонив голову, сжав губы в тонкую нитку. Как же сладко было видеть его таким! Поверженным, растоптанным. И, одновременно, его было жаль. Хотелось утешить, обнять. Наполеон стиснул кулак, впился ногтями в ладонь. Что за телячьи нежности.  
Они вышли на улицу.  
\- Хах, - сказал Соло. - Уэверли со своими детсадовскими угрозами. Напугал ежа... "Шишки" узнают и накажут. Можно подумать, сами не дурили. Не отчислят - и ладно.  
\- Да что ты понимаешь! - взвился Курякин, но тут же оборвал себя и досадливо тряхнул головой, угрюмо глядя на Соло.  
Наполеон едко заметил:  
\- Ты знал, на что шел. Понимал, какие могут быть последствия. Так что не стоит срываться на мне из-за того, что твой "папик" обо всем узнает.  
\- Да лучше бы меня перед товарищами застыдили, чем он о моей дурости узнает...  
Илья, к удивлению Соло, на "папика" не взвился, только излил свою горечь.  
\- Боишься в немилость попасть? - насмешничал Соло.  
\- Вот чудак человек, - устало вздохнул Илья. - С Олегом Федоровичем мы все определим, наказание понесу - и поделом. Не это меня беспокоит. Меня куда больше твоя подлая натура беспокоит. Как же так, Соло. Тебе ответ держать - а ты в кусты. Еще клятву давал... Ты ведь пионер. Первый, понимаешь? Ты галстук алый носишь, который из тысяч тебя выделяет, как...  
Тут Илья запнулся, а по спине Наполеона поползли неприятные мурашки, предчувствие новой настоящей бури впилось в сердце ржавой иглой, он даже расслышал громовые раскаты вдали.  
\- ...А где твой галстук, Соло?  
Повисло тяжелое молчание. Наконец Наполеон процедил сердито:  
\- Твое какое дело?   
\- Как советский пионер, имею право знать.  
Соло разозлился. Он уже неделю ходил без этой красной тряпки, никому особо и дела не было. Тому же Курякину. Пару раз дежурные слегка журили, но Наполеон отбрехивался, в стирке, мол. А тут Курякину приперло добиться ответа, предъяви ему этот чертов галстук. Моралист сраный. Решил сорваться за свою провинность на том, кто под горячую руку попал.  
\- Потерял.  
\- Потерял? - хмуро переспросил Илья. - Как же так? Галстук - это ведь пламя твоего сердца, особый знак.   
\- Я не из коммунистического лагеря.   
\- Да нет, пока ты здесь, ты из одного с нами лагеря и обязан подчиняться общим правилам, даже если они для тебя - пустое место.   
\- Подумаешь, - Соло посмотрел на Илью нахально, с вызовом. - У коменданта новый возьму.   
\- Не дадут тебе новый. Как же ты не поймешь. Это ведь честь твоя, а ты ее потерял.  
Соло фыркнул, а Илья еще сильнее нахмурился.  
\- Что же ты за человек такой. Подлая душонка. На все свысока и с презрением смотришь. Ничего важного и высокого для тебя нет.  
Соло почувствовал, как его пробирает крупная дрожь. Кулаки так и чесались дать в морду этому говнюку. В сердцах он выхватил галстук из кармана и сунул Илье под нос:   
\- Да на!   
\- А что ж ты тогда.. - Илья начал говорить и осекся. Он уставился на измятый, прожженный, весь в белых засохших потеках галстук. Брови Ильи поползли вверх. Вид у него стал потрясено-страдальческим, будто на его глазах умирал друг. Соло даже стало неловко - совсем немного. Злясь еще больше - на себя, на ситуацию эту дурацкую, на весь чертов лагерь, а больше всего - на этого доставшего до печенок большевика, он сплюнул под ноги и прошипел:  
\- Подавись ты своей тряпкой.  
Лицо Ильи медленно и неотвратимо изменило выражение. Соло никогда раньше не видел Курякина таким. Он скривился от омерзения, но не к испорченному галстуку, не к этой чертовой тряпке, будь она неладна, а к нему, к Соло. Словно ничего гаже он в жизни не видел. Словно Соло только что на его глазах превратился в неописуемую мерзость.  
Спустя долгое мгновение оно стало безразличным. Илья глянул холодно, по-волчьи.  
\- А может, это ты сам сообщил о вечеринке? Сдал всех? Выкрутиться хотел?  
Под кожей будто лед рассыпали, сердце помчало галопом, скулы обожгло злым румянцем. "С-сука. Вот ты как обо мне думаешь".  
\- А может и я! - с вызовом выпалил Соло.  
В следующий миг Наполеон поймал себя на мысли, что с остальными - ребятами ли, преподами ли, - он может подключить природного лжеца и приспособленца, может лукавить, разыгрывать партию, ловко строить многоходовку. Но не с Курякиным. С Ильей он сам ведется, как малолетка, злится, вспыхивает, огрызается. Совсем не похож на себя. Что же это такое? Неужели причина в этой пролетарской, честной и непоколебимой, морализаторской морде? В этих глазах, всегда чуть укоризненных, выражающих ум, честь и совесть эпохи, дери ее за ногу?  
Илья все смотрел, а потом качнул головой и протянул презрительно.  
\- Вот вы, капиталисты, - ничего святого нет. Лишь бы брюхо набить.  
\- Да что ты привязался ко мне?! - почти закричал Соло. - Тебя вообще никто не звал, сам явился. А теперь мне мораль читаешь!  
\- Я пришел компанию поддержать и отвечать не постыдился. А ты - лгун и предатель. Друзей своих бросил, лишь бы себя выгородить.  
\- А ты - пахан у уголовников.  
Но Илью этим было уже не достать. Он едва заметно усмехнулся:  
\- Слова-то какие знаешь, - и добавил спокойно, будто ребенку прописную истину объяснял: - Я у них за вожака. Но, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что вожак - это не тот, кто потакает им, а тот, кто направляет. Они - мое задание.  
Соло не мог успокоиться и с ядовитой ухмылкой фыркнул:  
\- Крепко же тебя Родина за яйца держит.  
\- Меня Родина за сердце держит, - ответил Илья.   
Соло отчаянно злило, что все ядовитые стрелы летят мимо или ломаются о броню этого чертова танка.   
\- Задачу передо мной такую поставили: из мальчишек с трудной судьбой настоящих хороших людей выковать. И я для этого себя не пожалею. Да где тебе понять.  
Илья вскинул широкую ладонь, показывая, что их разговор окончен и продолжать его бессмысленно.  
Соло остался смотреть ему вслед. Его трясло от ярости, швыряло из огня в полымя. Хотелось догнать и бить, бить, бить, в кровь изувечить этот рот, это лицо.   
"То же мне, Мессия выискался. Сам-то чем лучше своих щенков?".   
Воспитывать он их будет, время свое на них тратить...   
"А меня презирает? Будто я - хуже этих ублюдков?"   
"Что мне за дело до этого? Плевать я хотел..."   
"Он пожалеет. О каждом слове, о каждом презрительном взгляде пожалеет".  
И хоть Соло злился, он чувствовал, что даже ругань с Ильей, а, может, и особенно она, доставляет ему извращенное мазохистическое удовольствие.


	5. Пятая серия

В подвале было бы совсем темно, если бы не едкий желтый свет, лившийся откуда-то из глубины. Этот свет превращал подвешенную посередине фигуру в кривой черный крест. Черты растянутого на цепях человека были неразличимы, но Соло точно знал, кто это. Дыхания пленника не было слышно, его голова устало поникла, – он признавал поражение. Его крепкую спину покрывали перекрестия ран, кровь капала с подбородка. Светлые волосы на затылке слиплись от пота и торчали вихрами.  
– Тебе никто не поможет, – сказал Наполеон, упиваясь своей властью. – Никто не вытащит отсюда.  
Он приблизился, запустил пальцы в волосы пленника, стал гладить их, перебирать.  
– Ты здесь навсегда. Ты – мой.  
Наполеон рывком запрокинул понурую голову, позволяя свету обрисовать черты. Рассеченная бровь, заплывший глаз, разбитые губы, ссадины и синяки. Костяшки на кулаках Соло были содраны в мясо об это лицо.  
Наполеон ласково огладил подбородок пленника, смял пальцем его губы. Он упивался своей вседозволенностью и потухшим, покорным взглядом этих некогда яростных, надменных глаз.   
Пленник был обнаженным и беззащитным. Воспользоваться им можно было в любой момент. Наполеон крепче ухватил его за волосы и потянул голову вниз. Цепи задвигались, заскрежетали, позволяя телу опуститься коленями на пол. Дрожащими от нетерпения пальцами Наполеон расстегнул свой ремень и, просто приспустив трусы, освободил окрепший, налившийся член, пружинисто выпрямившийся и нацелившийся в лицо пленника.  
– Давай, – хрипло сказал Соло и даже не узнал собственный голос, так сильно он пропитался металлом и похотью.  
Цепи заскрежетали, когда пленник потянулся к нему. Наполеон громко охнул и с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы, когда шершавые, все в запекшихся корках губы приняли его нежную, чуткую плоть. Внутри этого горячего покорного рта было мокро не только от обильной слюны. Наполеон стиснул волосы пленника в кулаке и медленно, но настойчиво проник весь, протолкнулся в самую глотку, узкую, тут же болезненно сжавшуюся. От этой тесноты в голове помутилось, не осталось никаких мыслей, кроме гибельной жажды обладания. Соло стал отрывисто двигаться, не думая ни о чем, только о собственном удовольствии. Он запрокинул голову, прикрыл глаза, закусил губу. Его дыхание стало шумным, загнанным.   
«Как же хорошо! И… правильно».   
Он наслаждался каждым оттенком этого момента: железистым запахом крови, неистовым жаром в своих венах, каплями пота, щекотно сбегающими по спине, тихими влажными звуками и хриплым ссаженным дыханием – своим, – нет, чужим. Наполеон несдержанно застонал. Пах свело сладким спазмом. Он может делать со своим обидчиком все, абсолютно все, что только захочет сегодня, завтра, целую вечность.   
Пленник задергался, исторгая мучительные звуки, но Соло все не отпускал, заполняя его глотку до предела. Перед глазами все плыло. Это лицо, этот растянутый, надтреснутый в уголках рот, эти длинные щетки светлых ресниц, эти сведенные от боли брови. Это все – его.

Наполеон очнулся от странного звука и тут же замер, затаился, облившись холодным потом. Это был его собственный голос. И, похоже, он только что обкончал себе трусы так обильно, что тонкое одеяло прилипло.   
«Блядство».  
– Что за херня?.. – раздался недовольный сонный голос снизу.  
– Да это Соло душит своего попугайчика, – громогласно оповестил остальных Иззи. – Видно, синеглазка одна ему покоя не дает.  
– Ах, ты ж, сука, – процедил Соло под нос и метко запустил в Иззи подушкой. Тот ойкнул и притих.  
– Заткнитесь, мужики! – простонал Бен. – Вставать скоро!  
До побудки воцарился мир, но мир этот был недолгим. Соло получил "повестку" на свой ноутбук: явиться к директору после завтрака. Есть не хотелось, поэтому в столовку Наполеон не пошел. Уходя, приятели похлопали его по плечу.  
– Прорвемся, – сказал Митч, и наконец Наполеон остался в комнате один. Побыв в тишине, он решил, что пора что-то предпринять с этим сраным галстуком.  
Наполеон отправился в хозяйственный отсек, присел на корточки у своего стирального ящика и запихал в него форму. Когда цикл очистки завершился, Соло извлек свои вещи на свет. Последним он достал врага номер один, красный пионерский галстук. Положил его на одну ладонь, накрыл другой, сжал. Как же он ненавидел эту тряпку. Он все здесь ненавидел.  
Проситься домой? Сдаться? Никогда. Он им устроит. Всем.  
Наполеон до скрипа сжал зубы, резко поднялся и двинулся в свою комнату.   
Там он полез в стол, искать швейный набор. Усевшись на край кровати, он достал ножницы, долго и задумчиво смотрел на них и наконец отрезал кончик у своего галстука и пристроил лоскут ткани поверх прожженного пятна. Взял швейный степлер, вдел в него нужный участок ткани и пришил лоскут. Конечно, увечье оставалось заметным, но была очевидна также и попытка его устранить.  
В ноутбуке пискнуло напоминание о вызове к директору. Наполеон мрачно усмехнулся. Значит, придумали ему казнь, ну что ж, даже любопытно узнать меру наказания за его провинность.  
Пока он шел, многие провожали его сочувственными взглядами, но заговорить, подбодрить или припомнить вечеринку не стремились. Наполеон до боли стискивал челюсти: больше всего на свете он не любил выступать жертвенным агнцем. Он чувствовал себя Цезарем, а каждый брошенный взгляд был как кинжал в спину.  
Секретарь велел ему посидеть у директорского кабинета и нырнул обратно в царство электронной номенклатуры.   
Наполеон прислушался. Из-за двери ничего не было слышно. Был ли вообще Уэверли в своем кабинете? Тишину нарушали лишь звук колокольчика, отмечающий входящие письма, приглушенно позванивающий на секретарском ноутбуке с завидным постоянством, да шорох клавиш под быстрыми пальцами.  
Вдруг дверь распахнулась, донесся решительный напряженный голос.   
– Нет. Это мое решение. Я ему свою спину не доверю, – в коридор вышагнул Курякин и запнулся, будто налетел на стеклянную стену, увидев Соло.   
Наполеон глянул на него и нарочито едко ухмыльнулся.  
– Курякин, – раздался из кабинета строгий и привычно усталый голос Уэверли.  
У Ильи побелели губы, так сильно он стиснул их. Он вернулся и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.   
А вышел спустя еще пять минут со скулами, покрытыми красными пятнами от гнева. Он миновал Соло, чеканя шаг, и на этот раз они оба сделали вид, что их друг для друга не существует.  
Наполеон тут же и сам вспыхнул от ярости. Сука. Вот ведь сука. Он, Соло, устроил отличную вечеринку. А эта сука... Наполеон отмахивался от голоса разума, шептавшего: "Никто не виноват. Нас всех кто-то сдал". Соло сопротивлялся, не желал слушать. Может, кто-то сдал, а может, преподы устроили очередное испытание. Позволили устроить вечеринку, а потом вот так вмешались и разом всех проверили на вшивость. Может и так, как угодно могло быть. Беда-то не в этом. Его, Наполеона Соло, основная проблема имела конкретный облик, имя и фамилию. Он и Курякин были несовместимы. Отчего-то эта мысль больно резанула по живому. Но Соло продолжал расковыривать рану, вспоминая каждое слово Ильи и особенно тот презрительный взгляд, твердя про себя: "Сука. Сука. Сука".   
Он стиснул кулаки, впился ногтями в ладони, и в этот самый миг, сидя у кабинета директора, он поклялся, что сделает Курякина, обойдет его, вот теперь точно приложит все силы, чтобы стать первым и утереть этот заносчивый нос.  
"И тогда, сука, ты заметишь меня и обо всем пожалеешь".  
Наконец ему было позволено войти. В кабинете был только Уэверли. Должно быть, судьба Наполеона уже была обговорена с остальными заинтересованными лицами, и теперь оставалось огласить вердикт. Соло уселся в кресло, чуть похлопал по кожаному подлокотнику: "Давно не виделись, дружище".  
Уэверли сложил ладони домиком.  
– Мы намерены вас отчислить, мистер Соло, – сказал он сухо.  
Чего-то подобного Наполеон ожидал. Такого рода обработку, случалось, вели его тренеры еще на Земле: пригрозить, чтобы неповадно было. Так, для проформы, чтобы не забывал, кто тут главный.   
Наполеон состроил виноватую моську и свел брови к переносью.  
– Сэр, – начал он проникновенно, – честное слово, я ничего плохого не сделал. Дисциплина подвела самую малость, это так, признаю. Но я исправлюсь.   
Уэверли смерил его тяжелым взглядом.  
– Вы меня плохо расслышали? Многие преподаватели уличали вас в недостойном поведении и недостаточной усидчивости. Последняя ваша эскапада переполнила чашу общего терпения.  
"Давит, старый хрыч".  
– Сэр, – сказал Наполеон и чуть улыбнулся. – Это ведь ваша очередная проверка, так? Вы запугиваете меня, чтобы я взялся за ум. Это не обязательно. Я осознал, как был неправ.  
– Несомненно, так бы все и было, мистер Соло, – сухо обронил Уэверли, – если бы мы были хоть немного в вас заинтересованы.  
По спине пополз неприятный холодок.  
"Я им не нужен? Я?" Как это?..  
– Видите ли, мистер Соло, – продолжил Уэверли, и слова его были будто пули на расстреле, – никто не готов за вас поручиться, никто не хочет иметь с вами дела. Более того, ваши спортивные показатели, которые так впечатлили нас на Земле и ради которых мы и выбрали вас из многих тысяч других кандидатов, здесь, в лагере, оставляют желать лучшего. У нас нет ни одной причины задерживать вас и дальше. Поэтому послезавтра вы отправитесь на Землю.  
– Постойте, постойте, на Землю? – нервно усмехнулся Наполеон. – Вот так просто? Да бросьте, сэр. Перелеты слишком дорого стоят. Я понимаю, к чему вы клоните, я же усек, это ваше первое и последнее предупреждение. Больше такого не повторится.  
– Вы не поняли меня, Соло? – голос Уэверли стал ледяным. – Мы вас возвращаем.   
В этот момент замелькал огонек на видеофоне. Уэверли ответил. Это был секретарь, он сообщил, что приказ готов. Уэверли взял электронную ручку и оставил подпись прямо на экране своего ноутбука, а спустя несколько мгновений ноутбук Наполеона вздрогнул, заставив дернуться и его самого. Соло с недоумением посмотрел на Уэверли, а тот едва заметно двинул подбородком. Тогда Наполеон достал свой ноутбук и открыл письмо: уведомление об отчислении. Здесь были подписи и американских представителей, стороны, принимающей возврат негодного товара.  
"Когда он успел..?"  
Краска отлила от лица, подлокотник жалобно заскрипел, терзаемый пальцами. Инстинктивно Наполеон вжался в спинку кресла, стараясь отстраниться от реальности.  
"Черт... Нет. Нет. Вот так сразу? Без "желтой карточки"? Это проверка. Просто проверка".  
– Сэр... Вы не можете...  
В голове Наполеона пронеслись картины одна другой отвратительнее. Он будет первым и, возможно, единственным, кого вышвырнут за ненадобностью. Он будет единственным пассажиром обратного рейса на Землю, и русская стюардесса с презрением плюнет ему в колу. Его встретят люди в серых пальто и шляпах, и непременно будет идти дождь, будет дуть промозглый ветер и мимо пролетит ворох усталых листьев. О нем напишут во всех газетах: "Неудачник года". Над ним будут смеяться враги, его бросят друзья, потому что он будет опозорен и полностью утратит авторитет. Его выставят из "Нью-Йорк Атлетик". И мама будет горько плакать.  
Представив плачущую маму, Наполеон едва не пустил слезу сам. Он до боли закусил губу и уставился покрасневшими глазами на Уэверли. Тот смотрел в ответ, не отворачиваясь.  
С одной стороны хотелось крикнуть: "Не честно!", а со всех остальных – он наконец нарвался. Как и предупреждали его Бен, Вероника, да кто только еще не предупреждал.  
И что теперь? Уэверли будто бы ждал чего-то. Он что, хотел услышать "Я больше так не буду?" Наполеон и вправду больше так не смог бы – физически. После его "пивного замеса" защиту пищераздатчиков в столовке усилили, так что повторить варку века и убойную вечеринку уже не удастся. И все равно сказать вслух такие простые, но такие жалкие слова было невыносимо.  
Тишина царила еще две минуты. Наконец, Наполеон шмыгнул носом и, уставившись в стену, буркнул:  
– Я могу как-то загладить свою вину?  
– Вы надеетесь на второй шанс? – сердито уточнил Уэверли.  
"Да, черт возьми! Каждый заслуживает второго шанса, что бы ни совершил! Я ведь не убил никого, не изнасиловал! Я просто устроил всем веселье и тоже немного оттянулся!"  
– Да, сэр. Мне бы очень хотелось.  
Уэверли чуть качнул головой.  
– Мистер Соло. Ваше содержание дорого стоит вашей стране. На расходы США всем здесь плевать. Но, видите ли, вы начали дорого обходиться и нам. Я считаю, что никакой даже самый строгий урок вы принять к сведению не способны.  
Наполеон поджал губы. Его стало мелко потряхивать от досады, обиды и злости.  
– Я обещаю, что исправлюсь, сэр. Даже преступникам позволяют реабилитироваться.  
Уэверли замолчал, и молчал, и молчал. Наполеону ужасно захотелось подняться и треснуть директора, чтобы не тянул, не мучил. Ждать и терпеть он не любил. Но ему пришлось. И когда, казалось, он вот-вот свихнется от этой звенящей тишины, от неизвестности, от того, как близко острые ножницы к нити его судьбы, Уэверли наконец вздохнул и деловито сказал:  
– Это решение было одобрено всеми, кто имел право высказаться. Вы свободны, мистер Соло. Собирайте свои вещи.  
Наполеон вышел из кабинета на негнущихся ногах. Перед глазами все плыло от глубокого потрясения. Он не мог поверить, что с ним такое сделали.   
"Ты сам этого добился".  
"Иди ты нахуй!"  
Он оказался в холле и тяжело опустился на металлическую скамейку. Прижавшись затылком к шершавой стене, он уставился на часы напротив.   
"Чего ты ждешь?"   
Он и сам не знал. Просто не мог сделать больше ни шага. Ему некуда было идти, а встреть он хоть кого на пути – тут же умер бы от стыда. С ним обошлись слишком жестоко. Да, он был зачинщиком, но остальные тоже постарались. Курякина вот даже не подумали отчислить. И дело вовсе не в его спортивных показателях.   
Наполеон прикрыл глаза. Всё катилось под откос с нарастающей скоростью. И он сам был машинистом этого поезда, и он же переводил стрелки, загоняя состав в безысходность.   
"Чего ты ждешь?"  
Может быть, это все же проверка. Может быть, Уэверли подделал документ о его исключении.  
"Ты очень важная птица, чтобы ради тебя так заморочиться", – поддел он себя.  
Может быть, Уэверли все же пришлет переговорщика. Может быть... Но минуты сменяли одна другую, и ничего, ровным счетом ничего не происходило. Наполеон отрешенно завяз в этом моменте и не хотел выбираться. Он думал: "Вот бы что-нибудь случилось. Не может не случиться, – потому что он просто не переживет того, что с ним сделают. Лучше умереть, чем встретить такое будущее. – Быть может, случится планетарная катастрофа, в Пратаму врежется астероид с ядерным зарядом или литосферные плиты сойдут с ума все одновременно. Или вот, пусть случится инопланетное вторжение! Да, это было бы лучше всего", – Наполеон предался грезам, как спасает всех, как Уэверли лично просит у него прощение, но он, Соло, ждет другого приза. И Курякин тоже признает, как был неправ на его счет и говорит: "Почту за честь стать твоим другом". Дать ли ему такой шанс? "Ну, не знаю..."  
– ...Наполеон!  
Соло вздрогнул, вскинул голову и уставился на Викторию.   
"Я что, говорил сам с собой?"   
Губы точно шевелились. А Виктория, видно, уже не в первый раз зовет его по имени. Шагов ее он и вовсе не услышал.  
– Товарищ Венцигова, – он тут же поднялся.  
Она смерила его своеобычным холодным взглядом, который стал насмешливым, едва коснулся заштопанного галстука. Наполеон покраснел и машинально стиснул чертову тряпку в кулаке.  
Виктория посерьезнела.  
– Значит, тебя все же выгнали?  
– Да. Никто не высказался в защиту детеныша, – хмыкнул Наполеон. Что и говорить, перед красивой женщиной он быстро взял себя в руки.   
"Вот так и надо ко всему этому относиться".   
Нет. Ему было паршиво, гибельно паршиво, но показывать такое совсем не хотелось.  
– Я была против, – сказала Виктория.  
Наполеон глянул на нее удивленно.  
– Но твои кураторы с Земли имеют решающий голос.  
Наполеон снова облился холодным потом. "Без шансов". В глазах потемнело, накатила тошнота, но Наполеон заставил себя стоять, хоть и вытаращился в одну точку где-то у себя под ногами.  
Виктория молча принесла ему воды из ближайшего кулера. Наполеон так же молча опрокинул в рот стаканчик, а потом с хрустом смял несчастный пластик в кулаке.  
– Предполагалось, что все закончится для тебя трудотерапией.  
Наполеон устало провел ладонью по лицу.  
– Трудотерапия... Я бы согласился и канализацию чистить.  
– Вот как? – Виктория скрестила руки на груди. Наполеон тут же подумал, что зря такое ляпнул и занервничал еще больше.  
Виктория рассмеялась, и отчего-то ее смех показался ему самым прекрасным. Он был воплощением последней надежды.  
– Не пугайся. Авгиевыми конюшнями здесь занимаются роботы. Но, пожалуй... – она побарабанила пальцами по губам, – я могу найти для тебя применение. Ты захочешь помочь мне?  
Наполеон чувствовал себя последним дураком, глупо пялясь на Викторию.  
– Помочь? Я? Вам?  
– "Тебе", – поправила его Виктория и сладко улыбнулась. – Ты смышленый. И если направить твою бурную деятельность в нужное русло, из тебя может выйти толк.  
Наполеон потрясенно заморгал, а потом, когда сердце захлестнуло слепой надеждой, воскликнул:  
– Да! Конечно! Все, что угодно! Я с радостью, Виктория!  
Она осмотрела его из-под томно прикрытых век.  
– Раз ты не против, думаю, я смогу предъявить убедительные аргументы твоим кураторам, – ее тонкие жесткие пальцы потрепали его по щеке. – Ты получишь сообщение, если мне удастся спасти тебя.  
С этими словами она резко развернулась, – ее длинные, прихотливо уложенные локоны мелькнули перед лицом Соло, подарив ему тонкий цветочный аромат, – и двинулась к лестнице, оставив Наполеона глупо пялиться вслед.  
Наполеон не помнил толком, как вышел из здания и при этом каким-то чудом не скатился со ступеней: ноги не слушались. Все его тело содрогнулось в приступе безумного истерического смеха. В какой-то момент он не мог больше стоять прямо, согнулся вдвое, уперся ладонями в колени и всё смеялся, пока не заболело лицо и пока не осталось сил исторгать из себя эти жалкие визгливые звуки.

Укладываясь в ложемент, Наполеон машинально отметил: до него в нем был кто-то повыше, почти такой же комплекции как он сам, ну, может, немного мельче. Сейчас ложемент менялся, подстраиваясь под нового "пассажира", окончательно стирая следы чужого присутствия. Потолок над головой слепил своей белизной и несколькими яркими лампами. Если долго смотреть на все это великолепие не моргая, то глаза начинали слезиться, все вокруг расползалось радужными кругами и начинало неспешно вращаться.   
"Будет ли это погружение отличаться от обычных учебных?"  
Раздались тихие шаги.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - спросила Виктория. Наполеон попытался уловить в ее голосе хоть немного тепла и внимания, но он оставался стерильным как хирургический скальпель.  
\- Неплохо.   
\- Лучше закрой глаза сам, иначе мне придется, а это не лучшая примета, - Виктория низко склонилась над ним, словно забыв о впечатляющем вырезе своего форменного комбинезона. Наполеон глупо уставился прямо в нежную ложбинку между упругих округлостей, старательно пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд.  
Виктория чуть приподняла уголок губ:  
\- Ясно, закрыть глаза тебе не хватит силы воли. К тому же, - она положила пальцы с алым маникюром ему на веки и прикрыла их сама. - Мы ведь прогрессивные люди, верно? К чему приметы.  
Наполеон медленно растянул губы в сонную улыбку.  
\- Почему они передумали? - промурлыкал он, чувствуя, что начинает проваливаться. Этот вопрос интересовал его с тех пор, как приказ о его исключении был отозван, но никто не собирался с ним это обсуждать.  
\- Тебя не это должно интересовать, - наставительно ответила Виктория, присоединившись к вражескому лагерю. - Будь хорошим мальчиком.  
Соло разулыбался еще шире. Кажется, сейчас он мог сболтнуть лишнего, но ничего не хотел с этим поделать. Виктория поняла ход его мыслей и тихо, колко рассмеялась - словно рассыпались льдинки.   
Наполеон почувствовал, как на его лоб лег тонкий холодный обруч. В противовес ему пальцы Виктории были теплыми и приятными. Они тронули виски, скользнули ниже, обводя скулы.  
\- Совсем не хочется двигаться, - поделился ощущениями Соло.  
\- А чего же тебе хочется, Наполеон? - в тихом, вкрадчивом голосе слышалась затаенная томность.  
Если бы он мог сейчас воспользоваться руками...  
\- Быть первым, - выдохнул Соло, а следом неосторожно добавил: - И тебя.  
Виктория рассмеялась низким грудным смехом, от которого по всему телу пробежали мурашки.  
\- Удача благоволит храбрым, - прошептала она плотоядно, а потом склонилась над утопающим в ложементе Наполеоном и сладко поцеловала его. Наполеон вздрогнул от неожиданности, но сил открыть глаза и проверить - действительно ли это происходит с ним - у него не было. Наполеон разомлел от наслаждения, голова пошла кругом, будто он был неопытным мальчишкой и впервые крал поцелуй своей девушки. Гулкие удары сердца отдавались где-то в глотке. Теплый влажный язык властно мазнул по его губам, приказывая впустить. Наполеон охотно подчинился и едва сдержал тихий довольный стон.   
Виктория была искусна в поцелуях, наверняка и во всем остальном тоже. Наполеон ответил ей, но все же придержал излишнюю прыть, чтобы вдруг не дать маху, и больше прислушивался, изучал. Язык ласкал его рот, заигрывал, увлекал. Мягкие, но требовательные губы Виктории властвовали над ним, подчиняли и покоряли. Наполеон был мухой в паучьих сетях, и его полностью устраивала эта роль. Ведь его целовала Виктория, не кто-нибудь, а Виктория.   
В штанах стало невыносимо тесно. Он ощущал это всего один долгий и сладкий миг, а потом внезапно, без объявления войны, Виктория активировала погружение. Наполеона дернуло из реальности в субреальность, и он даже не успел издать разочарованный вздох.

Сперва не было ни звуков, ни ощущений, и он даже не помнил, что нужно сделать, чтобы открыть глаза. Потом - сколько времени длилось это "потом" он тоже не взялся бы судить - он почувствовал легкое дуновение ветерка. И вдруг на лицо упала холодная капля. Она была будто бы сигналом, тем щелчком пальцев, который выводит из транса.  
Наполеон открыл глаза. Сперва изображение было мутным, оно все время менялось, становясь то четче и ярче, то снова расползаясь, словно кто-то крутил колесики настройки в бинокле. Также менялись и звуки, они доносились издали, будто рваное эхо, но вот можно было уже различить голоса, шумы, шорохи. Наполеон прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся, вслушиваясь в шелест дождя, а когда снова открыл их, то обнаружил себя на отчетливо обрисовавшейся улице с чередой ярко освещенных, плачущих потеками витрин. Сквозь монотонный перестук капель просочился тонкий детский голосок.  
\- Да нет же, я не промок! Давай погуляем еще!  
Ему отвечал ласковый женский голос.  
\- Милый, у тебя все сандалии потемнели, так что не придумывай. Мы немедленно идем домой.  
\- Мам! Я же объяснял - это не сандалии! А особая космическая обувь!  
Наполеон хмыкнул: "Кто бы мог подумать".  
Двое: мальчик и решительно тянущая его за руку женщина - спешили, закутавшись в прозрачные пленки дождевиков. Когда они проходили мимо витрины магазина одежды, женщина бросила мимолетный взгляд на манекены, но мальчик успел заметить это.  
\- Тебе нравится этот желтый плащ, мам?  
\- Нравится, - согласилась женщина. - Он как яркое солнышко.  
\- Давай купим его тебе! Прямо сейчас! - мальчик зашарил по карманам и вытащил всё, все свои сокровища: несколько мелких монет, оторвавшуюся от осенних брюк пуговицу, чудом попавшую в летние шорты, вкладыши от жвачки с машинками и резиновую синюю саламандру.  
Женщина рассмеялась.  
\- Спасибо, мой дорогой. Это чудесный поступок. Но нам немного не хватит.  
\- Это редкие вкладыши, мам, - сказал мальчик очень серьезно.  
\- Тогда тем более прибереги их. А с плащом мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Они исчезли за поворотом.  
\- Я забыл об этом через несколько минут, - сказал Наполеон вслух, просто чтобы попробовать свой собственный голос, провожая их взглядом. - Что еще важного я забыл?   
В этот момент кто-то накрепко вцепился в его плечо и развернул. Наполеон закричал от неожиданности, вмиг похолодев от ужаса: он не думал, что в его видениях кто-то может вот так ощутимо и больно схватить его. Он столкнулся лицом к лицу с полицейским и понял, что это - его преследователь, тот самый, что давно подбирался к его делам. И вот, похоже, нашел его тайное убежище, выследил.  
"Это все уже было..." - мысль скользнула по кромке подсознания подобно истлевшему савану, но не смогла достучаться до разума.   
"Нет, это настоящее, все происходит здесь и сейчас", - поступил ответ мозга.  
Наполеон стал вырываться:  
\- Отцепись! Отцепись, сука...  
Полицейский выкрутил ему руку, бубня: "Вы имеете право..." Наполеон крутанулся на месте, выворачиваясь из рукавов куртки. Этот мужик не отстанет! Что же делать?! Бежать.  
Наполеон рывком обернулся, перед ним мелькнуло изумленное лицо полицейского, сжимавшего его куртку. Время будто замедлило ход. Наполеон ударил полицейского ногой в живот, отталкивая от себя. Тот шатнулся назад. От дождя асфальт был мокрым, и его ботинок поехал по водяной пленке. За спиной полицейского вдруг возникли металлические перила моста. Он опрокинулся через них, нелепо взмахнув руками, и, не издав ни звука, исчез из вида. Наполеон кинулся к перилам, перевесился через них.  
\- О черт... О черт!  
Он осмотрелся, заметил камеру:  
\- О черт, о черт, о черт! - и сильнее натянул на голову капюшон толстовки.  
Наполеон снова посмотрел вниз, на пустующее, слабо освещенное фонарями двухполосное шоссе. Коп был еще жив! Сейчас он очень медленно пытался приподняться. Сперва перекатился со спины на бок, - по ушам резанул хриплый вскрик: его плечо было вывернуто и рука висела плетью, - потом подтянул к груди колени и перелег на них. Наблюдать за этой борьбой было выше сил Наполеона.  
\- Мужик! - его голос сорвался на позорный фальцет. - Ползи к обочине! Я сейчас!  
Наполеон побежал к узкой лестнице, ведущей с моста. Она была грязной, заблеванной кем-то. На ступенях валялись окурки и смятые пивные банки. Одна из таких впотьмах попала Наполеону под ногу, он едва не навернулся и не слетел вниз. Матерясь, Наполеон сбежал к шоссе. Полицейский еле шевелился, с трудом полз на коленях, опираясь на здоровую руку. Его рот был приоткрыт, с губ текла кровь.  
\- О черт, - Наполеон громко всхлипнул. Он ведь не хотел ничего этого! Он не собирался вредить копу! Теперь его посадят, точно посадят.  
Наполеон шагнул на дорогу. Полицейский дернулся, подтягивая ногу вперед. Он стоял на коленях перед Наполеоном, смотрел на него упрямо и яростно, он хотел жить больше всего на свете. Его окутал яркий свет, от которого захотелось заслониться.   
Наполеон сильно вздрогнул, когда мимо пронесся большегрузный трак. Потом он зажал рот рукой: его сотрясли позывы рвоты, но оставлять здесь еще больше следов было никак нельзя. Он развернулся и полез вверх по лестнице, оступаясь и падая на колени. У копа мог быть ордер на арест с его именем или еще что-то, указывающее на него, но пойти туда и порыться в его карманах Наполеон не мог.  
"Это была случайность. Случайность".  
Силы утекали как вода сквозь песок, лестница все тянулась и тянулась. Наполеону казалось, что позади него кто-то есть. Может быть, это мертвый коп восстал из мертвых и ползет следом, подволакивая внутренности, или это его коллеги спешат пустить в ход дубинки и наручники, а то и предать суду на месте.   
Было так страшно, а эта лестница все не кончалась.   
Изнемогая от усталости, Наполеон уже еле двигался, подтягивая себя руками на следующую ступеньку. Когда эти ступени успели стать такими высокими? Или он сам уменьшился? Он дотянулся до края и наконец выбрался.   
Это был уже не мост. Наполеон оказался среди бескрайних полей с колышущейся на ветру рожью. Колосья слегка светились зеленоватым светом, все кругом было видно, хоть небо над головой было ночным и звездным. Наполеон упал без сил, сжался как эмбрион и зажал уши руками. Он боялся услышать вой сирен.   
Когда прошло время, он решился отнять ладони и прислушался. Только шелест ветра. Наполеон поднялся среди бегущих зеленых волн и осмотрелся. Ни души кругом. Где он? Что ему делать? Куда идти? Он запрокинул голову, закрыл глаза, позволив ветру щекотать лицо и ерошить волосы. Ему хотелось отдохнуть и, может быть, остаться стоять так навечно.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на небо, ему показалось, что одна из звезд стала больше. Наполеон чуть сощурился, наблюдая пристально. Звезда скрылась на миг и вновь возникла, словно бы моргнул глаз. Наполеон сделал шаг вперед, осторожно вытянул руку и тронул звезду пальцем. От этого по небу, как по воде, побежали круги. Наполеон отшатнулся назад, попятился, но в этот миг все небо обрушилось на него, обхватило душным тяжелым плащом, стиснуло в своем коконе. Наполеон брыкался, кричал, но почти сразу воздуха стало не хватать, и он умолк. По всему телу тек пот, грудь судорожно вздымалась. "Дышать... Дышать..." Кажется, он стал падать. Или умер и летел на тот свет? Наполеон закрыл глаза и почувствовал, что мир снаружи накренился и с ускорением помчался ему навстречу.  
Он вывалился из темноты, как из материнской утробы, и упал на холодные каменные плиты. Холод голодным острым языком мазнул по коже. Приподнявшись, Наполеон понял, что он совсем голый, и обхватил себя руками, пытаясь создать жалкое подобие защиты. Он услышал в своей голове шепот и, хоть его имя не было названо, он точно знал, что зовут его. Наполеон двинулся навстречу тому, кто звал его, и с каждым шагом чувствовал страх все сильнее. Внутри поднимался хаос, вскипели все чувства, что он когда-либо испытывал: возбуждение, радость, гнев, голод, жажда, ненависть... Они не сменяли друг друга, они пришли все одновременно. Наполеон понял, что сходит с ума, совсем не может себя контролировать и не знает, как это прекратить.   
Ему, вздрагивающему, сжавшемуся, вышел навстречу кто-то высокий, выше него самого, закутанный в темную струящуюся дымку. Было страшно увидеть, кто скрывается за этим туманом, но не знать было еще невыносимее. Наполеон протянул руку, тронул переменчивый саван и смахнул его точно паутину.  
Это был человек, такой же голый, как Наполеон. Его тело было лишено каких-либо половых признаков, черты лица постоянно менялись, перетекая из мужских в женские. В этом лице угадывались все, к кому Наполеон когда-либо питал теплые чувства. Здесь были Лиз, Вероника, множество других девчонок, даже Виктория и мама... И какого-то черта здесь был Курякин.  
Странное существо протянуло руку в ответ и ухватило что-то пониже подбородка Наполеона. Наполеон опустил голову и увидел, что разделен напополам молнией, и теперь властная рука тянет замок вниз, расстегивая кожу, обнажая кровоточащую плоть, мышцы, ребра, внутренности. Наполеон задышал часто и рвано, рот его растянулся в беззвучном крике.  
\- Н-не надо... Пожалуйста... - сказал или лишь подумал? - Не надо! 

Приходя в себя, он толком ничего не помнил, только густые мазки эмоций. Кажется, за миг до гибели он звал на помощь кого-то...  
Мучительно хотелось пить, губы ссохлись намертво. Наполеон разлепил их, вяло провел по ним языком, ощупывая тонкие корки. В губы тут же ткнулась широкая трубочка, в рот потекла безвкусная плотная жидкость.   
\- Глотай, глотай, будь умницей.  
Будь Наполеон в здравом уме и твердой памяти, он непременно сострил бы по этому поводу, но теперь он лишь покорно послушался. Жидкость быстро возвращала его в сознание, приятно охлаждала глотку. Наполеон присосался к трубочке, как к живительному источнику.  
\- Ну, хватит с тебя, - подача счастья прекратилась, Наполеон потянулся было следом, но неумолимая рука вернула его на место, слегка надавив на лоб.  
Наполеон открыл глаза. Все кругом расползалось размытыми, слишком яркими пятнами. Наполеон повернул голову на бок и тихо спросил:   
\- Как все прошло, Виктория?  
\- Превосходно, Наполеон, - ее голос звучал как всегда бесстрастно.  
"Стонет ли она, когда кончает?" - мелькнула похабная мысль, придавшая чуть больше уверенности: Наполеон возвращался.  
Мозг с трудом отыскал в теле пальцы рук и отдал им приказ пошевелиться. Нехотя, они подчинились.  
\- Для чего нужно это исследование? - спросил Наполеон и широко зевнул. Прикрыть рот ладонью у него еще не было сил.  
\- Мы исследуем эмоции, - ответила Виктория и с сухим смешком добавила: - Это безопасно и никак не повлияет на твой богатый внутренний мир. Возможно, эту программу можно будет использовать для общения с инопланетянами. Больше тебе пока знать не нужно.  
Она сняла с головы Наполеона обруч и отнесла его в соседнюю комнату со шкафами. Пока она уходила, Наполеон успел высунуться из ложемента и изучить соседние экраны. На каждом была запущена своя программа: на одном - что-то про генетику, на другом - раскладка химических элементов, на третьем...   
"Хм!"   
На третьем медленно вращалась трехмерная модель какого-то устройства. Наполеон присмотрелся и решил, что оно очень похоже на радиоуправляемый жучок.   
"А может, эти русские уже пользуются не радиоволнами, а силой мысли. Кто знает".

Погода стояла теплая и солнечная, но Бьюкэнэну приспичило устроить тренировку на закрытом стадионе. Ему было мало затеять небольшую легкоатлетическую олимпиаду, он решил усложнить пионерам задачу и провести ее в условиях разреженного высокогорного воздуха. Ребята шутили: "Почувствуй себя перуанским футболистом", но не роптали. После сотрясшего лагерь происшествия с вечеринкой все разом притихли и погрузились в учебу. Ползли слухи, что вечеринку вообще устроил не Наполеон, которому отводилась лишь роль податливого инструмента, а преподавательская верхушка, чтобы довести ситуацию до накала, а потом взорвать, точно вакуумную бомбу, чтобы наступили тишина и всеобщее рвение. Наполеон злился такому умалению своих заслуг, но вынужден был помалкивать.   
Соло бежал свою часть дистанции, выкладываясь изо всех сил. Дышать было все труднее, пот тек, застилая глаза, и отчего-то на ум пришло сравнение: будто закутали в черный саван. Наполеон ускорился, беспощадно нагружая свои мышцы, выбивая из головы всякую ерунду. По левую руку вопили и прыгали ребята, уже отработавшие свое, а теперь болевшие за других. Как Наполеон ни старался, он не расслышал своего имени. "Ерунда", - подумал он, но что-то царапнуло его сердце.  
Конец его дистанции виднелся впереди, уже совсем близко: голубая электронная полоса и ждущий его Бен, парень тоже кричал и махал рукой, подгоняя.  
Наполеон добежал до него, - несколько шагов они проделали вместе, Бен уже начал разгоняться, - и стукнул своим браслетом-счетчиком о браслет Бена, передавая эстафету. Соло сошел с беговой дорожки и оперся о колени, стараясь успокоить дыхание. На него упала чья-то мрачная тень, Наполеон запрокинул голову и увидел Бьюкэнэна. Тот демонстративно посмотрел на секундомер, а потом строго и укоризненно заглянул в глаза Соло.  
\- Ленивая ты задница, - произнес он мрачно, растягивая слова. - Когда с тобой по-человечески говорили, тебе было на все плевать. Допрыгался, вставили, только тогда и забегал резвым козлом. Что за голова у тебя? Что за ребячество?  
\- Виноват, сэр, - ответил Наполеон, нагловато усмехаясь и щурясь от света софитов.  
На самом деле он чувствовал только досаду и злость. "Давай, - думал он, - пни меня. Не надоело вам еще? Каждому обязательно надо?"  
Бьюкэнэн исчез с горизонта, и Наполеон потрусил короткой дорогой в сторону финиша, искать Иззи и Митча, которые уже отбегались. Бен в это время был на другой стороне круга. Наполеон присмотрелся и различил в десятке метров перед ним Курякина. Разрыв медленно, но верно увеличивался. Ну, конечно. Кого бы еще могли выставить напоследок. "Уж точно не тебя", - он стиснул кулаки, начиная сердиться еще больше. Он не хотел этих мыслей, но они так и лезли в голову. Курякин бежал легко, словно бы сама дорожка мчала ему навстречу. Его длинные ноги так и мелькали. Короткие шорты слегка парусили, и, казалось, еще немного - и они задерутся повыше, до самых ягодиц. Наполеон попытался одернуть себя, не смотреть, но, отвернувшись, почувствовал себя несчастным и обездоленным. Он ведь мог смотреть, никто бы не заметил, так почему же он должен сейчас прятать свой взгляд?   
Он ведь ненавидел Курякина! Так жарко, так пламенно! Ненавидел!.. ведь... Ведь правда? Нет. Это была чудовищная, опустошающая правда, но - нет. Это была не ненависть. И именно из-за этого другого чувства он и старался задеть Курякина побольнее. "Смотри на меня, смотри".   
"Не хочу! Не нужно мне этого!" - но самовнушение не помогало.  
Наполеон тяжко вздохнул и запустил пальцы в мокрые от пота, завившиеся колечками волосы. Он хотел смотреть на Курякина и хотел, чтобы... Наполеон отвесил себе оплеуху и побежал. У него совсем не должно остаться сил, чтобы думать.  
\- Поля! - раздался крик. Скорее, это звучало, как "Полъя", русскую интерпретацию имен у Иззи еще не получалось произносить абсолютно чисто. Наполеон повертел головой, заметил приятелей и направился к ним.  
\- Где был все утро? - подмигнул Митч.  
\- Трудотерапия, - ответил за Наполеона Иззи и расплылся в сальной улыбочке.   
\- Что вы там делали с Викторией? - они не давали ему и слова вставить.  
\- Я немного понырял, - с хитрой ухмылкой ответил Наполеон. Сам он никогда открыто не пускал слухов о себе, но почему бы не дать другим тему для разговора.  
Парни многозначительно переглянулись.  
Мимо пробежал Курякин, финишировав первым. В воздухе вспыхнули обозначение занятого в эстафете места и счетчик времени. Вокруг него собралась толпа: "рапторы", составлявшие его команду, другие парни и, конечно же, девушки поздравляли его с очередной победой, кто похлопывал по плечу, кто жал руку, кто строил глазки.  
Наполеону хватило и беглого взгляда на эту идиллию, чтобы почувствовать глухую ярость. В первую очередь он злился на себя и на свое горячее желание быть в этой толпе, быть в ней первым, ближе всех к Курякину. Ему захотелось плюнуть самому себе в лицо в знак отвращения: "Он же сука, презирает тебя, что же ты, стелиться перед ним вздумал?" Внутри мешались ненависть и отчаяние, и совсем неуместные, безумные гордость и желание простить, начать все с начала. Только вот желание это точно было односторонним. Нельзя было подойти к Курякину и предложить ему мировую. Нельзя такое озвучивать, даже думать о таком позорно. "Не нужно тебе это".   
Больше всего сейчас Наполеону хотелось врезаться в эту толпу, разогнать всех к чертям. Вот бы никто не смог так смотреть на Курякина, говорить с ним, быть с ним рядом. А дальше и вовсе началось безумие. Сразу за мыслями о ненависти загорелось внутри ярко, пламенно, будто Прометей принес во тьму факел: "Хочу быть с ним. Хочу быть его другом. Близким. Единственным. Остальных - убрать. Прогнать, уничтожить. Чтобы никто даже смотреть в его сторону не смел. Не смел заговаривать, не смел любоваться..." И огонь этот жег, разъедал нутро, подталкивал к чему-то страшному. В бурлящем, полыхающем котле родилось понимание: невозможно, никогда этого не будет. От осознания этого сердце вдруг перестало биться, ноги стали ватными, ладони похолодели. Правда накатила лавиной и погребла под собой. Соло понял с предельной отчетливостью: теперь Илья не захочет ни смотреть на него, ни говорить с ним. И самое отвратительное было в том, что ему было на это не наплевать. Он не злился, а чувствовал подступающее отчаяние. Он старательно прятал его от других, но не мог спрятать от самого себя. Возможно, веди он себя иначе с самого начала, у него был бы шанс стать другом Курякина. Но не теперь.   
"Для других он будет улыбаться, не для тебя. Для тебя - никогда".  
"Я что-то сделал не так?.."  
"Ты все сделал не так".  
\- Эй, Поль, ты чего такой бледный? - слегка подтолкнул его в плечо Митч.  
Иззи издал тихое "псст" и, кивнув в сторону Курякина, выразительно посмотрел на приятеля. Они думали, он ненавидит Илью. Он бы и сам очень этого хотел. Ненавидеть проще, чем... вот так.   
\- О, вон Бен! - воскликнул Иззи и заголосил во все горло: - Давай, Бен! Жарь! Жарь, мужик!  
Он пришел вторым, оставив конкурентов далеко позади. Парни, вопя от радости, принялись обнимать его, даже подхватил на руки и подкинули в воздух пару раз. Наполеон мельком покосился в сторону куда большей группы поддержки: Курякин смотрел на них, его взгляд дернулся к Бену. Куда он смотрел до этого? Безумная надежда всколыхнулась: быть может, он, стоя среди толпы поклонников, смотрел на него, на Соло? Наполеон попытался подловить его взгляд, но Илья будто нарочно смотрел только на Бена и улыбался. Наполеон разозлился еще сильнее и опустил руки, отчего Бен, приземляясь, больно ударился ногой о покрытие.  
\- Бля! - вскрикнул он несдержанно.  
\- Прости, мужик, - сказал Соло и даже напустил сожаления в лицо. - Засмотрелся на...  
\- Вы молодцы! - к ним подбежала Вероника и тоже принялась обнимать.  
Бен бросил на Наполеона прощающий взгляд, а тот виновато хмыкнул. Чувствовал он себя при этом паршиво. Он лгал. И чем дальше, тем больше будет этой лжи, уж он-то знал себя хорошо.  
\- У тебя отличный результат! - Вероника крепко сжала Бену руку и потрясла. Наполеон низко засопел. Она обернулась к нему и, приобняв за шею, ласково чмокнула в щеку. - У тебя тоже, Полечка, но не зазнавайся.  
Они все вместе направились к информационному табло, чтобы посмотреть общие результаты. Наполеона пустили первым, и он принялся торопливо листать страницы с дисциплинами. Он очень быстро поднимался вверх, оставив середину таблицы позади, но все же он нигде не был первым.  
\- Бен! Какого черта ты выше меня по бегу! - стараясь звучать шутливо, воскликнул он.  
\- Я просто люблю бегать, - хмыкнул приятель.

Наполеону приходилось трудно. Куда труднее, чем когда однажды девушка ушла от него первой. Тогда все было просто и понятно, они даже смогли сохранить приятельские отношения. Здесь, в этом чуждом замкнутом мирке, все было иначе, болезненнее, концентрированнее.   
Соло старался не унывать, но чувствовал, как его водит из крайности в крайность, то находили апатия и депрессия, то тянуло в лихорадочную бурную деятельность. Как ни старался, Наполеон не мог существовать в привычном режиме, не чувствовал себя цельным, и все чаще задумывался, что попросту растрачивает свою жизнь на глупые иллюзии. Больше всего хотелось бросить все и вернуться на Землю. Он не имел на это права, и это тоже угнетало. Он обязан был остаться и трудиться во благо будущего, не ради себя, так ради мамы.   
Он стал плохо спать, меньше ел, испытывал безразличие ко всему и только на стадионе чувствовал себя немного лучше, разгоняя кровь по венам и прогоняя печаль куда подальше. Он искал встреч с Ильей и одновременно страшился их. Каждый раз завидев Курякина на своем пути, Наполеон трусливо бежал прочь или прятался, или делал вид, что слишком задумался и не замечает ничего, кроме дорожки перед собой и кустов живой изгороди в стороне. Илья, конечно, не делал никаких попыток выяснить, в чем дело. Ему было плевать. И это мучило, точило изнутри, изматывало.  
Наполеон пытался побороть Илью на соревнованиях, но как бы он ни старался, как бы не изводил себя тренировками, ничего не выходило. Наполеон все чаще испытывал отчаяние. "Курякин просто какой-то чертов киборг". И не было ни шанса, что он заметит Наполеона. Илья замечал кого угодно, только не его. Какая же это была изощренная пытка...  
Лучше бы этого Курякина не было вовсе. Лучше бы он умер, и тогда Наполеон оплакал бы его и стал снова свободен.

Они делали уроки, сидя кто за столом, кто на своей койке, и копаясь в ноутах, когда хлопнула одна дверь где-то в коридоре, затем вторая... Звук приближался и вместе с ним поднимался гомон голосов. Вот распахнулась и их дверь, и запыхавшийся Вишняков страшным голосом возвестил:   
\- Ребята, там Курякин!  
У Наполеона все внутри обрушилось. Он едва сдержался чтобы не вскрикнуть: "Что с Курякиным?!", но смолчал и даже не повернулся.  
\- Там Курякин! На восемь метров с шестом прыгнул! Сейчас восемь и два брать собирается! Бежим смотреть!  
Приятели завозились, повскакивали с мест: кому хотелось упустить такое действо, а потом остаться за бортом обсуждений?  
Наполеон презрительно фыркнул:   
\- Дался вам этот Курякин. Везде один Курякин.  
Вишняков буркнул себе под нос, но так, что все услышали:   
\- Ну так, ты бы ставил рекорды, и о тебе бы говорили.  
Наполеон стиснул свой ноут так, что тот согнулся по краям, и медленно повернулся, через плечо смерив Вишнякова убийственным взглядом. Парень тут же оказался в коридоре.   
\- Бежим скорее! - воскликнул Иззи и потянул Наполеона за плечо.  
"Вот еще, бегать за ним", - мрачно подумал Соло, но поспешил вместе со всеми.

Когда Илья не смог взять высоту 8.2 метра, Соло ехидно сказал:  
\- Ну все, расходимся. Не возьмет.  
\- Да подожди ты! - зашикали на него. - У него еще две попытки!  
Вторая попытка тоже не удалась. Упав на маты, Илья сразу пружинисто вскочил и досадливо махнул кулаком, сбивая с ног невидимого противника. Наполеон снова ухмыльнулся, а сердце его тревожно колотилось, рвалось из груди. Казалось, оно разорвется, если Илья добьется успеха. Ведь тогда опять все только о нем и будут говорить, будут восхищаться им, набиваться в друзья. А ему придется смотреть на это, слушать. "Идиоты, подлизы чертовы".  
Пионеры принялись скандировать: "И-лья! И-лья!"   
Курякин обернулся, улыбнулся коротко, вскинул руку, отвечая и благодаря за поддержку. Взгляд его скользнул мимо Соло, так, словно Наполеон - пустое место, и эта улыбка - не для него. От этого всё внутри затопила гнетущая ярость.  
\- Да устал он уже, - небрежно обронил Соло. - Не сможет.  
На него снова зашикали, а он лишь хмыкнул и пожал плечами, мол, очевидно же, братцы.  
Наполеон снова посмотрел на Илью. Тот глянул через плечо мельком, будто почувствовал его взгляд, и тут же уставился куда-то в его сторону, пристально, внимательно. Наполеон затаил дыхание, но в следующий миг понял, что Илья смотрит на мисс Теллер, на малышку Габи, которая тоже оказалась здесь. Габи вскинула руку в приветствии. Илья ответил ей долгим взглядом, улыбнулся - это была особенная улыбка, только для нее - и кивнул.  
Потом он сильно выдохнул, сосредоточенно свел брови, крепче обхватил шест, будто вслушался в него. Наполеон видел все словно в замедленной съемке. Илья начал разбег. Бежал хорошо, мощно. Наполеона начало потряхивать, он готов был взмолиться: "Нет! Пусть не справится!" Но уже тогда он понимал, чем все закончится. Случится то, чего он боялся.  
Илья прыгнул, оттолкнулся от шеста руками, вытянулся струной. Перекрестные лучи софитов на миг ослепили Наполеона, и силуэт потерялся в ярком свете.   
Тишина. Только сердце билось тяжело и больно. "Нет. Пожалуйста, нет".   
Время снова пошло. Сперва начал радостно кричать кто-то один, почти сразу в хор вступил еще десяток голосов. И вот зрители уже ревели, как целый стадион болельщиков.  
Голографическая планка, над которой пролетел Илья, мигала зеленым. Над ней появилась победная надпись: "Установлен новый мировой рекорд".  
С мазохистическим чувством Наполеон смотрел на Илью, чье лицо было не ликующим, нет, оно было удовлетворенным, словно он наконец смог выполнить трудное задание, словно бы просто хорошо сделал свою работу. Но это лицо изменилось, когда к нему приблизилась мисс Теллер.   
Внутри все залила едкая кислота. Курякин сделал это ради нее. Ради нее, ради нее, ради нее.  
Наполеон смотрел на них и ненавидел, и отчаянно завидовал. Внутри него извергался вулкан, и как магма растекалось больное, сжигающее нутро дотла чувство.   
С отчетливой ясностью Наполеон увидел свою новую цель, которая, может быть, даст ему покой, а может, сведет с ума окончательно. Он должен узнать, чем занимаются Илья и Габи. Наверняка, уже трахаются... Может, все же нет?! Наполеон умирал от ревности, места себе не находил. "Как же это глупо, верх идиотизма". Он запустил пятерню в волосы, стиснул, нарочно причиняя себе боль. Наполеон понимал, что наверняка снова влипнет, но не попытаться выяснить всё он не мог.   
"Нужны особые жучки Виктории. Нужно расставить их в доме Габи". Все узнать. Расковырять рану отверткой.  
"Как же мне быть теперь? Кем мне быть?"   
Быть Курякину никем было страшнее, чем быть ему врагом.

Лагерь гудел, как потревоженный улей. Хоть воспоминания о бурной вечеринке нет-нет да проскакивали в разговорах, и ходили слухи, что из-за происшествия отменят родительский день, знаменательная дата все же была назначена. До волнительной встречи с близкими оставался еще целый месяц, но сразу же после объявления всеми овладели ликование и неистовая ностальгия. Ребята пели старые песни, рассевшись на газонах небольшими группами, вспоминали былые проделки, обсуждали, кто к кому приедет, и даже показывали друг другу детские фотографии. От фотографий веселья было больше всего.  
Наполеон заглянул через плечо Веронике, сидящей со своим ноутбуком в компании ее русских приятелей. На развернутой во весь экран фотографии четверо детей играли в индейцев среди ветвей раскидистой яблони.  
\- А что это за пятнистый пацан с ветки свисает? - спросил Соло.  
\- Это я! - обиделась Вероника. - У меня была ветрянка.  
Наполеон примирительно хмыкнул и поцеловал ее за ухом.  
\- Ты была настоящим индейцем, - Вероника чуть сощурилась. - Да и сейчас вполне... ой! - она ущипнула его с хитрой миной. А потом вдруг обеспокоенно нахмурилась и потащила в сторону.  
\- Поль, ты сможешь воздержаться от своих выкрутасов до родительского дня? - она просила почти жалобно.  
\- Я в завязке, милая, - серьезно ответил Соло.  
\- Мой отец наверняка приедет. И наверняка он в курсе всего, что у нас тут происходит. Есть еще время прославиться в положительном смысле. Не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось выбирать между дружбой с отцом и дружбой с тобой, - она печально заглянула Наполеону в глаза.  
\- Я буду паинькой, обещаю.  
\- Хорошо, - Вероника лучезарно улыбнулась ему, волнение ушло из ее взгляда. - А к тебе кто приедет?  
\- Мама, - ответил Наполеон с теплотой в голосе.  
Вероника заметила это и заулыбалась еще шире.  
\- Познакомишь нас?  
Наполеон ощутил смущение, все внутри него всколыхнулось в протесте. Конечно, это было ребячеством, поэтому он согласился и даже подсолил ответ шуточкой про то, что после такого ему точно придется жениться на Веронике, хочет она того или нет. Он получил очередной щипок, изобразил раскаяние, но за фасадом мнимой веселости расползалась тревога. Наполеон совершенно точно не хотел связывать себя никакими обязательствами ни сейчас, ни в обозримом будущем.

На уроке социологии Уэверли вызывал ребят к доске зачитывать сочинения на выбранную тему. Некоторые до того расстарались, что даже подготовили слайды и транслировали их на общий экран.  
Наполеон сидел рядом с Вероникой, прижавшись к ней бедром и наслаждаясь теплом и ароматом ее кожи. Он так разомлел, что даже начал задремывать, подперев щеку рукой. Но тут его как молнией ударило: Уэверли вызвал Курякина. Наполеон досадливо поморщился: сон был обречен. Не получится заснуть, никак не получится.  
Наполеон остался сидеть с закрытыми глазами, но так эффект от голоса Курякина, надо сказать, очень приятного, пробирающего суховатым, и в то же время бархатистым тембром до самого сердца, был еще сильнее. Замечал ли он это раньше?  
Курякин подготовил сочинение о врагах. Наполеон навострил уши и вслушивался в каждое слово, пытаясь понять: вдруг здесь и о нем тоже? Наверняка Илья считал его своим врагом, а раз выбрал именно такую тему, может быть, это его беспокоит? И он вот так, косвенно, решил поговорить об этом?  
Курякин говорил о войнах и правителях, о преступниках и обычных людях, об их мотивах на пути зла, о том, что было сделано по собственной воле, а что - под давлением обстоятельств. Он говорил: многих врагов общество создает себе само и далеко не каждого поврежденного обществом человека можно потом исправить, как бы ни велики были усилия, каким бы большим ни был кредит доверия.  
"Что-то меня ты не спешишь исправлять, - Наполеон ухмыльнулся своим мыслям. - Я безнадежнее твоих псов? Или я неуправляемый психопат? А может, ты боишься показать личный интерес?"   
Сам Наполеон подготовил весьма сомнительное утопическое сочинение о том, как могла бы пойти мировая история, если бы переселенцы из Европы не истребили индейцев. И был несказанно счастлив, что Курякин выступал с размахом, явно протянет до конца урока, а там - свобода!  
\- Это последний урок, - шепнула ему на ухо Вероника. - Пойдем потом на озеро?  
Наполеон кивнул, толком не прислушиваясь к ней.  
Илья закончил. Уэверли предложил аудитории задать вопросы. Рука Наполеона выстрелила вверх еще до того, как он придумал вопрос. Курякин смерил его хмурым взглядом, ожидая подвоха. Стоит ли разочаровывать.  
\- Товарищ Курякин, - начал Наполеон, изобразив саму кротость. - Что ты лично вкладываешь в понятие "враг"? Это любой твой противник, кто-то инакомыслящий или...  
\- Тот, кто совершает свои действия во вред другим, - сухо перебил Илья.  
\- А что такое вред, по-твоему?  
\- Нарушение законов, общественных норм, норм морали... - принялся чеканить Илья.  
\- Судья Дредд, - шепнул Соло, но так, чтобы было слышно.  
Раздались смешки тут и там, Вероника сильно пнула коленку Наполеона своей и процедила сквозь зубы: "Поль!"  
\- Соло, не паясничайте, - вмешался Уэверли. - Вы закончили допрос с пристрастием?  
\- Последний вопрос, сэр, самый последний. Хочу разобраться в чужой точке зрения. - Наполеон снова обратился к Илье. - Допустим, только представим, что ты определил для себя врага. - Илья фыркнул и закатил глаза. - Какими качествами ты хотел бы, чтобы он обладал?  
Илья припечатал Наполеона мрачным взглядом и ответил:  
\- От своих врагов я хочу одного: чтобы они меня уважали.  
Наполеон вздернул бровь.  
\- А чтобы они тебя боялись не хочешь?  
\- А боятся меня они и так будут.

Наполеон подождал, пока все выйдут из аудитории и спустился к кафедре последним.  
\- Вы что-то забыли, Соло? - прохладно осведомился Уэверли, привычно не отрываясь от ноутбука.  
Лицо Наполеона тихо лучилось кротостью.  
\- Я рассердил вас, сэр? Мне просто хотелось услышать личное мнение советского человека о природе вражды...  
Уэверли не дал ему продолжать:  
\- Ваша активная заинтересованность, Соло, говорит о том, что хотя бы этот урок вы не проспали. Надеюсь, вы продолжите в том же духе. У вас, как и у остальных, уже не так много времени.  
\- Да, сэр, - пробормотал Наполеон. - Конечно, сэр.  
В коридоре, присев на подоконник, его ждала Вероника. Наполеон шагнул к ней, но услышал стук каблуков и обернулся, уже зная, кто это, и предвкушая пиршество для глаз.  
Виктория, очевидно, направлялась к Уэверли, но, заметив Наполеона, подошла к нему.  
\- Наполеон, будь в компьютерном классе через полчаса, - она слегка тронула воротничок его рубашки, не изменившись в лице, сохраняя бесстрастное, надменное выражение. - У меня будет для тебя задание.  
\- Да, Виктория, - бодро откликнулся Соло и проводил красавицу взглядом.  
\- "Наполеон"? "Виктория"? - прошипела Вероника и громко фыркнула. - Ты явно делаешь успехи на этой вашей трудотерапии.  
\- Что с тобой такое, милая? - Наполеон озабоченно нахмурился.  
Вероника не унималась.  
\- Так пялишься на нее. Демонстративно пускаешь слюни. Эта победа будет жирной звездочкой на твоем фюзеляже, да?  
\- Перестань, Ник. Ты ведь знаешь, меня обязали расплачиваться за проступок. Ты и сама требовала от меня покорной тихой жизни.  
Вероника только глаза закатила, махнула рукой и ушла, торопясь нагнать тех, кто все же отправился на озеро.   
Наполеон же пришел в пустой компьютерный класс и занял свое привычное место. От скуки он принялся крутиться в кресле, время от времени прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь легким головокружением. Это ощущение, подобное эйфории от высокой температуры, напоминало ему первые минуты погружения в субреальность. "Когда я стал мазохистом?" - подумал, посмеиваясь над собой, Соло.  
Наконец появилась Виктория. На ее лице застыла озабоченная маска, придавшая ее аристократичному лицу неприятную хищность. "Прекрасная гарпия", - подумал Наполеон. Пожалуй, Вероника была права. Виктория не походила ни на одну женщину, виденную им раньше, она была особенной. И добиться ее внимания было бы впечатляющим подвигом. Вспомнилась статуя из музея "Метрополитен": Персей в крылатом шлеме склонялся к Медузе, распростертой у его ног, яростной, обнаженной, совершенной...  
\- Возможно, я поручу тебе нечто важное, - холодный голос вспорол сладкие грезы, Наполеон даже вздрогнул. - Это станет важным оправданием твоего присутствия в лагере, помимо наших маленьких погружений. Но сперва ты пройдешь очередную проверку.  
Виктория достала тонкий обруч и протянула Наполеону. Забирая его, Соло потрудился задеть ее пальцы своими, слегка погладить. Их глаза встретились. Наполеон немного прикрыл глаза, чуть изогнул губы в победоносной улыбочке, твердя себе: "Ты - мачо, ты - мачо, ты - мачо". Девушки от него такого млели.   
Виктория приподняла свою красивую темную бровь и сжала его подбородок в пальцах.  
\- Будь внимателен, Наполеон. Сначала работа. Игры потом. Ты должен отыскать как можно больше ошибок в коде. Я буду наблюдать за тобой. У тебя час.

"Снова архитектура", - подумал Наполеон осматриваясь. Возможно, так его сознание адаптировалось к формату программы, а может быть, так и было задумано кодом, - он все никак не мог окончательно разобраться.   
Наполеон оказался на улице белого города, будто выточенного из гигантского куска известняка. Дома с треугольными крышами росли из породы, вздымаясь к небу на множестве тонких "ног"-свай. Сваи располагались немного косо, как и сами дома, и казалось, что это гигантские, странного вида моллюски с высокими островерхими раковинами движутся куда-то, повинуясь зову миграции. Истертая мостовая, стены, изящные крыши - все было белым, даже слюдяные окна отливали молочной матовостью.   
В едва подкрашенном лазурью небе парили чайки. Они были будто бы рождены игрой солнца, отраженного осколком стекла.  
Стоило присмотреться - и становилось понятно: птицы вовсе не парили, они оставались на своих местах, иллюзия движения создавалась лишь потому, что мозг ожидал от них этого.  
Мир вокруг был необычным и прекрасным.   
Наполеон подумал, что снаружи Виктория тверда как мрамор и так же холодна, но, создавая свои программы, она предстает другим человеком, которому не чужда и некоторая романтичность.  
"Это твое прочтение программы, - сказал себе Наполеон. - Викторией правит холодный расчет". Но верить в это все же не хотелось.  
Наполеон обошел многие улицы, наткнулся на десяток тупиков и порядком заблудился.   
Стены домов были сплошь покрыты тонкой геометрической резьбой. Показалось, что она время от времени повторяется. Наполеон проверил свою догадку и убедился в ней. Что же с этим делать? Обойти весь этот лабиринт и найти несоответствия в рисунках за час совершенно невозможно. Но сдаваться Наполеон не собирался. Раньше он порой удивлялся тому, как легко, будто податливые любовницы, сдаются ему сейфы и замки. Он чувствовал устройство их механизмов, они резонировали в нем, будто внутри него был природный камертон. Программные коды были похожи на сейфы. Головоломки, вскрыть которые было приятной забавой. Наполеон загорался азартом, - это чувство было сродни эротическому возбуждению, - и рвался все глубже и глубже в код. Так было и в этот раз.  
"Невозможно обойти весь город. Но это и не нужно, - подумал Наполеон, чувствуя, что нащупал верную нить. - Это ведь мое видение, а значит, и мой город, и я могу делать с ним что захочу. Для начала нужно посмотреть на всю картину в целом".  
Наполеон оказался над лабиринтом и взглянул на него с высоты птичьего полета, став одной из замерших в вышине чаек.   
"Теперь пусть каждый однотипный участок окрасится в свой цвет".  
Город запестрел пятнышками красного, желтого, синего. Какие-то участки так и остались белыми. Наполеон испытал ликование. Он отмел повторяющиеся участки и вытащил поближе к себе те, что выпали из общего алгоритма. Присмотревшись, он заметил, что некоторые из них - будто обломки стандартных кусков, собрать их было делом пары минут.   
Перед внутренним взором вспыхнула надпись: "Устранено ошибок 8 из 60". Наполеон скрипнул зубами и мучительно застонал. Он покрутил оставшиеся уникальные куски узорчатых стен, а потом покосился на чаек: с птичками тоже что-то было не так.

Когда время вышло, и его выбросило из субреальности, Наполеон досадливо сдернул с себя обруч: он был крайне недоволен собой. Его результат насмехался над честолюбием: "26 из 60". Меньше половины. Соло собирался яро оправдываться, уже готовил речь в свою защиту, но не успел и рта раскрыть.  
\- Неплохо, - сказала Виктория. - Я не сомневалась, что ты способный.   
Наполеон аккуратно закрыл рот, тихонько выдохнул, а потом улыбнулся.  
\- Эта программа прекрасна, - сказал он проникновенно. - Снова что-то про генетический код?  
Виктория бросила на него короткий оценивающий взгляд.  
\- Я поручу тебе несколько программ. Ты будешь работать с ними первым: тестировать, искать ошибки. После твоей "уборки" их буду смотреть я. Ты станешь моим личным помощником. Моей правой рукой.  
Она тронула отросшие кудри Наполеона, подавшись к нему.  
\- Этой? - севшим от возбуждения голосом пробормотал Соло, ловя ее руку и поднося к губам, целуя тонкие пальцы. Виктория склонилась к нему еще немного, и тогда Наполеон осмелел и тронул другой рукой ее талию, скользнул ниже, на бедро. В ушах стоял гул, а внутри все было готово взорваться от восторга. Ему можно так много - с ней!  
Виктория перехватила его шаловливую руку и отняла от себя. Сжала крепко, до боли, и в этот же момент, едва не ломая ему пальцы, слегка тронула его дрогнувшие губы своими.  
\- Хватит с тебя и этого, - сказала она строго и, помедлив, многообещающе добавила. - Пока хватит.  
Виктория отстранилась и поманила за собой.  
\- Идем, покажу тебе твое новое место работы.  
Они вышли из класса, двинулись коридорами прочь из здания. Их видели многие: пионеры, даже кое-кто из преподов. Наполеон млел, шагая рядом с Викторией. Она позволила ему быть рядом, выделила из всех, и это давало ему несомненное, очевидное превосходство.  
Они миновали административное здание, аллею со статуей, медцентр. Наконец, вдалеке показалась стена лагеря. Наполеон занервничал, заозирался по сторонам. "Куда мы?!" Впереди ничего не было, кроме зарослей высокого кустарника, а за ними - стены и одной из охранных вышек. Виктория решительно двинулась к кустам, отдаленно напоминавшим земную жимолость, и легко прошла сквозь них. Наполеон последовал за ней, с трудом преодолев желание раздвинуть кусты руками. "Всего лишь голограмма". Миновав иллюзию, Наполеон увидел странное низкое строение с округлой крышей, будто выныривающее из земли. Виктория подошла к металлической двери, достала прозрачную карточку и провела по слоту, огонек на нем мелькнул зеленым. Виктория открыла дверь. Впереди загорелся желтоватый свет, пробежал дорожкой вниз, под землю. Этот свет напомнил Наполеону его недавний сон с подобным бункером и заключенным в нем пленником. Внутри все похолодело, но Соло заставил себя идти следом за Викторией. Они спустились по ступенькам в просторный зал, расходящийся в разные стороны коридорами, все они заканчивались тяжелыми створками дверей. На полу вспыхнули и погасли отметки с направлениями. Виктория двинулась в направлении технического квартала. Свет экономно загорался только на их пути. Они все шли и шли, минуя коридоры и залы. Звуки их шагов гулко разносились в пустых стенах. Мимо проскальзывали бесконечные, тонущие в темноте склады со стеллажами, заставленными контейнерами и коробками, залы со спящими компьютерами, морозильными камерами, капсулами "реставраторов". Некоторые помещения были тускло освещены, в них сказочными огоньками горели индикаторы всевозможных устройств.   
\- Это бункер? - Наполеон спросил едва слышно, но показалось, что его голос прогрохотал громом. Соло зажмурился и втянул голову в плечи.   
Виктория насмешливо посмотрела на него через плечо.  
\- Привыкнешь. - Она открыла очередную дверь и, войдя внутрь, зажгла свет. Он был таким ярким, что Наполеон прикрыл отвыкшие уже глаза ладонью. - Да, это бункер, - она защелкала тумблерами. - Ты ведь не забыл, что лагерь находится в глубоком космосе?  
Наполеону стало жутко. Он как-то не задумывался о том, что им может понадобиться убежище, особенно такое, рассчитанное на долгую осаду. А сейчас, в этом подземном бункере, он впервые остро ощутил, что находится далеко от дома, от истинной безопасности. По спине заскользили мурашки.  
\- Я буду присылать тебе задания, - он вздрогнул от резкого звука голоса Виктории. - Будешь выполнять их вот здесь, - она похлопала по кожаному ложементу.   
"Я буду приходить сюда... один?"  
Рядом стоял компьютер такого вида, словно он прибыл из далекого будущего. Ради такой игрушки стоило потерпеть это жуткое место. Наполеон прикусил губу. Пожалуй, даже по девочкам он не пускал таких вдохновенных слюней.   
Виктория дала ему ключ-карту. Наполеон взял ее и изобразил смущение, хоть внутри ликовал, как лис, перед которым вдруг открылись двери всех курятников на свете.  
\- Это такая ответственность, Виктория, такая честь...  
Виктория сузила глаза, став от этого надменной и царственной, взглянула цепко.  
\- Не переигрывай, мальчик, - Наполеон изобразил искреннее недоумение, а она продолжила: - Ты ничего не сможешь вынести дальше территории лагеря. А если вздумаешь воспользоваться чудесами техники - я понимаю, как велико искушение, - ее губы сложились в едкую усмешку, - не попадайся и верни все игрушки на место. Потому что если ты попадешься, даже я не смогу тебе помочь. Более того, не захочу.  
Ее слова были как нож, загнанный под лопатку. Наполеон даже поежился, до того стало неуютно. Он ничего не ответил, что тут было говорить, молча "взял под козырек", чем заслужил подобие благосклонного взгляда. 

Время для Наполеона растянулось потерявшей вкус измусоленной жвачкой. Будь то уроки, трудотерапия или отдых, он мог думать только о своей навязчивой идее. Он уже несколько раз бывал в бункере, но всякий раз там работала и Виктория, и урвать момент, чтобы покопаться в секретных ящиках, никак не удавалось.   
Но однажды все же случилось так, что Наполеон оказался в бункере совершенно один. От радости он чуть не потерял голову, но потом все же заставил себя в первую очередь выполнить работу. Все нутро жгло от нетерпения, но он старательно искал ошибки в коде очередного программного наброска, не давая себе поблажки. Спешка уж точно выдала бы его с головой.  
Закончив, Наполеон посмотрел на часы. Времени оставалось не так много, задержись он в бункере подозрительно долго - и Виктория точно уличит его в махинации. Хотя, она и так, наверняка...  
Наполеон кинулся в технический отсек, стал выдвигать ящики, осматривать коробки. Некоторые ящики не поддавались, видно, запертые особым кодом. Наполеон уже отчаялся, думая, что жучок наверняка в одном из них, но вот он дернул очередной ящик и обнаружил в нем увесистый пластиковый кофр с подписанной наклейкой на крышке: "Персональное аналитическое тактическое устройство".   
\- П.А.Т.У, - пробормотал под нос Соло. Это могло быть то, что нужно. Откроется ли крышка?.. От волнения подрагивали руки, Наполеон все возился и возился, и то и дело нервно посматривал на часы. Пора было заканчивать. Наполеон еще раз осмотрел крышку и обнаружил скрытую скобку. Обругав себя за невнимательность, он сдвинул скобку, и крышка мягко открылась сама собой. В кофре, в черном мягком ложементе тихо поблескивали гладкие шарики размером с грецкий орех. К каждому прилагалось две маленьких коробочки как для хранения контактных линз. В одной действительно хранились контактные линзы, в другой - тонкие пленки, которые можно было прилепить к пальцам. После нанесения, пленки становились совершенно незаметными. Наполеон схватил один комплект и запихал поглубже за пазуху. Уняв дрожь в руках, он отправился в свой корпус, сгорая от нетерпения приступить к опытам с новой игрушкой.  
Еще несколько дней ушло на тайные испытания жучка. Сперва Наполеон пробирался в душевые, закрывался там, вставлял в глаза линзы, приклеивал пленки к пальцам и учился управлять жучком. Он выяснил, что можно прилепить пленки к большому и указательному пальцам и, слегка потирая пальцем о палец, управлять жучком, а изображение получать на линзы или на экран ноутбука. Незаметнее, но и сложнее, управление жучком становилось, если одну пленку оставить на подушечке большого пальца, а вторую переместить на основание указательного, тогда движения руки было легче скрыть, но и действия тогда должны были быть точнее. Учась управлению, Наполеон забывал обо всем, только слизывал с губ капельки пота, выступающие от напряжения. Почти все ночи он проводил в тренировках. Перед ним сияла цель, и добиться ее было для него важнее всего на свете. Такое с ним постоянно случалось: найти мишень, обрести причину одержимости - и идти, продираться вперед через тернии, пока тем или иным способом цель не будет достигнута. Провалы он переживал слишком болезненно, допустить ошибку было немыслимо. Иногда Наполеону казалось, что он живет от цели к цели, и если когда-нибудь он не найдет себе новую задачу, если фонарь на его улице перегорит и погаснет - умрет и он сам.  
П.А.Т.У. слушался его все лучше. Он, этот маленький шарик, стал его сообщником и самым близким другом. Наполеон то и дело ловил себя на том, что тихо говорит с жучком, будто тот был его домашним питомцем.   
Однажды Наполеон решился на полевые испытания. Ночью, после отбоя они вдвоем с П.А.Т.У. выбирались на улицу и осторожно "полетали", осматривая уснувший лагерь. Подобраться близко к забору, чтобы подсмотреть за охраной, Наполеон не решился: вдруг засекут. Потом он прокрался через весь лагерь к коттеджам преподов.   
У Габи было тихо, свет не горел. Наполеон осмотрел дом и осторожно запустил П.А.Т.У. внутрь через воздуховод. Жучок вынырнул на кухне и отправился "бродить" по дому. Коридор с несколькими дверями, в конце его - лестница вниз. Аскетичная душевая, спальня - кровать что надо, широкая, слишком огромная для спящей в ней маленькой Габи; скупо меблированная гостиная, кабинет, тренажерный зал. Лестница вела в подвал, в мастерскую. Пока П.А.Т.У. кропотливо передавал изображения на контактные линзы, Соло кусал губы, мучая себя видениями. Теперь он, проникнув в стан врага, мог отчетливо представить где именно, при каких обстоятельствах и в каких позах Габи развлекалась здесь с Курякиным. Фантазия у него была богатая. Но одних предположений было недостаточно. Он должен был получить доказательство. Может быть, у них ничего такого не происходит. Может быть, они еще только целуются или занимаются петтингом, не больше. Может быть, даже если они делают все и сразу, Илье это не так уж нравится.   
Он должен был проверить. Увидеть все своими глазами.  
Оставалось дождаться свидания.

 

Грубая кора дерева неприятно впивалась в спину сквозь рубашку, наверняка надолго оставит на коже свою метку. Наполеон не замечал этого, поглощенный управлением жучком. Он провел его через воздуховод, на время потеряв Курякина из вида, даже речь - его и Габи - перестала быть слышна. На этот раз он не стал пользоваться линзами и смотрел на происходящее через экран ноутбука, вдев в уши наушники. Это позволяло хранить дистанцию, чувствовать себя в безопасности и не такой уж сильной сопричастности.   
Держа жучок в тени, поближе к скудной мебели, Наполеон отправил его в гостиную. Курякин мелькнул в коридоре и исчез на кухне. Габи оставалась в гостиной одна. Она лежала на диване, одетая в простую домашнюю пижаму, и читала с экрана ноутбука. Габи с Ильей вели себя так, словно встречаются далеко не в первый раз, и Курякину все знакомо в доме и позволено хозяйничать. Они не выглядели романтичными влюбленными или пылкими любовниками, которые с порога бросаются в постель. Неужели они уже прошли эту стадию?..  
На кухне взревел блендер. Габи приподняла голову и чуть улыбнулась, глядя в сторону двери, но когда раздались шаги, она придала лицу строгость и снова вернулась к чтению.  
Илья смотрелся почти комично босиком, в форменном комбинезоне и в белом фартуке поверх. Он сжимал в руке большой стакан, наполненный розово-белой пенной смесью со следами мелких, похожих на клубничные косточек.  
Илья приблизился, не сводя глаз с Габи, медленно опустился перед ней на колено и протянул стакан. Габи приняла его, чуть приподняла в едва обозначенном салюте и сделала большой глоток. Ее глаза довольно сощурились, губы с нарисовавшимися поверх пенными "усами" изогнулись в блаженной улыбке. Илья тоже широко заулыбался. Лицо Габи снова изменилось, стало чуть надменным, хоть до Виктории ей в любом случае было бесконечно далеко. Илья тоже переменился, реагируя на настроение Габи, как дерево склонилось бы под порывом ветра. Строгий взгляд заставил его скулы заалеть. Габи провела пальцем по своим губам, стирая пенку, протянула его Илье. И он безропотно подался вперед и с величайшим почтением тронул ее палец губами, а потом и пропустил в рот. Он посасывал его прикрыв глаза, все лицо его выражало глубокий покой и удовольствие.  
Наполеон накрыл рот рукой, глядя на представшую сцену. Он не мог поверить в то, что происходит за этими стенами.  
Габи отняла от губ Ильи свой палец и сделала жест рукой, приказывая отстраниться. Илья поднялся с колена и отошел назад. Все это было частью ритуала или игры. Он стал раздеваться, а Габи оставалась лежать и наблюдать за ним, только ноутбук отложила.  
Наполеон шумно сглотнул. Курякин раздевался перед Габи. Раздевался весь, целиком.  
"Господи Иисусе..." - Соло почувствовал, как горят его собственные щеки. Он мог прекратить наблюдение в любой момент, отозвать жучок, уйти, забыть обо всем... Нет, он не смог бы забыть. И корил бы себя, что не досмотрел этот спектакль до конца. Пусть он и был бы единственным зрителем, которому не с кем поделиться впечатлениями. Это только для него. Эти двое там - только для него.   
Одновременно со странным взбудораженным восторгом он чувствовал, как внутри скручивается ржавая острая пружина. Было любопытно, но вместе с тем - больно и тягостно.  
Илью и Габи теперь разделял низкий стеклянный столик. Габи что-то сказала Илье, похоже, на немецком. Наполеон не знал немецкого. Пожалуй, это повод выучить. Илья ответил, но так тихо, что и не различимо толком. Габи хмыкнула, и вдруг поднялась и шагнула на стол, выпрямила плечи, уперла кулаки в бедра. Теперь она была выше Ильи и строго смотрела на него сверху вниз.  
\- Больше нет преград? - спросила она насмешливо, уже по-русски.  
Илья стоял перед ней, запрокинув голову, и смотрел влюбленно и пылко. Габи сложила руки за спиной, повторяя позу Ильи. Вышло это забавно, показалось даже, что она пародирует его. Потом она наклонилась, Илья потянулся навстречу.   
Наполеон инстинктивно отвернулся. Он услышал влажный звук поцелуя - "Давай же, смотри, ты ведь за этим пришел" - но не сразу смог заставить себя взглянуть на экран.   
Илья целовал Габи cамозабвенно, нежно, даже как-то робко. Будто это - их первый поцелуй, хоть едва ли это было возможно. Габи положила узкую ладонь Илье на загривок и притянула к себе. Илья хотел было тронуть ее, но Габи крепче сжала его волосы.  
\- Нет, - сказала она строго. - Еще нельзя, - и вернула себе его рот.  
Наполеон снова отвернулся. Следить за их поцелуем было стыдно. Пожалуй, даже от сцены секса он не смутился бы так сильно.  
Ладонь Габи скользнула ниже, на широкое плечо Ильи, и еще ниже, к его торсу, которому передался румянец, как и лицу и плечам. Тонкие, но сильные пальцы сжали плоский сосок Ильи, заставив его хрипло выдохнуть. Габи играла с ним, доставляя себе - и, очевидно, ему - острое удовольствие.  
\- Пожалуйста, - тихо прошептал Илья. В его глазах страсть и жажда мешались с покорностью и мольбой.  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась Габи и позволила Илье поцеловать свою изящную руку. Потом она обхватила его за шею, ногами - за бедра. Илья аккуратно придержал ее под спину и легко, будто она ничего не весила, вынес из гостиной.  
Наполеон остался тупо смотреть на опустевший экран. Будто кино закончилось, актеры разошлись, а титры отчего-то все не начинались. Он смотрел - и не мог понять, что ему делать дальше. Как это - делать что-то? Его разум, его руки - все отказалось слушаться.  
Сколько он так просидел, он и сам не знал, но вдруг его разбудил низкий страстный стон. По спине пополз неприятный озноб.  
"Нет. Хватит. Не хочу больше ничего знать".  
Но пальцы уже приняли управление жучком и по плавной дуге вывели его в коридор, а затем в спальню.  
Наполеон забыл как дышать.   
Губы между лопаток Ильи, ниже, вдоль позвоночника. Пальцы, блестящие от густой смазки, сперва на крепких крутых ягодицах, а затем и меж ними. Плавные движения руки и вторящие им хриплые стоны. Илья даже не пытался сдерживаться и, судя по лицу Габи, именно это от него и требовалось.  
Наполеон ощутил приступ тошноты. Впервые ему было так противно узнать чью-то настолько интимную тайну.  
Голос Ильи, чертов голос, вплетался в сознание, будоражил, заставлял кровь вскипать. Наполеон до чертей завидовал Габи сейчас.  
Что-то тихонько звякнуло. Наполеон посмотрел и сильнее зажал рот ладонью.  
Тонкие черные ремешки плотно впились в изящные бедра Габи. Она не спешила, и Наполеон думал, что сойдет с ума от этого затянувшегося момента. Его разум отказывался верить в происходящее. Наконец Габи потянулась вперед, снова поцеловала Илью меж лопаток, тронула его взмокший загривок и хрипло спросила:  
\- Ты готов?  
Илья молча кивнул. Рука, держащая его, крепче вдавила за холку в кровать.   
"Боже, малышка Габи, ты же не собираешься его... О черт!"  
Все тело Ильи напряглось, задрожало, зазвенело как тетива. Он ткнулся лбом в простыню, скаля рот и низко, мучительно постанывая.  
"Господи. Твою. Мать. Боже", - прогрохотало в сознании Соло. Он зажмурился до серебристых пятен на изнанке век. И слушал только дыхание Габи, сперва размеренное, а потом загустевшее, с едва различимой дрожью; и стоны Ильи, тихие, но исполненные удовольствия, искренние.  
Наполеон угрюмо посмотрел на экран. Он признался себе, что до одури хотел бы с Ильей - вот так же. Он ревновал, но, удивительное дело, не испытывал ненависти к Габи, скорее, яркую, как сверхновая, зависть. Его мучила мысль: "Какое же между ними доверие, если он позволяет ей делать с собой такое..." Илья мог доверять - вот так, безоговорочно. В мире существовал человек, заслуживший его на таком уровне. И это был не Наполеон Соло.   
"Почему он не нашел себе парня?" Вряд ли для него это было бы сложно. Может быть, не хотел "портить" товарища, может быть, не мог довериться никому своего возраста. Может быть, здесь было что-то еще...  
"Приблизить. Еще. Еще сильнее".  
Если смотреть только на растянутые ягодицы и на размашисто проникающую внутрь игрушку из темного латекса, можно было представить, что Илью изловили инопланетные захватчики. Они допрашивали его, пытали, унижали, а Наполеон не мог ему помочь, мог только смотреть.   
Нет, плохая сказка: слишком уж сладко тот стонет.   
Наполеон запрокинул голову, с закрытыми глазами нащупал язычок молнии на своих брюках, дернул его вниз, нырнул ладонью в трусы и сжал горячий, налившийся до боли член.  
\- Я... уже скоро... - выдохнул Илья.  
"Боже... Я тоже скоро... Подожди меня".  
Раздался скрип матраса. Пришлось приоткрыть один глаз и снова управлять жучком, чтобы увеличить угол обзора.  
Илья перевернулся на спину, ухватился за изголовье кровати, а Габи, обнаженная, изящная, с трогательными ямочками на ягодицах, оседлала его. Их лица оказались близко. Илья закусил губу, запрокинулся. Он отдавался этому наслаждению целиком. И это Габи брала его.  
Наполеон выбрал крупный план: лицо Ильи, и, глядя на него, быстро заработал на себе кулаком.  
"Еще... Вот так, да. Вот так".  
Изогнутые брови с напряженной морщинкой меж ними.  
"Да. Давай. Продержись еще".  
Подрагивающие стрелки ресниц, выгоревшие на ярком Пратамском солнце.  
"Почти... Я почти..."  
Язык, скользнувший по влажным растянутым в сорванном дыхании губам.  
"Я..."  
Мир вокруг взорвался, истек яркими кляксами и чернильными всполохами, провалился в бездну. Наполеон оглох, ослеп и, кажется, перестал быть.  
Он возродился, спустя множество долгих мгновений. Сердце отгрохотало и успокоилось. Наполеон протяжно выдохнул и утер мокрый от пота лоб. На губах было солоно, в глотке застрял горький ком. Ему было больно, сердце ныло, но зато теперь он был ближе к Илье, хоть тот и не знал об этом. А если бы узнал... "Нет, лучше не проверять". 

Теперь, украдкой наблюдая за Ильей, Наполеон то и дело затевал с ним внутренний диалог, рассказывал о себе, делился мыслями, насмешничал, задавал вопросы и придумывал несуществующие ответы. Никогда раньше с ним не происходило ничего подобного, но бороться с этим странным состоянием было невозможно, поэтому Соло принял его, разобрался, как с ним сосуществовать, и стал жить дальше.  
Когда он смотрел на Илью, то думал: "Тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Я сохраню твою тайну, которую украл у тебя и мисс Теллер".  
Во время очередной пробежки на стадионе Наполеон увидел Илью, бегущего ему навстречу в ореоле утреннего нежного света. Его волосы блестели на солнце, лицо в серьезной сосредоточенности походило на лик статуи античного героя, налитые силой мышцы рук и ног размеренно прокатывались под загорелой кожей, прилипшая к мокрому торсу майка подчеркивала красивый рельеф. На мгновение показалось, что Илья вовсе не касается земли. Наполеон замер столбом, парализованный этим зрелищем. Мимо него пробегали его приятели, а он все стоял и смотрел. Рядом хихикали девушки, кто-то окликнул его по имени, но он так и не пошевелился. Илья приблизился, они встретились взглядами. Показалось, в самое сердце ударила высоковольтная дуга, ноги стали ватными, а в голове вовсе не осталось связных мыслей. Наполеон больше не контролировал свое тело. А оно почему-то решило шагнуть навстречу Илье, в опасный момент преграждая ему дорогу. Илья не успел толком увернуться, врезался, но смягчил удар всем своим телом и просто развернул Наполеона боком, как флюгер. Наполеон замер с часто бьющимся сердцем и вслушался в это короткое соприкосновение, пытаясь прочувствовать на себе пот Ильи, жар его кожи. Кажется, он готов был застонать от наслаждения. Чертовы жалкие крохи. Хоть так перехватить, хоть каплю урвать. Хоть немного взять себе - его.  
Как же глупо. Будто он, Наполеон Соло, - невинная, впечатлительная, жаждущая романтики девица.  
Ему стало стыдно. Не столько даже за это сравнение, а за то, что он получил очередной отрицательный ответ от Ильи на свою жалкую попытку. Ведь если бы случился удар, если бы их плечи врезались друг в друга, меряясь силой, - это значило бы "Я принимаю твой вызов". Попытка же избежать столкновения объясняла: "Я не хочу иметь к тебе никакого отношения. Ты неприкасаемый для меня".  
"За что. За что", - Наполеон не мог понять. Из-за тряпки? Нет. Это все было только из-за того, каким Наполеон был по сути своей. Илья отрицал его характер, его замашки, его наглость и вечный протест против бесполезных оболванивающих правил. Курякин был винтиком системы до мозга костей.   
Но при этом вытворял такое с Теллер? Может быть, это был его собственный своеобразный протест? "А может, он просто извращенец, который не может позволить себе дать парню, но так хочет подставиться, что нашел вот такой выход".   
Думая так, злясь на Курякина, Наполеон испытал мимолетное удовольствие.  
А Габи, оказывается, барышня не робкого десятка.  
"Ничего, Илья, - решил Наполеон, провожая фигуру Курякина взглядом. - Ты увидишь меня. Тебе придется".

На одно мгновение Наполеон испугался, даже нога его замерла, не решаясь завершить шаг. Но Илья был один. Он вышел из-за дерева и решительно направился к Соло. Наполеон заставил себя идти ему навстречу, как ни в чем не бывало, собирался обогнуть, но Курякин не позволил. Он просто перегородил дорогу и на исполненный недоумения взгляд сухо сказал:  
\- Это ты меня подставил.  
\- Что? Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
\- Я не знаю, как ты это провернул, но я уверен, это твоих рук дело.  
Наполеон приподнял бровь. Он ушам своим не верил. В голосе Ильи скользнуло искреннее изумление, но было там и кое-что еще, что Наполеон уж никак не ждал в свой адрес. Крошечная, едва заметная крупица восхищения. Соло попытался устоять, ведь это могла быть ловушка. Да и мог он обознаться, желаемое принять за действительное. Но все в нем уже сияло от гордости и самолюбования, губы подрагивали, пытаясь расползтись в триумфальную улыбочку.  
…Усилий на очередную операцию ушло не так много, как на свидание Ильи и Габи. Зная, что на следующий день будут очередные командные соревнования, Наполеон запустил в комнату Ильи жучок. Как оказалось, малыш был способен на впечатляющие трюки. Например, подобраться к спящему и аккуратно распылить из микроспрея растолченный в пыль "веселый" мох. Наполеон все же не оставил эксперименты над своим сокровищем и вычислил дозировку, при которой он не вызывал галлюцинаций, а действовал как мощный энергетик.   
Илья был таким уставшим после очередного особого задания для него и его рапторов, что даже толком ничего не понял. А на поле носился, как угорелый, и его парни посматривали на него с завистью: "Двужильный ты, Угроза".   
На медицинской проверке после соревнований Илью, да и всех остальных, ждал неприятный сюрприз. Наполеону бы злорадствовать: распекали Курякина знатно, как же так, мол, ты ведь пример должен подавать, и снова грозились уведомить обо всем куратора, Олега Федоровича. Да было Наполеону от своей проделки не слишком весело. А после он ждал и думал: поймет ли Илья? Что предпримет?   
Теперь он узнает ответ.   
\- Ну точно, ты. Больше некому.   
Отпираться было бессмысленно, да и в планы не входило.  
\- А что же ты про меня на этом вашем товарищеском суде не рассказал?  
Илья сузил глаза, одарив колким сердитым взглядом.  
\- Жаловаться? Зачем бы мне.   
\- Подошлешь своих шавок со мной разобраться?  
Взгляд Ильи потемнел.  
\- Я и сам тебя воспитаю, своими методами. Давно пора было тебя проучить.  
\- Ты ведь не докажешь ничего, - нагло ухмыльнулся Соло. - Что же ты, драться со мной будешь? Неофициально?  
\- Буду, - жестко ответил Илья. - Неофициально. Если не трус, придешь после отбоя на закрытый стадион.   
Наполеон едко хмыкнул.  
\- Думаешь, ты мне отомстил? - как-то устало и бесцветно сказал Илья и качнул головой, будто с чем ценным распрощался. - Хорошо, что тебя продадут в какой-нибудь спортклуб, если не вылетишь раньше. Таким, как ты, подлецам на космической передовой не место.   
Кровь бросилась в лицо. "А сукам твоим рапторским - место? А Вишнякову, соске твоей - место?! А..."   
Изобразив сладкую улыбочку, Наполеон промурлыкал:  
\- Куда мне до тебя, Курякин. Твои пацаны тебе в рот заглядывают. Верят в тебя. Как там они тебя зовут? Колосс. Человечище. Что бы они подумали, узнав, что ты - бабья давалка.  
Илья оцепенел. Его глаза широко распахнулись, губы дрогнули, словно он хотел переспросить "Что ты сказал" да передумал. Он крепко взял Соло за грудки и притянул к себе, испустив протяжный сиплый выдох, а Наполеон сжал в ладони его запястье и отцепил от себя, выкрутился, едва не вырвав с мясом пуговицу на рубашке.  
\- Я приду, Курякин, - сказал он, обошел Илью и отправился к себе в корпус. Только исчезнув из видимости, он судорожно обхватил себя руками, ссутулился и до скрежета стиснул зубы. Он не хотел, но просто не смог сдержаться.

Пожалуй, из драки со "звездой" Наполеон устроил бы на Земле неплохое шоу с реальными ставками. Удивительно, но кто-то и здесь, в дыре посреди космоса, озаботился о рекламе. Еще пока он шел к закрытому стадиону, на пути попадались ребята, по одному - по двое, пробиравшиеся в том же направлении.   
Войдя внутрь стадиона и окинув взглядом пытающуюся сидеть тихо толпу, Наполеон усмехнулся: виноват в срыве режима и аморальном поведении, понятное дело, будет опять он. Особенно он будет виноват, если вломит Курякину. "А за такое и домой отправиться не жалко". И сразу все проблемы решатся сами собой.   
Делали ли на них ставки? Был ли здесь хоть кто-то, кто болел за него? Наполеон пошарил взглядом по лицам. Вероники или кого-то из его приятелей здесь не было. То ли не пришли, то ли не знали.  
Наполеон прошел сквозь расступающуюся у него на пути и вновь смыкающуюся за спиной толпу. Курякин ждал его, стоял, скрестив руки на груди, бледный и угрюмый в блеклом свете приглушенных софитов. И сразу пошел на него, грубо отбив протянутую в приветствии руку. Он попытался с размаху ударить локтем Наполеона в нос, и если бы у него получилось, на этом бы, вероятно, поединок и закончился. Мат в два хода. Наполеон отпрянул, и позади него отшатнулись зрители, расширяя бойцовский ринг.   
Илья бил жестко, беспощадно, вкладывая в каждый удар всю силу. Наполеон не оставался в долгу. Их драка была столкновением улиц Нью-Йорка с советской тюрьмой.  
Соло вспомнил, как когда-то, - а вроде не так уж и давно - он дрался с Курякиным на татами, тщательно выбирая приемы, чтобы остаться в рамках правил. Сейчас между ними не было правил. Только обоюдная злость. Они оба позволили накопившейся ярости и обидам вырваться наружу. У обоих этот поединок оставил на лицах и теле иссине-алые отметины.   
Наблюдатели тихо подвывали от возбуждения, старались не вопить в голос, пихали друг друга, шикали, призывая к тишине. Странно было бить кого-то в такой тишине. Слышались только рвущееся дыхание и глухие удары кулаков о тело.  
Илья ударил Наполеона по ногам, попал в кость щиколотки мыском тяжелого ботинка. Наполеон взвыл и шарахнулся назад. Илья легко догнал его одним широким шагом и ударил кулаком в бок. Наполеон шумно выдохнул, воздух вырвался из легких с жалобным всхлипом. Он успел защитить голову, но второй кулак попал ему в плечо, хрустнула ключица. Наполеона крутнуло на месте, в ушах звенело, все мышцы требовали угомониться и полежать хоть немного, а лучше просто потерять сознание.  
Наполеон послушно упал и затих. Осторожно он провел языком по кромке зубов и облегченно выдохнул: все на месте.  
Потом он тяжело перекатился через целое плечо и с трудом сфокусировался на стоящем над ним Илье. Это было непросто, и не сразу Соло понял отчего: Илью шатало. Курякин расставил ноги пошире, ища точку опоры. Наполеон широко улыбнулся ему окровавленными губами. Во рту его было полно солено-металлического вкуса.   
\- Ладно, Илья, ладно, ты победил, сдаюсь.  
Не может же Курякин злиться на него вечно. Подрались - и ладно. Такие моменты - самые лучшие для примирения и начала доверительной дружбы.   
Наполеон протянул Илье руку, прося его помочь подняться. Но Илья и бровью не повел и к руке не притронулся. Наполеон насупился, с трудом поднялся сам, тоже расставил ноги, чтобы не упасть обратно.  
Илья свел светлые брови на переносье. Одна была разбита, кровь сбегала по щеке к подбородку тонкой вязкой струйкой.   
\- Методы у тебя, Соло, однообразные, - буркнул Курякин.  
\- Что? - не понял его Наполеон.  
\- Проваливай, - продолжил тот. - В медцентр.  
Наполеон нахально ухмыльнулся, но за забором самолюбия сердце забилось, заискрило от надежды: выходит, ему не все равно?  
\- Больно надо.  
\- Пойдешь, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя туда волок.  
Наполеон зазубоскалил еще шире.  
\- Потому что тогда преподы непременно узнают, что мы дрались, и ты опять сочтешь меня провокатором и предателем?  
\- Именно так.   
Наполеон хмыкнул, пожал плечами, сунул руки в карманы.   
Илья оставался стоять на месте и не двинулся следом.  
В медцентр заглянуть все же пришлось.   
\- Знаете, товарищ Серебряков, - проникновенно рассказывал Наполеон свою печальную историю: - так надоело мне в середине таблицы по легкой атлетике плестись! Решил ночами тренироваться, тайком от всех. Брусья - это мой бич. Никак не желают покоряться. А сегодня я был просто в ударе! Отлично потренировался! Так вертелся, такую скорость развил!.. Правда, под конец рука соскользнула, - Наполеон изобразил величайшее расстройство. - И так меня размотало... Ударился об один брус пахом, о другой лицом, а потом, падая, попытался сгруппироваться, но влетел плечом в "козла". А потом и затылком об этого "козла" приложился. Свет там был тускловат, в зале. Я постеснялся: вдруг кто увидит, засмеют... Все такое...  
Серебряков слушал скептически, собирая попутно в огромную гору мази, шприцы, ампулы, и в конце душещипательной истории грохнул мотком пластыря о стол и язвительно спросил:  
\- А повторить сможешь?


End file.
